


En este lado... o en ese del espejo

by Kivha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Dead Allison Argent, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 107,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivha/pseuds/Kivha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se trata de verdadero amor se es capaz de darlo todo por esa persona, sin importarnos el qué. <br/>Stiles no será la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo que Siento

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas a tod@s, este es mi primer fic. Disculpad las faltas de ortografia, porque alguna se habrá colado. 
> 
> Espero que disfruteis y gracias por leer.

_Dolor…hay dos clases: el físico y el emocional._

_En el primer caso, puede ser una parte del cuerpo en la que te hayas hecho daño por un golpe, una herida o incluso una infección. Se puede curar o ser llevadero gracias a los medicamentos._

_Pero en el segundo caso….es cuando dices que te duele el alma o el corazón, este caso es mucho más difícil de curar, porque no hay ninguna pastilla o medicación (salvo el tiempo), pero no siempre funciona._

Él se quejaba de lo segundo.

_Dolor...Soledad...Angustia...Frustración...Desesperación... Traición…Celos… Solo podía sentir eso...._

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, había vivido con esa sensación toda su vida.

Con la muerte de su madre; que su padre prefiriera el alcohol a su propio hijo, acusándolo a él de la perdida de la única mujer a la que ha amado. Tal vez no se lo dijera directamente, pero con sus ojos, y acciones eran mas que suficientes.

Las burlas de sus compañeros cuando era pequeño, esas de que no tenia madre, de que tuviera TDAH, y fuera difícil de aguantar para la gente que le rodeaba. Puede que Scott estuviera a su lado, y pudiera sobrellevarlo, ocultando el dolor con sus ironías. Pero aún así…..dolía

La indiferencia de ‘‘su primer amor’’: Lydia. No importaba cuanto se esforzara para llamar su atención, para ella no era mas que un insecto, alguien a quien mirar por encima del hombro. No importaba que estuviera ahí cuando ella lo necesitara, para animarla cuando le hiciera falta…. Aun ahora, seguía comportándose igual, tal vez en menor medida, al menos ahora hablaban, pero él sentía que no había cambiado nada.

Cuando Scott se lio con Lydia por culpa de la luna y de su estado lobuno. No era culpa suya, pero esa punzada había aparecido. El cambio de quien era su hermano, su mejor amigo. Había pasado de ser un perdedor al capitán de lacrosse, admirado por los demás estudiantes. Más de una ocasión había pillado la misma conversación:

_-¿Cómo es que eres amigo de Stilinski? ¿No te cansas de él? Dios…has cambiado Scott, ahora ya no eres un pardillo, ¿porque no dejas a los perdedores a un lado? Ahora tienes novia, una preciosa, olvídate de ese parlanchín_

Agradecía que Scott lo defendiera, y a veces gruñendo a esos idiotas que se metían con él, pero sabia que tenían razón, poco a poco Scott lo estaba dejando de lado, otra vez. Primero con Alisson, y ahora con Kira.

Alisson…..Aún recordaba como la mató cuando el Nogitsune había tomado posesión de él. A pesar de que le dijeron que no había sido culpa suya, ahí estaba la mirado de su mejor amigo…. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, cuanta razón. Puede que sus palabras fueran para eliminar la culpa de lo que ese zorro había hecho, pero…ahí estaba, en el fondo lo culpaba por la muerte de la chica.

Diciéndole: _‘’la has matado, a ella y otras personas mas’’_

Sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora mismo, no era comparable con lo que había sentido en otras ocasión. Le dolía tanto el corazón que si fuera posible se lo arrancaría el mismo de su pecho. Era tal que tenia la sensación que se desmayaría.

_Dolor….._

Era lo único que podía sentir, ahí tirado en el bosque, apoyado en el Nemeton llorando. No sentía la brisa helada, ni la fuerte lluvia que llevaba rato cayendo, estaba empapado hasta los huesos, seguramente cogería una pulmonía, pero no le importaba. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era seguir llorando hasta, con un poco de suerte, desmayarse del cansancio, o deshidratarse.

_Dolor…._

Había oído y leído, que el amor era doloroso. Pensaba que la gente exageraba. No sentía eso cuando Lydia no le correspondía de ninguna manera. Ahora entendía el porque: Lydia no era mas que un capricho, quería que la chica más guapa y perfecta se fijara en él.

No obstante todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta de quien se había enamorado de verdad. Su verdadero y único amor, y comprendió que la gente no había exagerado.

 


	2. Desprecio

**MESES ANTES**

Stiles se levantó de la cama, había tenido una vez más la misma pesadilla. Una vez más después de la pesadilla no había conseguido pegar ojo, así que se quedó tirado en la cama viendo el techo.

A pesar de que se había despertado entre gritos, su padre no había ido corriendo como las primeras veces, ya se había acostumbrado, (por decirlo de alguna manera, ahora dormía con tapones para los oídos). Al principio se enfadó, alegando durante días que si le ocurría algo, ¿Cómo se iba a enterar?. A lo que su padre siempre le contestaba con la misma frase:

_\- Que pesado eres hijo. Si no me los pongo no podre dormir, y si no duermo aquí, en mi propia cama, lo haré en el despecho. Y no es muy respetable ver al sheriff durmiendo en el trabajo ¿verdad? - Le había dicho con voz cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo._

Miró el reloj y comprobó la hora. A ver que era bastante temprano decidió que primero se ducharía y vestiría, luego avisaría a su padre de que se levantara, y mientras su padre remoloneaba en un rato en la cama prepararía los desayunos.

-Buenos días - dijo su padre ya vestido con su uniforme.

-Buenas - dijo mientras miraba que lo tuviera todo en la mochila.

-¿Hoy iras con los chicos al entrenamiento? - pregunto mientras miraba el periódico

\- No lo sé seguro. Porque esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento de lacrosse. Ya te mandaré un mensaje por si quieres ir cenando algo. Bueno me voy a clase, ten cuidado - Le dijo a su padre mientras se ponía la mochila en el hombro y salía por la puerta.

  
A pesar que su padre ya no lo miraba como el culpable de la muerte de Claudia, aún se podía ver la decepción en sus ojos. El que le ocultara la verdad durante tanto tiempo sobre los extraños sucesos que habían acontecido en Beacon Hills, el saber que su único hijo había estado tantas veces a las puertas de la muerte, y él sin saberlo.

Desde que lo confesó todo se sentía más ligero (no sin cierto escepticismo por su parte claro, después de todo no es muy normal ir diciendo algo así por ahí), ya no tenía que ir mientiendole cuando necesitaba salir de casa a las tantas, porque algún bicho se le ocurría que hacia una preciosa noche para dar una vuelta, y de paso a ver si podía llevarse a la boca lo que se encontrara por el camino. Además la ayuda de su padre también les venia muy bien.

Por supuesto al sheriff no le hizo ninguna gracia. Quería que su hijo se alejara de todo lo referente a los sobrenatural, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de mandarlo a estudiar bien lejos, alquilarle un piso en el lugar que quisiese… Pero desechó esa posibilidad en cuanto levantó la cabeza para verle. No iba a servir de nada.

¿Qué como lo supo? Fácil. Fue ver a Stiles, su mirada de determinación dándole a entender que daba igual que ejerciera como sheriff o como padre.  
Stiles tenia la cara seria, las cejas tan alzadas que hasta parecía que como las fuera a subir un poco más estas se fusionarían con el nacimiento de su pelo. A pesar de que no dijo nada, entendió perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo:

_-¿De verdad pensabas que no sabría que ibas a pensar en lo que sé que estas pensando?_

_\- Adelante…. tengo un montón de ideas para refutar tus argumentos por mucho empeño que pongas - le estaba diciendo esta vez con una ceja alzada y las manos en la cintura._

_\- Tienes las de perder, lo sabes….pero si aún así te apetece discutir…. - le estaba diciendo con una sonrisa de superioridad y los brazos cruzados - Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea en donde sea para volver aquí._

  
Su padre tenia muy claro que no iba a ganar, pero era padre y tenia que ejercer como tal. Después de muchos gritos, comentarios lógicos y no tan lógicos… como el _¿y si te abducen como te encuentro?, o ¿hay alguna embajada ovni con la cual ponerme en contacto para salvarte?_ el resultado fue como predijo: **Perdió**

  
Al llegar al instituto en su amado jeep, se dio cuenta de que era de los primeros, muy pocos alumnos habían llegado, solo los que por h o por b, no habían hecho los deberes o no estudiaron y pensaban que ahora era una buena ocasión para ello.

Stiles dio una pequeña risa, ya quisieran en situaciones así tener el insomnio que él tenia. Miró una vez más para comprobar que la moto de Scott no estaba. Era temprano aún, seguramente no llegaría hasta 1 minuto antes de que tocara la hora de inicio, con Kira.

Kira…..adoraba a la chica, no tenía duda de ello. Ella era simpática y muy dulce. Si tenia un problema podía ir con ella y hablarlo. Pero también, tenia la sensación de que estaba apartando a Scott. Bueno, ella exactamente no, era Scott que no veía nada más que no fuera la chica-zorro. Había vuelto al tiempo donde era ‘’abandonado’’ por su mejor amigo para estar con la novia.

-Estúpido Scott y sus estúpida ceguera de amor - susurrando dolido, se fue a clase.

  
Tal como predijo, Scott llegó ( junto con Kira) poco antes de que tocara el timbre, y justo detrás de ellos, el profesor.

\- Hey - dijo Scott con la boca pequeña cuando le vió

\- Hola Stiles - le saludó Kira con una linda sonrisa y con mirada de cariño

\- Hola chicos - les contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Que Scott le tratara a veces como si quisiera esconderse de él, le enfadaba, no iba a negarlo, más de una vez quería contestarle mordazmente, pero Kira no tenia la culpa, ella le trataba con mucho cariño, a pesar de que ella había estado presente cuando ocurrió lo de ese fatídico día. Ella le decía con la mirada que todo lo que pasó no era culpa suya, vencer al Nogitsune y salir vivo, era un milagro. No le culpaba de los acontecimientos, y él se lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

  
A la hora del almuerzo, Lydia, Cora, Danny, Ethan, Scott, Kira, Isaac, Jackson y Stiles se juntan en la mesa de siempre. Hablando de todo, haciendo lo normal: Lydia besando a Jackson de tanto en tanto; Jackson metiéndose con Stiles; Stiles sacando de sus casillas a Jackson con sus contestaciones irónicas; Danny hablando con Ethan; Scott mirando con cara de bobo a Kira; y Kira cogiéndole de la mano a Scott y riéndose de la pequeña disputa de Jackson y Stiles, y Cora comiendo como sin hacerles realmente caso.

\- ¿Esta tarde tendremos doble entrenamiento: lacrosse y práctica lobuna? - preguntó Stiles mientras se llenaba la boca de sus deliciosas patatas fritas

\- ¿Por qué Stilinski?, ¿temes que tu flacucho cuerpo colapse de cansancio? - preguntó Jackson con esa voz burlona

\- No, para saber si tengo que comprar palomitas - contestó Stiles

\- ¿Palomitas? - dijo perdido Scott

\- ¡Claro tío! Ver como le patean ese culo pijo y peludo de Jackson es casi tan bueno como ver la película de Star Wars - sonrió Stiles - solo imaginarlo como escoba, jajajajajaja - se rió Stiles

A su lado escuchó como Cora, Kira, Scott, Danny y Ethan se reían

-¡¡Silencio Stilinski!! ¡¡O el que acabe con el culo de fregona seras TÚ!!! - saltó Jackson rojo de furia

\- Bueno ya vale. No, no habrá entrenamiento. Derek me ha mandado un mensaje y me ha dicho que por hoy os libráis - dijo Cora con el ceño fruncido por el grito.

-Bueno, pues ya esta todo dicho, ahora vamonos a clase que tenemos examen - dijo Lydia

Así todos se fueron a sus clases, unos a aguantar el tostón de clase que les tocara y otros a sufrir con un examen que la mitad seguro suspendería.

  
\- ¿Que tal el examen? - les preguntó Isaac de camino a los vestuarios

\- Dios….espero no suspender…. como suspenda este examen mi madre me prohibirá quedar con Kira - la desesperación de Scott era evidente.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Como va a prohibirte eso? Vas a por ella a casa, la ves en el instituto, os veis en el entrenamiento… - dijo Stiles con incredulidad

\- ¡Mi madre me dijo que como suspendiera algún examen más, era capaz de cambiar el turno para llevarme al instituto y de aquí a casa o al entrenamiento, y que me llevaría al trabajo y que haría los deberes allí solo para asegurarse que el castigo se cumplía! - dijo Scott con enfado y resentido.

\- Bueno… algo de razón tiene… estas más pendiente de Kira que de otras cosas, en los apuntes entre párrafo y párrafo ¡¡tienes escrito KIRA X SCOTT!! con corazones, en fosforescente…, menos mal que los profesores te han dado por perdido en lo referente a esto. Hay momentos que parecéis siameses - dijo Stiles con una gran sonrisa y sacando una carcajada a Isaac

  
Sin embargo a pesar de que no fue hecho con mala intención, el comentario enfadó a Scott, que se volvió hacia él y le soltó:

-¡¿¡ Y TÚ QUE SABRÁS!?! ¡¡¡No tienes ni idea porque no tienes a nadie como yo tengo a Kira, Ethan a Danny o Lydia a Jackson!!!

En cuanto escuchó eso, Stiles notaba como si un puñal se clara en sus entrañas. Su cara perdió el color y bajó la cabeza apretando los labios y los puños luchando para no lanzarse contra Scott. Era cierto, él no tenia a nadie que le quisiese de esa manera, pero tampoco hacia falta que se lo echaran a la cara y menos de esa manera.

-¡¡Eh..eh.. Scott !! ¿¡Tranquilo vale?! No lo ha dicho para que te pongas así - Isaac se metió entre Scott y Stiles. He intentó tranquilizarlo

-Bufff….venga vamonos o llegaremos tarde - resoplando Scott se dio media vuelta de camino a los vestuarios, seguido de Isaac después de palmear delicadamente el brazo a Stiles y haciendo una leve seña de cabeza para que los siguiera.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Desde aquel fatídico suceso la relación que tenia con su mejor amigo se había vuelto un poco bastante tirante. Tenia razón, un profundo sentimiento de soledad lo embargó. Se abrazó a si mismo fuertemente y se aguantó las ganas de llorar cuando la sensación de que nadie le quería le llegó.

\- Vamos Stiles…recomponte… inspira…expira…- se dio ánimos a sí mismo, y cuando vió que se recuperó puso rumbo a los vestuarios.

Necesitaba centrarse en la práctica de lacrosse o acabaría en la enfermería, y no le apetecía para nada que Jackson-pijo-soy-el-rey-del-instituto-Whittemore se burlara de él, ya tenia bastante que lo hiciera sin la necesidad de darle ningún motivo, iría a la práctica y luego a su casa, investigaría cualquier cosa que viera tuviera sentido o no para despejar su mente, luego haría los deberes, prepararía algo de cenar (algo rico pero sano) para él y su padre y luego a la cama. Con un poco de suerte dormiría un par o dos de horas.

 


	3. Primer Acercamiento

Al día siguiente Stiles se encontró de nuevo mirando al techo. Había conseguido dormir unas horas más que las últimas noches. Esta vez no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, había soñado con los sucesos del día anterior.

En el sueño recordó las duras palabras palabras de Scott, las del entrenador e incluso las del idiota de Jackson, que no dudó en acercarse después de la práctica para hacerle saber que clase de opinión tenia de él.

  
**RECUERDOS**

El entrenador lo dejó en el banquillo, farfullando que era una práctica importante porque dentro de poco el instituto iba a tener un partido, en el cual tenían que ganar, y no podía perder el valioso tiempo corrigiendo los múltiples errores que cometiera el ‘’torpe de Bilinski con sus dos pies izquierdos’’. No le quedó otra salvo obedecer, con mala cara por quedarse fuera, aunque no era bueno en el deporte, correr de un lado para otro y empujando a sus compañero (aunque fuera él el que quedara tirado en el suelo) para descargar energía y frustración que muchas veces lo sentía como una forma de liberación.

Pero al parecer, hoy no tendría esa liberación que necesitaba, ahora estaba sentado, mirando al campo y maldiciendo desde su mente al entrenador y las caras de superioridad de algunos integrante del equipo. Tal vez con mucha práctica y empeño, consiguiera obtener poderes mentales y vengarse de ellos bajándoles los pantalones el día del partido.

  
Cuando la práctica acabó Jackson no perdió tiempo en meterse con él y hacerle saber con ese rostro de ''soy superior a todos, sobretodo a tí '' que era prescindible no solo para el equipo, sino para todo lo demás. Por suerte, Isaac harto de sus chorradas se metió en la línea de fuego para ayudar a su humano amigo, lo cual empezó con gritos cada vez más altos. Era una autentica suerte que solo quedaran en el vestuario: Isaac, Stiles, Danny, Jackson y Scott.

\- ¡¡YA BASTA LOS TRES!! -gritó Scott con los ojos rojos cansado de tantos gritos.- ¡Lárgate de aquí Whittemore! - El nombrado no pudo hacer más que obedecer dejándose arrastrar por su amigo Danny descargando maldiciones por lo bajo

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad en silencio, Scott, no pudo callarse más y encaró a quien consideraba como su hermano. Sabia que tenia que disculpase, por lo que le dijo a Stiles hacia momentos atrás. Isaac lo había ayudado a calmarse y hacerle entener que solo intentaba aligerar su preocupación, pero por culpa del estrés que sentía por el castigo que su madre le iba a dar, lo había pagado con quien menos culpa tenia. Y la verdad, si hubiera estado estudiando más, se hubiera ahora el mal rato que habían pasado tanto él como Stiles. Así que armándose de valor se giró para mirarle y así disculpase como merecía.

\- Stiles….siento….siento lo que te dije antes…. Isaac me ha hecho comprender que estaba enfadado sin razón contigo…- empezó a decir Scott con la cabeza gacha .- Es...solo que...estoy algo estresado…yo…

-¡Hey! Scott, tío tranquilo. No pasa nada, es mía la culpa…ya sabes…digo las cosas sin pensarlas antes… y acabo metiendo la pata terriblemente hasta el fondo - le interrumpió moviendo las manos y dándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad no estas enfadado? - preguntó Scott con duda - Porque si lo estuvieras tendrías toda la raz….

\- ¡Claro que no, así que deja de comerte la cabeza! - interrumpió una vez más.

-¡Pero es que….! - volvió a insistir Scott

\- ¡Scott, he dicho que esta bien!

Estaba empezando a enfadarse, y tenia razón para ello, pero verlo así con esa cara de cachorro apaleado….Sabia que esa era su mayor debilidad cuando se trataba de él. ¡DIOS! ¡Como no dejara de insistir buscaría un periódico y le daría en el hocico!.

\- Scott…Stiles dice que todo esta bien, además… como no te des prisa, Kira va a pensar que las has abandonado y se buscará a otro. ¿ Y tú no quieres que eso suceda verdad?- salió Isaac con una ligera sonrisa en su ayuda.

-¡ Mierda! ¡Que tarde! No digas eso ni en broma - le pidió Scott. Luego se giró hacia Stiles y dudando le preguntó - ¿Seguro?… ¿Todo… todo bien?

\- Sí hermano, venga tira, no vaya a ser que Kira sea como cenicienta y se vaya a convertir en calabaza - el comentario causa que los tres soltara unas risas. El ambiente dejó de estar tenso

\- Cenicienta no se convertía en calabaza, era la carroza - le rectificó Scott

\- Es igual, la idea a quedado claro, y como me vuelvas a contradecir...te obligaré a ver Star Wars durante todo el fin de semana y atado a la cama - le amenazó

Al oír eso Scott fingió cara de terror, para luego echarse a reír (acompañado de los otros dos) mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Scott se cambió en tiempo récord y con una suave empujón de hombro a Stiles (tenia que controlarse, sinos lo mandaría de pegatina a la pared) y una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de ambos chicos.

Stiles se apoyó en el casillero y suspiró agotado. Empezaba a mosquearse con los cambios de humor de Scott. Que si ahora no te miro, que si te hablo, que si sí, que si no….Cambiaba más que un camaleón, y a él se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Isaac al verlo en ese estado.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que pegó un saltito al escucharle, había olvidado que Isaac aún estaba ahí con él.

\- Sí, sí, muy bien. Gracias por salir en mi auxilio, no una, ni dos… ¡sino TRES veces! - dijo Stiles con una dramática reverencia - Eres mi caballero de brillantes rizos dorados

\- Jajajaja - se rió Isaac un poco sonrojado - Venga, vamos a casa que tenemos deberes que hacer - contestó guiñadole el ojo

**FIN RECUERDOS**

  
Cuando recordó eso no pudo evitar reír, tenia que admitir que ver así a Isaac, sonrojado le producía mucha ternura. Se lo imaginó con una armadura de caballero dorada, con sus perfectos rizos brillando por los rayos del sol. Si…definitivamente colaría como príncipe y caballero.

Estuvo un rato más riéndose de su imaginación, disfrazando a cada uno de sus amigos de distintos personajes: medievales, súper héroes, con el pelo a lo afro, etc... Cada peinado y ropa cada vez se volvían más estrambóticamente. Tampoco en cambiarlos de sexo.  
Se la estaba pasando bien hasta que se fijó en la hora del despertador que tenia encima de su mesita de noche. ¡DEMONIOS! Iba a llegar tarde y eso que se despertó con bastante tiempo.

Suspirando resignado, se levantó de la cama, y tras estirarse un poco para terminar de despejarse comenzó a asearse para dar comienzo una vez más con su rutina.

Salvo que después de clase iba a estar acompañado de Cora, el profesor los había juntado para un trabajo, y había quedado en ir a la biblioteca ¿ que mejor lugar para conseguir información que un lugar lleno de saber como lo era la biblioteca? Bueno...el segundo...en el primer lugar estaba Internet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si es algo corto este capitulo, pero espero que tambien os guste ^^


	4. Huida

Cuando bajó a la cocina vió a su padre que ya estaba terminando el desayuno y hablando con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque no pilló toda la conversación, porque su padre hablaba en tono bajo (señal de que iba a quedar para comer alguna cosa que tenia prohibida).

Frunciendo el ceño, pasó por su lado como si no supiera nada, y se preparo un magnífico café para comenzar su día, de camino a clase ya pensaría que comida sana le haría a su padre como castigo. Encima que era un buen hijo y se preocupaba por su salud, no se le ocurría otra cosa que atiborrarse de comida que podría hacerle daño.

_\- Hoy será un día duro - pensó Stiles con pesar - Clases, deberes, estudiar, más deberes, examen, burlas de Jackson, entrenamientos lobunos…. - Scott le había mando un mensaje diciendo que hoy aprovecharían que no había práctica de lacrosse para ejercitarse._

Unos entrenamientos que él básicamente no hacia nada, solo sentarse en el césped viendo como crecía, ¡una tarea bastante interesante oye!

Pero por más que quisiera no podría irse a su casa, porque el hombre lobo, alias Derek-haz-lo-que-te-ordeno-o-te-destrozaré-con-mis-dientes-Hale le invitaba (más bien amenazaba) con que se quedara y prestara atención, por si en alguna futura pelea se veia involucrado. Claro…¡Como si un simple humano como él pudiera hacer algo contra esas cosas sobrehumanas!

_\- Ains…ya me gustaría a mí tener poderes como Superman - pensó mientras entraba en el aula - con los rayos X podría freirles el culo a cualquiera que pensaba que era un aperitivo - al pensar en eso se le vino a la mente la película de los tres cerditos (cuando el lobo entra por la chimenea y se acaba quemando el culo, y arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras huía)_

Esa imagen le produjo una carcajada, provocó que todos se giraran hacia él, estaba tan absorto que no se había dado cuanta de cuando había comenzado la clase.

\- ¡Bilinski! ¡Procure mantener su locura fuera de mi clase - dijo el entrenador Finstock

\- Señor, sí señor - dijo mientras interpretaba un saludo militar, lo que ocasionó algunos bufidos por su idiota acción, ojos en blanco y alguna que otra risa.

  
Al finalizar las clases quedaron todos en las puertas del instituto para ir juntos al bosque, donde estaba la antigua residencia Hale. Allí Derek los estaría esperando con su habitual cejo fruncido. ¿Enserio nunca se cansaba de intentar juntar ambas cejas? Si no fuera porque respetaba su vida, en más de una ocasión le hubiera puesto pegamento súper fuerte, para ayudar a ‘’su buen amigo’’ a cumplir ese deseo.

Pensando en eso, saludo con una sonrisa a Cora, Danny y Ethan cuando subían a su precioso jeep. Scott y Kira irían juntos en la moto del primero (cosa nada extraña), lo mismo para Lydia y Jackson.

 

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Derek de pie a unos cuantos pasos de la mansión fielmente en su típica postura: bien erguido, sacando a relucir toda su estatura; con las piernas un poco abiertas y de brazos cruzados, haciendo que todos sus músculos se notaran bajo esa camisa de tirantes que en cualquier momento reventaría. Y por supuesto, con su típica cara de ‘si me estornudas al lado te estampo’, con su barba de 3 días bien cuidada sus cejas fruncidas y labios en una linea recta.

  
_Derek Hale…_.

El hombre lobo más peligro (quitando su ‘amado tío psicópata’ claro). A pesar de su apariencia de asesino, también era considerado como el hombre más sexy y caliente de todo el pueblo y quizás de todo el estado según las lenguas femeninas (y no tan femeninas)

Stiles no se consideraba gay. Él se veia más como alguien con la mente abierta, era de los que no tenia ningún problemas con probar ‘’ese lado oscuro’’ que algunos catalogaban, o ‘’la otra acera’’. Le gustaban las mujeres, muchísimo…. pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera ojos y viera la verdad. Si por su campo de visión entraba alguien, daba igual que sexo fuera, no tenia ningún problema a la hora de reconocer que esa persona estaba buena/sexy o un comentario de ese tipo, y si te invitaba a quedarte con la boca abierta y regando el suelo con babas menos todavía.

Y absolutamente, Derek-te-arrancaré-la-garganta-Hale entraba en esa lista.

Desde el primer momento que lo vió, tuvo la certeza que nada sería igual; no solo el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera convertido en un hombre-lobo o que descubriera que Beacon Hills era la cuna de lo sobrenatural, no, no se refería a eso.

Puede sonar extraño, pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente, es como si algo dentro de su cabeza hubiese hecho ‘’click’’. Había dejado de ser consciente de lo que tenia a su alrededor: que estaba en el bosque, el cadáver, el asesino pululando por vete a saber donde, y más cosas.

Para él, en ese momento solo existía el hombre siniestro frente a ellos y que les preguntaba… ¿Qué les había preguntado? ¡Rayos! No pilló ninguna palabra, incluso los sonidos de aquella noche desaparecieron, salvo la voz dura que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y que no pudiera apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

En ese momento creyó que era por el miedo, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, las situaciones peligrosas, el estar en contacto muchas veces para salvarse el uno al otro, su cuerpo reaccionaba igual a esa misma noche. Y estaba más que convencido que no era miedo, sin embargo, prefería no buscar que era lo que causaba esos estremecimientos. Tenia presente que en cuanto lo descubriera su cuerpo reaccionaria y sinceramente…. estar rodeado de hombres-lobo con un mega-olfato que te prohíbe privacidad no es muy confortable, la verdad. Prefería seguir manteniendo la incógnita.

\- ¡Llegáis tarde! - rugió nada más nos acercamos a él y con su cejo fruncido

\- Vamos hermanito, tranquilo - Cora también tenia la misma expresión  
  
Estuvieron un rato así mirándose a los ojos y los ceños fruncidos, mientras el resto de la manada, dejaba las cosas que tenían en los coches: ropa,comida…

\- Bueno chicos…. no es por cortar vuestro código cejal, pero ¿creía que había prisa por el entrenamiento? - comentario de Stiles que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de los hermanos Hale

\- Ethan, tú practicarás con Kira

\- Y si… - comenzó a decir Scott

\- Tú iras con Jackson, en el entrenamiento te quiero lejos de Kira - le cortó con mala cara  
\- Isaac y Cora practicareis juntos

\- ¿Estas seguro? - dijo Isaac

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga llorar ricitos? - se burló Cora mientras se ponía en posición

\- ¡Ja! Prepárate

\- ¿Y tu que harás? - le preguntó Lydia a Derek

\- Yo me dedicaré a observarlos y corregir sus errores

\- ¿Qué pasa gran lobo? ¿ Tan cansado estas de mantener tu pose de chico rudo? - se burló Stiles

Derek enfadado por el comentario se volvió hacia él con sus ojos azules brillando

\- Mi deber es cuidar de los cachorros, que aprendan a defenderse y corregir lo que hagan mal. Algo que no puedo hacer si practico con ellos. Tu dedícate a hacer lo que sea que hagas y deja de molestar… O te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes - le espetó

\- Ahhh…la amenaza, como la echaba de menos - iba diciendo Stiles mientras caminaba hacia uno de los árboles (lo suficientemente cerca, pero no tanto para que no lo mataran de un descuido) - ¿Vienes Danny? Tenemos un trabajo que hacer - canturreó

\- Claro - dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa acompañado de Lydia, más pendiente de su pelo que de otra cosa.

Mentiría si dijera que el comentario no le había dolido, pero es que no podía mantener la boca cerrada, actuaba por voluntad propia la mayoría de las veces (99%).Y de nuevo ese estremecimiento cuando de reojo vió que Derek lo miraba, su pulso todavía iba acelerado, por suerte los chicos pensaría que era por la amenaza y lo dejarían correr.

No podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo que estaba observando con gesto serio a la manada mientras entrenaba. De vez en cuando Derek se acercaba a ellos y les explicaba lo que hacían mal o como tenían que hacer las cosas. Al girar su vista de nuevo a los deberes, se encontró con la mirada de Danny, que sin que nadie lo viera ( o eso esperaba) le pasó un pequeño papel que decía:

_‘’sé lo que te pasa’’_

Esa simple nota hizo que su corazón latiera a tal velocidad que lo más probable es que tuviera un infarto. Incluso los hombres lobo pararon sus entrenamientos, Isaac y Cora se acercaron a preguntar si se encontraba bien. Cuando les aseguró que todo estaba en orden, su mirada chocó contra la de Derek, serio e inmutable.

Desvió su vista en cuanto notó que se le encendía la cara y el estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo. Necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía pensar en él porque su cuerpo actuaba de ese modo, se negaba a ello, aunque tenia una idea de lo que era, debía encerrarlo en los más profundo.

-Yo… acabo de... de recordar que tengo que hacer la cena para mi padre…

\- Deja que se pida una pizza, el pobre hombre lo merece - sugirió Cora - Nosotros podemos hacer lo…

-¡NO! - interrumpió gritando con tanto ahínco que todos se sobresaltaron y lo miraron con cara de asombro - Quiero decir… la pizza es malo para él… y…. y ademas le prometí que cenaría con él

\- Bueno, pues dile que te espere un poco más, seguro que no le importa - dijo Lydia con la ceja alzada

_\- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Porque es tan difícil que me dejen marchar? Normalmente no les importa cuando me voy o el porque! Y hoy… - pensó con frustración, bien que estaban haciéndole el tercer grado_

\- Porqueee… - dijo rebanándose los sesos buscando una excusa creíble - Tiene doble turno esta noche…y quiere que cenemos juntos- dijo feliz de encontrar algo - Hace tiempo que no tenemos un poco de tiempo padre-hijo

\- Bueno…visto así..tiene sentido - dudó durante un instante Scott

\- Bien…. mañana por la mañana aquí para entrenar - contestó el Hale mayor cruzado de brazos y su cara agria típica de siempre - Y ni se os ocurra volver a llegar tarde

  
Todos se despidieron de todos; los hermanos Hale e Isaac ponían rumbo al loft donde ambos vivían; Lydia y Jackson se fueron juntos a casa del último, y Scott fue a llegar a casa a Kira. Ethan y Danny ponían rumbo al jeep de Stiles, siguiendo al dueño de este que iba contento de haber salir victorioso del pequeño interrogativo que incluso daba pequeño saltitos.

Cuando despidieron a Ethan en su casa, pusieron rumbo a la casa de Danny. Al llegar, antes de que se bajara, éste le dijo algo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rígido igual de rígido que una tabla de madera. Danny observó su reacción unos minutos y colocándole un mano en el hombre como muestra de apoyo, se despidió y bajó del coche. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, antes de entrar, echó un vistazo hacia el jeep unos segundo antes de acceder a su casa.

Las palabras le habían dejado en tal shock, que no se enteró cuando Danny bajó del coche, tampoco había sido consciente de esa muestra de apoyo.

Cuando salió de su estupor comprobó que estaba solo, alzó la mirada al retrovisor y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada: pudo observar sus ojos asustados y la palidez en su rostro. Apretó en volante con sus manos con toda la fuerza que le era posible, las palabras de Danny seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza.

 


	5. ¿Ligero Interes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizacion ^^

Cuando llegó a casa todo estaba en silencio. Su padre no estaba en casa, una parte de lo que dijo era verdad: su padre tenia turno doble, se lo mando por mensaje mientras estaba en los entrenamientos, y que iría con Parrish y algunos compañeros a cenar algo. Cuando recibió eso, le mando un mensaje a Parrish (donde le exigía y chantajeaba) que le pidieran comida sana a su padre por el castigo de la comida chatarra de este medio día o si nos la próxima vez que fuera a la comisaria de visita no llevaría los donuts que tanto les gustaba.

Subió a su cuarto y tiró la mochila sin preocuparse donde caía y puso rumbo a la ducha. Necesitaba desestresarse y no había nada mejor como una buena ducha para conseguirlo.

Cuando terminó se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama sin importar si la mojaba. Las palabras de Danny seguían sonando en su cabeza, las oía con tanta claridad que parecía que estaba a su lado y se las repetía en el oído. No quería admitirlo, por alguna extraña razón, presentía que en cuanto lo hiciera todo se volvería más difícil, sobretodo para él.

_\- Siempre tengo tan mala suerte - refunfuñaba mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormido_

 

**Narrador Derek**

Estaba en el loft ejercitándome como siempre mientras llegaba la hora de que tomara rumbo a la antigua mansión Hale. Habíamos acordado, más bien amenacé a Cora, que como no tuviéramos entrenamiento, la próxima vez iba a hacerles correr durante todo el día sin importarme siquiera la posibilidad de que se desmayaran.

La alarma sonó indicando que faltaba poco para la hora, así que decidí darme un ducha rápida, coger las llaves de mi preciado Camaro y poner rumbo a mi destino.

Al llegar pude comprobar que OTRA VEZ llegaban tarde. ¿Es que esos adolescentes hormonados no podían llegar a la hora acordada? ¿Tanto les costaba?

\- Grrr - gruñía por lo bajo porque esos cachorros lo estaban desesperando con su tardanza

Mientras maldecía por lo bajo, escuche sonidos de coches y de una moto. Por fin llegaban. En cuanto los tuve delante no dudé en gritarles:

\- ¡Llegáis tarde! - rugí nada más se acercaron

\- Vamos hermanito, tranquilo - me dijo Cora también tenia la misma expresión que seguramente tenia yo

Cora y yo estuvimos varios minutos mirándonos ni mover un solo musculo y sin hablar. Tenia la ilusión de que entendiera que cuando alguien les dice que tienen que estar en un sitio a una hora, lo más normal es que se cumpla.

\- Bueno chicos…. no es por cortar vuestro código cejal, pero ¿creía que había prisa por el entrenamiento? - escuché el comentario de Stiles.

Al escucharlo Cora y yo dejamos nuestra…. ¿Cómo había dicho? A sí… ‘código cejal’ Como no…Stiles tenia que hacer siempre comentarios estúpidos, comentario que se ganó un par de miradas asesinas, la mía y la de Cora, para llamar la atención. Había ocasiones que me entraban ganas de arrancarle la garganta con los dientes, pero de verdad. Si no fuera porque era el mejor amigo de Scott, que se había convertido en alfa, y que estaba el hecho de que eramos una manada, seguramente ya lo habría hecho.

Ahora tendría que concentrarme en el entrenamiento de la tarde y separar a las parejas que parecían que se habían fusionado. Así que empecé a dar las ordenes.

\- Ethan, tú practicarás con Kira

\- Y si… - comenzó a decir Scott

\- Tú iras con Jackson, en el entrenamiento te quiero lejos de Kira - le corté. No quería a esos 2 juntos, lo único que sabia hacer Scott era poner cara de idiota. Y aunque la chica intentaba practicar, con semejante cara que ponía su novio, le invadía la vergüenza y se desconcertaba

\- Isaac y Cora practicareis juntos

\- ¿Estas seguro? - dijo Isaac

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga llorar ricitos? - se burló Cora mientras se ponía en posición

\- ¡Ja! Prepárate

Bueno… al menos algunos no ponían pegas a lo que se les mandaba

\- ¿Y tu que harás? - me preguntó Lydia

\- Yo me dedicaré a observarlos y corregir sus errores

\- ¿Qué pasa gran lobo? ¿ Tan cansado estas de mantener tu pose de chico rudo? - escuche que decía Stiles ¿Cómo no?

Enfadado porque estaba claro que era incapaz de cerrar la boca, me giré hacia él y le espeté lo que debía hacer, ya que era el que más experiencia tenia en lo referente a ser hombre-lobo y a la lucha

\- Mi deber es cuidar de los cachorros, que aprendan a defenderse y corregir lo que hagan mal. Algo que no puedo hacer si practico con ellos. Tu dedícate a hacer lo que sea que hagas y deja de molestar… O te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes - en el momento que dije eso, pude observar un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

\- Ahhh…la amenaza, como la echaba de menos - iba diciendo Stiles mientras le miraba caminar hacia uno de los árboles - ¿Vienes Danny? Tenemos un trabajo que hacer - canturreó

Tal vez no debería de haber sido tan borde con él, después de todo, era Stiles… todo el mundo sabia como era y que era imposible que se mantuviera callado o evitara soltar idioteces por esa boca. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para ir y pedirle perdón…. ademas… ¡a sido su culpa por no callarse!

  
Mientras observaba a los cachorros practicando, mantenía una oreja en los integrantes humanos, y banshee de la manada. En un momento dado pude apreciar como el corazón de Stiles cambiaba a uno demasiado acelerado. Desconcertado por el cambio no dude en acercarme (pero manteniendo un poco la distancia) junto con los demás, que percibieron el mismo cambio en el humano.

Ví como Isaac y Cora se acercaron algo preocupados y preguntarle si estaba bien. Mientras les intentaba asegurar que sí, cuando nuestros ojos chocaron, desvió su cara, la cual por alguna razón empezó a ponerse colorada.

-Yo… acabo de... de recordar que tengo que hacer la cena para mi padre…

\- Deja que se pida una pizza, el pobre hombre lo merece - sugirió Cora - Nosotros podemos hacer lo…

-¡NO! - Stiles interrumpió gritando con tanto ahínco que todos nos sobresaltamos y lo miramos con cara de asombro - Quiero decir… la pizza es malo para él… y…. y además le prometí que cenaría con él

Entrecerré los ojos extrañado, pareciera que estaba intentado huir de nosotros. Normalmente era él el que sugería lo de las pizzas o alguna otra comida, para así que comiéramos todos juntos, alegando que la manada debía de pasar más tiempo junta. Y si no aceptábamos se podía poner extremadamente pesado.

\- Bueno, pues dile que te espere un poco más, seguro que no le importa - dijo Lydia con la ceja alzada

\- Porqueeee….. - dijo - Tiene doble turno esta noche…y quiere que cenemos juntos. Hace tiempo que no tenemos un poco de tiempo padre-hijo

\- Bueno…visto así..tiene sentido - dudó durante un instante Scott

 _‘’¿Enserio? ¿Acaso podía ser más tonto?’’_   Como podía no darse cuenta que su mejor amigo, se comportaba de manera extraña. Aunque él siempre era extraño, buscando excusas para irse y dejando a un lado la idea que toda la manada comiera junta, esa misma que nos martilleaba los oídos hasta que por cansancio aceptábamos. Sin embargo no había nada que hacer, así que suspirando imperceptiblemente y algo confundido dí por terminada la práctica.

\- Bien…. mañana por la mañana aquí para entrenar. Y ni se os ocurra volver a llegar tarde.

Isaac y Cora se pusieron a mi lado y conforme caminábamos hacia el camaro, nos despedimos, más bien mis acompañantes. De camino al loft Isaac se quedó dormido en el asiento de atrás,Cora rompió el silencio, pude sentir preocupación emanando de ella.

-¿Qué crees que le halla ocurrido a Stiles? - preguntó con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados

\- Ni idea

\- A estado algo raro

Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar mirarla diciéndole sin hablar _‘’me tomas el pelo’_ ’ Cosa que entendió, porque enseguida contestó

\- Quiero decir más raro de lo normal. Ha estado bien toda la práctica y de golpe y porrazo, dice que ha de irse. No se tú Derek, pero algo le ocurre a Stiles, pude oler su nerviosismo, Isaac también, sobretodo cuando le insinuamos que se quedara

Miré a Cora de reojo mientras la oía. Tenía razón, también había percibido su nerviosismo cuando balbuceaba el porque se iba. Sin embargo no podía pensar el porque, después de todo, el cerebro de Stiles parecía funcionar de una manera completamente diferente al del resto de los seres vivos. _Sea lo que sea…ya se le pasará_

 


	6. Frase Atrevida

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que prácticamente huyó de la manada. Cuatro días desde que se le ocurrió la genial idea de quedarse durmiendo mojado en su cama sin tener nada que le cubriera salvo una pequeña toalla y con la ventana abierta toda la noche. Lo cual fue recompensado por un ‘’querido’’ constipado

\- Aaaaa….achuuuusss!!! - estornudó

\- ¿Te has resfriado? - preguntó su padre

Cuando Stiles levantó la mirada para contestar, vió a su padre con la cara mojada de zumo y algunas manchas en la camisa del pijama, pues el estornudo le había pillado cuando estaba bebiendo, lo que ocasionó dicha escena. Menos mal que tenia el turno de la tarde.

Su padre le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara mientras él hacia lo mismo.

\- Sí, me quedé dormido después de ducharme - contestó con las voz amortiguada por la servilleta.

\- Quizás debas quedarte en casa - sugirió su padre mientras retomaba el desayuno

\- No hace falta, además tengo que presentar un trabajo con Cora - recordando que la mitad del trabajo de investigación las tenia él - Después me pasaré por la farmacia a por algo, tranquilo

\- Esta bien, pero si te encuentras mal no dudes en avisarme - accedió después de dudarlo un momento.

\- De a..aaa…chuussss. De acuerdo. Ten cuidado - despidió mientras salia por la puerta

  
Cuando llegó al instituto, Scott le esperaba junto con Kira, los tres entraron dentro y vieron a Cora esperándoles en el pasillo, al lado de su taquilla.

\- Buenaaa….chuuss

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Cora con la ceja alzada

\- Sí tranquila, solo es un pequeño resfriaaa…chuusssss…resfriado. Aaaachuuuss. Achus. Achus. Aaaaachuuuus - seguía estornudando sin poder parar

\- Kira ¿puedes guardarme la mochila? Llevaré a Stiles a su casa- se ofreció Scott

Stiles le miró sorprendido, después de todo desde que estaba con Kira, apenas se separaban, y también por el cambio de la relación que había sufrido.

\- Uuuuohhh, Scotty frena el carro - le detuvo - No pasa nada, achuss, solo es un simple resfriado, por suerte lo único, achusss, achuss, que hago, achuss, es estornudaaaachuss, estornudar

\- Pero si no te curas… - insistió esta vez Kira

\- No, además no puedo dejar tirada a nuestra querida Cora con el achuss trabajo. Así que la achuss, la respuesta en no, ni hablar, nanany - negó Stiles - si queréis puedo seguir negando en otros idiomas…- sugirió con una sonrisa

\- No te preocupes por mí, nunca he estado enferma pero parece malo, así que…

\- Chicos…¿a parte de la farmacia a comprar para mi resfriado voy a tener que ir a por bastoncillo de los oídos? - sugirió burlón

\- ¿Para que? - pregunto Isaac de la nada

\- ¡¡Aaahhh!! - gritó - ¿¡Enserio Isaac!? Avisa antes de hablar que te vas a materializar - demandó

Mientras Stiles demandaba que dejaran de ser tan sigilosos, farfullando que lo iban a matar y que debía ir a la tienda de animales a por cascabeles para todos, para poder evitar lo mandaran al otro barrio de un infarto entraron en clase.

El tiempo pasó entre explicaciones de profesores, regaños de estos porque algunos dormían, otros comían, estornudos de Stiles y la exposición de los proyectos…llegó la hora de irse a casa, con cierta parada a la farmacia, acompañado (es decir, vigilado) por Isaac y Cora.

  
\- Aún no has contestado sobre lo de los bastoncillos de los oídos - le recordó Isaac

-¿Umm?… Ah sí.. Lo decía porque insistían en que me fuera a casa y que por mucho que les decía que no, y un no es un no, ellos parecían no escuchar, así que amablemente me presenté voluntario a limpiarles los oídos a ver si escuchaban mejor - dijo moviendo los brazos de arriba y abajo indignado porque ‘o no le escuchaban’ o ‘hacían como si no estuviera’

\- ¿Nos limpiarías los oídos? - recalcó con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa Cora

\- Agradece que permito que os recostéis en mi regazo, bella dama de lobuna belleza - dijo haciendo una reverencia

Ante esto los tres rieron

\- Si va a ser así, dejare gustoso que me limpies los oídos cuando quieras Stiles - insinuó Isaac guiñándole un ojo - Vamos Cora, Derek nos espera

\- ¿Eh? Oh..Sí claro - salió del shock mirando a Isaac y Stiles

Éste último tenia la cara roja y sus pulsaciones a demasiada velocidad. Se había quedado en el sitio con la boca abierta mirando a Isaac

\- O...e...emm…Pues eso…eso de que nos vemos…todos...si...en el insti...y gracias por venir conmigo…a los dos - balbuceó

Los tres se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino

  
**Con Cora y Isaac**

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - demandó con una ceja alzada

\- Cuándo haces eso te pareces un huevo a tu hermano, ¿sabes? - contestó con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Isaac…lo de recién..¿que ha sido? - dijo esta vez con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

\- Nada. Solo ha sido un comentario - dijo alzándose de hombros

Cora siguió caminando hasta donde les esperaba Derek sin quitar su expresión.

\- Hola Derek - dijeron los dos. Cora con la misma cara de hace un rato e Isaac con una sonrisa mientras movía la mano en modo de saludo

Extrañado Derek pregunto que ocurría, pero recibió un escueto no pasa nada de parte su hermana y una negación de cabeza por parte del chico. Pero sí que pasaba: primero la actitud de Stiles del otro día y ahora esto.

Frustrado porque no entendía nada, les ordenó meterse en el coche para volver al loft, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza por intentar entender los comportamientos de los demás

  
Dos días después Stiles ya se encontraba un poco mejor, aún estornudaba cada cierto tiempo, pero ya no lo hacia tan seguido. Las medicación que compró y la sopa caliente que le trajo Melissa le ayudaron bastante, y había sido obligado a prometer que no volvería a ser descuidado en lo referente a dormirse sin antes secarse y ponerse un pijama.

El tiempo pasó lentamente entre explicaciones y riñas de los profesores por no contestar lo que se le preguntaba en los exámenes, _¿Qué culpa tengo yo de relacionarlo todo? No lo hago adrede…solo cuando me aburro…algunas varias veces._

Hoy irían de nuevo a la práctica, Derek les había mandado un mensaje donde ‘‘muy amablemente’’ les informaba de que seria día de entrenamiento. Nada nuevo, salvo que hoy Kira no los acompañaría, sus padres vendrían a recogerla para un entrenamiento para los de su especie. Lo cual había dejado a Scott terriblemente desolado.

A la salida decidieron quien iría con quien: Lydia con Jackson (el cual se negaba a llevar a alguien más por si ensuciaban su valioso coche); Cora iría con Scott porque Ethan quería estar con Danny e Isaac quería terminar el almuerzo, y Stiles….no iba a dejar que otro metiera mano a su adorado jeep.

 

  
**Narrador Stiles**

Al subir en mi ‘amor’ vi por el retrovisor que Ethan y Danny se hacían carantoñas, hubo un momento que sentí una punzada de celos y no pude evitar pensar: _¿Acaso no iba a encontrar a nadie que me quisiera?_

Solté un suspiro inaudible, aunque no debió ser tan inaudible cuando Isaac y Ethan se me quedaron mirando. _¿¡Pero bueno!? ¿Es que no se podía suspirar sin ser el centro de atención? Puñeteros chuchos y sus súper oídos…_

\- ¿Estas bien? - Escuché que me preguntó Isaac que estaba de copiloto cortando mis maldiciones hacia ellos

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno…es que has suspirado de una manera…un tanto ¿melancólica? - dijo dudando

Le miré durante unos segundo con la boca abierta para después volver a fijarme en la carretera.

 _\- Definitivamente no hay privacidad - Pensé con pesar_ \- En realidad preocupado

Los tres integrantes que me acompañaban me miraron con cara de no entender

\- Preocupado porque me vas a llenar a mi dulce amor de grasa - le dije con el ceño fruncido y apuntándolo con un dedo - Como ensucies su precioso cuerpo te las veras conmigo amigo, tengo mountain ash y se como usarla - comenté intentando ser amenazante

Pude escuchar como Ethan y Isaac se reían por la cara que había puesto. Pero durante un segundo pude ver a Danny que me miraba con cara seria. Aunque quizás me lo pareció, porque al volver a mirar vi que estaba más pendiente de corresponder los besos de Ethan.

  
Cuando llegamos, lo primero que ví fue a Derek plantando en medio esperándonos, y …oh.. que sorpresa…seguía con la misma cara de quien se ha pillado los huevos con la cremallera.

\- Hoy el entrenamiento será correr en la que todos participareis - dijo mirándome expresamente a mí. - Sin excepciones

\- Yo paso - escuche decir a Lydia mientras se retocaba el pintalabios mirándose en un espejo de mano - Vengo con tacones y el sudor me sienta mal.

  
_\- Uyuyuiiiii. A Derek no le gustaba que la gente le contradecía y eso lo pude apreciar en cuanto sus ojos brillaron en ese azul que parecía hipnotizarte y decirle ‘’hazme todo lo que tú quieras’’……_

_\- ¿¡¿¡¿EHHHHHH?!?!?! - me llevé las manos a la cabeza completamente desesperado - ¡¡Yo no he podido pensar en eso!! ¡¡¡Nonononononono!!! - me repetí una y otra vez completamente desquiciado_

\- Cuando Stiles deje de hacer el baile que esta haciendo comenzaremos - escuche que decía Derek a mis espaldas, cosa que me llevo a pegar un grito y un salto al otro lado.

Avergonzado asentí con demasiado ímpetu que hasta me maree un poco.

_\- ''Ahora que caigo…¿el lobo gruñón a intentado hacer la gracias?'' - me pregunte a mi mismo - ''Nahhh…''_

Me dí la vuelta y empecé a correr sin saber si iba en la dirección correcta o no. Quería dejarles atrás o que me dejaran atrás, me daba igual, solo quería estar lejos, sabia de sobra que todos oían mis latidos y eso provocaba que mi corazón latiera más fuerte. Sin embargo mis deseos de ir solo (como mayormente pasaba) se vió frustrado.

_\- Ge-ni-al. Hoy que quiero que vayan a su ritmo, hoy estábamos en piña, simplemente genial - pensé con frustración_

\- Oye Stiles - se puso Isaac a mi lado y me habló tan cerca que su brazo y el mio (íbamos todos en manga corta) se tocaron. Y pude sentir su alta temperatura lo que me provocó un estremecimiento.

No sabia porque, tenia la sensación de que esta conversación me iba a dejar al borde del infarto … como si no hubiera tenido ya bastantes sustos estos días. Y más cuando 7 pares de oídos estaban al tanto.

\- He traído un bastoncillo de los oídos. Cuando acabemos me gustaría que te sentaras para que pueda poner mi cabeza en tu regazo y así me limpias los oídos. No sabes las ganas que tengo de que lo hagamos - me soltó como si me hablara del tiempo, con una enorme sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo


	7. Lío, Ayuda y Risas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización ^^  
> Espero que disfruteis el fic tanto como yo lo hago escribiendolo

Ese comentario provocó no solo que todos pararan la marcha, si no que también hizo que Stiles se tropezara con sus propios pies. Acción que le hubiera llevado a besar el suelo, si no hubiera sido por la agilidad de Isaac (el aún seguía cerca de él) de cogerle de la mano y tirar, evitando así su caída, y mantenerlo de pie.

Los segundo pasaban y todo seguía en un tenso y raro silencio. Ojalá alguien hubiera tenido una cámara para plasmar su cara en ese momento. Aunque algo le decía que debía ser el reflejo de las cara de los demás. Los observó a cada uno:

Todos se habían convertido en estatuas, nadie se movía, habían parado la marcha nada más oír el comentario o ‘sugerencia’ de Isaac, incluso habría jurado que ni siquiera respiraban. Las caras de sorpresa, los ojos bien abiertos que parecía que se iban a caer de sus cuencas y la boca tan abierta que le resultó extraño que no hubieran desprendido y caído al suelo. Sí…definitivamente, su cara debía estar igual.

Después se fijó en Isaac, tenia la cara de no haber roto ningún plato, como si ese comentario no hubiese provocado que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos los integrantes de la manada. Le miraba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos; como incitándole a que cumpliera lo dicho, la cabeza un poco ladeada, las mejillas con un ligero sonrojo y la mejor sonrisa de la que disponía, en ella no había ni pizca de burla, de eso estaba seguro más bien…parecía…¿adoración…?¿anhelo…?

_Adorable…Tierno…_

Fueron las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza a verlo así. Y sin duda las más acertadas en esos momentos. Es como si le estuviera diciendo: ‘’por favor hazlo’’ , ‘’quiero en verdad que lo hagas’’.Y la verdad es que le estaban entrando unas inmensas ganas de cumplirlo, de pedirle ese bastoncillo, sentarse ahí mismo y que reposara su cabeza en sus piernas.

_\- ‘’¿Cómo será tocar esos rizos?’’ - se preguntó Stiles - ‘’¿Me dejará si se lo pregunto? Seguro que son muy suaves al tacto, y yo quiero saberlo’’_

Cuando se descubrió pensando de esa manera, toda sorpresa desapareció por completo de su cuerpo. En su lugar, su corazón empezó una carrera frenética, sus desbocados latidos le provocaban que le doliera el pecho, sentía como la cara le ardía, seguro que hasta podría freírse un huevo de lo caliente que estaba, las manos empezaron a sudar y a pesar de que intentaba hablar lo único que conseguía era abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido escapara.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió a ver que Stiles no le daba una respuesta

\- ¿¡ Eh?! ¿Qué…? - apenas pudo decir con un hilo de voz

Isaac al verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar soltar una risita y dando un paso para estar casi pegado a Stiles y así acercar ambas caras le preguntó en voz baja y acariandole con su aliento.

\- ¿Qué si me dejarías recostarme en tu regazo y que me limpiaras los oídos?

Pero a pesar de que había sido dicho de esa manera fue perfectamente audible para los espectadores y sus oídos lobunos, y aunque Lydia y Danny no tenían ese súper poder que muchas veces decía Stiles, se miraron con las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta, dándose a entender que ambos también habían escuchado cual era la proposición del beta. Cuando observaron la escena de nuevo, Isaac seguía en la misma posición:demasiado cerca. Y Stiles bastante abrumado, incapaz de alejarse de esa invasión a su espacio personal.

\- Si…Stilinski, ve a limpiarle las orejitas al pequeño Isaac - oyeron como se burlaba Jackson.

Que había sido el primero de salir del shock. Y con esa burla sacó a todos del estado en que se encontraban.

Sin embargo Stiles seguía buscando la voz que había perdido y se vió incapaz de contestarle . Pero alguien lo hizo en su lugar

\- ¿Estas celoso Jackson? - le preguntó con altanería Isaac cuando se giró para mirarle.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿De ti? - le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, y resoplando fuerte por la nariz - Me haces reír Lahey

\- Si. Celoso, de que a mi alguien me puede dar esos mimos. Algo que tu no tienes porque solo sabes follar con Lydia, porque solo la quieres para eso. La haces creer que la quieres, aunque no sea verdad. Si no, no la hubieras dejado cada dos por tres. Aunque… teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que te cambiaba cada vez que pasabas de ella, o cuando te quitaron el puesto de capitán de lacrosse…da a entender que eres tú el prescindible para ella.- contestó con chulería

Ante este comentario todos volvieron a quedarse en shock…Isaac estaba defendiendo a Stiles, y de que manera. Jackson sorprendido miró a Lydia, ésta estaba blanca y sorprendida, al sentir como la miraban no pudo hacer más que desviar su mirada y morderse el labio inferior. Después de todo…no había dicho ninguna mentira.

Esa última frase, provocó un flash back en el cerebro de Stiles. Es lo mismo que Jackson le había dicho después de la práctica de lacrosse. Instintivamente alzó la mirada para ver a Isaac. Y éste como si le hubiera llamado, le devolvió la mirada mientras le daba un pequeña sonrisa, y le guiñaba un ojo. Y entonces comprendió el porque le había lanzado ese comentario a Jackson: se la estaba devolviendo. Le estaba devolviendo el mismo daño que le había ocasionado aquel día.

\- ¿Isaac? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué has dicho eso? - le preguntaron atónitos Cora y Scott

\- ¿A mi? No me pasa nada - respondió con simpleza

\- ¿ Y a que ha venido todo eso?

\- Solo estoy harto de que Jackson ande con esa superioridad hacia todo el mundo, y metiéndose con la persona que más veces le ha salvado. A él y a todos nosotros.

Todos se miraron entre todos. El chico tenia razón, pero era la primera vez que defendía con tanto ahínco a alguien que no estaba en peligro de muerte. A pesar de que Stiles cuando se metían con él demostraba que sabia dar guerra y muchas veces darla la vuelta a la situación.

\- ¡¡Suficiente!! - dijo bastante enfadado Derek transformado, sus ojos azules brillaban con ira, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre ellos.

Todos se giraron cohibidos por el grito y su aura amenazante. A pesar de que ya no era el alfa, seguía siendo alguien bastante imponente. Con un grito o haciendo refulgir sus ojos era más que suficiente para que se le obedeciera.

\- Si seguimos perdiendo tiempo, la próxima será el doble de duro - amenazó cruzándose de brazos. Aunque ya no gritaba y dejaba de estar transformado, sus ojos no dejaron de brillar.

\- ¡Entendido! - exclamaron todos sin quejas

Así que sin más dilación, todos continuaron la carrera, aunque esta vez ya no iban en piña, cada uno iba a su paso.

Derek iba el primero marcando la marcha y alejado varios metros de los demás; seguido de Jackson, que por frustración no quería estar cerca de nadie, así que se mantenía en medio de Derek y del resto; Cora y Lydia iban a la par, que a pesar del mal rato, mantenía la cabeza erguida, y Cora miraba a Isaac de reojo que iba de vez en cuando al lado de ellas; Scott, Ethan y Danny iban detrás de ellas. Scott de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Stiles, a varios metros por detrás.

Cuando iba detenerse y hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás, la mano de Danny lo detuvo, negandole con la cabeza le indicó que debía dejarlo estar. Al menos por ahora, este no era el momento, no con esta atmósfera tan tensa y con tantos oídos pendientes a cualquier sonido. Resignándose, siguió la marcha. Si algo le ocurriera a Stiles, se lo diría, eran mejores amigos, casi como hermanos, por lo tanto no debía de haber secretos entre ellos, ¿no? Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ya no estaba tan convencido.

\- ¡¡Cuidado Scott!!

Y es que Scott estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, intentando averiguar que es lo que había pasado en su relación, que no vió la raíz que sobresalía en el suelo. La misma que ocasionó que fuera directo al suelo.

\- ¿Scott, tío pero que haces? - le preguntó Stiles al llegar a su lado

\- No la he visto - dijo mientras se levantaba

Al alzar la cabeza vió a Cora, Isaac, Danny, Ethan aguantando las ganas de reírse. Derek lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza, claramente diciéndole ‘’¿y este imbécil es el alfa verdadero?’’ Stiles ni se molestó en intentar aguantarse la risa. Simplemente estalló a carcajadas mientra se agarraba el estómago.

\- No te rías, no es divertido - le regañó

\- Claro…porque… Jajajaja no has visto… tu… cara al caer jajajajajaja - logro decir entre carcajadas

\- ¿Mi cara?

\- Si, esta - le mostró su móvil Isaac con una enorme sonrisa

Y ahí, en la pantalla del móvil, Isaac había sacado el momento justo en el que iba al suelo. Tenia las manos estiradas hacia delante, los ojos abiertos, la boca en una mueca un tanto rara: tenia los labios estirados como si fuera a dar un beso, y algo abiertos. El pie tropezándose con la raíz y el otro levantado. Definitivamente no era su mejor cara

\- Joder tío, por un momento… pensé que ibas a volar…como Superman o que estabas ensayando para tirarte a la piscina- seguía riéndose - Dios…tu cara…- logró decir

\- Pásamela Isaac, la quiero para hacerle chantaje

\- Claro

-¡EH! Ni se os ocurra….borrar eso de inmediato. Es una orden de vuestro alfa

\- JA . Demasiado tarde. Ademas…eres el alfa de los chuchos, no de mí Así que haré lo que quiera - canturreaba Stiles - Se la enseñaré a Kira - dijo con una sonrisa de maldad

\- ¡STILES!

_Al parecer hoy también se queda el entrenamiento a la mitad…_

En el claro del bosque solo se escuchaba algunas risas (Isaac, Cora, Danny, Ethan); regaños (Jackson, Lydia); suplicas (Scott) y rugidos (Derek)

 


	8. ¿Que es...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas aquí la actualización para hoy ^^  
> Este capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Derek  
> Espero que lo disfruteis

**Narrador Derek**

Habían pasado varios días que Cora me estaba calentando la cabeza por el extraño comportamiento de Stiles. Y es que había aprovechado que el profesor los puso juntos para hacer un trabajo intentar averiguar, el porque de huida. Sin resultado alguno.

No paraba de maldecir la cabezoneria de Stiles por no querer contar que le pasaba mientras daba vueltas por el loft. Y aunque aseguraba que le daba igual y que ese chico siempre había sido, era y seria extraño, por alguna razón no podía evitar agudizar el oído cada vez que Cora y Isaac hablaban del tema. Pero lo único que se sabia, era que había cogido un resfriado, nada grave, salvo que no podía montar una frase sin estornudar.

Y que ese día arrastrarían ambos a Stiles a una a que se comprara.

Sinceramente se preocupaban demasiado, no era nada grave y estaban haciendo una montaña en grano de arena. Suspirando de cansancio se subió a su cuarto a darse una ducha, después del ejercicio de hoy se lo merecía. Y luego tendría que recoger a Cora e Isaac, y no iba a ir todo sudado.

A la hora acordada cogí las llaves del coche y fui a esperarlos en la farmacia a la que habrían acompañado a Stiles. Los esperar a varios metros de distancia, pero lo suficiente para que me vieran.

  
Ahí estaban, los tres. Ví que hablaban de algo y luego se reían por lo que había dicho Stiles. Resistí el impulso de agudizar el oído. Conociéndolo…seria fijo alguna que otra estupidez. Y no tenia ganas de escucharlas, solo conseguiría que me doliera la cabeza.

Al poco ví como Cora de Isaac venían hacia aquí. Algo había pasado, lo presentía por la atmósfera que traían. Cora tenia la cara seria (nada extraño), pero parecía enfadada con el beta. Esta vez si que agudicé el oído. Quería saber que es lo que había ocurrido. Antes se reían y están relajados y de un momento se había producido un cambio.

\- Isaac…lo de recién..¿que ha sido? - dijo mi hermana con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

\- Nada. Solo ha sido un comentario - dijo éste alzándose de hombros

Algo había dicho mi beta que había provocado el enfado de Cora. Caminaron hasta donde les esperaba

\- Hola Derek - me dijeron ambos. Cora no había cambiado su expresión en ningún momento Isaac lo hizo con una sonrisa mientras movía la mano a modo de saludo

El ambiente estaba algo tenso entre ambos. Eso era algo extraño, normalmente estos dos se llevaban bien, no es que mi hermana fuera la felicidad ni la alegría en persona, pero no había el ambiente que había ahora. Aún a sabiendas de que no lograría ninguna respuesta decidí arriesgarme y pregunte que les pasaba. La respuesta fue la que me imaginaba: no pasa nada y un movimiento negativo

Esto era frustrante. _¿Qué demonios les pasaba a los jóvenes hoy en día?_

Primero la actitud huidiza de Stiles el día del entrenamiento, buscando excusas para irse a casa; y hoy… el extraño comentario de Isaac que enfada a mi hermana.

Definitivamente frustrante, nadie era capaz de explicar que demonios pasaba, y él no era ningún adivino para saberlo, por mucho que buscaba una explicación nada le llegaba.

\- Al coche - les ordené. - _''Cachorros y sus cambios de humor''_

De camino al loft ninguno habló nada. Una vez en el loft, nos dispusimos a cenar, y mientras yo leía y Cora miraba la televisión, escuchamos a Isaac que se iba la cama, y un:

\- Espera hasta que Stiles se recupere para el próximo entrenamiento - por parte de Isaac mientras iba a su habitación para acostase.

No pude evitar alzar la ceja ante esto. _¿Qué espere?_ Stiles no participaba en los entrenamientos, solo se quedaba al lado de Lydia y Danny haciendo deberes, estudiando o vete a saber como perder el tiempo. Muchas veces lo había pillado de reojo medio recostado en el suelo, mirando al cielo con la boca abierta, _parecía un besugo._

Aunque lo más extraño no fue lo dicho por Isaac, sino que sentí como mi lobo se revolvía ligeramente.

 

Un par de días más tarde Cora me comentaba antes de salir del loft acompañada de Isaac que nuestro humano charlatán ya estaba mucho mejor, aún estornudaba pero no tan seguido.

Les mandé un mensaje que ponía que hoy habría entrenamiento (no porque ya se encontraba medianamente bien, sino porque habían perdido bastantes días y no podía seguir la cosa así)

A los pocos minutos me llegó un mensaje de Kira disculpándose porque no podría acudir, sus padres iban a recogerla al instituto para un entrenamiento que solo los zorro podían hacer. Incluso se ofreció a hacer el doble de entrenamiento para ponerse al día. Cosa que negué.

Si le preguntaran diría que mentiría si pensó que era una magnifica aliada (cuando no electrocutaba a sus camaradas) era admirable lo que se esforzaba por ayudar.

_\- ''¿Tanto les cuesta tener la misma iniciativa a los demás?''_

  
Estaba haciendo ejercicio (flexiones) cuando miré la hora en mi móvil, que estaba al lado mio. Era la hora del entrenamiento, y esperaba que esta vez no llegaran tarde o los pondría a correr hasta que amaneciera. Así que puse rumbo hacia allí. Una vez llegué me dispuse a esperarlos, por suerte para ellos llegaron a tiempo: No habría entrenamiento intensivo.

Cuando todos bajaron de los coches (y moto) y se acercaron, le di a saber que clase de entrenamiento haríamos hoy.

\- Hoy el entrenamiento será correr en la que todos participareis - dije mirando expresamente a Stiles. - Sin excepciones

Sabia que buscaría alguna excusa como que no era bueno para el deporte y cosas así. Al parecer entendió sin una palabra que no quería excusas, porque no replicó.

Pero quien sí replicó fue Lydia. Estaba pintándose los labios con un espejo. _''¿Acaso no puede dejar eso para otro momento?''_

\- Yo paso. Vengo con tacones y el sudor me sienta mal.

Admitía que la chica era muy guapa, sobretodo con esa melena pelirroja. Sin embargo su actitud dejaba muchísimo que desear, demasiado prepotente y chulesca. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención que la gente bailara a su son. Demasiado caprichosa y el no tenia paciencia para tratar con chicas con complejo de reina.

\- Tú harás lo que yo diga. Esto es una manada, todos trabajamos juntos. Si vas con tacones, pues te los quitas y vas descalza, así para la próxima traerás ropa acorde en el coche por si se decide que hay entrenamiento. Y sobre el sudor..cuando llegue a tu casa o a la de Jackson, poco me importa te duchas. - le dije haciendo brillar mis ojos sobrenaturales

De repente pude escuchar los latidos de un corazón que iba increíblemente rápido. Los había escuchando tantas veces que sin necesidad de girarme ya sabia a quien pertenecía. Y no podía ser de otro salvo de Stiles.

Cuando me giré para ver el porque iba a ese ritmo su alocado corazón me lo encontré con las ambas manos tirándose del pelo, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro que parecía que le daría una vuelta completa. Luego detenía toda acción para ver hacerlo, esta vez caminando de un lado a otro mientras ponía distintas expresiones: sorpresa, frustración, vergüenza. Su cara y orejas estaban rojas.

No sabia que había pasado, pero verlo así me entraban ganas de reír.

_\- ‘’No, nada de eso. Nada de reír. Soy un adulto serio, no puedo reírme por las tonterías que haga’’ me dije a mi mismo_

Mirando de reojo a los demás miembros comprobé que sonreían al ver ese torbellino que no paraba quiero. Era mejor que cortara lo que estuviera pensando o no empezaríamos. Así que un momento en el que paró su paseo me deslicé a su espalda. Ví su cuello tan lleno de lunares que también estaba rojo.

\- Cuando Stiles deje de hacer el baile que esta haciendo comenzaremos

Al escucharme pegó un grito y un salto que lo llevó al otro lado de donde estábamos. Volví a tener esas ganas de reír por sus acciones, pero me detuve a tiempo.  
  
Gracias a mi olfato pude saber que estaba avergonzado por la escena que había dado. Vi que me asentía con rapidez. Dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en una dirección cualquiera. Me giré hacia la manada y les hice una seña para que se pudieran en marcha. El plan era que fuéramos todos juntos, lo que llevaría a un paso normal, mas bien lento, que nos permitiría ir todos juntos. Al pasar delante de Stiles para marcar la marcha y el ritmo, me llegó el olor a frustración, y de reojo vi un pequeño puchero. Al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con el cambio de planes Me permití una pequeña sonrisa que duró apenas segundos. Me divertía ver la cantidad de muecas y caras que era capaz de hacer.

_\- ''¿Me divertía?…Estos mocosos me están pegando sus rarezas - gruñí mentalmente - Me van a volver realmente loco''_

  
Cuando llevábamos un rato, oí como unas pisadas descendían un poco de velocidad. Agudizando mis sentidos supe que era Isaac, seguramente iba hablar, pero no sabia con quien.

\- Oye Stiles

_‘’¿Stiles?’’ - fruncí el ceño_

Últimamente esos dos estaban más juntos de lo normal. Y estaba empezando a enfadarme. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería yo de enfadarme que esos dos hablaran? Seguramente estaba enfadado que se despistaran, si era eso sin duda alguna, porque no podía haber otro motivo

Sin casi darme cuenta agudice más el oído, ¿que era eso que tenían que hablar? Cambie mi posición para poder verlos de reojo, si alguien se daba cuenta pensarían que los estaba vigilando. Ví como mi beta se acercaba demasiado al humano, tanto que sus brazos se tocaban

_\- ‘’¿Por qué tiene que estar tan cerca?’’_

_**¿Por qué lo toca?** _

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso. Estaba seguro que yo no lo había pensado. Sacudí la cabeza. Quizás alguno de los chicos lo habría dicho. Aunque esa voz había sido salvaje, casi…como la de un animal…

Pude observar como los demás también estaban al pendiente, algunos miraban disimuladamente y otros: Scott (como no) lo hacían había girado el cuello mirándolos fijamente. _‘’Voy a tener que enseñarle lo que es la discreción’’_

\- He traído un bastoncillo de los oídos. Cuando acabemos me gustaría que te sentaras para que pueda poner mi cabeza en tu regazo y así me limpias los oídos. No sabes las ganas que tengo de que lo hagamos - me soltó como si me hablara del tiempo, con una enorme sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo

_…poner mi cabeza en tu regazo.….cabeza……regazo……_

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar detener abruptamente la marcha (los mismo hicieron los demás así que nadie se chocó) y girarme para ver a que demonio venia eso.

_…las ganas que tengo...que lo hagamos…_

Ya no pude ocultar mi sorpresa. Era imposible hacerlo. Sabia que tenia la boca abierta, pero era incapaz de poner otra expresión, no cuando esas palabras no paraban de sonar una y otra vez.

Comprobé que a Stiles también le pilló por sorpresa, se había tropezado e iba directo al suelo, sin embargo, Isaac fue rápido y logró atraparle cogiéndole de la mano. Ayudándolo a recuperar el equilibrio

_‘’¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos?’’, ‘’¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?’’, ‘’¿Esto tenia algo que ver con los comportamientos extraños?’’_

_**¿ Y si son algo más?** _

Escuché esa voz de nuevo, sonaba completamente enfada. En de intentar averiguar de donde venia o quien hablaba lo que pensé fue: _‘’¿Y si lo son?’’_

Ante este nuevo pensamiento sentí Sentí a mi lobo revolverse. Apreté las manos en puños. No lograba comprender que me ocurría. ¿Por qué me estaba enfadando? ¿A mí que me importaba si era así? No tenia porque importarme, eran libres. Apreté los dientes, de repente tenia unas ganas de usarlos.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor estaba realmente tenso, nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni a moverse. Pude ver el perfil de Isaac y como sus cara esta algo roja, también esa sonrisa que había en su cara. Y sentí la imperiosas necesidad de que se alejaran.

_\- ‘’¿Por qué Stiles no dece nada?’’ ‘’¿Por qué de repente su corazón empieza a palpitar tan frenéticamente?’’ ‘’¿Qué esta pensando para poner así de colorado?’’_

\- ¿Y bien? - le insistió

\- ¿¡ Eh?! ¿Qué…?

_\- ‘’¿¡Solo diría eso!?’’ ‘’¿¡Por qué no le decía no simplemente!?’’_

_**Lejos…Lejos…** _

Escuché de nuevo a ver como Isaac daba un paso para estar casi pegado a Stiles. Sus caras estaban demasiado juntas y sentí a mi lobo cada vez revolverse con más fuerza

\- ¿Qué si me dejarías recostarme en tu regazo y que me limpiaras los oídos?

Apenas escuché como le susurraba, porque toda mi atención estaba en evitar transformarme. Iba hacerlo sin querer. ¡Se suponía que yo soy el que mejor se controla! ¡No puedo perder el control! Nadie me prestaba atención, ya que todos se encontraban más concentrados en la escena que había enfrente nuestra, y lo agradecía, no me apetecía tener que dar explicaciones que ni yo mismo sabia dar.

_**¿¡Por qué….!?** _

Respirando con mucho esfuerzo y mucha voluntad logré controlar la transformación. Cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ellos, escuché como discutían, seguramente alguna estupidez habrá dicho el idiota de Jackson

\- Si. Celoso, de que a mi alguien me puede dar esos mimos….

**_Mimos…_ **

Fue incapaz de seguir escuchando como Isaac ponía a Jackson en su sitio. Se sentía orgullo…Pero… ¿Buscaba que Stiles le diera mimos?

_**No… Suficiente…Ellos…Mimos…** _

¿Su beta había insinuado que buscaba que Stiles le diera mimos?

_**Junto…No….Suficiente…Basta…¡Suficiente!** _

\- ¡¡Suficiente!! - grité transformado. No había podido evitarlo, quizás tampoco quería hacerlo.

La discusión de esos dos, la escena que se había provocado, la voz en mi cabeza, y la necesidad de mi lobo por salir, acabó con mi control.

Ante mi gritó todos se giraron a verme. Puede que no fuera el alfa, pero todos tenían presente que debían escucharme.

\- Si seguimos perdiendo tiempo, la próxima será el doble de duro - amenace cruzándome de brazos. Poco a poco mi transformación iba desapareciendo. Sentí mi cuerpo en tensión listo para lanzarme al primero que me contrajera.

\- ¡Entendido! - exclamaron todos sin quejas - _‘’pobre de aquel que lo haga’’_

Volvimos a reanudar la marcha, pero ahora cada uno iba a la suya. Seguía habiendo demasiada tensión, y algunos emanaban preocupación y otros desconcierto. Como alguno respirara cerca de otro volvería a estallar una discusión.

Mientras avanzábamos, hice una seña con la mano de que vigilaran el suelo, por esta zona las raíces sobresalían, así que se debía estar atento, sobretodo cuando se esta en situación de vida o muerte.

\- ¡¡Cuidado Scott!! - escuché a Ethan

Cuando me giré, me encontré a Scott de morros en el suelo. Suspiré resignado mientras me llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Scott, tío pero que haces? - le preguntó Stiles cuando llegó a su lado

\- No la he visto - dijo mientras se levantaba

Mi hermana, Isaac, Danny y Ethan se mordían los labios para no echarse a reír, yo solo me limité a cruzarme de brazos y negar, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras lo que pensaba de él: _‘’¿este imbécil es el alfa verdadero?’_ ’ cosa que entendió ya que bajó la cabeza. El único que no se molestó en intentar controlar la risa fue Stiles, incluso le salían lagrimas de los ojos

\- No te rías, no es divertido - le regañó

_\- ‘’Si hubieras estado atento ahora no se reirían de ti’’_

\- Claro…porque… Jajajaja no has visto… tu… cara al caer jajajajajaja -

\- ¿Mi cara?

\- Si, esta - le mostró su móvil Isaac con una enorme sonrisa

No sé que foto seria y no me importaba en absoluto, solo quería que se callaran, _‘‘¿Tan difícil es estar en silencio?’’_

\- Joder tío, por un momento… pensé que ibas a volar…como Superman - seguía riéndose - Dios…tu cara…

\- Pásamela Isaac, la quiero para hacerle chantaje

\- Claro

-¡EH! Ni se os ocurra….borrar eso de inmediato. Es una orden de vuestro alfa

\- JA . Demasiado tarde. Ademas…eres el alfa de los chuchos, no de mí Así que haré lo que quiera - canturreaba Stiles

\- Se la enseñaré a Kira - dijo con una sonrisa de maldad

\- ¡STILES!

_Al parecer hoy también se queda el entrenamiento a la mitad…_

Definitivamente no se puede con ellos. Aunque me di cuenta que el ambiente de antes ahora había desaparecido. _‘’Menuda manada más rara’_ ’

Cerca de un árbol estaban Isaac, Cora, Danny y Ethan apoyados mientras se reían por los disparates que haría Stiles con la foto; Jackson y Lydia intentaban a base de regaños y algunas burlas que se dejaran de tonterías; Scott suplicaba que no se la enseñara a Kira y borrara la foto. Y yo solo podía gruñir de frustración porque no había manera de terminar el entrenamiento. Se habían descontrolado y perdido la concentración de la práctica. Definitivamente eran una manada de los más peculiar.

 


	9. Teatro

\- Te digo que algo le pasa Kira

\- ¿Por qué crees eso Scott?

  
Después de lo ocurrido en la práctica, Scott estuvo varios días pensando que es lo que había ocurrido para que entre su mejor amigo y él se haya formado un abismo en su relación.

Al menos él lo sentía así. Stiles ya no le contaba casi nada, ni si quiera le llamaba para quedar o intentar obligarle que viera esas películas en las que su amigo era fanático. Si lo llamaba era porque en Beacon Hills había aparecido algún ser sobrenatural y se necesitaba a la manada. Pero cuando todo acababa cada uno se iba a su casa. Siempre le habían dicho que no tenia muchas luces a la hora de pensar o en darse cuenta en muchas cosas.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en casa de su novia, pidiéndole ayuda porque se sentía frustrado al no saber que le pasaba a Stiles.

\- Pues…esta raro conmigo… - dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

\- ¿Raro? Creía que ese era su estado natural - dijo Kira con una sonrisa

\- Si, pero…nuestra relación ha cambiado…quiero decir…nuestra relación de amigos… no es que él y… - trató de explicarse

\- Scott - le cortó tocándole el brazo - Tranquilo. Lo he entendido. - le tranquilizó

Scott asintió

\- Dime porque crees que vuestra relación a cambiado - le pidió cogiéndole de la mano.

Scott le contó lo mal que lo trató el otro día después del examen; los crueles comentario de Jackson y la ayuda de Isaac hacia Stiles. También le contó el día de entrenamiento al que ella había faltado: la ‘sugerencia‘ de Isaac hacia su amigo, y como le había devuelto el comentario venenoso que Jackson había lanzado. Y que si ellos dos tenían una relación que porque no se lo ha contado. La enorme distancia que ahora los separaba.

\- Y eso es todo - soltó con un suspiro

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con él? - sugirió Kira

\- Por que sé que me dirá que no le pasa nada

\- ¿Solo es eso? O.. ¿también es porque seguramente Isaac interferirá? - adivinó

\- Es que últimamente, no se le despega - renegó Scott - ¿Crees que esos dos tengan algo? - preguntó con los ojos abiertos

\- ¿Si lo tuvieran te molestaría? -

-¿¡QUE!? ¡No! Claro que no - dijo rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza - Solo..me gustaría que me lo hubiera dicho. Somo amigos - dijo en un susurro

\- Kira tu sabes algo, ¿no es cierto?

\- Tal vez…No te ha dicho nada y ya no tenéis esa relación porque… porque piensa que tú lo culpas de la muerte de Alisson. Quizás no es así pero con tus acciones es como si le dijeras lo contrario

La cara de Scott no podía mostrar más sorpresa. ¿Era cierto eso?   
Él no pesaba que Stiles fuera el culpable. Había estado poseído, había intentado luchar para no dejarse vencer, ayudarlos…

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? - preguntó Kira sabiendo lo que pensaba

\- ¿Decirle…? - preguntó desconcertado

\- Decirle que no le culpas. Si no lo haces Stiles por más listo que sea, de momento no sabe leer la mente ¿verdad? - le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa - Muchas veces si no se hablan las cosas suceden malentendidos.

\- No. No se lo he dicho. Pero lo haré - dijo muy seguro - Gracias Kira - le agradeció para después besarla

  
Scott se pasó todo el fin de semana ensayando su disculpa hacia Stiles. Kira lo ayudaba dándole apoyo mientras lo veia ensayar en el espejo o con ella misma. A pesar de que era un ensayo Scott estaba muy nervioso: se le trababan las palabras e incluso repetía lo mismo varias veces, decía frases sin sentido o cambiaba el orden de las palabras. En ocasiones Kira no podía evitar soltar una pequeña risa que no hacia más se aumentar la inquietud del muchacho. Así que le sugirió que le llamara por teléfono, y así ella podría ayudarlo escribiendo las frases en una hoja.

Tentado por la idea de su novia, lo meditó varios minutos. Si hacia eso tenia la probabilidad de que no le diera un ataque de ansiedad, o que su amigo pensara que se había vuelto loco.

Sin embargo lo desechó. Stiles se merecía una disculpa en condiciones, de las que se dan a la cara y con la probabilidad de que no sea perdonado. Él es el que había provocado esta situación, tal vez no de manera intencionada. Estaba dolido por la muerte de Alisson, y ese dolor no solo había provocado que se distanciaran, sino que también que Stiles se mortificara pensando que sí había sido él el culpable de todas las muertes por ser el único humano y el más débil del grupo.

Así que debía de acabar con ello.

A la mañana siguiente Scott se levantó antes de que sonara la alarma para ir al instituto. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Memorizando una y otra vez lo que debía decirle a Stiles.   
El sonido de un mensaje en el móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era de Kira:

_‘’ÁNIMO’’_

Al leerlo no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Vestido y preparado bajó a desayunar a la cocina. Hoy iría solo a clase. Sorprendentemente él mismo se lo había pedido a la chica. Sabia que últimamente su amigo siempre llegaba antes de tiempo, así que pensó en aprovechar ese tiempo ‘libre’ para poder conversar y disculparse. A esas horas apenas había alumnos y podrían estar tranquilos al hablar sin tener que mirar por si alguien oía algo que no debía saber.

Ante esto, Kira no pudo más que sonreír con cariño y diciendo que no había problemas, y que era una magnífica idea. Su padre la llevaría a clase y así él no tendría más que preocuparse por recordar todo lo que había estado practicando el fin de semana.

Una vez preparado y de comprobar que no se dejaba nada fue directo a la moto. Sopeso llevarse la hoja donde estaba escrito toda clase de disculpas, pero enseguida desechó esa idea. Se disculparía sin trampas.  
Una vez llegó al instituto buscó con la mirada el jeep de su amigo. No se había equivocado, ahí estaba. Agudizó sus sentidos para encontrarle enseguida y así no deambulearia en su busqueda. Cuando lo localizó, cogió aire y se encaminó con paso firme. Paso el cual poco a poco iba menguando conforme me acercaba. Volviendo a instarse en su cabeza las dudas.

_¿Y si no le perdonaba?, ¿Y si se había cansado de él?, ¿Y si se había dado cuenta que no merecía la pena que lo arreglaran? ¿Y si….?_

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

\- ¡NO! - se dijo mentalmente

No podía pensar en lo negativo si aún no habían hablado. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Lo arreglarían, tenia fe en ello. Y si para eso tenia que vestirse del maestro Yoda, pintarse de verde y hablar del revés… Lo haría. Todo por recuperar una verdadera amistad.

Cuando su seguridad volvía y con una fuerte determinación, se volvió a dirigir en su búsqueda.   
Sus sentidos lo llevaron a la biblioteca. En una de las mesas, con varios libros estaba Stiles. Seguramente habría cogido un libro al azar y se habría puesto a investigar algo de interés, y de ahí a otro libro que para saber más (como hacia siempre), y así hasta que se encontró con 4 libros encima de la mesa.

Se acercó con cautela para no asustarle. Siempre se quejaba de que se le aparecían de la nada y que lo matarían de un susto. Así que cuando estuvo al otro lado de la mesa, habló con voz baja (a pesar de que la biblioteca estaba vacía) pero lo suficiente alta para que le oyera sin asustarlo.

\- Hey hermano

\- Scotty - dijo ligeramente sorprendido al reconocer la voz - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No. Que va. ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno…no esta Kira contigo - le dijo después de buscar la chica por el lugar - _‘’ y estas aquí hablándome’’ - se dijo mentalmente_

\- Si…bueno…es que quería hablar… contigo - se llevó la mano al cuello nervioso mirando al suelo - ¡si…si quieres claro!

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Estas seguro de que está todo bien? - dijo preocupado de verlo así

\- Si. Yo…bueno…no se como empezar o como decirlo…

\- Pues…pues empezar por el principio como hace toda la gente - le sugirió con una sonrisa - Y sobre como decirle…me imagino que para algo tenemos la boca ¿no?

\- ¡Hey! Nada de sarcasmos quieres - le reprochó, pero enseguida se contagió y le sonrió - ¿Podemos hacerlo en otro lugar?

\- ¿Hacer el que? ¿Qué quieres hacerle Scott para querer ir a otro lugar? - dijo una tercera voz con tono bastante malicioso

\- ¿¡Isaac!? - Scott miró hacia uno de las estanterías donde estaba el rubio.

Al comprender que había insinuado se puso completamente rojo y empezó a mover las manos rápidamente

\- ¿¡Que…que demonios…estas diciendo?! ¡¡¡N…no es eso!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Él y yo??!!! - medio gritó mientras señalaba a Stiles y a sí mismo

\- Muchas gracias Scotty por llamarme feo o vete tu a saber que sinónimo - le reprochó con los ojos entrecerrados

\- ¡¿Qu..?! ¡No es eso Stiles! No lo he dicho con esa intención - le aseguró - ¡Es solo que tu y yo somos como hermanos y haríamos incesto!

\- Claaaarooo…. se burló Isaac

\- ¿Y si no fuéramos como hermanos? Ehh…Scotty…pensarías igual - le insinuó mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo mientras le siguió el juego al rubio

Ante esto Scott no pudo más que balbucear cual pez. ¿Enserio su amigo del alma se le estaba insinuando?

No es que pensara realmente que Stiles fuera feo. No nada que ver. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos siempre brillantes, su gran inteligencia, pero sobretodo eran la cantidad de lunares. Desde muy pequeño se preguntó cuantos tendría. Y por donde. ¿Tendría también en…?

Al pensar en eso último, la cara de Scott se volvió más roja si era posible.

_\- ‘’¡¿Dios de verdad he pensado eso último?!’’ - se llevó las manos a la pelo totalmente escandalizado_

Entonces escuchó unas carcajadas. Cuando levantó la cabeza vió a Isaac y Stiles llorar literalmente de la risa. Isaac se mantenía apoyado en la mesa, y Stiles que estaba sentado en la silla agarrarse el estómago. Esto no hizo más que su sonrojo aumentara. ¡Ese par se estaba riendo a su costa!

\- Uhhh….Scott…Scott…lo has considerado - se cachondeó el rubio mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo como había hecho Stiles momentos atrás.

\- Scotty…mi amado colega. Ya sé que soy apetecible - dijo mientras se levantaba y paseaba sus manos por su figura - Pero…lo nuestro no podría ser. No puedo quitarle un estupendo lobo a la adorable Kira. Jamás me perdonaría provocarle ese dolor. - dijo con dramatismo

A su lado Isaac todavía se reía. Contagiado no pudo hacer más salvo seguir el juego.

\- ¿Me estas rechazando? - fingió pena intentando contener la risa que amenazaba por salir

\- Scotty - le dijo acercándose a él totalmente serio - Te quiero y te adoro. Pero comprende que los nuestro es imposible. Pero seremos siempre amigos - lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Oh…Stiles. Siempre - lo abrazó del mismo modo. Mitad en broma mitad enserio.

En ese momento se oyeron unos murmullos. Cuando miraron alrededor vieron algunos alumnos que les observaban, algunos silbaban y otros aplaudían, entre ellos Isaac. Scott sonrió nervioso por la escena que habían montado. Sin embargo, Stiles como si estuviera en su salsa, se puso al lado suyo, agarro una de sus manos y le hizo inclinarse como él.

\- Gracias, gracias

\- ¡EJEM…!- escucharon detrás suya como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Momento que los demás alumnos decidieron ‘desaparecer’ de la ira de la bibliotecaria.

-Uuuyy…la vieja urraca - soltó de golpe Stiles. Nada más ser consciente de lo que había dicho se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras Scott le miraba cual búho e Isaac se ponía a su lado riéndose.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITOS MOCOSOS!

No tuvo que repetirlo. Todavía no había terminado la oración los tres cogieron las mochilas y salieron por la puerta entre risas corriendo como si les persiguiera el diablo.

\- Ya no nos dejara entrar a buscar información - obvió Isaac

\- Bueno… que más da. Aún tenemos una biblioteca en el pueblo. Y además Internet - contestó Stiles mientras levantaba los brazos. - Por cierto…¿ de que querías hablar? - dijo mirando a Scott

\- Chicos yo me voy. Nos vemos en clase. - se despidió Isaac guiñando un ojo.

Scott miró a su amigo. Ya no se sentía nervioso. Esta comedia que habían montado en la biblioteca había eliminado sus nervios. Tal vez se dieron cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando y habían provocado eso. O tal vez simplemente lo habían hecho para reírse. Fuera como fuera, ahora estaba bien.

-Stiles quiero disculparme por todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasa. Te perdono por lo de Alisson, aunque no fuiste tú, sé que necesitas escucharlo. También quiero disculparme por haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo por estar con Kira, no ví en ningún momento que me necesitabas a tu lado. Estaba cegado por la tristeza y el rencor de no haberos ayudado: a ti por lo del Nogitsune y a ella por no salvarla. Por eso te pido que me perdones y que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Pero ya sabes que soy bastante lento a la hora de darme cuenta de las cosas.

Stiles lo único que pudo hacer era abrir la boca (estaba convencido que seguramente le había llegado al suelo) mientras miraba a Scott con los ojos tan abiertos como una lechuza, ni siquiera podía parpadear. La verdad es que no se esperaba que su mejor amigo se disculpara, ni tampoco que le hiciera semejante discurso, y muchos menos que admitiera que era algo-bastante tardío en saber lo que sucede alrededor.

\- ¿Stiles? - preguntó preocupado al ver su nula reacción - ¿Estas bien? - Scott sacudió un poco a su amigo para ver si despertaba

\- ¿Eh? Oh…Si. Claro, perdona. - dijo abruptamente. - Disculpa es solo que…bueno… no me lo esperaba - afirmó mientras se rascaba el cuello

\- Entenderé si no quieres perdonarme - lo miró con tristeza.

\- ¿De que hablas? - le preguntó asombrado - Claro que te perdono. Creí…que era yo el que debía pedirte perdón - sentía como se le humedecían los ojos

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu no hiciste nada malo ¿de acuerdo?! Y quien diga o piense lo contrario se las verá conmigo…y con Isaac - dijo vacilando un poco

\- Scott…

\- Tranquilo hermano - lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Scotty…

-¿Uhmm?

\- No puedo respirar

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡perdona! ¿Te he lastimado? - dijo mientras iba palpando

\- Estoy bien. Pero el único que tiene derecho a hacer abrazos de oso soy yo - le reclamó

\- Jajajaja. De acuerdo - le palmeo ligeramente el hombro

En eso se oye el timbre y se ve como los alumnos empiezan a inundar el pasillo, buscando en las taquillas los libros necesarios o esperando que los profesores llegaran a las aulas para abrirlas. Ambos vieron como la oriental caminaba hacia ellos. Con un ‘hola’ suave y una sonrisa tímida saludó a Stiles, que le devolvió el saludo bastante animado. Con un apretón de manos le preguntó de manera muda a Scott si todo había salido bien, quien le respondió con un gran sonrisa que todo estaba arreglado.

Los tres caminaron hacia el aula donde les tocaba la primera clase. Apoyado en la puerta estaba Isaac, que al darse cuenta que todo estaba más que arreglado les regaló una sonrisa.

Al terminar las clases Isaac le contó que podían hacer algo todos juntos. No tenían nada que estudiar y el trabajo que les habían asignado era para dentro de un mes, salvo eso no tenían más deberes.

Al final entre risas y conversaciones, pequeñas discusiones y anécdotas pasaron la tarde casi sin darse cuenta, sin intentos de asesinato, ni de clavarse puñales verbalmente. Cada uno llamó a sus familias para avisar de que irían a cenar juntos.

Cora e Isaac hablaron con Derek con el manos libres porque ambos se peleaban por el móvil, para que se uniera a ellos, sin embargo, el hombre lobo negó rotundamente alegando que no quería pasarse lo que quedaba de día haciendo de niñero.

Cora enfadada le echo en cara que dejara de ser tan amargado, adjetivo que Stiles muy amablemente le había ‘susurrado‘,  y que se uniera a la manada. Derek enfadado le gritó admitiendo desde el otro lado del teléfono que no iba a caer en su pataleta de hermana pequeña y que iría a un sitio que le era más idóneo para alguien adulto.

Sin saber porque, esto provocó un pequeño dolor punzante en Stiles. Sorprendido se llevó una mano a la zona del corazón, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Danny, que le preguntó:

\- ¿Todo bien Stiles?

\- Si, solo tengo hambre - le contesto desviando la mirada hacia un bar que había en la cera de enfrente. Y arrascandose la zona para disimular.

\- Yo también estoy hambriento - dijo Isaac mientras se colocaba al lado de Stiles. Y enseguida empezaron a deliberar que comida podrían ir a comer

\- Entonces todos a cenar, y que le den a mi hermano - dijo Cora bastante enfadada. Tenia las cejas muy fruncidas y los brazos cruzados fuertemente. Parecía que intentaba contenerse para no pegar lo primero que se le cruzara

Tal vez la experiencia de lo ocurrido había enseñado a Scott a que viera más lo que tenia alrededor, así que no pudo evitar observar como el beta de los rizos siempre estaba al lado de Stiles. Como si buscara constantemente su cercanía. Mientras todos participaban con sus ideas de lo que podían hacer o donde ir, Isaac pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del humano, quien lejos de molestarle la acción parecía incluso cómodo, no negando el contacto.

Scott no pudo evitar apretar la mano de su novia para que miraba lo que él veia.

Cuando quedó claro que irían a por pizza, todos emprendieron el camino, Isaac y Stiles juntos, uno al lado del otro, el rubio todavía tenia su brazo en los hombros de su amigo. Y cuando le decía cualquier cosa, se inclinaba hasta que sus rizos tocaban la cabeza de su amigo y alguna que otra vez lo estrechaba hacia su lado.

No había tenido tiempo de hablar del tema con Stiles, pero en cuanto viera su oportunidad, le abordaría buscando respuestas a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

 


	10. Acampada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización ^^  
> Siento la demora, disfrutad del capitulo

Habían pasado varios días desde que toda la manada, salvo Derek, habían salido a cenar juntos. Todos admitieron que se la habían pasado realmente bien, salvo Jackson, que tenia que seguir siendo un capullo hasta el final, sin embargo acabó aceptado que no había estado mal. Y es que claro…¿como no aceptar si detrás tuya había un puñado de adolescentes haciendo pataletas?

Cuando acabaron de cenar y se estaban despidiendo, hablaron de volver hacerlo. Algo que Jackson no estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando Isaac, Scott e incluso la propia Cora y Kira se unieron a Stiles en su plan para que admitiera que estaba deseando él más que nadie volver a salir todos juntos, y es que hubiera admitido ser el mismísimo Georgie Dann si esa ‘panda de majaderos’ no hubiesen dejado de perseguirlo; gritando por toda la calle, haciendo que los viandantes se giraran para observarlos; Scott y Kira se les colgaba en la espalda; incluso Danny participó quitandole las llaves del coche y ponerse detrás de Ethan para evitar que las recuperara.

Incluso entró en un bar con la excusa de perderlos de vista e irse ‘a cuatro patas’ hacia su casa. Plan que no funcionó puesto que Stiles, como no, entró alegando a los cuatro vientos que su ‘futuro marido’ lo había engañado con otro, y entonces entraba Isaac y Cora haciendo lo mismo.

Recibiendo miradas reprobatorias de los clientes, así que para terminar esa pesadilla insufrible, admitió gritando que había sido la mejor tarde que había pasado, cosa cierta, pero tenia que hacerse el duro, y sugirió que la semana que quedaba hacer terminar los trabajos fueran al bosque a pasar el día. Cosa que a todos les sorprendió, pero aceptaron sin quejas, salvo que la idea pasó a convertirse en una pequeña acampada donde abordarían la antigua mansión de los Hale.

Aunque al principio no estaban muy convencidos por la pequeña Hale, ésta aseguró que no habría ningún problema, y a parte porque Lydia se negaba a dormir en un saco de dormir ni al aire libre. Cosa que disgustó a todos, pero era resignarse a obedecer a la ‘reina’ o sufrir unos horribles chillidos.

  
Por eso ahora mismo, un jueves, en la hora del almuerzo, estaban todos reunidos para asignar cada uno lo que debía traer para pasar el viernes, que no habían clases por el partido de lacrosse y el sábado. Cuando tenían claro lo que debía traer cada uno, puesto que Lydia se los había ordenado, quedaron que después del pequeño festejo con el equipo después del partido, todos quedarían en el aparcamiento para irse juntos. La cosa quedó así:

  *  Lydia y Kira se encargarían de traer toda clase de comida
  *  Cora y Scott irían a por bebidas y de comprar un pequeño congelador para mantener las bebidas frías y el hielo.
  *  Ethan, Danny y Jackson buscarían mantas,almohadas y algunas linternas para alumbrar y traer varios géneros de películas
  *  Y por último Stiles e Isaac se encargarían de buscar libros e información para acabar los trabajos y traer el portátil para entretenerse y el cargador solar que se había comprado por online.



_Stiles y Isaac…_

Al oír con quien iria su mejor amigo no pudo evitar mirarlos. No había podido hablar con él sobre lo que sucedía con ellos dos, si había algo…o simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero es que no habían oportunidades para hacerlo, Isaac se mantenía pegado allá a donde iba, parecía un pollito que buscaba constantemente a su madre.

Rascándose la cabeza frustrado de no entender ese comportamiento, los miró a ambos hablar. Los dos estaban algo adelantados del resto, junto a la taquilla de hiperactivo chico.

Stiles le daba indicaciones sobre que libros buscar según qué trabajo tuviera cada uno y las maneras que se podrían exponer. Incluso quedaron que irían a preguntar a Derek por si podían ver la biblioteca que él tenia por si encontraban algo de utilidad, aunque estaba más que convencido, que esto último era mera curiosidad por saber que libros tenia el gran lobo.  
Isaac de vez en cuando debatía con sus ideas y propuestas, y asentía dócilmente cada tanto a las palabras del humano.

\- Tiene la misma cara - dijo a un voz masculina atrás suyo.

Al girarse vió a Cora y Danny que los miraba. Miró de nuevo en su dirección para saber si el rubio la había oído, pero estaba tan enfrascado hablando que prácticamente ni se enteraba.

\- ¿A que cara te refieres? ¿ Y a quien? - le pregunto algo desconcertado

\- ¿A quien va a ser? Se refiere a Isaac. Por un momento pensé que te había dado cuenta - le miró algo enfadada

Volvió la vista hacia el nombrado. Fijándose en su cara. Pero no lograba descubrir a que se refería. Así que con la cara más desconcertada que tenia le miró preguntando mudamente a que se referían exactamente.

Acto que provocó que Danny soltara una pequeña risa que se transformó en un bufido mientras negaba con la cabeza incrédulo. Cora por su parte se encogió de brazos mientras lo miraba con el cejo más que fruncido

_\- ‘’¿Enserio que le pasa a esta familia con las cejas?’’_

\- Scott…Eres un poco idiota ¿no? - afirmó la mujer lobo

El nombrado no pudo más que mirarla ofendido por lo directa que había sido. Vale que fuera despistado, lo tenia más que asumido, pero tampoco era para que lo insultara en sus narices.

\- Ilumíname

\- Vale. Tiene la misma cara de memo que pones tú cuando estas con Kira.

_\- ‘’Está bastante claro que lo de insultar es de familia’’ - pensó algo enfadado_

Cuando procesó lo que Cora había dicho, giró el cuello con tanta rapidez que por un momento creyó escuchar como crujía. Isaac y Stiles seguían hablando, más bien el último mencionado, a su rollo sin enterarse de lo que los otros hablaban, era como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte. Con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca se volvió hacia sus dos acompañantes. Kira en ese momento había llegado hacia ellos, preocupada por el cambio que había sufrido Scott. Éste sin poder evitarlo, levantó una mano mientras los señalaba. Como pidiendo una explicación.

\- ¿En que… momento esos dos…? -

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó al ver la tensón

Scott le dirigió una mirada para que viera de que estaban hablando.

La cual, sin preguntar más obedeció, mirando la escena que pasaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Quien quedó igual de sorprendida que su novio.

\- ¿Están juntos? - preguntó sin dejar de verlos

\- No lo sabemos. Ninguno a dicho nada - dijo Danny observándolos al igual que ella.

\- ¿Lo sabíais? - preguntó Scott en un susurro para que el lobo rubio no les pudiera escuchar

\- Me olió raro hace ya varios días

Los tres restantes se giraron hacia Cora para que siguiera explicando

\- ¿Recordáis cuando Stiles vino resfriado? - ante esto asintieron - Entonces recordareis que momentos antes, Stiles soltó sobre limpiarnos los oídos ¿verdad? - Los tres volvieron a asentir todavía confusos. - Isaac y yo no ofrecimos para arrastrarlo hacia la farmacia. Pues antes de despedirnos Isaac afirmó que le gustaba la idea de que Stiles le limpiara los oídos

Antes esto último no pudieron hacer más que abrir la boca. Ahora empezaba a tener sentido aquella sugerencia en el entrenamiento.

\- Ahora entiendo porque lo dijo - afirmó Danny recordando el entrenamiento. Scott y Kira se giraron hacia él - Yo empecé a sospechar justo en ese momento - reconoció

Su mejor amigo tenia un ‘algo’ con uno de los betas de Derek. Ahora empezaba a entender el porque allá a donde iba su amigo, el otro siempre lo seguía, y porque el constante acercamiento hacia él y sus invasiones al espacio personal de Stiles. Recordó varias veces que cuando alguien se acercaba siempre se quejaba de que tenían que respetarlo, empujando levemente a dicho intruso, queja que por alguna razón no le exigía a su acompañante. Y la frecuente defensa hacia su persona.

\- ¿Te importa? - lo sacó de sus pensamientos Danny

Alternó su mirada entre él y los otros dos. Para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza.

\- No. No me importa - dijo sinceramente

\- ¿Pero yo creía que estaba enamorado de Lydia? - recordó de golpe

\- Scott - lo llamó suavemente la asiática - Es mejor así

\- Lydia jamás le hizo caso en el pasado, no le hace caso ahora, y jamás le hará caso - dijo con franqueza Cora 

\- Sabes…me intimida su manera directa de decir las cosas - reconoció Scott

\- Me alegra - alzó con orgullo la barbilla

\- Miedo y curiosidad me da cuando se te declaren

\- Si creemos mi lobo y yo que no es lo suficientemente bueno para nosotras, lo mandaré a paseo - terminó de decir y puso rumbo a clase

\- El tío que sea rechazado cogerá depresión de por vida

Ante esto, Danny y Kira no solo atinaron a asentir demostrando que estaban muy de acuerdo. Pobre de aquel que le toque.

 

Llegó la hora del partido de lacrosse. Era un partido bastante duro, a pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que el equipo contrario no eran más que humanos eran increíblemente fuertes y buenos. Aunque claro…unos humanos no podían competir contra los maravillosos poderes de hombres lobo, tal como su agilidad para atrapar las pelotas; la fuerza y resistencia para aguantar los placajes que les daban y que acabó con dos integrantes de su equipo en el banquillo con un brazo roto y un hombro dislocado. Y por no mencionar el súper oído para ‘saber de manera accidental’ que tácticas iban a usar. Pero aún así lo estaban haciendo sudar.

Bueno…a sus compañeros, puesto que Stiles, tal y como había ocurrido en todas las prácticas, hoy también estaba en el banquillo. Y seamos sinceros…esta vez no habían pegas, porque en cuanto entrara al campo con su cuerpo esmirriado se lanzarían contra él, y estaba convencido que no solo se llevaría de recuerdo un hueso roto o alguna parte dislocada. Así que se dispuso a animarlos y soltar comentarios contra los contrincantes cuando actuaban con ‘demasiada’ excitación y contra el árbitro.

Echó un vistazo hacia las gradas. Lydia, Kira, Cora y su padre estaban animándolos juntos. Al poco vió como llegaba Parrish y se colocaba al lado de ellos. Sin poder evitarlo y sin saber porque, porque no lo sabia, claro que no, no tenia ni idea, y prácticamente te negaba a buscar la explicación porque no había nada que explicar (simplemente lo hacia para asegurarse que no había ningún peligro por los alrededores), paseó su mirada por los alrededores, buscando entre las sombras alguna figura de un hombre con alguna chaqueta de cuero y cara de mosqueo.

Decepcionado, no porque no hubiera encontrado a nadie con esas características, claro que no, ni mucho menos, estaba decepcionado porque el partido todavía no acababa, solamente era por eso, claro que sí.

  
El partido terminó con la victoria del Instituto Beacon Hills, aunque había sido un partido duro y reñido, y el marcado apenas tenia una ligera distancia, una victoria era una victoria.

Después de felicitarse los equipos entre sí, fueron al vestuario a celebrarlo. Pero no tenían intención de quedarse, la manada ya había hecho planes, así que se ducharon y cambiaron, para poner rumbo en el aparcamiento, donde les estaban esperando el resto junto al sheriff y su ayudante.

Se despidieron de estos dos últimos, y tras prometer que si pasaba algo, los llamarían pusieron rumbo a la antigua mansión Hale. Donde aprovecharían que todavía era de día para terminar los trabajos gracias a la información que el chico más listo había conseguido y disfrutar de un fin de semana tranquilo: sin deberes, práctica o entrenamientos.

  
Cuando llegaron, se dispusieron a sacar las cosas de los coches y guárdalas para cuando las necesitaran. Stiles sacó los libros y las hojas que había recopilado con los temas con ayuda de Kira y Cora y los dejaron cerca un árbol que había más cerca de la mansión. Cuando los demás se reunieron con ellos cada uno empezó acabar con el trabajo. Algo bastante rápido teniendo en cuenta la gran información que había, toda útil. Pues Stiles, como apenas dormía se había dispuesto a subrayar las cosas importantes.

 

  
**Narrador Stiles**

\- ¿Derek no va a venir? - escuché que preguntaba Ethan

Era la misma pregunta que me estaba haciendo a mí mismo. Curioso por la respuesta presté atención sin dejar de escribir.

\- Mi hermano a quedado con una chica que conoció la otra noche cuando fuimos a comprar comida - repuso bastante cabreada.

A pesar de que no era un ser sobrenatural, pude darme cuenta perfectamente de que estaba bastante enfadada. Desde lo de la cena, Cora no paraba de quejarse de que su hermano preferiría la soledad a la compañía de su manada. Algo dentro de mi se empezó a estremecer. Un pensamiento me vino a la mente, no quería saber de esta conversación, sin embargo mi curiosidad pudo más.

\- ¿No te cae bien? - preguntó Lydia - ¿Qué es fea?

\- Es un ser estúpido - escupió con veneno - Su risa me provoca dolor de cabeza y que quiera arrancarme las orejas

\- ¿La conoces? - preguntó interesado Stiles

\- No. La ví ayer por la noche. Se le cayó el móvil y mi hermano lo recogió.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunté desconcertado.

Vale que no era muy normal que el sourwolf fuera caballeroso, no veia nada de malo con que fuera al menos ligeramente educado.

\- Tal vez que usa ropa de niña de 8 años, sus morros pintados exageradamente, o su olor a colonia demasiado fuerte que te echaba hacia atrás o que prácticamente le dijera de quedar para follar

\- ¿Se lo dijo con esas palabras? - dijo asombrada y colorada Kira

\- Ajam. Le faltó desnudarse ahí mismo en medio de la calle. Yo personalmente me hubiera cortado una mano. Pero allá él que es quien se la va a follar. Menos mal que lo lobos somos inmunes y no cogemos enfermedades

Otra vez ese dolor punzante. No sabia a que venia, y no deseaba saberlo. Apreté con tanta fuerza el lápiz que mis dedos empezaron a dolerme. Todavía seguían hablando de ‘esa chica’.

 _\- ''¿Por qué seguían hablando de ella?'' - Me preguntaba._ Pero yo ya no oía nada, mi cerebro se había desconectado de la conversación, pero aún sin escucharles podía saberlo. Me mordí el labio de frustración. No aguantaba más.

Ansioso por escapar me levanté alegando que iba a por algo para beber, y que si alguien quería algo. Isaac enseguida se levantó para ayudarme, diciendo que iba a por algo para comer y que quería saber que había para elegir. Últimamente Isaac se la pasaba conmigo, como si supiera que necesitara apoyo, una presencia a mi lado. Y aunque ya lo había arreglado con Scotty, la presencia del rubio era distinta: se quedaba a mi lado, sin preguntarme si me encontraba bien, solo…ahí…dándome temas para que volviera a ser yo mismo. Y se lo agradecía.

De camino hacia el interior de la mansión, Isaac volvió a posar su brazo sobre mis hombros, y como en las ocasiones anteriores, no lo evité. Me arrimé hacia su lado hasta que me brazo tocó sus costado, y sentí como con su pulgar daba pequeños círculos en el hombro.

** Fin Narración Stiles **

Y de nuevo, Danny, Cora, Kira y Scott fueron testigos. Quienes estuvieron pendientes de ambos disimuladamente, en cuanto vieron que el beta se levantaba ofreciendo su compañía.

  
La noche cayó y la manada estaba cenando, todos alrededor, mientras contaban historias de terror. El suave viento que soplaba ayudaba a crear ambiente, pues mecía las ramas de los árboles creando pequeños lamentos, no había nada más que les alumbrara que una linterna. Mientras uno contaba una historia, los otros comían absortos, escuchando, intentando no sobresaltarse. Fue una noche tranquila, todos riéndose y haciendo pequeñas peleas donde nadie salia herido.

Estuvieron contando varias historias, algunas daban miedo, haciendo que todos se abrazaran a quien tuvieran al lado, sobretodo cuando de repente algún pájaro levantaba el vuelo de entre las hojas de los árboles o gorjeaban. Otras solamente era un intento de susto. Leyendas urbanas, historias reales, rumores. Todo valía para poder pasar una buena noche.

Sobre la media noche, agotados por el partido, el trabajo y el buen rato, decidieron por unanimidad irse a dormir. Recogieron los envases de la cena, guardaron los libros en sus carteras y pasaron al interior de la mansión. Una vez allí, sacaron colchonetas y almohadas e invadieron el comedor. Todos juntos.

 

Stiles se despertó sobre las dos de la madrugada. Nunca había dormido mucho por culpa del insomnio, así que se levantó despacio sin hacer ruido, al menos intentándolo, puesto que a su lado Cora, le pregunto con voz adormilada

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Insomnio. Solo voy al porche a tomar un poco el aire. Tranquila - le aseguró en un susurro, intentando evitar despertar a los demás. - Cuando me vuelva el sueño me acostaré

\- Vale. Si pasa algo grita - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Sonriendo le aseguró que eso haría.

Una vez fuera, apoyado en una de las barandillas se fijó en el cielo: no había luna. Todo el firmamento estaba oscuro, tan oscuro ni siquiera habían estrellas. El viento seguía soplando, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles siguieran bailando a su voluntad. Era una noche donde ni hacia frío ni calor. Una buena noche, no había duda de ello.

Decidió pasear un poco para aprovechar, no tenia miedo, desde hacia bastante no había aparecido nada que pudiera perturbar el pueblo, ningún ser, ninguna muerte extraña. Todo había sido normal. Así que decidido se alejó de la mansión.

 

 


	11. Lo Que Dice...Lo Que Hago...

**Narrador Derek**

Me encontraba en mi Camaro de camino a la ciudad vecina. Y no hace falta decir que estaba de muy mal humor.

Deaton, el emisario, me habia pedido que fuera a la tienda de otro emisario. No me dijo nada más, salvo el nombre de la dichosa tienda. Tampoco me dijo que objeto debia llevar de vuelta.

 

 

**RECUERDOS**

Estaba durmiendo hasta que oí el móvil, alguien me estaba llamando, era Deaton. Tal vez si no le hacia caso, se cansara y me dejaria volver a dormir. Me dí la vuelta cubriendo mi cabeza con la almohada para intentar acallar el endemoniado sonido. Pero tras comprobar que despues de seis veces, el emisario no tenia intención de dejarme, no me quedó otra que atender.

\- ¿Espero que halla un problemas gordo? - solté con un gruñido

\- Ahh Derek… Perdona, ¿estabas durmiendo?

_‘’¿Enserio? Este tipo…arrgg si no fuera porque nos ayuda…. ya me lo habria…’’_

\- ¿Derek?

\- Sí, si. ¿Qué quieres Deaton? - le seguí respondiendo de mala malera.

Más le valia que no se fuera por las ramas. O lo mandaria a la mierda. Por muy emisario y el único que nos podia curar cuando eramos heridos.

\- Necesito que vengas

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Porque necesito de ti

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Ven a la veterinaria y lo sabras. Te espero

Y sin más que decirme me colgó. Molesto miré el telefono como si tuviera la culpa de todo. Detestaba eso de Deaton. No decia más de lo necesario y a veces lo decia de una manera que parecia códigos.

  
No quedandome otro remedio, me estiré y fui a ducharme. Necesitaba despejarme. Y tomar un buen café. Cuando termine me dispuse a ir hacia la veterinaria.

Una vez llegué aparqué cerca de la puerta. Esperaba que fuera importante. Nada más entrar, ví a una anciana, por el olor, supe que esperaba a que sacaran a su perro. Sin saber si entrar o no, decidí esperar cerca de la puerta. No tuve que esperar mucho para que saliera, y con un chihuahua.

\- Aquí tiene señora - le entregó esa rata canija

\- Ohh gracias señor. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeño Furifuri?

 _‘’¿Furifuri? ¿Era enserio? ¿Ese era el nombre de esa rata?’’_ No pude hacer más que mirar al suelo. Menuda desgracia le habia caido al retaco ese.

\- Le he puesto la vacuna, quizas tenga más sed de lo normal. Tampoco debe de alarmarse por los gases, son como un efecto secundario, asi que tranquila. - avisó el veterinario 

Si eso era asi, lo más seguro es que se conviertiera en un globo. Y sin querer me lo imaginé como un globo, ahí flotando y la anciana paseandolo con un cordel para que no se le escape.

_‘’ Un momento…¿Qué?¿Acabo de pensar exactamente como haria Stiles?’’ - pensé escandalizado._

Me llevé las manos cubriendome la cara. Genial. Seguramente su locura era contagiosa.

\- Hola Derek - escuché que me saludaba Deaton - ¿Bien?

\- ¿Qué pasa para que me hallas hecho venir? - le gruñí

\- Me alegra saber que estabas despierto cuando te hhe llamado - me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en el cuarto  
Gruñiedo porque sabia que estaba durmiendo, le seguí. Queria saber a que venia todo esto.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez que quieres?

\- Oh no es nada importante. Solo quiero que me hagas un recado - dijo como si nada

_‘’¿Un recado? ¿Para eso me llamaba sin parar y me taladraba los oidos?’’_

\- ¿Es importante? ¿Un ser sobrenatural o aparecido? - tanteé.

\- La verdad es que no. Es una cosa que pedí y ha llegado.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que me has despertado y hecho venir parar ser tu chico de los recados? - le recriminé

\- En realidad es un favor. Ya que yo no puedo dejar la tienda sola. ¿Y si viene una urgencia? - me dijo de lo más tranquilo

\- Pues que vaya otro. Scott, Stiles, Lydia…quien sea. Mira si tienes gente - le dije dispuesto a irme

\- No puedo llamarles estan en el instituto.

Ahí tenia razón.

\- Además dentro de muy poco tendran un partido importante, por no decir de los deberes y demás. Y tu eres el único que no tiene nada que hacer

Al decir eso me quedé quieto en mitad de la puerta. Tenia razón. No hacia nada salvo ejercitarme. Frustrado, suspiré y me di la vuelta para verle. Su cara no habia cambiado, seguia con el semblante tranquilo.

_\- ‘’¿Es que no sabe poner otra cara?’’_

_\- ‘’Jajaja eres el menos indicado para decir eso sourwolf’’_

Abrí los ojos. Esa frase habia sonado como la voz de Stiles y tan clara como si lo tuviera al lado mio. Miré por todos lados, buscandole con la mirada o su olor. Pero todo me indicaba lo contrario. Stiles no estaba aquí ni por los alrededores. Si no como habia mencionado antes Deaton, estaba en el instituto.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Le miré sin entender a que se referia.

\- De repente te has puesto a buscar a alguien con frenesí. - me explicó

Cuando dijo eso, mi cuerpo se puso rígido. _''¿Cómo sabia que era ‘alguien’ y no ‘algo’ ?''._

\- ¿Qué tengo que traerte? - cambié de tema

\- No te lo diré. Como tampoco el nombre de la persona. Solo que es druida como yo.

_‘’¿¡No me dirá absolutamente nada!?’’_

Cuando iba a reclamarle la poco o nula información sobre lo que debia recoger, me dijo:

\- Pero si te diré el nombre de la tienda que has de buscar. Quien ahí allí te lo dará. Yo mismo le avisaré que he mandado a alguien.

Ví como mientras decia esto, escribia en un trozo de papel, para segundo despues entregarmelo.

\- Adios Derek - prácticamente me echó

** FIN RECUERDOS **

 

 

Cuando llegué a la ciudad me dispuse a buscar la dichosa tienda. Caminé un par de calles literalmente a lo loco, hasta que al cruzar la ví. Miré alternativamente con ojos abiertos desde la tienda hacia el papel que Deaton me habia dado. Tenia que ser una broma. La tienda que me esperaba encontrar, era algo más…distinto. Una herbolisteria, tienda de animales…alguna cosa así, pero definitivamente NO era esto.

La tienda que habia ante mí era de lenceria. Todavia sin creermelo me fui acercando poco a poco. Tal vez con la esperanza que fuera una ilusión. Pero conforme iba llegando a la puerta, esa esperanza se esfumó.

Cuando entré lo primero que ví fue a una mujer ya entrada en años, su pelo era canoso y recogido en una coleta baja. Iba vestida con un vestido de manga corta largo hasta los tobillos de color roju oscuro. En sus brazos pude ver unos tatuajes y algunas pulseras. Como si tuviera ojos en la nuca, se giró y se acercó a mí. Al fijarme en su cara, esta tenia una expresión seria y serena. En sus orejas colgaban grandes pendientes y un pintalabios marrón.

\- Tu eres quien iba a venir - al decir eso levantó la mano a un lado suyo como si pidiera algo

Antes de que pudiera hablar, ví movimiento en la puerta que habia unos pasos a mi izquierda. De ella salia un hombre, en sus manos portaba lo que parecia un cofre de tamaño mediano. Se acercó hacia la dueña y se lo puso en la mano que habia extendido.

\- Aquí. Ya puedes irte. - me dijo mientras lo estiraba hacia mí

Cuando lo cogí, el cofre era muy ligero, no sabia que tenia dentro, ni siquiera si realmente contenia algo. Era de madera de un color claro, tenia los adornos en plata, pero no ví que tuviera cerradura alguna. Si habia que abrirlo no tenia la menos idea de cómo se haria. Ella pareció captar mi intenes por este cofre sin cierre.

\- No se puede abrir. A no ser que él quiera

Vale… Un cofre que decide si se abre o no. Otra cosa más para apuntar en la lista de cosas raras. Al ver que no pensaba decirme más y que estaba a la espera de que me fuera. No me quedó otra que caminar hacia la puerta y volver a Beacon Hills con el misterioso objeto.

 

Cuando volví a la veterinaria, se lo entregué a Deaton. Éste lo observaba con ojo critico, le daba vueltas, lo ponia bocabajo y con los dedos lo recorria, como si buscara algun interruptor que no se pudiera ver a simple vista.

\- Esa mujer dijo que el cofre no se podia abrir - le expliqué

Eso pareció captar su interes porque me observó a la espera de que continuara

\- Dijo que no se abriria a no ser que quisiera - seguí mientras señalaba el cofre, y volvia a mirarlo. Como a la espera de que confirmara lo que le habia dicho.

\- Entiendo - murmuró

\- ¿Qué es exactamente?

\- Un cofre - me soltó con simpleza

  
Harto de que no contara nada y se callara, me largué. Cuando salí, ví que ya era hora de cenar. De camino al loft, el móvil empezó a sonar. Era Cora. Decia algo de cenar toda la manada junta. Sinceramente despues del día de secretos de hoy no tenia ganas de ir y aguantar adolescentes con las hormonas a mil y la interminable chachara del peor de todos. Solo de pensar que Stiles también estaria allí, y que no habria manera de silenciarlo, a no ser que me lo cargara, cosa que me costaba no hacer.

A la conversación se le unió Isaac. Ambos intentaban convencermo de que fuera.

\- Vamos hermano

\- He dicho que no

\- Si, Derek será divertido - intentó persuadirme Isaac, seguramente con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de ser niñero vuestro. Id vosotros y fin. - gruñí cansado de tanta insistencia.

 

Llevaban un rato discutiendo. Ya habia dejado el coche en el loft y habia bajado para coger unas cervezas. Cerca de la puerta habia una chica. De estatura delgada, pelo castaño hasta los hombros. Iban con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa que llevaba un escote generoso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba me invitó ‘amablemente’ a que la acompañara.

Suerte de que era un hombre lobo y tenia super oído, si nos no me hubiera enterado de lo que trataba de decirme.

La verdad es que era una chica preciosa, no me vendria mal pasar un buen rato.

 _-_ Te espero fuera

Oí como me decia mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Al parecer no iba a cenar tan solo como creia al principio.

  
**No…Ella no…No es…**

De nuevo volví a escuchar esa voz. De nuevo en mi cabeza. No sabia que era o quien. Y tampoco porque aparecia muy de vez en cuando. Era el segundo día que la escuchaba.

\- Eh. El…amargado que tengo por hermano - de fondo escuché como Stiles le decia ese adjetivo que no paraba de repetirme.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? - Cora me reclamaba enfadada. Ya ponia verla con el puño apretado y las cejas fruncidas. - Queremos que vengas asi que ven para acá

  
Tenia dos opciones: iba a la cena junto a la manada y que me provocaran dolor de cabeza… o … pasaba una buena noche con una chica preciosa

La elección era bien sencilla. Y poco le importaba lo que le dijera ‘’esa voz’’.

\- Escucha Cora. - le dije muy serio - No pienso hacer caso de tu pataleta. Ya tengo planes para esta noche y son para adultos.

Sin más colgué. Al salir ví la chica que me esperaba.

  
**¡NO!…GRRR...No vayamos...No tenemos...**

Sin hacer caso de lo que oía en mi cabeza la seguí. Pude escuchar un gruñido que por un momento sentí que me perforaba la cabeza. Llevando una mano, para mitigar el dolor, dí un pequeño vistazo a la chica. Al parecer no se habia dado cuenta.

Despues de cenar, Estefania, como se llamaba la chica, me llevó hacia su habitación para terminar la buena noche que habiamos tenido. Desde el primer momento en que ella puso la mano sobre mí, sentí como mi lobo se retorcia. Controlandolo, la seguí. No iba a permitir que estropeara nada.

 

  
Despues de lo de la otra noche, Cora siempre me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Tenia que entender que era un hombre y un lobo, por lo tanto tenia ciertas necesidades que atender. Aunque, por alguna razón, por primera vez mi lobo no estaba muy de acuerdo en lo referente a acostarse con alguien. Era como si se negara a hacerlo. Pero aún así yo seguia siendo un hombre, y si una mujer le apetecia pasar una noche conmigo, no iba a despachacharla así sin más.

Isaac me habló de lo mal que le habian hecho pasar a Jackson delante de la gente. Intentando que admitiera que se lo habia pasado tan bien como ellos en la velada. Me redactó entre risas las escenas en donde el nombrado huia hacia un bar, y que Stiles entraba reclamando que ‘su futuro marido’ (que era Jackson) le habia puesto lo cuerno. Y que luego habian aparecido él y Cora haciendo tambien una escena de celos.

En cuanto mi beta lo dijo, mi lobo se removió. Sentí las ansias de rugir. Las reprimí apretando la barra en la que hacia ejercicios, la cual no sobrevivió a mi arrebato y se partió. Respirando agitadamente, logré tranquilizarme. Estaba tan ocupado contandomelo todo que no se dio cuenta de mi pequeño arrebato.

  
Isaac me contó que tenian pensado hacer una pequeña acampada despues del partido que tendria mañana. Me preguntó si esta vez tenia con quien follar de nuevo. O si los acompañaba.

Cuando dijo eso, me quedé bastante asombrado. La verdad es que no me esperaba eso. Sentí como si me recliminara por mi actitud de hace días.  
Sin embargo no me dio tiempo a contestar. En cuanto Cora dijo que tenian que irse, se fueron.

 

Mientras leia en el sofa, recibí un mensaje de Cora. Diciendo que en la hora del almuerzo habia acordado que iban a llevar cada uno para la ‘famosa acampada’. En uno de los mensajes ponia que le habia tocado junto con Scott hacerse cargo de las bebidas.Y que mi obligación era acompañarla a cargar y de comprar un pequeño congelador.

No pregunté quien le habia tocado con cada uno. No me interesaba. Sin embargo…¿Scott con alguien que no fuera con Stiles o Kira? Era raro sinceramente. Pero ni pregunté ni ella me dijo más. Mi beta, no me mando ningun mensaje con quien le habria tocado ni que necesitara mi ayuda. Y Cora tampoco me mando ninguna información. Así que lo deje estar. Terminaria de leer el capitulo que estaba leyendo y luego me ejercitaria un poco antes de que llegara mi hermana y tuviera que acompañarla.

 

Cuando salia de la ducha, Cora entraba por la puerta. Me contó que Scott le habia pegado un aventó hasta aquí y que se habian dividido las cosas. Cada uno llevaba ciertas bebidas y el número que debian comprar.

\- Esta es la lista de bebidas que tengo que comprar yo - me la enseñó mientras entrabamos en el supermercado

\- ¿Solo tenemos que comprar esto?

\- No, tambien tres bolsas de hielo. Scott llevará otras tres.

\- No cabrá todo en un congelador

\- Scott le ha preguntado a su madre. Y ésta le ha dicho que tienen uno.

\- Así que tenemos que comprar otro - adiviné

\- Me apetece esta lasaña para cenar

\- Me parece bien. - acepté

 

  
Al salir del supermercado, pasó a nuestro lado una chica. Tenia el cabello rubio. Iba metida en un vestido que no parecia su talla. Tanto por lo apretado que estaba y por lo corto que era. Llevaba zapatos de aguja tan finos que parecian realmente peligrosos.

Al terminar de pasarnos, escuche como algo se caia. Al mirar vi, que era su móvil. Sin parar a pensarlo me agache y se lo entregué. Al verla a la cara vi que no estaba mal, tenia sus labios exageradamente pintados de rosa, y la colonia que llevaba era demasiado fuerte para mí.

\- Muchas gracias - me dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Ese ruido me provocó un pinchazo de dolor en los oidos. Era casi como escuchar a Lydia chillar. Yo solo le asentí con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te apeteceria...quedar mañana conmigo? - me estaba coquetenado. Empezó a pasar su mano por los pechos sobre el vestido

Sonreir un poco. A pesar del pintalabios y la colonia era guapa la chica. Además, se veia que tenia buen cuerpo.

\- Mañana tenemos planes - escuche decir a Cora. Sentí el enfado salir de ella. Se veía que la chica no le hacia gracia.

\- Ohh… yo que pensaba que te apeteceria… follar toda la noche - sugirió  mientras se echaba para atrás su cabello

\- Claro. Nos vemos mañana despues de comer aquí mismo- le dije mientras seguia sonriendo

\- Trato hecho - ronroneo. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó moviendo sus caderas

  
Cuando me giré vi a Cora como se metia en el coche. De un portazo cerró. Estaba realmente cabreada. Todo porque habia decidido quedar para pasar un buena noche con esa chica.

Un gruñido animal sonó. Me giré no vi ni sentí nada. Tampoco habia sido Cora. Sin más me metí en el coche.

 

**¡...No...Estupido...!**

\- ¿Has escuchado eso? - le pregunté a mí hermana completamente perdido

\- ¿El que? ¿Cómo te invitaba a follar? Si. Lo he oído. - me dijo voz seca.

\- Cora.. - dije mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- Dejalo - me cortó. - Si quieres meterte en las piernas de una desconocida en vez de estar con tu hermana y la manada tu mismo.

\- No es que prefiera…

\- Dejalo - volvió a cortarme - Volvamos a casa. Isaac y yo tenemos que hacer una pancarta para animar al equipo.

Suspirando arranqué y volvimos a loft. Cuando llegamos Isaac ya estaba allí. Sentado en el suelo rodeado de pinturas y una pancarta, la que usarian para escribir y animar al equipo.

\- Hola - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hey. - dijo Cora mientras guardaba las cosas de mala manera.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a nosotros

\- Nada. No ocurre nada - se fue directa a donde habia estado Isaac

Éste me miró con cara de no ententer. A lo que yo negando, le dije que lo dejara pasar. Cuando pasé por delante de él, me llegó un aroma. No sabia de que era. No lo recordaba. Pero al parecer a mi lobo le gustaba. Lo sentí ronronear. Incluso yo cerré los ojos para inhalar mejor.

**Esto…Si…Es Nuestro…**

Volvi a escuchar esa voz. Aunque esta vez no parecia nada enfadada. Si no todo lo contrario. 

Me volví a mirar a mi beta.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - le pregunté curioso. Tal vez eso me diera una idea

\- He estado en la biblioteca buscando información para llevarnosla y acabar el trabajo

No dijo nada más. Cuando terminó de hablar se fue donde mi hermana, y empezaron a intercambiar ideas sobre la pancarta. Algo descolocado, me encaminé a mi cuarto. Me desnudé y solo en boxers me acosté en la cama. Todavia tenia ese delicioso olor en la nariz. Sin darme cuenta sentí como el cuerpo se me relajaba y me dormia.

 

 

En mi insconciencia sentí un peso que se acomodaba sobre mí. Como si alguien estuviera medio acostado encima mio. Advertí unos labios sobre mi barbilla. Dandome ligeros besos viajando sobre mi mandibula. Una traviesa nariz acariciaba mis mejillas, sentí como aspiraba como si me estuviera oliendo. Al contrario de lo que deberia hacer en situaciones así, no estuve incomodo en ningun momento, estaba realmente encantado. Estaba tan extasiado que eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Necesitaba más de esos besos y caricias. Unas manos me acariciaron el pelo y las orejas; pasando un dedo por la nariz; mis mejillas cubiertas por la barba, al parecer era de su agrado porque estuvo acariandomelas durante un buen rato; un par de dedos se posaron en mis labios, acariciandolos para luego apartarlos y sentir una calida y suave boca sobre la mia. La sensación fue sublime. Era como recibir descargar por el cuerpo pero sin sufrir daños.

**Más…Necesitamos más…. Así…**

Volví a escuchar esa voz, la escuché necesitada y excitada. Tal y como yo me encontraba ahora mismo.

**Dános…Más…¡Más!...Nuestro...**

Sin parame a pensar acepté el hacer caso. Incliné la cabeza buscando profundizar ese beso. Sentia como mis colmillos crecian, sin embargó no me importó. Ni siquiera intenté evitarlo. Y al parecer, a esa persona tampoco, puesto que notaba como su lengua los acariaba uno a uno y con lentitud. Buscaba profundizar más al ser posible el beso. Sentí el olor a excitación y de nuevo ese aroma, ambos mezclados. Eso me provocó que soltara un ronroneo de placer como no creí posible.

Nos tragamos los gemidos del otro, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y exploraban las bocas. Por una razón que no pensé no moví las manos. Era como si fuera suficiente lo que estabamos haciendo. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de frustración, deseaba seguir besando esa boca que me estaba volviendo loco de una manera que nunca habia sentido.

De repente ese cuerpo se levantó del mio, y fue entonces cuando decidí usar los brazos, cosa que no pude. Ante esto mi cuerpo se tenso y abrí los ojos pero, no habia nadie enfrente mia. Se habia apartado. Pero enseguida pude sentir como su mejilla rozaba la mia, una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, hacia mi oido. Otra descarga. Otro gemido por mi parte. Besaba mi oido y soltaba ligeras risas.

¡Dios me estaba volviendo loco!

\- Derek - escuché su susurro en mi oído. Fruncí el ceño al no reconocer la voz  - Derek…

 

  
-¡¡¡¡DEREK!!!!

Ante el grito me levanté de la cama como si tuviera un resorte. Usé mis sentidos para reconocer mi entorno como cada vez que me despertaba de golpe. No habia tal olor, salvo el de mi excitación.

\- ¡¡Derek por dios!!

Al girar vi en la puerta a Cora, que se tapaba la nariz y tenia en cejo fruncido. Detrás de ella, Isaac se reia.

\- Bonito sueño, a que sí- afirmó intentando aguantarse la risa sin éxito. Y señalaba cierta parte de mi anatomia realmente contenta que le dio a entener que así era.

Tuve la decencia de sonrojarme y coger una almohada escondiendo la evidencia (al menos intentadolo). Carraspeé haciendoles saber que me sentia tan incomodo como ellos.

\- Nosotros nos vamos al partido - me anunció mi hermana - ¿Vienes?

\- Creo que preferirá terminar - se carcajeo Isaac

\- ¡Isaac! - le reclamé con un gruñido, pero supongo que no hacia el mismo efecto cuando tienes la cara roja y una enorme erección apunto de sacarle el ojo a alguien.

\- ¿ Vendrás? - volvió a preguntar

Sabia que se referia a la acampada que habian organizado.

\- Sabes que no pued…-

\- De acuerdo. Estaremos en la antigua mansión - me cortó. Todavia estaba enfadada - Volveremos el domingo por la noche

Y sin más que decir salió de mi habitación cerrando de un portazo.

 

Tal y como habia quedado con la chica de ayer, quedamos en el supermercado. Me llevó a su casa a cenar y nos pusimos al tema que a ambos nos interesaba.

No sabia porque pero sentí como un vacío. ¿Es mejor lo que se sueña que lo que realmense te siente? En toda la noche, tuve la sensación de que estaba algo mal. Ni siquiera esa voz habia aparecido como las otras veces. Las manos que me tocaban ahora eran…menos calidas que las que habia soñado; los besos menos calientes; no sentia el mismo grado de excitación que habia sentido en mi cuerpo esta mañana. Era casi…como una obligación.

  
No tenia animo de quedarme en la casa de la chica, asi que me fui despues de recuperar algo de fuerzas. Ella me miraba desilusionada, pero sinceramente…queria perderla de vista. Tampoco tenia ganas de ir a la antigua mansión. Solo de pensarlo sentí como si alguien o algo me desgarrara el estómago. Así que me fui directo al loft, me desnudé y me acosté en la cama.

 

_¡¡¡¡AYÚDAMEEEE!!!!_

  
Desperté sobresaltado al escuchar ese grito. A pesar de que lo habia oído en mí cabeza y no directamente. No sabia porque, pero estaba convencido de que no habia sido un producto de mi imaginación. Lo que si sabia a ciencia cierta era que mi lobo estaba empezando a tomar el control. Sentí sus ganas de correr, de buscar a la persona que habia gritado. A pesar de intentar controlarlo, el descontrol iba haciendose más y más fuerte. Sin poder remediarlo, mi transformación se dio lugar, tampoco pude evitar el aullido que salió de mi garganta, lleno de miedo, desesperación y angustia.

Lo único que tenia en mente era encontrar aquello que buscaba con tanto frenesí

 

 


	12. El Horror Que Hay

Stiles paseaba por el bosque sin prestarle atención a donde se dirigía. Lo único que hacia era caminar y caminar y evitar tropezarse con las piedras y las raíces de los árboles, que eran trampas para las gente patosa como él. Sin darse cuenta llegó al Nemeton, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Se acercó a paso lento, y se sentó. Necesitaba descansar, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto caminaba hasta que vió ese árbol. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro, mientras sus manos acariciaban la corteza.

Cuando recibió la brisa en su cara cerró los ojos disfrutando. Inspiró hondo para que todo el olor del bosque entrara en sus pulmones. Le encantaba, para él era una verdadera maravilla, estaba empezando a entender porque los lobos preferían estar ahí. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, y la verdad es que poco le importaba, solo quería seguir disfrutando de la naturaleza, de la tranquilidad…

Tranquilidad que se vió truncada por un ruido. Apenas pudo oírlo, pero le fue más que suficiente para ponerse alerta. Se levantó de un salto y se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, incluso contuvo el aire en su cuerpo. Se negaba a respirar por si advertía lo que fuera que hubiera ahí.

Cuando comenzó a pensar que probablemente había sido producto de su imaginación o que algunas hojas se balancearan creando así el sonido lo volvió a escuchar.

Con manos temblorosas se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta que había cogido, buscando el móvil. Móvil que no podría usar porque no había cobertura. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo frustrado por la situación.

Un nuevo ruido le hizo abrirlos de golpe. Esta vez había sido más fuerte. Era como un quejido o un pequeño grito, aunque no podía asegurarlo con exactitud.

_\- ‘’Tal vez sea un animal herido’’ - pensó con esperanza intentando alejar los nervios_

Stiles echó un vistazo hacia atrás, por donde había venido y luego miró hacia donde provenía el ruido. Sopesando si volver corriendo y gritando hacia la mansión, donde estaban sus amigos, con la probabilidad que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí lo pillara y lo matara…. O dirigirse despacio para intentar averiguar y asegurarse…Tal vez fuera por curiosidad lo que le llevó a escoger la segunda opción.

Yendo despacio, escondiéndose en cada árbol y aguantando cuanto podía la respiración. Conforme se iba acercando, los ruidos se iban haciendo más fuertes. Acercándose más, descubrió que la tierra estaba removida. Se agachó despacio en el suelo mientras aún seguía pegado al árbol que usaba como escudo. Una vez sobre sus rodillas y manos fue gateando lentamente hasta ahí, descubriendo en la tierra unos surcos. Al poner sus manos sobre ellos correspondían a dedos. Eran los surcos que se hacían cuando alguien o ‘algo’ arrastraba a una persona por el suelo en contra de su voluntad. Y se dirijan a la ladera que estaba a unos metros más adelante, escondida entre los follajes. Parecía el perfecto escondite.

El ruido provenía de ahí. Con el corazón en la garganta se asomó.

\- ¿…Hola? - dijo apenas en un susurro

De nuevo lo escuchó. Podía escuchar sus propios latidos en los oídos. La boca se le secó, por más que se pasara la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, no funcionaba. Es como si se hubiera quedado sin saliva.

Apoyando una de las manos en uno de los árboles que había más cerca, se inclinó un poco más intentado ver algo en esa oscuridad utilizando la luz del móvil, pero no conseguía ver nada.

\- Aaaa…….aaa…..- escuchó. Era como si alguien intentara respirar con fuerza por la boca.

\- A….aguante - pudo llegar a decir

Stiles intentó darse media vuelta, necesitaba regresar a la mansión o al menos lo suficientemente cerca para ponerse a gritar y que sus amigos le escucharan. Al menos eso era lo que tenia en mente, porque cuando fue a darse la vuelta, la tierra en la que estaba apoyado se desprendió, y él acabó rodando por la ladera.

Por suerte no tuvo que lamentar ningún daño grave. Salvo pequeños rasguños y varios moratones que le saldrían al día siguiente.

\- Mierda - se quejó con dolor  
Cuando consiguió incorporarse un poco, se tocó la cabeza.

\- Auuchh…Duele - gimió

Sus dedos tocaron algo viscoso, buscó a tientas su móvil. Estaba convencido que era sangre, al caer se había hecho una brecha. Cuando lo encontró, se alumbró los dedos. Lo dicho: Sangre.

Estaba tan concentrado con su herida que se olvidó de lo que le había llevado hasta esa situación. Hasta que lo volvió a escuchar. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Dándose valor para darse la vuelta, sin embargó, si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ver, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho. Si no que hubiera buscado la manera de llegar hasta sus amigos o a la carretera más cercana.

Al girarse alumbrando siempre con el móvil, en la ladera había como una especia de agujero en la pared. Era como una gran ventana. Pero lo que vió le dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta que no pudieron más y aunque había abierto la boca para gritar, de esta no salia ningún sonido, ni siquiera pudo moverse. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control, notaba como le estaba costando respirar, el estómago le dio un vuelco ante la imagen que tenia delante.

Las hojas que habían en esa parte no estaban verdes ni marrones, sino rojas. Rojas al igual que la tierra del suelo y la pared de la ladera.

Estaba en estado de shock, sus piernas al no poder aguantar más su peso de lo temblorosas que estaban, provocó que se cayera al suelo, sus brazos abrazaron con fuerza sus rodillas y escondió su cara en ellas.

_\- ’’AYUDA’’ ’’QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE’’ - suplicó desesperadamente- ‘’POR FAVOR’’_

Como deseaba que alguien pudiera escuchar a su mente gritar, porque su boca no podía producir ningún sonido, y apenas podía respirar. Sintió como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. De repente escuchó como algo partía una rama detrás suyo. El susto provocó que levantara la cabeza de golpe y la girara lentamente para ver que era.

En un hueco que había entre las hojas que había a penas a un metro suyo pudo apreciar unos ojos gracias a la luz de la linterna del móvil. Había visto ojos sobrenaturales en varias ocasiones, pero estos le infundieron un infinito terror. Incluso se atrevería jurar que en ellos estaba la mismísima muerte

Los ojos que ahora mismo le observaban sin pestañear eran rojos. Eran tan brillantes que parecía que el fuego estaba cautivo en esa mirada. Su pupila era afilada, tanto que apenas era casi visible. Toda la esclerótica era como un gris humo y las venas eran negras.

La cara se acercó más a él, saliendo ligeramente de su escondite. El rostro, si podía llamarlo así, era vagamente parecido a la de un humano, pero en él había maldad y tenia la mitad de su cara cubierta de sangre. La criatura abrió la boca y pudo apreciar en ella tres filas de dientes entrelazados entre sí, tan afilados como las agujas. Los tenia manchados de sangre y dentro de su boca había todavía restos de carne. Cuando respiraba se dio cuenta de que era eso el que producía el sonido que había estado escuchando. Pudo apreciar de primera mano el olor putrefacto de su aliento, el olor metálico de la sangre…

  
_‘’¡¡¡¡¡AYÚDAME!!!!!’’_

Fue en lo único que pudo pensar antes de ver como ese monstruo lo miraba. Vió con horror como acercaba su cara hacia él con la boca bien abierta, olfateándole con descaro, lanzó un sonido que se podría catalogar como satisfacción al encontrar comida. Stiles vió con horror antes de que todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, como la cara se acercó más a él, con la boca bien abierta y con la clara intención de devorarle.

 

Cuando Danny se levantó para beber un poco de agua, vió que el lugar de Stiles estaba vacío. Preocupado se acercó y despertó a Ethan.

\- Ethan, despierta - decía mientras lo zarandeaba

\- Umm…ven a dormir conmigo - murmuró como respuesta

\- ¡Ethan! - dijo reclamó autoritario

Su reclamo provocó que todos se despertaran. Algunos reclamando que querían dormir y otros sentándose para saber que demonios ocurría. ¿A que venia eso? No había peligro, ninguno de los presentes olía nada.

\- ¿Lydia? - preguntó Jackson

Todos se giraron para verla. Se encontraba de pie en su colchón, su cara había perdido todo rastro color. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, llorosos y mirando hacia nada. Todo permanecía en un silencio que fue roto por sus sollozos. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, pero el susurro angustioso fue captado por todos

\- ¡¡¡Stiles!!!

Ninguno necesito más para saltar hacia el bosque en busca de su amigo. Tenían que encontrarlo cuanto antes. Danny y Lydia se quedaron en la mansión, por si Stiles volvía por su cuenta seria bueno que encontrara a alguien, o el muchacho acabaría preocupado pensando que les habría pasado.

Quizás fuera una falsa alarma, puesto que Lydia todavía no controlaba del todo sus poderes. Ethan y Kira se quedaron en la mansión con ellos, si había algún peligro no era bueno que se quedaran solos sin protección.

  
\- ¿¡Por que no nos despertarse?!

\- ¡Dijo que iba a pasear!. ¿Qué querías que hiciera Isaac? ¿¡Atarlo!?

\- ¡Podías haberme avisado! - le reclamó

\- ¿Y por que tendría que haberlo hecho? - le preguntó furiosa

\- Para que no estuviera solo. Y así nos aseguraríamos de que esta bien

\- ¿Y si quería…?

\- ¡¡YA BASTA!! - les gritó Scott cortando la discusión - ¡Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrarle! ¡Luego podréis lanzaros al cuello si queréis!

\- ¡SI!

Aunque había pasado bastante tiempo que Stiles había salido, pudieron seguir su olor sin problemas. Conforme se dirigían a toda velocidad, el silencio de la noche (tan solo roto por sus respiraciones agitadas y sus carreras) fue roto de manera brutal por un aullido. Por uno que conocían perfectamente. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, asombrados y preocupados. Era Derek. Y no estaba nada contento. Al contrario. Asintiendo entre entre ellos volvieron a la carrera.

Conforme se acercaban a la ladera, escucharon los gruñido del ex-alfa y el olor del humano perdido, ésta había sufrido un cambio brusco: Terror…Desesperación…Lágrimas… De un salto descendieron para encontrarse con una escena fuera de lugar.

Derek mantenía a Stiles abrazado a su pecho. Respiraba, erraticamente, pero lo hacia, que era lo importante. Se había desmayado, y no presentaba ninguna herida seria, salvo la pequeña brecha de su cabeza y que ahora mismo estaba tapada por un trozo de tela arrancada del suerte del chico gracias al lobo.

Suspiraron aliviados y se acercaron. Sin embargo cuando se fijaron en la cara del hombre, vieron como ésta estaba completamente blanca, la boca abierta y reflejando horror.

Lentamente, preocupados por el estado del mayor se giraron listos para luchar contra quien fuera. Pero… cuando vieron a sus espaldas, no pudieron hacer más que poner la misma cara.

Atrás suyo, la pared y el suelo estaban bañados en sangre. Y en la pared de la ladera, había un agujero, como una especie de madriguera en donde yacían trozos de cuerpos humanos. El torso medio devorado de una mujer; la cabeza de lo que parecía un hombre desfigurada; intestinos y tripas resbalaban de la madriguera hacia el suelo. Las moscas y demás insectos disfrutaban del festín regalado. Algunos de los cuerpos estaban algo descompuestos.

Todos tenían el estómago revuelto, Jackson no pudo soportarlo más y caminando unos pasos lejos de sus amigos, enterró su cara en unos de los árboles intentando controlar las ganas de vomitar. Quería irse. Todos deseaban hacerlo, pero esa escena tenia algo que les atrapaba, evitándoles el escape que ansiaban

\- Nos vamos - anunció Derek autoritario

Los otros reaccionaron ante esto, y sin muchas ceremonias subieron la ladera para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la mansión. De ahí, irían de camino a la comisaria de sheriff. Debían anunciar de esto y cuanto antes. Pero lo primero era asegurarse del estado del humano que yacía desmayado en los brazos del mayor.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? - le pregunto Cora todavía algo sobrecogida por la escena

\- Sentí que algo iba mal

\- Nosotros no sentimos nada - le dijo Scott con el cejo fruncido

\- Ni yo. Así que no tiene nada que ver la excusa de ‘nacimiento’ - le dijo su hermana ceñuda

\- ¿Nacimiento? - pregunto curioso Isaac

\- Si. Los hombre lobo de nacimiento…

\- Los hombre lobo de nacimiento tienen los sentidos más agudizados. Más control. Entre otras cosas - cortó Derek a su hermana de mala gana.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? - preguntó Scott

\- Pues…

\- ¿Que os parece si nos enteramos después? - recomendó Isaac mirando a Stiles - Esta un poco blanco - dijo preocupado mientras tocaba delicadamente una de sus mejillas.

Derek miró a su beta ‘un poco’ enfadado. No le había gustado que tocara al humano. Como….como si le fuera preciado. Gruñó por lo bajo apretándolo más hacia su cuerpo y acelerando el paso. En un intento de alejar al beta.

  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión fueron recibidos por el resto de los integrantes de la manada. Jackson les contó sin entrar en muchos detalles lo que habían encontrado.

\- Ponlo en el colchón. He traído un botiquín por si acaso pasaba algo - le ordenó Lydia mientras buscaba en su maleta.

\- Ejem… - carraspeó Ethan algo enfadado

Y es que, Derek se había olvidado que cuando se transformaba el lobo, su ropa ‘desaparecía misteriosamente’. Todos se quedaron viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Derek. Quien lejos de sentirse incomodo, no le daba importancia. Después de todo no tenia nada de que avergonzarse.  
Pasando de largo de las miradas de los adolescentes, tumbó al bello durmiente donde le habían dicho, y se puso a su lado, cruzado de brazos y gesto serio observando que hacia la banshee.

\- ¿Te importaría vestirte? - escuchó la sugerencia de Scott.

Al mirarlo, sin alterar su postura, vió como Scott le miraba enfadado; Kira tapándose los ojos con las manos pero viendo entre ellos; Jackson con la cara ladeada, mirando de reojo; Danny prácticamente no quitaba su vista de su parte inferior; Ethan cruzado de brazos mirando cabreado que su novio observara a otro chico. E Isaac…. caminaba hacia él con lo que parecía ropa suya. Era el único que le miraba como si mirara a una pared.

\- Puede que te quede ajustada - le comentó mientras le daba la ropa y se encogía de hombros.

Gruñendo en lo que parecía agradecimiento cogió la ropa, y comenzó a vestirse. Tenia razón. Le venia ajustada porque poseía más músculos que el rubio, pero al menos le venia.

\- Alguien debe irse a buscar al sheriff - dijo con la intención de que se marcharan

\- Danny y yo iremos ya mismo - dijo Ethan encantado de ver la oportunidad de que su novio dejara de verle como si quisiera comérselo

\- Ya esta. Debería ir al hospital. Necesita puntos. No es grave pero aún así…

\- Yo le llevo - contestaron dos voces a la vez.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	13. Quiero Ser Yo

Ethan y Danny desaparecieron en la moto de Scott. Los demás observaron como Derek y Isaac se miraban fijamente a los ojos con expresión seria.

\- Yo lo haré - sentenció Derek

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero hacerlo yo - refutó Isaac acercándose un paso

\- No me importa. He dicho que seré yo y así será - gruñó Derek haciendo que sus ojos brillaran

\- Tú no le soportas. Mejor yo - los ojos de beta también brillaron, no dejándose amedrentar por el mayor.

El resto de los presentes miraban la escena como si fuera un partido de tenis. Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, y con la clara intención de pasar tiempo con el herido.

\- ¡Bueno ya vale ¿no?! - gritó Cora enfadada con los brazos estirados - Vamos los cuatro - sentenció

\- ¿Los cuatro? - repitieron ambos desconfiados.

\- Si. Vosotros dos, Stiles por supuesto y yo - dijo con tono que no era reprochable

No dejándoles más opciones que la de aceptar. Ambos lanzando suspiros resignados se acercaron a Stiles. Cuando se agacharon, los dos estiraron los brazos a la vez. Al ver que ambos tenían la misma intención de llevarlo en brazos empezaron la transformación gruñéndose. Scott no podía dar crédito lo que veían sus ojos.

’’¿Derek peleándose con su beta para agarrar a alguien que prácticamente no aguantaba?’’ ‘’Esto es surrealista’’

Mientras Cora frustrada por el espectáculo que estaban dando, se llevo la mano a la cara, si no fuera como es un ser sobrenatural, la acción le habría dolido y seguramente, tendría la cara roja. Juraba que intentaba controlarse para lo patear los culos pulgosos de su hermano y su amigo. De verdad que lo intentaba. Pero es que parecía que lo pedían a gritos.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Lo cogeré yo! - sentenció Scott

Los dos hombres lobos transformados se giraron hacia Scott. Quien ante la situación se vió obligado a sacar a relucir su lado alfa para apaciguarlos.

Cuando los dos deshicieron la transformación, Scott se acercó a su amigo, para cogerlo en brazos. Cora iba delante de él abriendo la puerta de la mansión y del jeep. Derek y Isaac a ambos lados franqueandolos. Y los demás a varios pasos atrás por si había algún intento de ataque que no los pillara por medio. Scott puso a su amigo en el asiento trasero medio recostado en los respaldos, a la espera de que alguien se sentara con él.

\- Lydia, Jackson, Kira y yo nos quedamos aquí a esperar a que Danny y Ethan vengan con el sheriff. Ellos no saben donde están los cuerpos, así que Jackson y yo los llevaros al sitio

\- Yo no quiero volver ahí - susurro Jackson afligido

\- Ni yo. Pero no hay de otra. - suspiró el alfa

\- Vale. Luego os contare como se encuentra Stiles - dijo Cora - Derek tú conduces. Isaac tú de copiloto - sentenció mientras se sentaba con Stiles y hacía que su cabeza reposara en sus piernas

\- ¿A que infiernos esperáis? Mover el puñetero culo de una vez y subir al coche. O me iré yo sola con él - amenazó entrecerrando los ojos.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo se subieron al jeep como la loba les había ‘sugerido’ poniendo rumbo al hospital.

  
Había pasado cerca de media hora cuando Kira vió que Ethan y Danny volvían junto con coches patrulla y ambulancias. El coche que iba en cabeza se detuvo. De él bajo el sheriff que se acercó a paso rápido a Scott preguntando por su hijo.

\- Scott. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y Stiles? ¿ Esta bien? - le atosigó a preguntas, san darse cuenta que no le dejaba contestar ni una sola - Danny me ha dicho que esta herido, ¿es grave? ¡¡Scott háblame!! - exigió zarandeándolo

\- Jefe...creo que primero debería dejas que le conteste ¿no cree? - apaciguó Parrish mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

\- Si..claro…perdona Scott - se disculpó mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

\- No pasa nada sheriff. Stiles esta bien, tiene una pequeña brecha en la cabeza pero no es grave. Cora, Derek e Isaac se lo han llevado a que lo vea mi madre - explicó

\- ¿Los hermanos Hale? - preguntó extrañado - Creí que Derek no iba a estar

\- Si..bueno…no estaba…pero luego apareció… y eso…- balbuceó. No podía explicar que hacia el mayor de los dos hermanos puesto que ni él mismo entendía como es que había llegado tan rápido.

\- Scott dinos donde están los cuerpos - le pidió Parrish

\- Si. Espero que estén preparados. No es nada agradable - comentó mientras ponía cara de asco

\- No te preocupes niño. Estamos acostumbrados a ver cadáveres - dijo Esteban, uno de los compañero del sheriff. Tenia fama de ser muy presuntuoso

\- Yo no seria tan presuntuoso - exclamó Jackson con veneno - Apuesto veinte a que eres el primero que tira la papilla.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho mocoso?!

\- ¡BASTA! Tenemos que encargamos de los cuerpos, dejad el estúpido juego de niños para otro momento - reclamó el sheriff harto del comportamiento de uno de sus hombres.

\- Scott….

\- Por aquí

Scott y Jackson les enseñaron el camino hacia la ladera donde habían descubierto los cuerpos. Al menos los trozos que quedaban. Conforme bajaban de la ladera, el olor les obligaba a taparse la nariz ya fuera con algún pañuelo o con la misma mano. Una vez a bajo, varios hombres tuvieron que desviar la vista para intentar evitar las arcadas que esa grotesca imagen les provocaba.

\- Dios santo… - varios exclamaron en susurros. Incapaces de poder procesar lo que veían.

\- Parrish llévatelos de aquí. Y traes bolsas y guantes. Muchos.

\- Si señor

 

Cuando volvieron a la mansión, se dieron cuenta que la única persona que quedaba ahí sentada en las escaleras del porche, era Ethan. Se acercaron a él mientras miraban a Parrish sacar bolsas y guantes y daba ordenes a otros agentes de que hacer. Mientras se tapaba la cara al contar lo ocurrido. Vió en varios agentes gestos parecidos.

\- Me debes veinte - fue lo primero que soltó Jackson cuando estuvo a su lado

\- ¿En serios? Mierda - maldijo mientras sacaba su cartera y le daba el dinero

\- ¿Los demás se han ido? - preguntó Scott al ver que no estaba el coche de Lydia

\- Si. Le dije a Lydia que se llevara a Kira y Danny a su casa. Querían ir al hospital pero les persuadí para que descansaran. Stiles necesitará descansar después de ver lo que habéis visto y admito que no quiero ver - dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz

\- Gracias. Yo iré al hospital a ver como está Stiles

\- Ya que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí me voy a casa. - comentó mientras abría su coche

\- Nos vemos - se despidieron

\- Vamos Ethan. Te llevo

\- Gracias

  
Cuando llegaron al hospital. Cora no permitió que ninguno se encargara de llevar a Stiles. No quería otra estúpida discusión. Así que haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrehumana lo cargó al estilo princesa y puso rumbo al interior buscando a Melissa. En cuanto les vió la mujer fue derecha a ellos, ordenándoles que tumbaran a chico en la camilla para poder llevarlo a la sala para mirarle la herida, limpiarsela y ponerle los puntos.

Al no poder entrar los lobos se quedaron el pasillo cerca de la sala donde había entrado. Cora se sentó en una de las sillas a la espera, a su lado Derek, estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirada seria. Isaac caminó hacia la puerta, pero no pasó de ella. Apoyó una de su manos y miró por el pequeño ventanal. Todos sus sentidos ahora estaban puesto en el paciente de la enfermera.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de sus acompañantes. Cora le observaba seriamente y Derek bufó. Se encontraba molesto. Molesto por la atención que su beta le estaba dando a Stiles. Molesto porque no podía entender el porque le molestaba eso. Y eso le molestaba aún más.

\- ¿Crees que Stiles es gay? - le preguntó su hermana descolocandolo

-¿Qué? - la miró como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas

\- Me has oído - le dijo con mala cara - Te pregunto que si crees que Stiles es gay

\- No - contestó completamente seguro de la respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le miró escéptica

\- Porque Stiles lleva enamorado toda su inútil vida de Lydia - gruñó la respuesta de mala gana

\- No tienes que ser tan borde - le recriminó Isaac.

\- Lo seré si me da gana.

\- Voy a por algo de beber, ¿queréis? - se ofreció pasando del mayor

\- Agua solo, gracias

\- Yo nada - respondió seco

\- Si os dice algo Melissa me contáis - dicho esto, puso rumbo al expendedor de bebidas que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

\- No hay duda. - sentenció Cora

\- ¿Duda de qué? - exigió bastante más molesto que momentos atrás

\- Que Isaac gusta de Stiles

Después dejar en casa a Ethan, en realidad en casa de Danny. Tomó rumbo hacia la veterinaria de Deaton. Tenia pensado dirigirse directamente al hospital, pero al poco rato cambió de opinión.

Seguramente cuando Stiles despertara estaría tan conmocionado y con ansiedad que su madre o el doctor que fuera a atenderle acabarían sedandolo. Así que seguramente no despertaría hasta la mañana. Claro está, si el doctor no acababa hasta el moño de la retahíla de palabras que saldría de la boca de su amigo cuando despertara, y acababa sedandolo de nuevo y mandándolo a casa por correo urgente.

Sonrió al imaginarse a su amigo dormido en una cama completamente dormido y con sellos por toda su cara.

 

En la veterinaria, las luces estaban encendidas, lo cual significaba de Deaton estaba dentro. Aparcó la moto y entró.

\- Hola Scott

\- Hola Deaton

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Pareces agitado?

\- Si, veras….

Scott contó todo lo ocurrido desde que la parte donde Ethan preguntaba por Stiles a no verlo en el colchón, la visión de Lydia donde aparecía su amigo, el cambio en el olor de su amigo, éste herido y desmayado, la aparición repentina de Derek y los restos de cuerpos que descubrieron.

\- Cielos… Stiles seguramente se desmayó al ver la escena. Cualquiera entraría en pánico.

\- Puede…¿pero como explicas que apareciera Derek en ese momento?

\- Umm…No lo sé. Quizás sintió algo - tanteó - Después de todo lo hombres lobo nacido…

\- Si, ya…los hombres lobo nacidos tienen los sentidos mucho mas agudizados que los mordidos. - le cortó

\- Exacto

\- Pero no estoy de acuerdo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó interesado. Aunque su cara no lo desmostaba, la curiosidad en su voz fue patente

\- Cora estaba con nosotros. Y ella es una loba nacida. Sin embargó ella no sintió absolutamente nada - dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

Ante esto el druida lo miró con extrañeza

\- ¿Estas seguro? - le preguntó mientras llevaba una mano al mentón

\- Claro. Si me lo ha dicho ella. Estaba con nosotros. - decía mientras movía las manos desesperadamente al puro estilo Stiles

\- Ummm…Entiendo… - murmuró

\- ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué entiendes?

\- Nada. Eso

Ante la respuesta de Deaton Scott no pudo más que mirarlo como si le hubiera salido un tercer brazo. ‘’Eso’’ ‘’¡¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso exactamente?!!!’’

Fue abrir la boca pero la expresión del druida le dejo en claro que no pensaba decir nada, lo supiera o no. Cerró la boca derrotado y la volvió a abrir, necesitaba datos

\- ¿Qué ha podido hacer esa carnicería?

\- Sin muestras concretas, no puedo decirte gran cosa. Si Stiles lo ha visto, habrá que esperar a que despierte y nos lo diga

\- ¿Crees…crees que ha podido…? ¿Dios se ha encontrado con ello y estaba solo? - dijo desesperado. Había estado de un suspiro de perder a su hermano.

\- Eso lo averiguaremos mañana. Y si es así ha tenido suerte que Derek paseara por ahí

\- Derek no paseaba por ningún lado - refunfuñó

\- Bien. Mañana si se encuentra mejor venir a vendremos. Voy a verle al hospital. Espero que esos dos no se hayan matado - deseó Scott mientras se levantaba

\- ¿Esos dos?

\- Sí. Derek y Isaac han estado muy raros. Se peleaban por coger en brazos a Stiles - exclamaba mientras se llevaba las manos a los pelos

\- Ummm…Ya veo - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para terminar de limpiar la consulta

Scott se le quedó mirando. Sospechaba que Deaton sabia algo. Y por alguna razón completamente desconocida no quería compartir la información. Tal vez porque aún no estaba seguro o simplemente porque quería verlos tirándose de los pelos intentando comprender situaciones locas.

_\- ‘’Como sea’’ ‘’Yo ahora debo de ir al hospital a ver a Stiles’’_

Pensando esto, se subió a la moto, y puso rumbo al hospital. Esperando que no hubiera ningún muerto más por esta noche. O al menos esperaba que esos dos se controlaran o mejor aún…que los se hubieran marchado ya. Quizás eso era casi peor, después de todo vivían en el mismo loft.

\- Dios míos - gimió lastimeramente

Al menos sabia que tenia un gran apoyo con Cora. La chica tenia la misma mala leche que su hermano, eso era un punto a su favor.

_\- ‘’Por suerte no estaré solo’’ - pensó algo más animado_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	14. De Pesadilla...A Tu Calidez

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, tuvo la sensación de que su cabeza iba a explotar, tenía la visión borrosa y apenas podía diferenciar las figuras que había delante de él. Parpadeó repetidamente intentado ignorar el dolor que sentía en su cabeza, y para aclarar su visión, tenía que averiguar donde estaba. Cuando lo consiguió, descubrió que aún seguía en el bosque, a plena luz del día.

Extrañado levantó la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo, usando las hojas como colchón.

\- Con razón me dolía la espalda horrores - se quejó al sentarse. - ¿Acaso me que quedado durmiendo aquí?

Miró a su alrededor. El sol en lo alto, las ramas quietas pues no hacia aire, el suelo cubierto por hojas caídas y tierra, alguna rama salida y algunas que otras piedras. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y notó algo. Al mirar sus dedos, vió que estaban un poco manchados. Era sangre. Estaba algo seca, pero aún sangraba un poco para que estos se mancharan al tocar la zona herida. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Nada de lo que vió era real?. Ahí estaba la ladera por la que había caído. ¿Y si paseando se había caído, se había golpeado la cabeza desmayándose, y todo lo demás vivido lo había soñado?

\- ¿Chicos? ¿¡Chicos?!

¿Podía ser? Nadie le contestó. Alucinado se levantó tambaleándose un poco. Giró alrededor hasta dar una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo.

\- ¡¡SCOTTY!!

\- ¡¡KIRA!!

\- ¡¡CORA!! ¡¡LYDIA!!

\- ¡¡DANNY!! ¡¡ETHAN!!

\- ¡¡ISAAC!!

\- ¡¡ME DA IGUAL SI ES JACKSON PERO QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!!!

Aunque gritó varias veces el nombre de sus amigos, ninguno acudió. Quizás si estaba tan lejos como creía, porque no lograba que lo escucharan. Pero… ¿seria posible que se hubieran ido sin él? ¿Ni si quiera le habían buscado o no lo estaban haciendo?

\- ¡¡Vale ya!! ¡¡Salid!! ¡¡No tiene gracias!! - gritó mirando por todas partes - ¡¡Enserio parar con la broma!!

Esperó a que alguien saliera, o que pudiera escuchar algo, pero nada. No oía nada, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. El único ruido que se producía era su propia voz llamando a sus amigos. Al ver la posibilidad de que le hubieran abandonado, Stiles empezó a tener ansiedad, y su respiración se vió alterada por el miedo.

Decidido a saber si era verdad que lo habían dejado solo, caminó hacia la ladera. Pero no podía subir por ella. Allá donde ponía las manos y los pies, la tierra se resbalaba, llevándoselo con ella de nuevo al suelo.

Frustrado intentó otra táctica. Si no podía subir la ladera, daría media vuelta, y haría un rodeo. Quizás tardaría más pero al menos conseguiría ir a la mansión.

Estuvo un rato caminando, pero no conseguía encontrar ni el Nemeton ni la mansión.

\- ¿Me he perdido? - se preguntó a si mismo extrañado

Había perdido por completo la cuenta de cuantas veces se había recorrido el bosque, tanto acompañado como en solitario. Era raro el perderse. Presumía de que conocía el bosque tanto o más que los hombres lobo, aunque en estos momento empezaba a dudarlo.

Sin más remedio caminó, un poco más adelante había un follaje, Sin dudarlo lo traspaso, si hubiera sabido que se iba a caer por la ladera lo hubiera hecho con más cuidado. Así que se encontraba otra vez en el suelo, maldiciendo el dolo de su espalda.

\- No…puede ser - susurró

Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, pero justo donde estaba tenia la misma pinta de ser el sitio donde había despertado. A pesar de que tenia la sensación de que iba a ser imposible, intentó con todas su fuerzas subir esa ladera. Pero de nuevo, fue un intento en vano. Corriendo intentado no seguir el camino hecho con anterioridad, volvió a la carga para buscar a los demás. Sin embargo no llegó a su destino.

A pesar de que estaba más que seguro que había tomado otra ruta, justo enfrente de él, se hallaba otro follaje, o quizás era el mismo, ya empezaba a dudar hasta de su sombra. Esta vez con más cuidado, se acercó y con cautela, las apartó con manos temblorosas, haciendo un hueco por el que pudiera ver. Cuando lo consiguió se asomó: ahí estaba la ladera. Intentó echarse hacia atrás pero la tierra que pisaba se desprendió, llevándolo de nuevo a que rodara hacía abajo. Y una vez más estaba en el punto de partida. Había intentado salir de donde diablos estuviera varias veces, todas ellas dando el mismo fruto.

\- ¡¡¡Se puede saber que demonios pasa aquí!!! - gritó al aire frustrado

\- Esto tiene que ser un sueño…o una pesadilla…o ambas… - murmuraba llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡¡¡AYUDAAAA!!! - gritó al cielo con todas sus fuerzas

\- Que… que alguien… me ayude - susurro.

Notaba como se le humedecían los ojos, iba a llorar porque la situación lo estaba sobrepasando, y su respiración dificultada tampoco es que ayudara mucho.

Justo en ese momento, vió como el cielo antes claro por el día, se volvió negro. La brisa comenzó a soplar moviendo las hoja del suelo y de las ramas. Miró alrededor y los árboles que antes había visto iban desapareciendo. Un ruido le hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde provenía: La ladera. Esa maldita ladera que no lo dejaba subir. Vió como la pared se iba agrietando más y más, la tierra iba resbalando. De las grietas empezó a salir algo rojo, comprendió que era sangre. Grandes trozos de la pared fueron cayendo, formando un gran agujero. Asustado, se acercó con mucho cuidado, apenas había dado un par de pasos, vió como la sombra de algo caía rodando apenas unos metros. Asustando cada vez más, se abrazó a si mismo, intentando crear un barrera. Fue cuando sintió que su mano tocaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos.

_\- ‘’El móvil’’ - dijo esperanzado_

Esperanza que se desvaneció cuando vió que no había cobertura. Suspirando, curioso y sobretodo aterrado, encendió la linterna del móvil. Su cara reflejó el horror cuando vió que lo que había caído y lo que había en ese agujero. Humanos. Trozos de cuerpos, sangre por todas partes. Su estómago se revolvió, necesitaba salir de ahí. Todo era justo como había pasado.

Intentó abrir la boca para gritar, necesitaba que alguien lo sacara de ahí, pero su voz parecía que se negaba a salir. No podía articular palabra, solo pequeños gemidos. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, hasta que escuchó un ruido atrás suyo, entonces se puso rígido, y poco a poco fue girando la cabeza. A su espalda estaba el follaje que momento atrás no estaba. El mismo que recordó. Todo era exactamente como lo había vivido.

_-’'Y si he muerto y estoy condenado a revivir mi muerte una y otra vez?’’_

Las hojas se movieron, haciendo espacio. Ahí estaban esos ojos rojos. Los recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. Todo pensamiento desapareció cuando esas fauces hicieron acto de presencia e iban dirigidas hacia él

_\- ‘’¡¡¡¡¡AYÚDAME!!!!!’’_

¿A quien le pedía ayuda? No lo sabia, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Sin poder despegar sus ojos de esa ‘cara’ y su dientes, escuchó como la noche era partida por un aullido. La bestia delante de él, contestó con un rugido que hizo que sus oídos dolieran, y agravando el dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo nada ocurrió, nada ni nadie vino a salvarle. Los dientes de esa criatura se clavaron en la carne de su cuello y hombro, sintiendo un dolor atroz. Abrumado se quedo en shock…No consiguió moverse hasta que la criatura le clavó con más ahínco los dientes. Dolor…. Eso era lo único que ahora mismo su cerebro era lo que procesaba. Sintió como la sangre corría libremente por las heridas. Escurriéndose por su cuerpo, manchando su ropa, el suelo y algunas salpicaduras llegaron a su rostro. Ahora cubierto de terror, de lagrimas y sangre.

Desesperado y aunque sabia que era imposible llevó las manos para agarrar esa cabeza. Haciendo esfuerzos para que le dejara. Arañó y golpeo su cara sin resultado. Su boca se llenó de sangre y comenzó a escurrirse por ella mientras gritaba de dolor, terror y desesperación. Sin más que hacer se aferró a esa cosa que le estaba arrancando la vida. Sentía como su cuerpo se desgarraba.

La presión de sus dientes se relajó un momento, para luego aplicar más fuerza, sintiendo como desgarraba sin piedad su frágil cuerpo.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

 

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡STILES!!!!!!!

\- ¡¡¡STILES DESPIERTA!!!

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a su alrededor, buscando lo que le estaba matando todavía gritando. Sentía como le quemaba la garganta pero no podía evitarlo, había sido tan real….que aún sentía los pinchazos del mordisco en su hombro y cuello. La respiración fallándole por el ataque.

\- ¡¡¡Stiles!!! ¡¡¡Cálmate!!!

Escuchó varias voces que le llamaban, pero no lograba procesar donde estaban ni quienes decían su nombre.

\- ¡¡Stiles!! ¡¡Mírame!!

Otra voz le llamaba, era de hombre, más varonil. Sonaba angustiada y preocupada.

\- Stiles, mírame. Estas a salvo. Te tengo. - le decía mientras con sus fuertes manos, le cogía con extraña delicadeza la cara. Haciendo la presión necesaria para no lastimarle, y obligando que le mirara.

Entonces realmente empezó a ver. Unos ojos entre verdes y grises preocupados, unas cejas pobladas que iban relajándose, una barba algo descuidada y unos labios que no paraban de decirle que se tranquilizara, llamándole una y otra vez.

\- Respira… Estas con nosotros… a nuestro lado, tranquilo…

Algo más tranquilo, mientras trabajaba en recuperar la respiración, fue consciente poco a poco de lo que había a su alrededor.

Las paredes blancas, aparatos conectados a su cuerpo que sonaban cuando su corazón se disparaba o había algún cambio en su cuerpo, una cama algo dura, el olor a hospital que detestaba, a medicamentos…. y las personas que le miraban asustados y preocupados, deseosos por acercarse pero temiendo empeorar la situación.

Su padre y Cora abranzandose mientras ésta lloraba, Scott a un lado de la silla cerca de su cama, apretando a Isaac del hombro, dándole apoyo y tranquilidad. Melissa que buscaba algo. Y por último…volvió su vista a Derek. Que aún lo tenia sujeto, había bajado su tono de voz al verle algo más tranquilo. Sus pulgares hacían pequeños círculos en su mandíbula. Mientras Stiles se aferraba a su espalda con desesperación.

Cuando vió a Melissa por el rabillo del ojo con una jeringuilla, empezó a hiperventilar. No quería que lo durmieran, no quería volver a tener esa horrible pesadilla.

Sin saber que más hacer se abrazó con toda la fuerza que era capaz de tener al hombre. No sabia en que momento lo había hecho, quizás cuando en su pesadilla se aferraba a esa cabeza, en realidad agarraba a Derek. Pero no le importaba, no quería que le inyectaran nada que lo provocara dormir de nuevo.

\- ¡¡Por favor no quiero dormir!! - suplicaba con voz ronca mientras intentaba fusionarse con el hombre lobo, volviendo a llorar - ¡¡¡Por favor no!!! ¡¡¡No quiero estar con esa cosa de nuevo!!!

\- Stiles tranquilo. Solo era una pesadilla - Derek intentó tranquilizar al muchacho al verlo en ese estado.

\- ¡¡Por favor, por favor!!! - era lo único que podía repetir

\- Stiles cariño. Esto te hará descansar. Lo necesitas - dijo con voz maternal Melissa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- Stiles no nos moveremos de aquí - le aseguro Scott mientras se acercaba con cautela. Temía que su presencia pudiera alterar más de lo que ya estaba su amigo

\- Si tranquilo. Si esa cosa se cuela mientras duermes, apareceré…apareceremos y le patearemos el culo - dijo Isaac con un intento de sonrisa

El comentario a pesar de que no había sido con mala intención, se ganó una dura mirada de parte de todos. Isaac sin saber que hacer o decir para intentar arreglarlo se encogió de hombros. Pero no hizo falta porque una pequeña risa tímida resonó en la habitación. Todos volvieron su mirada al humano que aún abrazaba al ex-alfa. Su mirada asustada y llorosa les miraba, en su boca bailaba una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario, mitad divertido y mitad preocupado. Ésta escena hizo que sus corazones se estremecieran.

\- ¿Pro…prometido? - preguntó

\- Te lo juro...juramos - dijo corrigiéndose con rapidez mientras agarraba una de sus manos. Separandola del férreo abrazo. Stiles no hizo intento de soltarse y devolverla a la espalda del lobo, sino que respondió el gesto del rubio y se aferró a esa mano con fuerza. E incrementaba el de la otra mano, consciente de que a ninguno de los dos les provocaba daño.

Melissa lo obligo a tumbarse, separandolo así de ellos. Le puso la inyección con todo el cuidado que podía, y dándole un beso en la frente se despidió. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a los visitantes que debían dejarlo descansar o que ellos debían tomar el mismo ejemplo. Solamente les dijo que si algo ocurría, tanto si despertaba o sus constantes cambian la avisaran. Después salió de ahí tranquila porque cinco personas velarían por el chico.

Cuando Cora logró estabilizarse emocionalmente, se separó del sheriff para que acudiera al lado de su hijo. Los cuatro lobos se apoyaron en las paredes. Con sus sentido al cien por cien centrados en Stiles, totalmente pendientes de cualquier cambio, por minúsculo que fuera.

  
Dos horas más tarde, un médico entró para cerciorarse de que el paciente estaba bien. Minutos después, el médico, el sheriff y Cora hablaban fuera de la habitación. Había salido Cora porque los ‘machos’ se negaban en rotundo a quitar el custodio que mantenían, aunque sabían muy bien, que el bello durmiente no se enteraría.

El médico les dijo que fuera del ataque de pánico, los cortes por la caída y la brecha que tenia en la cabeza, Stiles estaba bien. Aliviados el sheriff les dio las gracias y volvió dentro con su único hijo. Cora alegando que alguien tenia que avisar a los demás de su estado se quedó en el pasillo, respondiendo las preguntas de todos.

Mientras seguía en el pasillo hablando, se le acercó Melissa para decirle, que si todo seguía bien con Stiles, cuando despertara podrían llevárselo a casa. Todos que estaban al otro del teléfono pudieron escuchar lo que decía la enfermera, gritando el jubilo por la noticia. Y aunque la loba se quejaba de que casi la dejaban sorda, tampoco pudo evitar el chillido de felicidad. Contenta cortó la llamada diciendo que en cuanto Stiles estuviera mejor se reunirían todos.

Algo más contenta entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, y aunque sabia que los otros tres ya lo sabían por sus sentido agudizados, explicó, más para el sheriff, lo que le había dicho Melissa, quien contento se acercó hasta él y le beso en la frente.

Una vez esto, Cora volvió a su lugar original: al lado de su hermano, quien estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, a la espera de que despertara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	15. Contacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tardanza es terrible, lo sé. Pero estaba muy liada con el trabajo y no he podido encargarme de este capitulo x_x  
> Intentare no tardar demasiado, y disculpadme ^^u

Un día más tarde, Melissa entró diciendo que ya podían llevarse a Stiles a casa, quien contento de abandonar el lugar por fin, no esperó a que terminara para saltar de la cama y recoger la ropa para vestirse. A medio camino de quitarse la bata se acordó de que no estaba solo…12 ojos le miraban entre divertidos e interesados.

Con las mejillas rojas, soltó la bata para que volviera a bajar, y entre empujones y reclamos intentaba echar a todos salvo a Scott. Quien miraba divertido y con una sonrisa de superioridad por ser el único que se quedaría.

El sheriff no puso ningún problema cuando su hijo lo sacó al pasillo, riéndose se fue con Melissa a tomar un café a la espera de que se vistiera. Los otros tres lobos no estaban muy de acuerdo con la decisión del pequeño humano.

\- ¿Por qué Scott puede quedarse contigo? - le dijo Cora frunciendo el ceño negándose a salir por la puerta

\- Eso, no es justo que solo él se quede - reclamó Isaac, quien al igual que la loba se negaba a ceder a los empujes de Stiles para sacarlos

Derek sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario, solo se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de ‘empújame y te ingresan de nuevo’ mientras le miraba fijamente.

\- Porque él es mi hermano

Decía Stiles mientras empujaba, o al menos eso intentaba, porque era como intentar mover una casa.

\- No es razón suficiente - patalearon Isaac y Cora

\- Aún estoy débil y necesito ayuda para vestirme - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, rindiéndose en su misión de sacarlos de ahí

Suspirando giró su cabeza hasta mirar a Derek. Segundo después se arrepintió de hacerlo, porque nada más sus ojos coincidieron con los suyos, las imágenes de cuando despertó de la pesadilla se colaron en su cabeza. La manera en que se había agarrado a él, buscando protección, SU protección; su voz cuando le intentaba tranquilizar; como suplicó desesperado que no quería volver a dormir; sus manos grandes y fuertes y a la vez suaves, su voz cuando le susurraba de una manera que nunca creyó que escucharía.

Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió, su corazón empezó a palpitar como si estuviera en una maratón, sentía como su cuerpo iba subiendo de temperatura y las mejillas le ardían por el sonrojo que estaba sufriendo…Y sin embargo…no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Estas bien?

Scott le hizo despertar de su ensoñación llamándolo mientras ponían sus manos en su hombros y le daba la vuelta para verle.

\- Si…claro, bien, todo…¿Por qué ? - balbuceó mirando sus pies descalzos

\- Te has quedado callado de repente - le dijo Cora.

\- Estoy bien, solo quiero vestirme y salir de aquí. Creo que éste sitio me esta afectando

\- ¿Os importa salir para que me vista? - preguntó alzando la ceja

\- Si Scott puede ayudarte yo también puedo - sonrió Isaac - O mejor aún… que se vaya Scott y te ayudo yo

Ante el descaro los presentes se quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta. Desde luego el rubio no perdía el tiempo…¿se podía ser más directo?

-¿¡ Queee… que es…tas…diciendo I…Isaac!? - sin saber que hacer Stiles, se puso al otro lado de la cama.

\- Jajaja creía que necesitabas ayuda para vestirte

\- Cualquiera diría que quieres ver desnudo a Stiles - se burló Cora

Stiles giró con tanta rapidez su cuello hacia ella que pensó que se le caería, la miraba asombrado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir aquello?. Escuchó al rubio reírse mientras caminaba hacia las patas de la cama, le observó de pies a cabeza, se acercó más al humano y sonrió como el depredador que era.

\- Bueno….Mentiría si dijera que no es esa mi intención - ronroneó mientras sus manos le agarraban con delicadeza de los brazos - Venga Stiles, deja que te ayude - lo atrajo hacia él mientras su voz se volvía sugerente

\- Isaac…no…deten…qui…quieto… - balbuceaba Stiles mientras ponían sus manos en el pecho del lobo. Su rostro estaba todo rojo por la vergüenza

Scott estaba algo sonrojado por la escena que presenciaba. No es que fuera un pervertido ni nada…pero desde que tanto Cora como Danny le había hecho ver que Isaac iba detrás de su amigo, los comentarios de éste y ahora esta escena…simplemente no pudo evitar imaginárselos a ambos juntos. Cora no es que estuviera mucho mejor.  
Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno, tanto como Cora, Isaac y Scott se encontraban cara a la pared en el pasillo. Extrañados se dieron la vuelta para toparse con una pared de músculos y mala leche que taponaba la puerta, evitando que cualquiera entrara.

\- Largo - siseó entre dientes

Los tres lobos más jóvenes se quedaron petrificados. A pesar de que ya le habían visto cabreado en distintas ocasiones, esta vez sentían que era completamente diferente. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera salvaje como no habían visto antes, les observaba de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento que acabaría con sus vidas. Su presencia se volvió tan amenazante y peligrosa, que creyeron que había aumentado de tamaño, solo pudieron tragar saliva nerviosos, intentado no mover ni un dedo para que esa criatura que tenían enfrente no les arrancara la cabeza de un zarpazo. Costaba creer que a pesar de todo esto, Derek seguía teniendo sus facciones humanas.

\- He dicho que largo - rugió bajo para no llamar la atención de los médicos de alrededor, enseñando sus colmillos para que vieron que no era una simple sugerencia, sino una orden. Orden que no tardaron en acatar esta vez.

Poniendo pies en polvorosa, los jóvenes lobos corriendo, y aunque les daba vergüenza admitirlo (sobretodo Scott porque era el alfa), en búsqueda de protección junto al sheriff. Sabían que el buen hombre no seria rival para el gran lobo, pero éste le respetaba, y las balas de acónito que ahora siempre llevaba, por precaución no significaban ninguna excusa.

  
**P.V.STILES**

Nada más ví que los chicos estaban fuera de la habitación gracias a Derek, cogí la ropa y corrí al baño a encerrarme. Me encontraba un poco mareado por todo. En el pequeño espejo que había pude ver como mi cara parecía un tomate gigante. Mi mano fue a mi pecho y pude sentir mi furioso corazón.

Intentando no pensar en nada, o haciendo que mi cabeza pensara en otras cosas, me vestí. Respiré varias veces intentado darme valor para salir, y tranquilizarme. Intenté ser sigiloso para que no me escucharan, con un poco de suerte mi padre me esperaría en el coche patrulla y podríamos irnos sin que los demás se enteraran. Una acción cobarde, sí… ¿pero que le iba hacer? sin embargo fracasé cuando nada más salir de la habitación me choqué con una pared.

_\- ‘’¿Qué hace una pared en medio?’’ - me dije a mí mismo mientras frotaba mi frente. Me había dado en los puntos y me dolía un poco‘’_

Al levantar la vista, me fije que ‘esa pared’ con la que había chocado no era otro que Derek. De nuevo y sin explicarme el motivo, mi cuerpo empezó a arder. De nuevo esos momentos me vinieron a la cabeza.

_\- ‘’¿En serio que demonios me pasa?’’ - me dije. Cada vez que le miraba, mi cuerpo actuaba de forma extraña y quería evitarlo cuanto pudiera._

\- Umm…yo…lo siento… - desvié mi mirada de la suya. - No te he visto, no porque seas pequeño, esta más que claro que eres todo lo contrario…pero estaba mirando hacia otro lado…y tu estas…estas aquí en…en medio, y ha pasado lo que ha pasado, no es que haya pasado nada, es solo que…

Seguía hablando sin para y aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas cerrar mi boca no podía, me ponía nervioso y eso hacia que hablara más y más.

\- Stiles - me llamó con voz seria. Estaba claro que le había enfadado. - Tu padre esta con los demás en el coche patrulla.

Ante lo dicho le miré rápidamente, no me había dicho/sugerido/gritado/amenazado que me callara. Cosa extraña, pero no quería estropearlo. No parecía enfadado y quería mantener la paz entre nosotros al menos hasta un par de días, cuando dejara de dolerme la cabeza y mi cuerpo recuperara fuerzas. Así que apretando los labios para no decir palabra, asentí con la cabeza y puse rumbo hacia la salida.

Derek me siguió sin decir nada, aunque tampoco me esperaba lo contrario.

\- Ummm…gracias - susurré muy bajo. Aunque tuve la certeza que me había escuchado, pues asintió con su cabeza, dándomelo a entender que lo había hecho y que en su idioma era un ‘de nada’. Mirándole de reojo esta vez, observe que ya no tenia el ceño fruncido, seguía teniendo la misma cara seria, así que si había estado molesto por algún motivo, éste había desaparecido. Más tranquilo salimos del hospital, tal y como había dicho, nos esperaban apoyados en el coche patrulla.

Nada más ver a mi padre, sentí el impulso de ir hace él y abrazarlo. Mi padre me abrazó con fuerza, tan presente como yo, de lo cerca que había estado de morir.

\- Cuando recuperes tus fuerzas debemos hablar con Deaton - me informó Scott con rostro preocupado

Sabiendo que tenia razón asentí. Me despedí de ellos prometiendo que les llamaría.

Subí al coche de mi padre y antes de volver a casa, pasamos a por hamburguesas y patatas extra grandes. Sonriendo como un niño feliz íbamos devorando las patatas. Al llegar a casa terminamos la cena, y aunque ya había dormido más lo que creí posible, sentí mi cuerpo pesado. Solo fui consciente de que me tumbé en la cama para relajarme.

**FIN P.V.STILES**

 

**P.V.DEREK**

Estaba más que preocupado por Stiles, no iba a negarlo. Había estado a punto de morir por una criatura la cual, había escapado. No me interesó perseguirla, lo único que en ese momento me había importado era el estado en el que se encontraba el humano y las escena grotesca que sabia que había presenciado.

Estaba furioso hacia mí mismo. Si hubiera aceptado la invitación de Cora de ir de acampada con ellos, esto no habría pasado. Stiles no habría estado tan al borde de la muerte, sino protegido. No sabia que hacia allí solo, y de momento poco me interesaba.

Seguía intrigado la manera tan directa en la que había ido, como si…algo le hubiera guiado, sin dudar el camino a tomar, sin pensar el porque…simplemente…dejándose llevar. Dejando que su parte animal lo llevara hacia donde necesitaba ir.

Poco le importó el estar desnudo frente a toda la manada, lo único que se le había cruzado por la cabeza era el humano que había tenido entre sus brazos, el como el control se me iba de las manos cada vez que su beta se acercaba, tocándole, hablándole….

También enfadado o más bien, cabreado por mi beta. ¿Estaba haciendo con Stiles lo que creía que estaba haciendo? Por algún motivo esperaba que no fuera otra cosa que preocupación por el integrante más frágil de la manada. Sin embargo, lo que me había dicho Cora momentos atrás, hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Si realmente Stiles gustaba de hombres… ¿aceptaría el coqueteo de Isaac? Tan solo pensarle no pude hacer más que apretar los puños, buscando un control que cada vez me fallaba más, negando a mi lobo tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que había perdido.

Cuando Stiles despertó gritando y llorando sentí como si me hubieran atravesado el pecho. Verle en ese estado tan desprotegido…tan aterrado…sentí sin saber de donde salió, el impulso, que no me negué de acercarme, apartando al pobre sheriff que intentaba tranquilizar a su hijo presa del pánico. En cuanto me acerqué sus brazos me rodearon desesperado, temblando sin parar. Enterrando su cara llorosa en mi pecho mientras seguía gritando.

Le llamé una y otra vez sin parar a la espera de que me escuchara, que me viera que estaba con él y que no había ningún tipo de mal cerca. Que estaba a salvo con nosotros….con…conmigo.

La imperiosa necesidad de susurrarle y tocarle con suavidad. La satisfacción de ver que había logrado mi meta. Sin embargó esa satisfacción se rompió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer Melissa. La desesperación había vuelto a mi cuerpo, mi lobo estaba frenético, quería salir, gruñir a los presentes, instándoles a que se marcharan y los dejaran, pero no podía. A pesar de que intentamos tranquilizarle no hubo resultado…hasta que mi beta habló

\- Si tranquilo. Si esa cosa se cuela mientras duermes, …apareceremos y le patearemos el culo - dijo Isaac con un intento de sonrisa

A pesar de que se corrigió, pillé claramente lo que había tenido intención de decir: ‘apareceré’ _‘’¿Qué él aparecería en sus sueños y le salvaría de la pesadilla? ¿Por qué tendría que soñar con él precisamente?’’_

Pero me tragué el rugido que se instaló en mi garganta, suplicando por salir y poner a mi beta en su lugar, pues escuché una pequeña risa que vibró en mi pecho. Ví como levantaba su cara de su escondite: sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y asustados, su rostro empapado por las lagrimas, y aunque intentaba formar una sonrisa, éste le bailaba entre los labios. Verle en ese estado, hizo que me doliera el corazón, escuchaba los gimoteos de mi lobo en mi cabeza

\- ¿Pro…prometido? - preguntó con un hilo de voz

\- Te lo juro…juramos - aseguró Isaac

Se había acercado y notó como cogía una de las manos que se aferraban a mi espalda. No tuve el valor suficiente de negar la acción, consciente del apoyo que necesitaba, pero a la vez complacido de que la mano que aún notaba sobre mí ejercía más fuerza, instándome a acercarme.

Sin más que hacer, salvo esperar, cada uno tomó una pared como punto de vigilancia. No le perdería de vista, a pesar de que se encontraba a salvo, prefería mantenerlo vigilado, al menos hasta que se recuperara o que lográramos cazar la criatura.

Todo iba bien, Stiles había despertado y muy a su estilo, saltó de la cama nada más oír que podía irse a casa. Ese chico había vuelto a ser el que era. Dí una pequeña sonrisa al verlo brincar y como intentaba sin éxito alguno sacar a Cora e Isaac fuera de la habitación. Negué levemente con la cabeza al ver como esos dos peleaban para quedarse, sabia que lo hacían en broma, en parte como un castigo por habernos preocupado.

Mientras le observaba, me dí cuenta que también lo hacia conmigo. Sin evitarlo inspiré al sentir como su olor se hacia más intenso. Lo que más sentía era la vergüenza que desprendía, seguramente porque recordaba su manera de actuar. Escuchaba como su corazón marcaba un ritmo rápido y su cara y cuello se enrojecían. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Pero la cosa acabó cuando Scott le llamó, haciendo que dejáramos de mirarnos. Estaba más que claro que todos habían sentido su cambió.

\- ¿Os importa salir para que me vista? - escuché que decía.

Me moví de la pared para salir y darle espacio, hasta que hubo algo que me hizo quedarme quieto en el sitio:

\- Si Scott puede ayudarte yo también puedo. O mejor aún… que se vaya Scott y te ayudo yo

Mi beta. Me giré para verles.

\- Cualquiera diría que quieres ver desnudo a Stiles - se burlaba Cora

Apreté los puños ante lo dicho. ¿Qué estaba intentado? Observé como Stiles se iba al otro lado de la cama, intentando crear una barrera. Estuve un momento contento, al parecer no estaba muy de acuerdo con la situación e intentaba evitarla. Pero todo lo bueno acaba, sobretodo cuando se trata de mi paciencia.

\- Bueno….Mentiría si dijera que no es esa mi intención - escuché que decía, sus manos agarraron los brazos del humano que había quedado helado - Venga Stiles, deja que te ayude - sugirió mientras lo acercaba

\- Isaac…no…detén…qui…quieto… - balbuceaba Stiles mientras ponían sus manos en el pecho del lobo. Su rostro estaba todo rojo por la vergüenza de la situación. Tan rojo como cuando nos estuvimos mirando.

De repente el aire se llenó de vergüenza, un poco de excitación. Abrí mi ojos sin creerme que los que desprendía lo último no eran otros que Cora, Isaac y Scott. ¡¿Se abrían excitado al verlos así?!

_**ALÉJALOS** _

Sin aguantar más retiré sin delicadeza agarrando de la nuca a Isaac para alejarlo de Stiles y lo saqué junto a los otros dos fuera de un empujón. Me puse en medio evitando que a alguno se le ocurriera la idea de entrar y ‘ayudar’ a vestirlo.

\- Largo - siseé apretando los dientes

Ninguno se movió del sitio, sentí como el miedo emanaba de ellos, y aunque estaba complacido por eso, los quería bien lejos de la puerta.

\- He dicho que largo - rugí por lo bajo. Ante todo no debía llamar la atención. Por si no era suficiente les enseñé los colmillos que crecían por segundos. Ante ésta acción tan sutil, echaron a correr por el pasillo. Una vez los sentí lejos suspire pesadamente destensando mi cuerpo y me apoyaba en la pared. A la espera.

Minutos más tarde ví como salia intentando ser sigiloso, hubiera funcionado si hubiera estado más atento a su alrededor y no se hubiera chocado conmigo. Preocupado vi como se llevaba la mano hacia la herida de la cabeza mientras levantaba su rostro y me miraba, que estudié con atención por si se había abierto

\- Umm…yo…lo siento… - desvió su mirada. - No te he visto, no porque seas pequeño, esta más que claro que eres todo lo contrario…pero estaba mirando hacia otro lado…y tu estas…estas aquí en…en medio, y ha pasado lo que ha pasado, no es que haya pasado nada, es solo que…

_\- ‘’Ahí está’’ ’’La verborrea incesante’’ - pensé al ver que no tenia intención de callar. Debía callarlo o me provocaría dolor de cabeza y ya tenia bastante, y por una vez..no quería ser brusco con él. No se lo merecía._

\- Stiles. Tu padre esta con los demás en el coche patrulla.

Al ver que no le había callado como solía hacerlo me volvió a mirar sorprendido. Quise reírme por la cara que ponía, pero me aguanté. Sin más fuimos hacia la salido.

\- Ummm…gracias - lo dijo tan bajo que aun a pesar de ser hombre lobo, me había costado escucharlo. Sin nada que decir le asentí con la cabeza. Quería que entendiera que sabia porque lo decía y que no tenia que dármelas.

Comprobé satisfecho que lo había entendido a la primera, su aroma se volvió más suave. Me sentí orgulloso. Me gusta que Stiles me supiera entender sin necesidad de palabras. _‘’¿¡Me había confesado que me gustaba algo de Stiles!?’’ ‘’No, claro que no, quería decir que me gustaba que me entendiera que era hombre de pocas palabras y que supiera a su modo lo que decía’. Pero no hacia falta que fuera Stiles, no claro que no. Perfectamente podría haber sido otro cualquiera. Si, eso’’_

Contemplé como se abrazaban pare e hijo. La angustia y el miedo había pasado. Al menos de momento. Pero se encargaría de que si volvía a ocurrir algo, lo haría desaparecer.

\- Cuando recuperes tus fuerzas debemos hablar con Deaton - le dijo Scott

Sin más que decir y todos de acuerdo en que fuera Stiles el que no avisara cuando estuviera mejor, no fuimos a casa. Nosotros también teníamos que recuperar fuerzas.

**FIN P.V.DEREK**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	16. Me Desmorono

Dos días después, Stiles les mandó un mensaje a toda la manada. Todos habían respetado en darle tiempo. Así que nadie le había llamado ni freído a mensajes a la espera de una señal. Y vaya, si que les había dado luz verde. A los pocos segundo de avisarles, todo el mundo le había mandado mensajes:

_‘¿Estas bien?’; ‘No te esfuerces’; ¿No quieres descansar más?’; ‘¿Quieres que te revise mi madre?’….._

Eran los mensajes que iba recibiendo cada pocos segundos, y aunque se repetían, no les daba importancia. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos asegurandoles que estaba en perfectas condiciones para hacer una reunión. Recordandoles que tenían una criatura que atrapar. Incluso recibió un par de Jackson.

_\- ‘’¿Quién lo iba a decir?’’ - pensó mientras sonreía._

Pero su sonrisa poco a poco se fue perdiendo. Había recibido mensajes de todos, o mejor dicho, casi todos. Derek no le había mandado absolutamente nada. No esperaba que lo bombardeara y que su móvil echara fuego….pero…al menos un ‘¿Qué tal?’ no iba hacerle daño ¿no?

Después de todo, cuando el médico le dio el alta, habían tenido un momento cercano. Al menos así lo había sentido Stiles. Pero al parecer, para el hombre lobo no era así.

Algo decaído bajó hacia la cocina para encontrarse con su padre y desayunar juntos

\- Hola, ¿Qué sabéis?

\- Hola hijo. No son de Beacon Hills. Eran viajeros.

\- ¿Viajeros? - dijo sorprendido

\- Si. Por eso no hay nadie que denunciara sus desapariciones. Encontramos después de mucho buscar unas mochilas. Dinero, ropa, carnet…todo destrozado y manchado de sangre…pero al menos podremos avisar a las familias.

\- ¿Ningún móvil?

\- No. Al parecer avisaban a sus familias cuando llegaban a algún pueblo o ciudad.

\- Ya veo… No se si yo podría estar sin el móvil

\- La gente así normalmente es porque quiere despejarse de la tecnología - informó el sheriff. - En tu caso….seria básicamente imposible - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oye! Soy perfectamente capaz - le reprochó en broma

\- Claro que si hijo. Las horas en las que duermes - le sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y salia de casa para poner rumbo a la comisaria

\- ¡Ten cuidado! - le gritó  
Una hora más tarde, cuando Stiles iba a salir de su casa, se topó con alguien.

\- Hola Stiles, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¡Isaac! - exclamó entre contento y abrumado. Todavía recordaba la conversación y con ella la escena en su habitación del hospital

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste…no claro que no, es solo curiosidad. Porque claro como habíamos quedado en la veterinaria, y allí iba, pero tu estas aquí y….pero no te estoy diciendo que no puedas…claro que sí…pero ¿no has recibido mi mensaje? Si que lo has hecho porque tu me has mandado uno…y…- dijo rápidamente sin poder dejar de hablar mientras movía las manos sin parar.

\- Stiles. ¿No te has tomado el abderall verdad? - le preguntó con una sonrisa - Lo digo porque siento que la cabeza se me sobrecalienta con tu verborrea y el frenético latido de tu corazón - dijo dramáticamente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y se hacia el desfallecido

\- Ja ja ja. Muy gracioso - contesto sarcásticamente - Voy a tomármela - susurró sonrojado

Isaac saltó una carcajada mientras entraba dentro siguiendo al humano con la mirada.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó esta vez sin bromas.

Stiles giró a verlo mientras se tomaba la medicación. El rubio tenia el rostro serio. En sus facciones se mostraba la preocupación. Al ver que el humano no le contestaba, se acercó a él. Y tocando levemente sus brazos le volvió a insistir

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? No tienes que esforzarte si no es así. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? - le dijo suavemente.

\- Si…estoy…estoy bien…Tranquilo. - contestó algo azorado.

\- Stiles…No tienes que obligarte

\- Lo sé… pero si no… encontramos esa cosa…. - respondió mientras cerraba los ojos al recordar ese momento,que incluso sintió que volvía a estar allí y era capaz de oler el putrefacto aliento de la criatura. Los abrió de golpe intentando mantenerse tranquilo, respirando mientras las manos de Isaac le acariciaban los brazos para que supiera que estaba a salvo

\- Todos los sabemos. Pero también tenemos muy presente que has pasado por algo…¿escalofriante? - dudó de cómo calificarlo. - Solo queremos estar seguros de que estas bien -

Stiles se encontraba realmente azorado. No podría hacer nada más que observar los ojos de Isaac mientras le escuchaba.

\- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, siempre estaremos a tu lado - aseguró mientras lo acercaba a él

Sin protestar se dejó arrastrar hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el pecho del joven lobo. Lentamente sus brazos fueron moviéndose hasta corresponder el abrazo. Poco después su cuerpo empezó a temblar demostrando que no se encontraba tan bien como aseguraba. Algo ilógico, porque había pasado por muchas cosas, pero ésta…estar tan cerca de la muerte…estaba siendo la peor.

\- No sé…porque me afecta tanto…Hemos pasado por muchas cosas…no…no entiendo porque estoy así… - su voz salió amortiguada desde su refugió, pero no fue problema para que Isaac le escuchara

\- ¡No quiero estar así! Soy el único…que puede dar algo de luz para…capturarlo. Y…encima está lo otro y... - balbuceó mientras agarraba con fuerza la camiseta de Isaac

\- Tal vez solo necesites soltar todo lo que sientes ahora mismo. Quizás te ayude a que te encuentres mejor - sugirió mientras delicadamente apartaba a Stiles de su cuerpo, dándole un pequeña sonrisa triste. Quería que viera que no estaba solo sin importar el qué.

\- Si...pero ahora no es el momento. Hemos quedado en la veterinaria y se nos hace tarde

\- De acuerdo - aceptó Isaac sin más algo más alegre mientras le volvía a abrazas apretándolo un poco más en señal de apoyo

Una vez Stiles consiguió serenarse lo suficiente, se dirigieron hacia la veterinaria para hablar con Deaton. En el camino iban hablando, más bien Stiles, sobre distintos temas que había buscado en Internet para pasar el rato.

  
Cuando llegaron, vieron aparcados el camaro y la moto de Scott. Algo extrañados porque se suponía que se reunirían todos, y faltaba bastante gente, se miraron entre ellos como si alguno supiera la razón de ese cambio de planes. Preocupados y curiosos bajaron del jeep para dar comienzo la reunión.

Nada más entrar vieron a Scott que estaba sentando en una de las sillas golpeando el suelo con su pie, Deaton le pasaba unas hojas y un boli a Lydia, seguramente para dibujar la descripción de la criatura que amenazaba el pueblo. Y Derek, que se encontraba apoyado en una pared, con un jersey negro con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos; con sus pulgares dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros grises y su típica cara de mala uva. En cuanto Stiles lo vió así su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, y es que ver a ese hombre lobo le era imposible que no ocurriera.

Ante el el sonido de la puerta, el olor de ambos y el frenético latido, los cuatro desviaron la atención hacia ellos.

\- Stiles - saludó alegre Scott mientras abrazaba a su recuperado amigo

\- Creí que dije que te fueras con los demás a investigar - habló el lobo mayor

\- Si, pero estaba preocupado por el pequeño Stiles - dijo Isaac mientras achuchaba al mencionado. Acción que se ganó un gruñido de Derek mientras se separaba de la pared en la que estaba apoyado.

\- Vaaaale… Tú - dijo señalando a Isaac - suéltame. Y tú - esta vez señalando a Derek - Tranquilo.

Ambos cumplieron, pero ninguno dejaba de vigilarse con la mirada. Stiles los miró alternativamente sin comprender a que venia todo aquello, aunque creía que el hombre lobo mayor estaba enfadado porque su beta había desobedecido la orden. Ante este pensamiento, sintió como una pequeña punzada en el pecho. En ningún momento le había dado una mirada, o algo que le hiciera entender que estaba aunque fuera, ligeramente interesado o preocupado por su estado.

\- Empecemos de una vez. Tengo cosas que hacer - gruñó Derek mientras volvía a su posición original

\- Uuuyy sí - dijo Lydia con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Has vuelto a quedar con la chica de la otra vez?

\- No es asunto tuyo - soltó dirigiéndole una dura mirada

\- Tranquilo grandullón. Si que debe de ser buena para que repitas - comentó mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada  
El dolor que estaba sintiendo Stiles en su pecho cada vez se hacia más fuerte, la boca se le secó de golpe, y el pensamiento de salir de ahí empezó a golpearle. Sabia que no podían verle a la cara porque él les estaba dando la espalda, pero la idea de que su olor lo delatara le empezó a agobiar.

_\- ‘’¿Qué excusa les puedo dar para explicar el cambio brusco de mi estado?’’ - pensó angustiado y desesperado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza_

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Deaton que le miraba. Escuchaba a Lydia intentando sonsacarle a Derek cualquier cosa sobre con quien había quedado, y a un Scott fracasando de que dejara de ser tan cotilla si es que quería seguir viva.

\- Pensé que no querías que te vieran en este estado - le dijo acercándose a su oído y hablándole bajo para que los otros no escucharan. Mientras le daba un vaso con un líquido naranja oscuro

Stiles ante esto le dio un asentimiento de agradecimiento mientra se lo llevaba a la boca con algo de desconfianza. Una vez sé lo acabó se lo devolvió. Pasados apenas segundos, Deaton quitaba su mano y llamaba la atención de los otros.

Aún sin entender que es lo que le había dado, se acercó a Lydia para que dibujara lo que vió. Diez minutos más tarde, Lydia tenia el boceto de lo que había visto a través de Stiles. Debían de reconocer que infringía miedo. Todos salieron de la veterinaria. Vió como Derek se subía a su camaro sin mirar atrás y con una simple orden se despedía:

\- Si averiguáis algo me avisáis

Scott llevaría a Lydia al centro comercial donde estaban Cora y Kira para tener una tarde de chicas. Antes de marcharse, le prometió a su hermano que se pasaría por su casa para cenar y pasar tiempo juntos.

Antes de irse, le pidió a Isaac que le esperara en el jeep, mientras entraba a hablar con Deaton.

\- Una poción - dijo nada más lo vió entrar

\- ¿Una...poción de qué exactamente? - dijo con extrañeza - ¿ Y como sabias que iba a preguntarte eso?

\- Si. Coincidencia

\- Deaton…¿sabes que es agotador lo que haces? - le dijo con un suspiro

\- Sí

\- ¿Y bien…? - se le quedó mirando mientras Deaton seguía a lo suyo, hasta que vió que el muchacho no tenia intención de marcharse sin que se explicara

\- Una poción para confundir la esencia. Convierte la esencia de alguien en lo contrario.

\- ¿Quieres decir… que ese zumo, cambió mi estado a algo ‘normal’?

\- Puse mi mano sobre ti para crear una pequeña barrera, y así que no olieran que te estabas desmoronando. Ese…zumo como lo llamas tú, cambió tu olor o más bien, creó una ilusión a uno que no levantara sospechas.

Ante la explicación Stiles se quedo boquiabierto ante la utilidad.

\- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? - preguntó Deaton mirándolo fijamente

\- No, claro que no. - aseguró nervioso. Pero por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, tenia muy claro que no le había creído. Más el druida se mantuvo callado - Gracias

Antes de salir, vió como le hacia un gesto de que no tenia porque darlas y salió de allí. Dejaría a Isaac en el loft e iría al supermercado a comprar algo para la cena.

  
Mientras estaba haciendo la cena, escuchó el sonido del timbre. Allí se encontraba Scott, sonriente como el sabia estarlo, cargado con una bolsa donde se podían ver las cervezas. Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para terminar la cena.

\- Lo que ha dibujado Lydia daba miedo. No quiero ni imaginarme como te sentiste al verlo cara a cara

\- Fue desagradable y horrible. La próxima vez le daré unos caramelos para el mal aliento o unos chicles

\- Jajaja… no creo que con uno tenga bastante

\- ¿Has podido averiguar algo? - pregunto Scott cambiando de tema mientras daba un trago a la cerveza y le ayudaba a llevar la cena al comedor

\- No he podido buscar mucho, pero no he visto nada que se le parezca - suspiró mirando al techo

Scott le miró unos momentos mientras le aseguraba que darían con lo que fuera que estaba ahí fuera. Entonces se acordó de lo que llevaba días queriendo hablar con Stiles.

\- Oye hermano… ¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? - tanteó algo nervioso

\- Claro

\- ¿Hay…algo entre tú y….?

Su pregunta se vió interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Se miraron curiosos entre ellos pues no esperaban a nadie. Su padre tenia turno de noche. Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta y al abrirla se asombraron al ver quien había en la puerta. Mientras Scott se quedó desconcertado, Stiles no podía estar más contento al ver quien era.

Con una de sus manos le agarró del antebrazo y con la otra de la mano obligandolo a pasar y tiraba de él para dirigirlo al comedor. El invitado se reía a carcajadas limpias mientras le seguía sin oponer resistencia. Scott los siguió a unos pasos por detrás, viendo como el invitado se sentaba al lado de Stiles en el sofá y entre risa le robaba las papas entre las protestas de Stiles.

Riéndose se giró hacia Scott haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara a cenar con ellos, quien se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos. Algo inseguro se fue acercando hasta sentarse al otro lado de Stiles y empezar a cenar, mientras los tres veían la película. Sin evitarlo, Scott miraba de reojo procurando no perder detalle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kivha_Chan


	17. Jugando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruteis con el capitulo ^^

Cuando Scott giró la cabeza hacia el reloj que tenia Stiles en la mesita de noche, se dio cuenta de que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Bufó dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada y se tumbó mejor en el colchón improvisado que Stiles le había puesto en el suelo. Puso las menos detrás de la cabeza y fijó su mirada afuera de la ventana.

Con sus sentidos podía escuchar como los grillos escondidos daban serenatas. Vió la oscuridad del cielo, y algunas brillantes estrellas, a lo lejos pudo ver las lucecitas de un avión, y la luna creciente, siempre tan brillante. Giró la cabeza hasta fijarse en un punto del techo. Y se concentró por completo en su mejor amigo.

La respiración tranquila de su hermano, confirmandole que dormía plácidamente en su cama; su corazón latía calmado, en diferencia a la velocidad habitual cuando estaba despierto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ese ritmo loco que cuando dormía con él, se inclinaba hacia él para asegurarse que estaba bien. De vez en cuando escuchaba como se movía en sueños y suspiraba o soltaba alguna palabra ininteligible. El sonido de la sabana cada vez que Stiles se movía o cuando la retiraba de una patada. Una de las veces se la había tirado encima, asustandolo, pero en cuanto comprobó la situación no pudo más que soltar una ligera risa. Ni siquiera durmiendo era capaz de mantenerse quieto, era una tormenta constante. Pero le prefería así. Con toda esa energía que parecía inagotable.

Esta noche se lo habían pasado muy bien, estaba realmente contento de haber ido. Le había hecho falta, en realidad a ambos. Habían cenado, visto alguna película, se tomaron el pelo, jugaron a videojuegos, y habían hablado un poco de todo….Incluso llamaron a Deaton por si había descubierto la criatura gracias al dibujo de Lydia. Pero tal y como le había contado Stiles cuando llegó, el resultado fue negativo. Deaton les había dicho que quizás era porque no había visto a la criatura en su totalidad, y era difícil saber con exactitud a que clase pertenecía algo cuando solamente has visto una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad era.

En cuanto el druida mencionó la palabra ‘pequeña’ Stiles no pudo evitar reírse irónicamente. Tuvo muy presente el ligero temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo al perderse en los recuerdos, donde había estado cara a cara, y la matanza que había provocado. En ese momento le había apretado la rodilla para ayudarle a volver al mundo real, Stiles le devolvió el gesto son una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se incorporó sobre sus codos y ladeando la cabeza se encontró con el invitado sorpresa. Se encontraba espatarrado boca arriba, una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, parecía que estaba formando la letra P. Una manos estaba encima de su estomago, el otro brazo lo tenia estirado encima de la almohada, la cabeza a penas apoyada sobre éste y de vez en cuanto soltaba ligeros ronquiditos, que apenas eran audibles, pero gracias a su sentido del oído agudizado, era capaz de escucharlos. Estaba durmiendo solamente con unos pantalones de deporte holgados de color verde claro, la pernera de sus pierna derecha se había subido un poco al moverse, y la cinturilla algo bajada, por donde se veia el elástico del bóxer verde oscuro que llevaba. Echó un vistazo al torso desnudo: sus músculos estaban marcados pero no era tan musculoso como Derek, aunque bueno…Derek….era un mundo aparte, ningún miembro de la manada estaba tan puesto como el ex alfa, tal vez porque solo él se ejercitaba hasta el cansancio o porque los demás todavía eran unos adolescentes que tenían que pegar el estirón y desarrollarse.

Desde su posición aprovechó para lanzarle un vistazo a Stiles. Éste dormía boca abajo, agarrado a su almohada; una de las piernas estaba medio fuera de la cama y la otra en medio. Media sabana se encontraba en el suelo, la que cubría el colchón se había salido de una de las esquinas. Al verle sonrió y volvió a la posición en la que estaba.

Recordando la pregunta que había querido hacerle y que se había quedado a medias. Tal vez había sido solamente coincidencia, pero cada vez que quería sacar el tema, ocurría algo que se lo impedía. Cada vez estaba más convencido de cual era la respuesta, aunque Stiles dijera lo contrario, habían ciertas cosas, no solo lo que Cora y Danny le habían dicho, también lo que veía él con sus propios ojos.

Al principio pensó que lo defendia de las constantes apuñaladas del Jackson era porque Stiles era un amigo más, eran de la misma manada y por eso lo hacia, quizás porque veia como él mismo se había alejado de su mejor amigo y Stiles necesitaba algún apoyo para que viera que no estaba solo. Pero aún después de que lo habían arreglado, seguía poniéndose como su escudo y su espada. La frasecita en el entrenamiento; ese nivel de complicidad entre ambos; el como estaba pendiente cada vez que estaban juntos.

El día que fueron a cenar todos juntos le había parecido que algo ocurría con Stiles, pero fuera lo que fuese no le dio tiempo a comprobarlo, el olor de Isaac al ser un hombre lobo era más fuerte y por lo tanto había cubierto el de Stiles, así que no tenia muy claro si se lo había imaginado.

Y luego estaba lo de la acampada. Esta vez si que había sentido el cambio en Stiles, muy ligero, pero al estar a su lado pudo sentirlo. Y la mentira de Isaac que dijo solamente para acompañarlo dentro de la mansión, como había rodeado al humano con tal delicadeza…la muestra de afecto en su hombro, como el mismísimo Stiles se arrimaba en busca de sentirle… No tenia ni idea que es lo que había pasado dentro de la mansión, de si hablaron de algo o si…Scott cerró los ojos negándose a imaginar que habrían hecho, no es que le molestase, pero hasta que no estuviera seguro del todo no quería pensar cosas que no eran, aunque para él estuviera claro.

Recordó que a pesar de la curiosidad se había negado en rotundo el espiarles y dándoles una orden a los demás de que los respetaran también. Sonrió al recordar la mala cara que había puesto Cora. Estaba claro que ella quería espiar tanto como él, pero no podía hacerle eso a su amigo. Todos tenían que esperar a que uno de los dos o ambos les contaran, hasta entonces…todo el mundo mantendría los oídos cerrados.

Rememorando los acontecimientos, Scott llegó al momento donde Stiles había estado a punto de morir. Como Isaac se había enfadado con Cora. ¿Lo había visto alguna vez así de enfadado? ¿Gritando a alguien? No, al menos no de esa manera. Pudo percibir el olor que emanaba: el enfado, la preocupación, la angustia… Y luego como esos sentimientos habían cambiado cuando Derek hizo acto de presencia. Se había puesto a discutir con su antiguo alfa sin importarle que hubiera podido ser su ultimo día vivo. Y todo por Stiles.

Llegados a ese punto, se vió en la obligación de pensar también en Derek.

_‘’¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado al lugar y el momento exacto para salvarle? Se suponía que iba estar con una mujer que había conocido, y ocupado por las palabras de la chica loba. ¿Entonces como era posible? ¿Por qué se había encarado así con su beta?’’_

Y por ultimo la escena del hospital. _‘’¿Exactamente que había pasado?’’_ Tenia muy presente el porque del ataque de pánico, lo que no pudo creerse fue que Derek Hale había mostrado una faceta completamente desconocida para el mundo. ¿Por qué desde cuando el gruñón hombre lobo que no muestra compasión, podía comportarse de esa manera tan…dulce?

Por no decir el arrebato que tuvo cuando Isaac se insinuó de esa manera. No iba a negar que la escena le pareció adorable y un poco excitante…ver a su hermano con esa cara. Y por lo que le llegó a la nariz, Cora tenia en mismo pensamiento que él. Pero su hermano…prácticamente les tiró fuera de la habitación como si….

Ante este pensamiento Scott abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿acaso era cierto la idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza? No, tenia que ser imposible, pero no podía llegar a otra conclusión salvo a esa. Scott se sentó en el colchón improvisado con rostro serio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Ya sabia porque los arrebatos de Derek. Ahora sí tenia que hablar con Stiles. Y si le decía que lo que tenia con Isaac era serio, él mismo los defendería como amigo y hermano que era, y si se veia obligado, como alfa. No dejaría que Derek se pusiera en medio de sus dos amigos.  
La vibración de su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos, moviéndose sin hacer ruido, fue hacia el escritorio donde había lo dejado. Miró en la pantalla y vió un mensaje de Derek.

_''Ven al bosque. He encontrado algo''_

  
\- ¿Scott? - escuchó la voz de Stiles - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lo siento, te desperté - se lamentó mientras se giraba a verle

\- No, tranquilo, se me ha caído la almohada - se rió bajito

\- Oh… Era Derek. Al parecer a encontrado algo y quiere que vaya - informó mientras se vestía

\- Vale, me visto y voy con vosotros- le dijo Stiles mientras se levantaba

\- No, tu definitivamente te quedas - le ordenó preocupado.

\- Hey, puedo ayudar y los sabes de sobra - le contestó indignado

\- Scott tiene razón. Sera mejor que te quedes aquí

\- Pero… - comenzó a gesticular a ver que nadie le tenia en cuenta - ¿Y si viene? Que no creo que venga porque no le he dicho donde vivo, pero… que hago si oigo algo como lo oí y….

\- ¿Te importaría quedarte con él? Me sentiría más tranquilo - Scott se giró hacia el otro sin hacer ningún caso de la verborrea de su amigo

\- Claro, sabes que no tengo ningún problema con eso - le soltó sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

\- ‘’Claro que no’’ - pensó mientras sacaba el cuerpo por la ventana para salir - ‘’Al contrario estas encantado’’ - Apenas tocó el suelo, hecho a correr para reunirse con Derek

  
\- Scotty idiota - refunfuñó Stiles mientras se tiraba en la cama

\- Venga Stiles. Sabes que esta preocupado por ti - le dijo mientras se tumbaba a su lado

\- Ya lo sé - suspiro - Pero…Tiene que entender que puedo ayudar

\- Lo sabe. Lo sabemos. Todos tenemos muy presente que sin tí no seriamos capaces de hacer nada. - le dijo en voz baja mientras le miraba a los ojos

\- Tenéis suerte de que sepáis ataros los cordones - dijo entre risas

\- Cierto, cierto. - aceptó de buena gana - ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? - sugirió en un arrullo

\- Es que ahora no tengo sueño. Me he despertado y….

\- La cabeza ha empezado a pensar - terminó soltando un carcajada

\- Cambien estoy preocupado. Derek a encontrado algo... ¿y si es esa cosa? ¿y si es mas fuerte que ellos? ¿Y si les pasa algo? ¿Cómo nos enteraríamos? - preguntó angustiado con un nudo en la garganta

\- Stiles, lo primero debes tranquilizarte - le aconsejó mientras ponía un mano en el lado de su cuello notando el pulso acelerado.

Stiles cerró los ojos haciéndole caso. Una vez su respiración se tranquilizó, los volvió abrir para mirar a la cara a su acompañante

\- Lo segundo, es que no debes preocuparte. Sea lo que sea, dudo mucho que sean tan idiotas de enfrentarse hasta la muerte

\- ¿Seguro? - le preguntó con ironía incapaz de creerlo

\- Bueno…Idiotas si que son - aceptó después de un momento de pausa, haciendo reír a Stiles - Pero aullaran para avisarnos. Me quedaré despierto si así estas más tranquilo - aseguró mientras se ponía boca arriba mirando el techo, atento a cualquier sonido

\- Vale

Sin más que hablar, Stiles acercó su cara hasta apoyarla en su hombro, y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por el sueño, el calor de quien tenia al lado y la tranquilidad que se instaló en su cuerpo. Relajando así su bulliciosa mente y sus músculos.

\- Buenas noches Stiles - deseó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de él.

 

**Con Scott y Derek**

Cuando Scott salió de casa de su amigo, se adentró en el bosque buscando la esencia de Derek y atento a cualquier amenaza que hubiera escondida en el bosque. Después de varios minutos corriendo, le vió un poco más adelante, así que apresuró el paso.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado? - preguntó nada más llegar

Derek sin responder, señaló con el dedo a unos paso de donde estaban. Lo que había eran unas enormes huellas dibujadas en el barro. Se acercaron con sigilo y alertas hasta ellas. Eran grandes, y estaba claro que eran las de un animal, pero no uno normal. Scott sacó el móvil para hacer una foto y poder enseñársela a los demás. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos siguieron las huellas.

Después de seguirlas, estas acabaron delante de un espeso arbusto, medía cerca de los tres metros de alto. Estaba entre medias de dos gruesos árboles. Scott y Derek agudizaron todo lo que podían sus oídos para comprobar si era seguro antes de acercarse más. Con un intercambio de miradas, aunque algo extrañadas por no recibir ningún sonido, se fueron acercando todo lo sigilosamente que eran capaces. Sin bajar la guardia, Derek se fue acercando al arbusto, estiró la mano con toda la intención de apartarlo, confiando que Scott actuaria en caso de que algo le atacara.

Cuando Derek lo apartó para ver mejor lo que había detrás, se encontró una imagen, aunque no fue igual de grotesca como cuando encontró a Stiles. Echándolo a un lado, pasó y le hizo una señal a Scott que le siguiera. En el suelo encontraron un cadáver completamente devorado. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre, la ropas desgarradas y esparcidas alrededor. Al lado del cadáver, estaban las mismas huellas que habían seguido, y observaron como había en una zona que las hierbas estaban aplastadas, como si algo se hubiera tumbado a descansar o mejor dicho: a comer .

Derek sin esperar más llamó al sheriff, mientras le decía a Scott que se encargara de llamar a Deaton. Cerca de media hora, los dos escuchaban los coches que se acercaban a ellos. En cuanto llegaron a su altura, ambos hombres lobo los pusieron al corriente.

El sheriff llevó la vista al cielo para comprobar que estaba casi amaneciendo. Así que con un apretón a cada en el hombro, los envió a que fueran a su casa. Seguramente Stiles ya estaría despierto para cuando los dos llegaran, y tendrían un buen café, tenían cara de necesitarlo. Ademas, sabia que debían de hablar con su hijo sobre los que habían encontrado y pensar en una posible forma de atraparlo.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, Derek y Scott se fueron a casa de Stiles. Cuando llegaron, escucharon como dentro de la casa había movimiento. Al entrar el olor a café inundaba la cocina, ambos cerraron los ojos para inhalar mejor disfrutando del aroma. Estaban cansados y una buena taza de ese maravillo néctar es lo que más necesitaban.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - les saludó Stiles al verlos nada mas entrar en la cocina. - ¿Qué tal la caza mis amores? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras servia en uno de los platos el desayuno.

Ante la pregunta, Scott negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba delante de uno de los platos. Derek por el contrario, bufó molesto simplemente por verlo de tan buen humor. ¿Como era posible que tuviera las pilas cargadas a esas horas?

\- ¿Cómo sabias que vendríamos? - preguntó Scott intentando controlarse para no lanzarse sobre la comida y esperar a que todo el mundo se sentara

\- Mi padre me llamó

Derek se sentó en la silla enfrente de Scott, con el rostro serio y cruzado de brazos, mirándoles mientras esos dos hablaban. Se fijo en Stiles: llevaba unos pantalones deportivos de color azul claro y una camiseta verde claro algo holgada, claramente se veia que no era su talla; iba descalzo y el pelo algo desordenado y húmedo. Señal de que había tomado una ducha poco antes de que llegaran, algunas gotas todavía resbalaban desde su cuello hasta debajo de la camiseta. Ajeno al escrutinio del mayor, Stiles iba preparando el resto del desayuno: huevos, tortitas, bacon, tostadas y sin olvidarse del magnífico café

\- ¿Qué pasa lobo amargado?

\- ¿No crees que te has pasado? - preguntó mientras veia como lo ponía todo encima de la mesa

\- Teniendo en cuenta que tengo hombres lobo aquí en mi casa que comen como un regimiento, no, no me he pasado, es más, espero no haberme quedado corto - murmuró mirando la mesa con ojo critico

Mientras decía esto, Stiles empujaba a Scott para que se moviera del sitio, y que se sentara al lado de Derek. Al ver esto, Derek lo miro con la ceja en alto, perdido de porque ponía la comida en un sitio vació. Encogiéndose de hombros, intentó empezar a comer, hasta que una palmada en su mano le cortó la acción. Arrugando el entrecejo molesto le miró pidiendo una explicación.

\- Aún no estamos todos en la mesa, así que te esperas - le riñó Stiles al saber que le estaba pidiendo una explicación

 

  
**P.V.DEREK**

Cuando iba abrir la boca para protestar, el sonido de unos pasos bajando la escalera me hizo desistir. No me esperaba ver a quien entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Buenos días a todo el mundo - exclamó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano de Stiles su café

\- ¿Qué haces…Isaac? - gruñí nada más ver a mi beta, entrado como si la casa fuera suya.

\- Desayunar - contestó simplemente, ganándose otro de mis gruñido

\- Digo. Aquí. - señalé molestó

\- Pues me he quedado a dormir aquí…con Stiles - soltó con desparpajo y una sonrisa de depredador

Al escuchar eso me quedé viéndole como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Isaac iba vestido con unos pantalones deportivos de cinturilla baja, descalzo y con el torso al aire, tenia el cabello mojado y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo. Estaba claro que había tomado una ducha…

‘’¿Una ducha?’’ Me giré a ver a Stiles. Él también se había tomado una, y…ahora que se fijaba…¿Esa camiseta…no era de…Isaac? Negué con la cabeza, desechando la idea. Isaac y Stiles no habían tomado ninguna ducha juntos, era imposible…Pero Isaac había dicho que había dormido aquí…con Stiles… Tragué saliva intentando bajar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

_\- ‘’No puede ser nada de eso’’ - pensé - Seguramente Scott lo llamó para que viniera a vigilar que nada le pasara. Y amablemente Stiles le ofreció una ducha. Definitivamente tenia que ser eso’’_

_**\- ‘’¿Pero entonces porque Stiles tenia la camiseta de Isaac?’’ - me asaltó la voz introduciendo la duda** _

Intentando despejar la cabeza miré a Scott que comía como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que el sonido del móvil le hizo detenerse. Lo cogió y miró quien era. Por la cara de idiota que había puesto, apostaba mi camaro que era Kira

\- Lo siento chicos tengo que irme - anunció mientras se bebía de un trago el café - Kira quiere que quedemos, así aprovecho y le cuento lo que hemos visto

_\- ‘’Lo sabia’’ - me felicité mentalmente a mi mismo por acertar_

\- ¿Qué habéis descubierto? - preguntó curioso Stiles

\- Derek os lo dirá. Adiós, lo que sea me llamáis - se despidió y salió corriendo de la casa

\- Se fue - puse los ojos en blanco al ver que Stiles señaló lo obvió

\- Qué habéis descubierto y como. Scott parecía preocupado cuando leyó tu mensaje

\- Huellas y un cadáver. Lydia me llamó.

\- ¿Y…algún rastro…de lo que sea que estamos buscando? - me preguntó

Al sentir como la angustia emanaba de él, mi lobo empezó a revolverse en mi interior, buscando poder salir. No entendía que demonios le pasaba: se negaba a que buscara sexo con mujeres, algo que nunca había hecho, y ahora buscaba salir al sentir el olor que salia del humano. Seguramente era porque al estar un miembro de la manada en peligro o inseguro, mi lobo buscaba asegurarse de que estaba bien de alguna manera. Pero eso no me explicaba que apareciera de vez en cuando la puñetera voz que me crispaba los nervios, y más sabiendo que yo era el único que podía escucharla.

Solté un gruñido ante mis pensamientos. Ahora no tenia tiempo de preocuparme por eso, si no de buscar la cosa que estaba creando una masacre en el pueblo, y cuando todo acabara, seguramente mi lobo dejaría de comportarse como si estuviera loco

\- No, pero sea lo que sea lo encontraremos y acabaremos con él - aseguré - Hasta entonces ninguno saldrá solo durante la noche -

\- Ya has oído Stiles. Igual que hoy, dormiré contigo

Cuando escuché esa frase tan alegre de Isaac me atraganté con el café que estaba bebiendo. No pude evitar toser, lo que hizo que Stiles se levantara de su sitio asustado por mi ataque, y me palmeara la espalda en un intento de que me recuperara. Cuando lo conseguí, mi mirada voló hacia mi beta, y al ver como éste me sonreía con burla y prepotencia, hizo que mi sangre se calentara más de lo que ya estaba, apreté los puños sin darme cuenta que en mi mano derecha todavía tenia agarrada la taza, lo que provocó que esta se rompiera, y algunos trozos se clavaran en mi palma.

\- ¡Mierda Derek! ¡Isaac dame el trapo!

A pesar de que sabia que en poco tiempo se iba a curar una herida sin importancia como esa, me dejé hacer, sabia perfectamente lo pesado que se volvía cuando alguien no le hacia caso cuando se trataba de este tema. Stiles puso delicadamente su mano en la mía para dejarla con la palma abierta, y con el mismo cuidado, envolvió el trapo sobre mi mano, después de retirar unos trozos que se habían incrustado. No pude evitar levantar mi vista hacia él, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, a pesar de que no era nada, pero así era él. Sin querer desvié mi vista hacia bajo, la camiseta de Isaac le venia grande y al estar inclinado sobre mí, podía ver ligeramente su pecho, concentrándome en esa parte, conseguí ver algunos de esos lunares que sabia, adornaban su todo su cuerpo.

\- Isaac, ¿Por qué no os sentáis en el sofá mientras limpio los cristales? - preguntó mirando hacia el rubio, pero mi mano todavía seguía entre las suyas.

\- Claro - aceptó mientras me cogía del brazo y me dirigía. Sabia que si quería podía soltarme, pero había algo que tenia que hablar con Isaac y estaba convencido de que él lo intuía

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - solté nada más entramos en el comedor, mirando de reojo hacia la cocina

\- Ya lo he dicho. Me he quedado a dormir aquí

\- He dicho que porque - intenté no alzar la voz, pero al ver que no me contestaba lo que quería me hacia enfadar

\- Scott quedó con Stiles a pasar la noche… -

\- Y viniste a fastidiarles - solté

\- A Stiles no le molestó. Es más….te apostaría a que incluso le gustó que viniera

Otra vez esa sonrisa de prepotencia. ‘’¿Desde cuando mi beta es así?’’

\- Y por si quieres saber más. Los tres dormimos en su habitación. Stiles en la cama, Scott y yo en el suelo. Stiles nos puso unas mantas a modo de colchón, porque le hacia ilusión la fiesta de pijamas

En cuanto escuché que había dormido en el suelo, solté el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba conteniendo.

\- Listo - nos interrumpió Stiles - ¿Qué os parece si vamos con Deaton a ver si ha encontrado algo? - preguntó.

Estaba tan concentrado que no me había dado cuenta que se había vestido, al parecer había aprovechado cuando terminó de limpiar.

\- Claro - Isaac saltó del sofá como si tuviera un resorte.  
\- Voy a por el móvil que esta en la cocina – avisó Stiles dándose media vuelta

Cuando iba a dirigirme hacia la puerta de la casa para esperarlos, sentí la mano de Isaac en mi hombro

\- Dormí en el suelo hasta que Scott se marchó. Luego me tumbé en el colchón con Stiles y dormimos juntos…uno al lado del otro. - me confió en voz baja

\- En marcha - escuché que nos decía Stiles

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Isaac se movió rápidamente hacia Stiles, y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, guiándolo hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró a verme y me guiñó un ojo y ponía una sonrisa de lado.

En mi mente podía escuchar como mi lobo gruñía, haciendo eco a los míos, que sin contenerme salían desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Apreté los puños ante la osadía de mi beta, y esa maldita actitud que había cogido. No supe el momento exacto en el que mis manos se convirtieron en garras, solamente fui consciente de esto cuando se clavaron en mis palmas, provocandome dolor y heridas, notando como la sangre resbalaba por mis nudillos y goteaba al suelo. Me intenté tranquilizar, no sabia a que juego estaba jugando, pero si me buscaba las cosquillas me encontraría, y sabe perfectamente que mi paciencia es muy escasa.

Una vez me recompuse me dirigí hacia el jeep, y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, por el espejo retrovisor, los ojos burlones de Isaac me devolvían la mirada. Apreté lo puños y la mandíbula controlando las ganas de lanzarme contra él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter por si quereis saber cuando actualizaré ^^
> 
> @Kivha_Chan


	18. Scott Entra En Acción

** P.V.STILES **

Después de la visita que habíamos hecho a Deaton, volvimos a mi casa, donde nos estarían esperando el resto de la manada, para que les contáramos los descubrimientos hechos.

Según lo que nos contó, había inspeccionado la huella que encontraron Scott y Derek anoche en el barro, gracias a la lluvia que había caído, y aunque no estaba perfectamente, se podía investigar a que animal podría pertenecerle. Si bien no era idéntica, al menos parecida, así tendríamos una ligera idea a lo que nos enfrentaríamos. Nos contó que había descartado inmediatamente que fuera un oso, media hora más tarde y al notar la tensión entre Isaac y Derek de que fuera un posible lobo, descartó esta posibilidad de que así fuera.

Habíamos descartado casi a todos los animales, incluso mi idea de que fuera un conejo carnívoro que se hubiera escapado de algún laboratorio, o que harto de comer hierbas se hubiera decantado por buscar proteínas en otro sitio.

 

**FLASHBLACK**

\- ¿Estas seguro que no es un lobo? - escuché como Derek le preguntaba por tercera vez lo mismo incapaz de creerle

\- Te lo aseguro - contestó Deaton sin alterarse al tener que repetir lo mismo.

\- ¿Ni mutante? - le pregunté - Ya sabes...estilo Derek – dije mientras señalaba al mencionado y veía como me ponía mala cara. A su lado Isaac intentaba disimular la risa tapándose la boca con la mano

\- Seguro - aseguró Deaton con esa voz plana que no cambiaba ni por receta del médico.

\- No vuelvas a decirme eso - me amenazó Derek señalándome con el dedo

Yo solamente levanté mis manos en señal de paz.

\- ¿Y un conejo? - solté sin más. Los otros tres se me quedaron mirando como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Otro más.

\- Si ya sabéis, esas cosas peludas, con largas orejas, que saltan, colita pequeña en forma de pompón...

\- Stiles....¿tu...has vis...? - empezó a decir Isaac pero al ver por donde iba cambio directamente - Los conejos son herbívoros, y eso lo hace algo que es carnívoro - finalizó

\- No me digas que tu mente prodigiosa a olvidado algo tan simple - escuché como Derek se burlaba de mí.

Cuando giré la cabeza para verle,vi que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, con los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero negro que llevaba, haciendo que estos se bajaran unos milímetros y que enseñara un poco de piel de su cadera, una de las piernas cruzada encima de la otra, tenia una ceja alzada, y una sonrisa torcida.

_\- ''Parece tan relajado, tan distinto... joder...si parece un modelo de revista, ahí... tan sexy...'' - al pensar así noto como cara se calienta - ''Mierda...'' - pienso algo desesperado_

Intento tranquilizarme prestando interés en otra cosa, cogiendo de nuevo el hilo de la conversación.

\- No me dirás que te resultaría extraño después de tantas cosas raras que hemos vivido - le reclamé girándome para volver a mirar a Deaton. No quería mirarle a la cara, al menos no en el estado en el que me encontraba. A mi lado escucho la risa de Isaac, y un bufido, cortesía del lobo amargado

\- Pudo sufrir una transformación por una maldición... O...o que una bruja lo embrujó para que atacara a quien la intentaron quemar en la hoguera... Y lo convirtió en una bestia así de grande - exclamé alzando los brazos - Con dientes afilados como un tiburón, ojos rojos, y el pelo totalmente erizado. Seguro que sus lindas patitas ahora son garras grandes y fuertes...

\- Puedo deciros que es un felino - explica pasando completamente de mí

\- ¿Qué felino? - preguntó Derek

\- ¿Sera alguno como nosotros? - esta vez pregunta Isaac

_\- ''Genial. Yo encantado con mi maravillosa idea y ninguno me hace caso''.- pienso refunfuñando._

Y para que vean que estoy molesto me cruzo de brazos e intento apoyarme en la mesa que hay al lado mio. Lo hago con cero cuidado y sin calcular que no veo que es el bordillo, resbalándome y notando como la gravedad quiere que bese el suelo.

Consciente del golpe, cierro los ojos con fuerza a la espera, pero lo que noto es totalmente distinto. Una mano me agarra fuertemente de la cintura y me estira hasta que choco contra algo duro. Algo perdido abro los ojos y me encuentro que quien me esta sujetando no es otro que Derek, que me tiene completamente pegado a él. A pesar de la ropa de ambos, puedo notar el calor de su cuerpo y como el mio se calienta con la cercanía. En mi cintura, noto como sus dedos ejercen más presión, seguramente luego tendré marcas. Mi piel es tan sensible.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé perdido completamente mirándole, no quiero pestañear por si acaso solo es una ilusión de mi hiperactiva mente, así que intento memorizar su cara: sus cejas extrañamente relajadas; sus ojos verdes mirándome, hay un momento en el que me parece ver como cambian a su color lobuno, pero no me importa; su barba cuidada de tres días que lo hace parecer más mayor de lo que en realidad es; sus labios entre abiertos dejando ver esos diente de conejo, pero no estropean para nada su atractivo, si no todo lo contrario; como soy más bajo que él, soy capaz de ver como su garganta se mueve cuando traga saliva. Me quedo un poco más perdido mirando la piel de su cuello para luego volver a subir mi vista hasta su cara, que me mira de una manera indescifrable.

\- Ejem.. - escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta. Al mirar veo a Isaac viéndome con una ceja alzada

\- ¿Todo bien? - me pregunta Deaton

\- Si queréis os dejamos solos - escucho la voz de Isaac con cierto rintintin

\- No hace falta - suelta Derek a la vez que me lanza sin miramientos a uno de los sillones de la consulta

\- ¡Oye! ¡Con cuidado! - le reclamo avergonzado y enfadado por partes igual - ¿Y si me rompo? ¿Qué harías?

\- Nos estabas hablando de la criatura - recuerda Derek sin hacer caso a mis reclamos

Yo todavía sigo reclamando que debería ser más cuidadoso con la gente y otras cosas más que no vienen a cuento, pero nadie me presta atención. Salvo Isaac. Que se acerca a mi y me extiende una de sus manos para que me ponga en pie, cosa que agradezco dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando voy a prestar atención a las explicaciones de Deaton, puedo ver como Derek me mira con el cejo fruncido. Las ganas de sacarle la lengua como un niño son tan grandes que no las reprimo, y puedo ver como aprieta la mandíbula, pero sin hacer o decir nada más. Solo niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar al druida. A la espera de algún dato interesante.

\- Pero puedo deciros que felino

Cuando veo a Deaton, puedo ver como su expresión de póquer ahora ha cambiado un poco: hay una diminuta sonrisa. Ante esto, los tres le miramos fijamente a la espera de que nos dijera que felino era exactamente

\- Es uno grande

** FIN FLASHBACK **

 

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo.

_\- ''Menos mal que nos lo ha dejado claro por que si nos....''_

Cuando llegamos ví que ya toda la manada estaba esperándonos. En cuanto nos bajamos del coche, se acercaron para acosarnos a preguntas. Cuando se enteraron que lo que buscábamos era 'un felino grande' las caras de todos se transformaron desde la curiosidad hasta la indignación, o simplemente con la boca abierta como besugos sin creérselo. Otros como Jackson empezaron a quejarse.

\- No me lo trago. Seguro que lo hace adrede - bufó molesto

\- No ganaría nada ocultándonos cosas - habló Cora, que estaba casi tan enfadada como su hermano

\- Quizás sea cierto que no sabe que es - tanteé buscando apoyo.

\- Es verdad. Ha dicho que investigaría - me secundó Isaac

Jackson, Cora, Derek y Lydia bufaron todavía incrédulos

\- Bueno... - comenzó Isaac, ganándose que todos le miráramos - Nos dijo otra cosa...

\- Ah...es verdad - recordé

\- Sí, que tenia dientes- bufó Derek

\- ¿Has estado y no lo sabes? - le recriminó su hermana

\- No puede saberlo porque se salió enfadado porque no nos daba ningún dato - expliqué con una sonrisa

\- El sheriff le llamó para comentarle que habían descubierto veneno

\- ¿Veneno? ¿En los cuerpos? - preguntó Scotty

\- No, en el aire - le dije completamente serio consiguiendo que Scott me mirara sorprendido - Claro que en los cuerpos Scotty, ¿Dónde si no? - le dije exasperado moviendo las manos frenéticamente a veces su lentitud me sacaba de mis casillas.

\- Pues...puede ser en el suelo - se defendió haciendo lo mismo

\- Idiotas. Parecéis monos haciendo eso - sentenció Derek. Jackson y Cora asintieron con la cabeza completamente de acuerdo.

\- Como sea. Ahora que sabemos algo más... Stiles ya puedes empezar a buscar mejor. - Lydia como siempre era un encanto. - Yo me voy que tengo cita para la manicura - dicho esto y sin esperar a nadie se subió al coche de Jackson y se fueron juntos.

\- No te canses mucho Stiles - me deseó Kira mientras Scotty me palmeaba el hombro

\- Hasta mañana - me despedí de Kira y Scott

\- Vayámonos a casa - le dijo Cora a su hermano, mientras cogía del brazo a Isaac para arrastrarlo al camaro

\- ¿No vais a ayudarme? - pregunté viendo como todos me dejaban

\- Tu eres el que alardea de ser el chico de la información. - me recordó Derek

\- Ademas tu eres bueno con Internet. Que mejor trabajo para ti - le secundó Cora

Sin más, Derek, Cora e Isaac se metieron en el camaro. Bufé indignado por la falta de ayuda de mis amigos, de Lydia lo entendía, no podía estar sin dormir por temor a que se le notaran las ojeras. De Jackson...Bueno...Sin comentarios porque era una perdida de tiempo... De Scott y Kira esperaba algún ofrecimiento, la verdad. Incluso Cora. De Derek... la verdad es que no podía esperar mucho. Pero si que esperaba que Isaac se quedara conmigo. Suspirando entré en casa, justo cuando subía por las escaleras, noté como mi móvil sonaba. Al cogerlo, ví que tenia un mensaje de Isaac.

_No puedo ayudarte porque todos vamos a patrullar._

_Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. Ahí estaré._

Algo más contento subí los escalones que me quedaban para encerrarme en mi cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista. Prometía que la noche iba a ser larga.

** FIN.PV.STILES **

 

** Una hora mas tarde **

La manada al completo se encontraba en la mansión Hale. En cuanto todos se fueron de casa de Stiles, Derek le había dicho a Cora que mandara un mensaje a todo el mundo, salvo al humano y la banshee, de que irían a patrullar el bosque. La noche era completamente oscura, tanto por la falta de la luna como por la presencia de la niebla.

Los hermanos Hale e Isaac fueron los primeros en llegar, minutos más tarde uno a uno fueron llegando. Derek anunció que irían en grupo de dos, explicando que en el grupo donde estuviera Scott, Kira no formaría parte, y que era una misión importante y que no había tiempo para ir haciendo ojitos y babeando el camino, dicho esto miró de mala manera a Scott y Kira, viendo como su cara se iba poniendo roja, mientras el alfa intentaba desmentir sin ningún éxito que eso era mentira. Cada grupo recorrería una parte del bosque, y al cabo de dos horas, volverían para informar si habían visto o encontrado algo. En caso de que dieran con lo que estaban buscando, lanzarían un aullido para alertar al resto, en el caso de Kira, utilizaría su poder.

Al final los grupos quedaron de esta forma:

Scott junto con Cora; Isaac con Jackson; Kira con Derek.

Una vez hecho los grupos, cada uno fue a la zona que le correspondía.

 

** SCOTT Y CORA **

Por orden de Derek a Scott le había tocado patrullar con Cora, así que después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, se decidió que ya tenia una magnifica oportunidad de hablar con ella y no iba a desaprovecharla. Pero en vez de ir directo al punto, pensó que debería ir poco a poco, tanteando el terreno. Si algo sabia de la chica lobo, era que su temperamento era igual al de su hermano

\- Oye Cora

\- ¿Hum?

\- La otra noche me fui a casa de Stiles

\- Que bien - dijo sin entusiasmo

\- Junto con Isaac...ya sabes...para que no estuviera solo...jugar videojuegos... - comentó mirándola de reojo

\- Felicidades - bufó sin prestarle realmente atención

\- Fue la noche que encontramos un nuevo cadáver y las huellas - explicó

\- Lo recuerdo. Mi hermano me lo contó

Scott siguió mirándola de reojo, intentando no perderse ningún detalle, y atento a los posibles cambios de su corazón. Pero hasta el momento la loba seguía igual que cuando se separaron del resto. Seca con las palabras, entrecejo fruncido y labios apretado en una linea. Ahora que lo pensaba...la chica parecía más seria que de costumbre...más molesta...como si no quisiera estar con él. Tal vez porque esperaba que su hermano la pusiera con otro...

Ante su descubrimiento, Scott la miro, pero enseguida desvió la vista e intento comportarse con normalidad para que no sospechara. Tenia que actuar antes de que la cosa fuera a peor, aunque todavía no tenia muy claro cual de los dos le gustaba.

\- Cora...¿sobre...lo de...eso que nos contaste...? - preguntó inseguro de que preguntar o como hacerlo

\- ¿Uhmm? - le miró completamente perdida sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo

\- Eso sobre que tu lobo...buscaba alguien digno... -

\- Ah - exclamó al entender por donde iba - No hemos encontrado a nadie que sea nuestra pareja.

\- Ya veo - suspiro algo mas tranquilo al enterarse

\- Esa noche Isaac y Stiles durmieron juntos – soltó Scott de golpe

Si Scott esperaba alguna reacción en la chica, lo consiguió. Cora paró de golpe, se quedó quieta como si estuviera anclada al suelo. Scott la imitó y se puso enfrente suya para verla. En su cara se podía ver el asombro, gracias a su oído escuchó como su corazón se había acelerado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó algo incrédula

\- Me has oído Cora

\- Ahora me vas a explicar lo de Isaac y Stiles - le exigió con cara seria y cruzándose de brazos

\- Sé lo que ocurre - dijo poniéndose serio - Sé que hay algo entre Isaac y Stiles. También que no los pierdes de vista y la cara que pones cuando los ves con esa complicidad y como se buscan - con cada palabras veia como el rostro de Cora iba perdiendo seriedad. - Pero.... no quiero que te entrometas.

\- ¿Qué...? - intento preguntar desconcertada, pero se vió obligada a callar por la mano de Scott

\- Por favor no me interrumpas. Te lo pido como amigo, ellos están bien juntos, por primera vez, mi hermano sabe lo que es...estar con alguien de esa manera...y no quiero que Derek influya tampoco, sé que lo hace porque eres su hermana, y haría cualquier cosa por ti...

\- Scott, me parece...

\- No, lo entiendo. Pero debes comprenderlo. Si por alguna de aquellas terminan y ves vía libre entonces me parecerá bien, pero debes respetarles. - terminó pidiéndole

Justo apenas terminaba de hablar, escucharon un aullido pidiendo ayuda. Al parecer, Jackson e Isaac estaba en problemas, sin dar tiempo a más charla, Cora y Scott se transformaron y tan rápido como podían se dirigieron en su ayuda. Apenas les faltaba algunos metros cuando se encontraron con Derek también transformado y a Kira.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a que se habían estado enfrentando los dos betas, que ahora mismo estaban heridos y tirados en el suelo. Los lobos al ver que tenia la criatura intención de acabar con ellos, rugieron con fuerza llamándole la atención. La criatura al escucharles, los miró ladeando su rostro, con esos ojos que Stiles había descrito. Aunque no podrían verla bien por las condiciones que había, todos los presentes sintieron que las sangre se les helaba.

Entre la niebla, vieron como lentamente se movía hasta quedar agazapada, provocando que se pusieran en defensiva ante un posible ataque, pero lo que hizo fue rugir. Un rugido que retumbó por todo el bosque, haciendo temblar la tierra y sacudiendo con fuerza las ramas de los árboles. Todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos intentando amortiguar el sonido, se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos ante el dolor que les provocaba el rugido.

Cuando de nuevo hubo silencio, abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba. La criatura había aprovechado esos segundos de ventaja para huir.

Todavía atentos por si estaba cerca, se acercaron con rapidez hacia los betas heridos, los cogieron y los llevaron corriendo hacia el coche de Derek. Los llevarían a la veterinaria para que Deaton les curara y contarle lo que habían visto.

Derek junto con Cora y los heridos fueron directos, mientras Scott se subía en la moto y Kira al coche de Jackson, para segundos después seguirlos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MI twitter: @Kivha_Chan


	19. Sin Darnos Cuenta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo algo larguito. Espero que lo os guste ^^

Era muy entrada la noche cuando Stiles todavía seguía buscando duramente información tal y como amablemente Lydia le había aconsejado. Tenia que esforzarse al máximo, para que toda aquella locura terminara. Siguió buscando pagina tras pagina, necesitaba dar con algún sitio que tuviera información sobre algún felino enorme y que ademas era venenoso.

¿Qué seria lo próximo? ¿Duendes que te robaban la ropa interior? Había que admitir que cada vez que daban con alguna criatura, ésta era más rara o peligrosa que la anterior. ¿Porque no podía aparecer alguno que fuera fácil de vencer? Como por ejemplo monstruos de papel o cartón que solamente tuvieran que mojarlos para acabar con ellos.

Descansando un poco la vista, se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla mirando al techo, se restregó los ojos por el cansancio mientras lanzaba un suspiro de frustración, porque lo único que encontraba en la red eran historias estúpidas que no tenían ni pies de cabeza, ni siquiera los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca había podido encontrar algo, aunque era cierto que podían estar incompletos; habían libros que contenían información criaturas que en otros no aparecían. Pensando que seria mejor descansar un poco para luego volver a la búsqueda con las pilas cargadas.

Se levantó y cogió el móvil mientras se tiraba en la cama sin miramiento. Comprobó que no había recibido ningún mensaje de nadie de la manada, seguramente todavía seguirían de patrulla, así que tampoco podía llamarles ni mandarles ningún mensaje, seguramente tendrían el móvil olvidado en el coche y al ver que no le contestaban se preocuparía, o quizás también el sonido podría alertar a la criatura.

\- Solo cerraré un momento los ojos - murmuró dejando el móvil a su lado

 

En el momento en que Stiles abrió los ojos supo era que no estaba en su habitación, ni mucho menos en su casa. Era de día por la falta de oscuridad, se encontraba en el bosque pero era bastante raro. A pesar de que sabia que estaba en el bosque, no había ningún árbol a la vista, sin embargo el suelo estaba lleno de hojas caídas verdes y marrones. A levantar la mirada, vió como el cielo estaba medio cubierto por las copas de los árboles, sin embargo no había ningún tronco, era como si estuvieran suspendidas en el aire.

Lo siguiente que se dio cuenta era que algo pasaba con su cuerpo, lo notaba distinto, no sabia exactamente de que manera describirlo, pero era así… era como estar en otro cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar buscando algo, y a la vez rezando para que no volviera a ver aquella cosa que se había vuelto parte de sus pesadillas.

Avanzó sin descanso, un paso tras otros, y conforme andaba se convencía más de que algo estaba apunto de pasar. Detuvo su avance de golpe al notar algo, no había nadie a quien pudiera ver, pero sabia que no estaba solo, sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y tenia la imperiosa necesidad de correr. Intentando mantener la calma se obligó a quedarse quieto, pero aunque su mente ordenaba eso, su cuerpo siguió el impulso.

Sentía el viento azotar su cara mientras corría, el esfuerzo de sus piernas por intentar ir más rápido, levantó su vista al cielo y con estupefacción observó como el día cambia sin control, de día pasaba a la noche y así sucesivamente una y otra vez. A pesar de que su mirada estaba fija en la manera en la que se comportaba el cielo, su cuerpo seguía corriendo, sin necesidad de ver que tenia delante.

El cielo había vuelto a cambiar a un día soleado y así se quedó sin volver a cambiar. De repente, paró, y con la respiración alterada vió con extrañeza los dos únicos árboles que había delante suya. Se fue acercando hasta ellos, y vió que estaban colocados de una manera que parecían formar una especie de puerta, ese 'hueco‘ estaba completamente iluminado. Siguió sin detenerse hasta unos centímetros de la puerta que formaban los únicos árboles, ahí entre la luminosidad, entrecerrando los ojos para ver algo, captó lo que parecía una figura grande, pero no podía decir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

\- Stiles - escuchó como le llamaba una voz distorsionada - Stiles

Levantó la mano hasta intentando tocar o traspasar la luz, que se fue haciendo más fuerte, obligandole a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, antes de cerrarlos por completo y a duras penas pudo captar a través de esa luz una mano que estaba apunto de tocar la suya.

Cuando los volvió abrir, observó a su alrededor. Seguía estando en el bosque, y a diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez sí que estaba convencido de que era su cuerpo. Tenia las mismas ropas que había estado llevando antes de dormirse, un pantalón vaquero azul claro, una camiseta negra con el símbolo de Batman y encima una camisa de cuadros roja y azul, en sus pies sus convers negras. Lo sabia porque ahora sí su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a lo que quería.

Girando a su alrededor se fijó que esta vez si que había troncos en los árboles, y estaba rodeado de ellos, con sus ramas y copas que cubrían medio cielo, hojas caídas entre tierra y piedras. Delante suya, estaban los mismos árboles que formaban una puerta. Pero ahora, al otro lado era oscuridad.

Con pasos inseguros se fue acercando a ellos, pero seguía sin ver nada salvo la negrura. Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó pasos, como si alguien corriera hacia él, y luego el ruido de las pisadas se fue haciendo más lento y luego una respiración agitada. Extrañado vió como la oscuridad iba desapareciendo, dejando un escenario gris, no había nada, era como si estuviera mirando al vacío. Segundos después una figura se fue formando, era como una sombra, negra, sin rostro, grande cómo la anterior.

\- Stiles - volvió a escuchar que le llamaban. No estaba seguro, pero se encontraba convencido de que era otra voz…persona… o lo que fuera que le llamaba

\- Stiles… - volvió a llamarle

La sombra le tendió la mano, y él incapaz de resistirse pero a la vez algo inseguro, levanto la suya, acercándose poco a poco, estirando su mano para coger aquella que le era ofrecida.

 

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sobresaltado por el aullido, Stiles se despertó de golpe, mirando alrededor encontrándose en su cuarto. Tenia la respiración agitada y su frente tenia sudor, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, sin pensarlo ni un segundo le levantó de la cama y cogió la chaqueta, bajando corriendo las escaleras y salió de casa sin detenerse a asegurarse de que había cerrado la puerta.

La noche parecía más escalofriante por culpa de la niebla, mientras conducía intentó llamar a alguno de sus amigos, pero nadie le cogía el teléfono, ni siquiera Isaac. Stiles conducía nervioso por la carretera, no sabia en que parte del bosque buscar, y aunque encontrara los coches o la moto de su hermano, ellos podrían estar mucho más lejos.

Stiles se vió obligado a frenar de golpe por culpa de una persona que se encontraba en mitad de la carretera, provocando que derrapara. Con el corazón a punto de explotarle, furioso y temblando se bajó del jeep para encararse con el suicida de turno.

\- ¡¡Que mierda te pasa Derek!!! - le gritó - ¡¡Es que eres imbécil!! ¡¡¿Y si te atropello?!!

\- Cálmate Stiles - le sugirió calmadamente al verle en ese estado

\- ¿¡Que me calme!? ¿¡Como demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡Casi te atropello demonios! - le recriminó furioso notando como la respiración le empezaba a fallar

\- Deja en paz a los demonios

\- Los invocaré si me da la real gana - contestó de mala manera todavía alterado

\- Tenemos que ir a la veterinaria - le ordenó mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta del copiloto

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le pregunto blanco - ¿Están heridos? Oh dios...¿que ha ocurrido?

\- Stiles tienes que calmarte – le sugirió

\- ¡Joder Derek eso es sangre! ¡Estas herido! - exclamó mientras palpaba los brazos del lobo, el pecho y estomago buscando desesperadamente las heridas

\- No es mía - dijo mientras le cogía las manos - Stiles mírame - le pidió al ver como sus ojos buscaban por su cuerpo al tener las manos sujetas. No empezó a hablar hasta que la mirada de Stiles no se clavó en sus ojos

\- Jackson e Isaac están heridos. Se encuentran en la veterinaria con Deaton y los demás de la manada. Pero están vivos, inconscientes pero vivos. - explicó despacio y con calma

Stiles asintió varias veces dándole a entender que escuchaba lo que decía. Derek al notar como Stiles conseguía calmarse, le soltó las manos y le abría la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera. Stiles sin quejas obedeció mirando como el lobo daba la vuelta y se disponía a conducir.

El trayecto por increíble que pareciera fue hecho en completo silencio. Una vez llegaron Stiles se bajó con prisa para ver a sus amigos, Derek le siguió con pasos lentos detrás suya.

\- ¿Stiles que haces aquí? - le preguntó Scott mientras se acercaba

\- Escuché un aullido y vine, bueno, iba a ir al bosque hasta que Derek se puso delante de la carretera y me explicó que estabais aquí - explicó atropelladamente

\- Te hemos dicho que es peligroso salir por la noche y tu vas y sales - le reprendió su amigo

\- Maldita sea Scott, ya lo sé, pero estaba preocupado. Algo iba mal y no me ha hecho falta ser un lobo para entender que alguno de vosotros estaba en peligro - replicó

\- Y pensaste que viniendo podrías ayudarnos - dijo Derek entrando por la puerta

\- Si. No. Quizás. No lo sé. - suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas - ¿Cómo están? - preguntó preocupado

\- Las heridas son graves y profundas pero no corren peligro. - explicó Cora sentada enfrente

\- Menos mal - suspiró aliviado

\- Lo hemos visto - dijo Scott con el rostro serio, haciendo que Stiles se levantara del sitio sorprendido

\- ¿Sabéis como es? ¿Su aspecto?

\- No lo hemos visto exactamente - aclaró Derek - Había niebla y era difícil...

\- Pero era aterrador - murmuró Cora

\- Lo sé

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir más, Deaton salió por la puerta limpiándose las manos con un trapo manchado de sangre. Miró al recién llegado con sorpresa escondida, pero no preguntó nada.

\- Estarán dormimos hasta mañana. Sera mejor que descansen aquí - comentó - Vosotros deberéis iros a casa a descansar

\- Quiero verles. Quiero asegurarme que están bien, no es que desconfíe de tí Deaton, pero…ya sabes…verlos yo mismo… - dijo Stiles mientras andaba hacia el druida

\- Stiles… - le llamó Scott

\- Yo lo llevaré a casa - sentenció Derek apoyándose en la pared, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos

\- Si eso es así podemos irnos tranquilos - aceptó Kira agarrando de la mano a su novio tirando hacia fuera

\- Pero… - intentó resistirse sin oponer mucha resistencia

\- Hasta mañana Stiles. Hasta mañana Derek - se despidió la japonesa

\- Hasta mañana chicos - los despidió Stiles mirando como se iban

 

Cuando todos se fueron, Deaton guió a Stiles hacia donde se encontraban ambos lobos heridos e inconscientes. Derek los siguió silenciosamente, también preocupado por ellos. Al verlos sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Tanto Jackson como Isaac tenían vendas por todo el cuerpo

\- Solo un momento. - dijo mientras salia dejándolos dentro, viendo de reojo como Stiles se acercaba a ellos, colocándose entre medias de las camillas donde reposaban.

Jackson tenia vendado el pecho, los dos brazos y una pierna. Tenia algunos cortes en la cara y el cuello pero nada grave. Luego miró a Isaac: tenia la frente vendada y una gasa en mitad de la cara; tenia el pecho por completo vendado, al igual que el brazo izquierdo y el estomago. Sus rubios cabellos estaban sucios por la tierra y la sangre.

\- Mañana estaréis mucho mejor – prometió susurrándoles - Mas o vale - Stiles acercó su mano hasta tocar los rizos de Isaac con leves caricias - Porque si nos no volveré a preparar tarta, ni desayunaras más en mi casa - prometió con fingido enfado

\- Lo mismo para ti Jackson. No es que seas mi súper mejor amigo, pero no quiero que Lydia llore. Además tenemos que repetir la acampada y las cenas todos juntos - rió sin ganas mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en el hombro

Derek que había mirado toda la escena, estaba preocupado por los chicos, pero también algo conmovido por lo que estaba escuchando, su cuerpo no se encontraba en tensión, sino relajado, sin ceño fruncido, no decía nada solo estaba ahí…mirando hasta con cierto cariño como el castaño les pedía una pronta mejoría.

En el momento que Stiles se dio la vuelta para salir y dejas a los chicos descansar, se fue acercando a la puerta y antes de que llegara, Derek la abrió para él, cediéndole el paso. Ante el gesto, el humano no pudo evitar una diminuta sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento. El mismo gesto se repitió a la llegada del jeep.

\- ¿No vas a irte con tu coche? - preguntó Stiles al ver que le abría la puerta del copiloto

\- No puedo dejar que vayas solo a casa con eso rondando por ahí - explicó - Y no hay más hablar - le cortó antes de que Stiles abriera la boca para contradecirle

\- Entonces tú tampoco podrás volver a por el coche - sentenció

\- Yo soy un hombre lobo - resolvió como si nada

\- Ya…pero Isaac y Jackson también lo son y mira como han acabado - replicó alzando la ceja - Ademas ellos eran dos

Derek apretó los labios ante la verdad de las palabras de su acompañante, se subió y puso en marcha el jeep hacia la casa de Stiles

\- Puedes quedarte en mi casa - murmuro Stiles bajo, pero con la seguridad de que le había oído

\- ¿Y tu padre? - preguntó con las cejas en alto por el ofrecimiento

\- Trabajando. Además ya no quiere dispararte, hacéis buen equipo - dijo con una sonrisa - Además si se entera de que has ido solo con esa criatura danzando por ahí, se enfadaría conmigo por no ofrecerte asilo

Sin decir nada Derek aparcó en la entrada de la casa, paró el motor y se bajó dándole la señal al chico de que esperara a que él se asegurara de que todo estaba en orden. Cuando comprobó que no había nada fuera de lo normal, Stiles se bajó y juntos se dirigieron a la calidez que les estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Stiles preparó un aperitivo para ambos, sabiendo que aunque el mayor no dijera nada, estaba deseando comer algo. Derek ayudó a recoger los platos, y minutos después fue guiado por el menor hacia la habitación de éste.

\- Puedes tumbarte en la cama - señaló mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al ordenador

\- ¿No vas a dormir? - preguntó

\- No. Quiero encontrar de una vez por todas lo que sea que tengo que encontrar - exclamó con el rostro serio mientras tecleaba

\- Deberías descansar - sugirió

\- Tu lo necesitas más que yo. Ademas antes de salir a buscaros ya me eché una siesta, así que ahora no tengo nada de sueño

Conforme con el chico, Derek se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama, poniendo detrás de su cabeza los brazos, y se dedicó a observar al humano que frustrado por no encontrar nada, murmuraba cosas sin sentido. No supo en que momento, sus ojos empezaron a descender lentamente, lo único que tenia bien presente era la voz susurrando maldiciones, intentando no molestarle y el aroma que había impregnado en esa cama tan cómoda. Soltando un suspiro de gusto, permitió que todo su cuerpo se relajara y se dejó llevar por el cansancio del que hasta ahora, no había sido consciente.

 

\- Derek - escuchó una voz que le llamaba en la lejanía - Derek despierta

Escuchó como esa voz le llamaba con insistencia, pero él no quería hacer caso, quería que se callara y lo dejara seguir durmiendo. Intentando pasar por alto, se movió sobre esa cama que era tan cómoda, hasta quedar de lado. Gruñó levemente al notar como una mano le tocaba el brazo, entre esa nube de sueño, le pareció escuchar como su lobo emitía un ronroneo.

\- Vamos lobo grandote - le apremió mientras lo zarandeaba levemente

\- Nooo… - se negó arrastrando la vocal.

La acción provocó que escuchara una risa cantarina que hizo que el bello de su nuca se erizada. Somnoliento abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir el origen. Lo primero que vió fue la luz entrando por la ventana, y un poco a su derecha una figura borrosa. Parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de los restos de sueño, y volvió a prestarle atención a quien estaba a su lado: Stiles.

\- Buenos días - le saludo en voz muy baja, cosa que agradeció mentalmente

Derek se irguió hasta quedar sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos con los dedos de una mano.

\- ¿Qué hora…? - preguntó con la voz ronca

\- Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde - ante la información Derek abrió los ojos y le miró sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? - preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama a regañadientes y se estiraba

\- Estabas cansado. Te lo merecías - le dijo mientras Stiles le miraba

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó extrañado al notar la mirada del menor. Quien al principio algo perdido se le quedo viendo sin entender

\- Oh…si… Ya tengo la información - dijo algo nervioso al verse pillado, poniendo dirección hacia el ordenador

\- ¿Qué es? Y que sea claro y conciso - gruñó. No tenia ganas de pensar cuando recién estaba levantado

\- Mantícora - dijo tal y como le había pedido

Derek se acercó hacia donde estaba Stiles y se apoyó con una mano en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentando, acercándose a su espalda para mirar mejor la pantalla del ordenador la información sobre esa criatura que acechaba Beacon Hills y había herido a dos miembros de su manada y casi acaba con la vida del chico que ahora mismo se había puesto tan rígido que parecía una barra de hierro.

\- Acabaremos con ella - aseguró mirándole desde arriba

\- ¿Qué..?

\- Tu corazón va muy deprisa, seguramente por que tu mente a recordado lo que pasaste. - explicó mientras posaba una de sus grandes manos en el hombro y volvía la mirada a la pantalla sin ver el sonrojo en la cara de Stiles

\- Lo se. Gracias - murmuró bajando la cabeza evitando que Derek notara como su cara se volvía roja como un tomate.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación le hicieron levantar la mirada, para ver que Derek se había apartado y había una distancia entre ellos. Por la puerta entró el sheriff todavía vestido con el uniforme, su rostro lucia cansado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Buenos días chicos…o debería decir buenas tardes - les saludó

\- Hola papa. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Señor

\- Ha ido bien. Por suerte no hemos descubierto más cadáveres - decía mientras se despeinaba más de lo que ya estaba

\- Quizás pronto acabe todo - comentó Derek con voz seria

\- ¿Enserio? - les preguntó asombrado y a la vez esperanzado

\- Si, Stiles ha conseguido dar con la criatura. Ahora mismo íbamos a avisar a los demás - explicó

\- Ese es mi hijo - rió orgulloso - Bueno chicos os dejo que me voy a acostar a ver si duermo unas horas. Tened mucho cuidado y no os pongáis en peligro

\- Adiós sheriff

\- Descuida papa

 

Momentos después de que Stiles imprimiera unas hojas con la información de la criatura y se aseara un poco, él y Derek salieron hasta el jeep, donde se dirigieron a una cafetería, mientras Derek pedía la comida, Stiles se encontraba sentando en el coche mandandole un mensaje a todos de que se dirigieran a la veterinaria dentro de dos horas. En cuanto el mayor regresó con las bolsas, fueron rumbo al loft par que pudiera ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras esperaba, Stiles se dedicaba a comer la comida sentado en el sofá que había, y de vez en cuando le robaba alguna que otra patata al moreno. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el mayor bajaba por las escaleras cambiado y duchado, con algunas gotas todavía resbalándose de su pelo y lo pillara con las manos en la masa. Pero en vez de gruñir como lo hacia, se acercó hasta la hamburguesa de Stiles y le dio un bocado, llevándose casi la mitad ésta.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó indignado por lo que había hecho - Ésta es mía - le reclamó señalándolo con el dedo

\- Compensación por las patatas robadas - dijo todavía con la boca llena

\- Solo estaba comprobando si estaba bien de sal o bien hechas, nada mas

\- ¿Y lo estaban? - preguntó siguiéndole el juego

\- Había una que estaba un poco cruda - comentó mientras ponía una mueca

\- Que lastima. Habrá que poner una queja - se burló mientras mordía esta vez sí su hamburguesa

\- Hey, me debes un bocado de tu hamburguesa - exigió - Tu casi te llevas la mitad de la mía.

\- Compensación - repitió

\- De eso nada. Tienes el hocico muy grande - replicó haciendo reír a Derek

\- Soy un lobo - explicó mientras le miraba con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada

\- Ohhh que miedo - fingió temblar, haciendo que Derek bufara para ahogar una risa que amenazara con salir

\- ¿Te estas riendo? - cuestión mirándole al tiempo que le robaba de la hamburguesa una lechuga

\- No - dijo con rotundidad mientras el también le robaba un par de patatas

\- Mentiroso - señaló sonriendo

\- Los lobos no mienten - dijo mientras golpeaba la mano de Stiles al ver que intentaba robarle otra patata

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó con fingido dolor - Y que me dices del cuento de la caperucita roja, ¿eh? Sobre todo cuando se hace pasar por la abuelita

\- Que tenia mal gusto para vestirse así, sobretodo con ese gorro - bufó divertido

\- Jajajaja - se carcajeó - Te imagino vistiéndote así

\- No lo hagas - le ordenó apretando los labios - Si quisiera comerme a alguien no me vestiría con esa ropa

\- ¿A no?

\- No. Esperaría en el bosque, detrás de la maleza, a la espera de que se diera la vuelta, y que se confiara de que esta a salvo - contó con voz grave sin dejar de mirarle - Y luego saltaría sobre ella, y la devoraría de pies a cabeza- terminó con la voz medio ronca y sus ojos brillandole en azul

Stiles no dejó de mirarle en ningún momento, podría jurar que se encontraba completamente hechizado, con la boca ligeramente abierta, había olvidado su comida desde el momento en el que Derek le empezó a contar como devoraría a la pobre victima, con esa voz grave, bajando lentamente el tono hasta convertirlo en un secreto. No se asustó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando vió que le brillaban los ojos, y los colmillos le crecieron, dejando que su lobo saliera a la luz ligeramente.

El sonido del móvil les hizo que ambos pegaran un respingo por la sorpresa. Stiles cogió con rapidez el móvil para comprobar que era un mensaje de Scott, preguntado si les faltaba mucho para llegar. Asombrado vieron que el tiempo había pasado volando sin darse cuenta.

_\- ‘’Es que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa cuando estas a gusto’’ - se dijo. Esto le hizo abrir exageradamente los ojos. - ¿Acaso he insinuado que estoy a gusto con Stiles?_

_-_ Stiles – le llamó Derek saliendo de sus pensamientos con el rostro serio desde la entrada del loft. En una de sus manos llevaba las bolsas de la comida

\- Voy

 

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Chris y Cora en la entrada esperándoles, Derek bajó sin esperarle y se dirigió hacia su hermana, por otro lado Stiles se entretuvo cogiendo de la parte de atrás la información y una pequeña bolsa con cuidado, y cuando se reunió a los otros tres, Chris y Cora le saludaron. Chris le explicaba que ya estaban despiertos y con la energía recuperada, alegando que iban a vengarse por la forma tan vergonzosamente rápida que fueron vencidos, Stiles se rió al escucharle mucho más aliviado.

Nada más entrar vió que Jackson e Isaac ya estaba completamente recuperados, tal y como había dicho el cazador, y nada más verle entrar, el rubio se le acercó en dos zancadas para abrazarlo, y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo

\- Lo has cumplido - exclamó mientras olía con deleite la bolsa que había cogido

\- Claro - se encogió de hombros viendo como se sentaba en una silla y sacaba uno de los trozos de tarta

\- Oh, me has traído dos

\- Una es para Jackson - explicó

\- No es justo, yo quiero el otro trozo también. Ademas Jackson es idiota - replicó como un niño pequeño

\- Eh que estoy aquí - recriminó el nombrado mientras se sentaba a su lado y le quitaba el otro trozo de las manos - No te lo he pedido Stilinski

\- ¿Ves? No se lo merece - alargó la mano para intentar cogerlo

\- Si, pero después de todo acaba de recuperarse - dijo Stiles mientras se ponía una de las manos en la caderas y golpeaba suavemente la mano de Isaac para que dejara la tarta de Jackson

\- Yo he sufrido más daños

\- Que te los has creído ricitos de oro

\- Comed y callad lo que os ha traído- ordenó Derek harto de las disputas, siendo obedecido al instante

\- Buenos Stiles, has dicho que tienes información

\- Sí, aquí esta - exclamó alegremente levantando las hojas

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^ : @Kivha_Chan


	20. Indagando

**DEREK**

Algo raro estaba pasando, todavía no había dado con la explicación, pero lo sabía. Estaba convencido de que algo no estaba bien, la forma tan extraña en la que se comportaba su lobo, esa misteriosa voz que solo podía escuchar él y que estaba en su cabeza. Ahora se encontraba en loft, en su habitación, buscando entre los libros que tenia alguna explicación que pudiera ayudarle a que todo volviera a la normalidad o que le enseñara como llevarlo. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada de nada, ni siquiera una mención o alguna frase colada por un despiste. Nada.

Derek bufó con hastío y algo desesperado, lanzando sin miramientos el libro sobre la cama, el mismo sitio donde ahora descansaban el resto de posibles libros que podían haberle ayudado. Tal vez era mejor preguntarle a Deaton, quizás él tenia alguna idea, pero enseguida la descartó. Si el druida supiera que le pasaba seguramente no le diría nada, mientras no fuera de vida o muerte, andaría con sus enigmas y él acabaría con la poca paciencia que cargaba y la tomaría con el primer desgraciado que se cruzaría por el camino.

Miró sobre su hombro con cara de aburrimiento a la cama donde estaba sentado y observó los libros desparramados en ella. Tenia que guardarlos, pero ahora mismo no tenia muchas ganas, así que se levantó y se estiró para destensar sus músculos, caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y se apoyó en ella, mirando afuera, recordando lo que había pasado, desde que Stiles saliera del hospital, y los avisara para quedar en la veterinaria de Deaton.

Allí se encontró con Lydia, que dibujaría gracias a sus poderes lo que Stiles había visto; el mencionado y como no…Isaac, que venia acompañándolo. Sin saber como, Lydia había sacado a relucir que tenia una cita con una mujer. Desde luego la banshee tenia un olfato increíble a la hora de saber estas cosas.

Después de que hiciera el dibujo y lo enseñara, se quedó abrumado mirándolo, a pesar de estar dibujado en un papel parecía tan real…como si en cualquier momento fuera a cobrar vida y a devorar a todos los que estaban en esa habitación.

Miró al humano presente, y como perdía el color de su cara, volviéndolo increíblemente más blanco. Pensó en Stiles, que había estado a centímetros de ese monstruo, y que si su lobo no hubiera tomado por completo su cuerpo, obligandolo a permanecer en segundo plano, ahora mismo todos estarían lamentando la muerte del chico.

  
Después de eso y de pasar el día vigilando el bosque y entrenándose, se duchó y aseó para minutos después salir del loft y poner rumbo con su camaro a casa de la chica con la que había quedado en el pueblo de al lado, que aún sin saber como, Lydia sabía que tenía.

Era la bibliotecaria, una mujer de entre unos treinta años largos; metro setenta; pelo cobrizo rizado; tenía unos ojos azules que no parecían reales y unos labios carnosos; iba ligeramente maquillada, pero no le hacia falta, era una mujer preciosa; tenia un cuerpo de infarto, anchas caderas y piernas suaves y firmes.

Le enseñó sin pudor que sabía como complacer a los hombres y él lo tomó, le hizo y se dejó hacer. Sin embargó igual que las veces anteriores, a pesar de que cualquiera estaría más que satisfecho… no era así como se sentía. No solo porque su lobo no paraba de gruñirle mentalmente como si le estuviera regañando y así siguió hasta que no llegó al coche. Repitiendo lo mismo que la vez anterior, en cuanto se recuperó se vistió, la besó con pasión fingida, se despidió dándole una promesa que sabia que no cumpliría, y volvió a Beacon Hills.

Conforme llegaba vió que llovía, no un aguacero pero lo suficiente para calarte, sin prisas y sin importarle que se mojara salió del coche y a paso tranquilo entró. Apenas terminó la ducha que se había dado para quitar cualquier olor de lo que había pasado, recibió una llamada de Lydia, contándole que había visto la muerte de una chica. Se dirigió al bosque, por desgracia todavía chispeaba, así que no podía usar su olfato. Sin saber exactamente a donde ir, solamente siguió su impulso y comenzó a correr hasta que vió unas huellas, entonces decidió llamar a Scott, siendo consciente de que si iba solo tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

  
Después de seguir la pista y descubrir el cadáver, se vió a si mismo siguiendo a Scott a casa de los Stilinski, siendo recibido por un Stiles demasiado alegre. Derek cambió la expresión de su rostro a uno de enfado cuando recordó que, en aquella casa había un invitado que no se esperaba para nada. En el reflejo de la ventana, vió como su rostro expresaba enfado y sus ojos ahora eran brillantes, su lobo y él estaban furiosos por la osadía del beta, y tan solo recordarlo, los gruñidos salían de su pecho sin control.

Sin embargo la cosa cambió cuando fueron a la veterinaria en busca de información. Derek apartó la mirada del cristal de la ventana para posarla en su mano, mirándola con extrañeza como si en cualquier momento ésta fuera a comenzar a hablarle. Todavía perdido en el recuerdo del momento en que vió a ese tornado de adolescente resbalarse de la mesa y precipitarse al suelo.

No supo en que momento reaccionó, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo pensado, pero él ya se encontraba agarrándolo de la cintura, evitando la caída y apegandolo a su propio cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar a ese momento, notando como sus dedos hormigueaban al recordarlo, como había inspirado casi con extraña necesidad el aroma que desprendía Stiles, lo brillantes que eran sus ojos y como éstos buscaban memorizarle cada milímetro de lo que le llegaba a la vista.

Recordó como por un instante, su lobo hizo acto de presencia, como queriendo ver lo que su mitad humana veia y sentía en primer plano, pero no estaba preocupado, Stiles no le temía cada vez que eso pasaba, y si el adolescente no lo hacia, él tampoco iba hacerlo. Le había parecido escuchar en su mente como ronroneaba, pero no podía asegurarlo, porque estaba más pendiente de ese frágil humano

Dejó salir el aire que no sabia que había acumulado al recordar como se había roto el momento, algo preocupado y porque no decirlo…asustado. Su lobo parecía actuar con docilidad cuando el humano de la manada estaba cerca de algún modo.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al sofá, tirándose en el proceso y todavía recordando. La angustia le llegó una vez más cuando su mente lo llevó en el momento que descubrió a Isaac y Jackson tirados muy malheridos, junto con esa maldita criatura, que ahora al menos ya tenían claro lo que era.

Una vez llegaron a la veterinaria, Deaton les fue ordenando como debían ayudarle, sin embargó él salió corriendo sin decir palabra, tenia la sensación de que debía hacerlo, y no supo que era hasta que no vió el jeep destartalado de Stiles, lo rápido que se escuchaba su corazón cuando casi lo atropella, y la preocupación que desprendía cuando notó que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre al haber cargado a uno de los heridos.

Cerró los ojos para volver a escuchar el cariño con el que les habló a los betas, la delicadeza con la que había acariciado el pelo de Isaac y que a pesar de que Jackson lo había tratado mal, eso no le importaba, demostrando que a pesar de todo era un amigo más.

Se sentó en el sofá y enterró la cara entre sus manos, había dormido sin preocupación en la cama de Stiles, acunado por su olor, y sus murmullos de fondo. Tragó saliva cuando recapituló como su cuerpo había reaccionado por la risa que había soltado al ver como remoloneaba, la cercanía que él mismo había buscado cuando se acercó a la silla donde estaba sentado y sobretodo… ese momento que habían tenido cuando comieron en el loft.

Derek se levantó del sofá moviéndose sin parar de una punta del loft a la otra, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para él era imposible mantenerse quieto sin tener la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Cabía la posibilidad de que su lobo se comportara así por la forma en la que era Stiles, tan hiperactivo y charlatán, tan leal como un lobo cuando se trataba de la manada, por la manera en la que actuaba cuando algún miembro era herido, siempre manteniendolos a todos unidos.

Tal vez era también por el olor a abderall que desprendía, quizás su lobo se veía afectado, pero no le veía mucho sentido, aunque visto que todo en la vida podía ser, tampoco era una opción descartarlo. Y no era solo por la medicación, sino también el olor a café, algo que personalmente le encantaba, y el adolescente siempre que podía lo bebía; también a cítrico; a picante; a libros, porque siempre estaba con ellos, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, fueran interesantes o no.

  
Derek decidió despejar la cabeza de tanto pensar mirando por la ventana. Observó la luna que parecía una sonrisa, igual de grande que la del gato Chesire, que se burlaba al verle en ese estado, mofándose como si ella supiese lo que le ocurría, y le divirtiese verle así. Arrugó el entrecejo y bufando se desnudó, tenía pensado salir a pasear y despejar su cabeza de tontos pensamientos que no tenían fundamentos. Su lobo estaba mal de la cabeza después de tantas torturas y luchas y se acabó la historia.

Conformé la transformación iba teniendo lugar, notaba como la sangre corría con más rapidez por la euforia; su cuerpo se iba agrandando y sus huesos crujían por el cambio; el pelo empezó a salir por cada milímetro de su piel; sus sentidos se agudizaban de manera asombrosa. Al sentir como se terminaba, sacudió su cuerpo grande y negro, estirando sus músculos. Salió del loft, agradeciéndose mentalmente el haber dejado la puerta abierta.

  
Corrió hacia el bosque cubierto por la negrura de la noche, procuró no adentrarse demasiado, por si acaso la mantícora estaba merodeando en busca de comida. Gruñó enfadado ante la suposición, Beacon Hills y su bosque le pertenecían a él y a la manada en la que estaba. Pero a pesar de que quería ir en su busca, era consciente de que no tendría oportunidad en hacerle frente. Había demostrado lo fuerte que era dejando fuera de combate a dos hombres lobo, y aunque todavía eran adolescentes, habían mejorado mucho y demostraban lo capaces que eran.

Poco a poco y camuflándose para evitar ser visto, después de todo no era muy normal ver un lobo y más de su tamaño, fue acercándose a una casa que conocía de sobra. La casa de los Stilinski. El coche patrulla estaba aparcado en la entrada, y justo al lado estaba el jeep de ese humano tan hiperactivo. Escuchó los ronquidos del sheriff, y el olor que todavía no había desaparecido de la cena. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la casa, asegurándose que tanto el padre como el hijo estuvieran a salvo.

Sus orejas se echaron hacia atrás en cuanto escuchó esa voz. Lentamente fue buscando la ventana que para él era como su puerta. En ella vió la luz encendida de la habitación, y la sombra que gesticulaba imitando al chico, que por lo que podía escuchar, hablaba con Lydia en voz baja intentando no despertar a su padre.

Al escuchar la risa del chico, su parte lobo empezó a gimotear, y si le hubiese sido posible se habría pegado cabezazos contra la pared por el estado tan lamentable con en el que se comportaba. ¡Se suponía que era un animal fiero, peligroso y aterrador!

Y aún quiso darse más cuando, la ventana se abrió dejandole ver la parte superior de Stiles, todavía con el móvil en la mano. Demostrando que había escuchado sus penosos gimoteos

\- Derek

Y aunque le susurró, para él fue como si le hubieran hablado justo al lado. Una de sus orejas se movió ante la mención de su nombre, y aunque no tenía porque hacerlo, se sentó a la espera de que le diera una señal de que podía entrar. Stiles con su extrañaba capacidad de entenderle sin necesidad de palabras, se volvió a meter dentro, alejándose de la ventana abierta.

\- Vamos sube

Nada más terminó de escuchar esas palabras, cambió a su forma humana, y antes de que procesara lo que hacía, ya se encontraba subiendo por el árbol que había al lado de la ventana. Cuando entró por ella, una sensación de calidez lo acogió, al igual que el aroma del adolescente que había memorizado desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Stiles estaba delante suya, dándole la espalda. Había sacado medio cuerpo por fuera de la puerta para asegurarse que su padre seguía durmiendo. Cerró la puerta evitando hacer ruido, mientras se despedía de Lydia. No tenia muy claro que hacía ahí, se suponía que solo iba a asegurarse que todo estaba bien alrededor.

Cuando Stiles se giró para encarar al lobo, lo primero que vió fue ese cuerpo grande completamente desnudo. Se quedó en blanco, ahí de pie, sin quitarle la vista, mientras procesaba que lo que veía era real. Luego su cara empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate y movía sus manos frenéticamente sin saber que hacer con ellas mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

\- ¡Por el….! ¡Joder! - gritó mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

\- Habla más bajo o tu padre despertará - le riñó el hombre mientras le veía fijamente

\- ¡Mierda Derek! ¿Tienes algo en contra de llevar ropa? - le recriminó en voz baja

\- Acabo de transformarme - soltó como si fuera lo más normal

Derek sintió como el olor del muchacho había cambiado desde el momento en el que se había girado para verle. Desconcierto…nerviosismo…mucha vergüenza… y...

_**Excitación…Está excitado…** _

Escuchó como se regodeaba la voz en su cabeza. No se negó que le había gustado ver como se comportaba, incluso dejó que la comisura de su labio se torciera en una ligera sonrisa.

\- Si, bueno, ya…te he visto, pero creo que deberías… no se… - balbuceó mientras intentaba pasear su mirada por toda la habitación intentando no fijarse en el hombre lobo. Y aunque lo intentaba, le era muy difícil. No podía evitar lanzar pequeñas miradas rápidas, y es que ¿con semejante cuerpazo que se cargaba como no hacerlo?

\- Tu has dicho que subiera - recordó, y se regodeó al pillarle como le miraba

\- ¡No sabia que tu ropa desaparecía por arte de magia cuando te transformabas! - gritó sin alzar la voz

\- Algo así. Pero me he desnudado en el loft antes

Stiles al escucharle no pudo girar su cara para verle asombrado. De nuevo giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que se mareó al ver la sonrisa de burla que tenia el mayor.

\- Eres un degenerado. Pervertido. Sin vergüenza. Degradado - se quejó aún más rojo  _\- ‘’¡Dios eso no es normal! ¡No puede serlo!’’ - pensó después de ver lo que tenia el lobo colgando entre sus piernas_

\- Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que ves un hombre completamente desnudo. ¿Qué pasa cuando te vistes o te duchas cierras los ojos? - bromeó

\- Cállate - le ordenó avergonzado - Claro que es la primera vez que veo un hombre. ¿Qué te crees que voy mirando a todos en el vestuario? Para tu información no es así. Además… ¡eso que tienes ahí es completamente anormal! - le replicó, pero al darse cuenta lo que había dicho se llevó las manos a la boca y se lamentaba tener semejante bocota.

\- ¿Como sabes que no és normal? - le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se erguía en toda su altura sin despegar del chico, su mirada llena de picardía.

\- Eres un… - Stiles abrió el armario y sacó un pantalón de pijama verde y una camisa - Toma ponte esto - ordenó mientras se los lanzaba sin dirigirle la mirada

En cuanto Derek cogió lo que le lanzó supo inmediatamente que Stiles no era el dueño de esas prendas. Puede que olieran ligeramente a él porque estaban en su armario junto a su ropa, pero al olerlos mejor todo rastro de sonrisa y bromas desapareció. Sus músculos se tensaron y su lobo tomó parte de él

\- No son tuyos - acusó con la voz algo tomada. Ahora el lobo y el hombre estaban presentes

\- No, porque mis pantalones no te vienen y mis camisas esta demostrado que tampoco - aseguró extrañado por el cambió de Derek

\- ¿Porque los tienes? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Stiles con las prendas en la mano, estirada lejos de él como si fueran peligrosas

\- Son de Isaac. - contestó mientras daba un paso atrás al verle avanzar

_**No ha contestado** _

Derek escuchó en un gruñido lo que le decía

\- Ya sé que son de Isaac - le gruñó - Lo que te estoy preguntado es porque tienes esto tú

\- ¿Pero…que más da Derek? - preguntó mientras intentaba fusionarse con la pared a su espalda

_**¡Exígele!** _

\- Contesta. La. Maldita. Pregunta. - le exigió mientras dejaba caer las prendas al suelo y arrinconaba al humano contra la pared y su enorme cuerpo. Para evitar el escape, colocó sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del menor.

\- Lo tengo desde que Isaac se quedó en mi casa a dormir junto con Scott. Cuando fuimos a ver a Deaton se le debió olvidar llevárselo. Y luego se me olvidó devolvérselos por culpa de la criatura - explicó de carrerilla y sin coger aire.

Derek le escuchó con atención, pendiente de sus latidos. Sabia que no mentía, a él no podía hacerlo. Observó con curiosidad como se humedecía los labios y respiraba algo alterado. Tanto él como su lobo se medio relajaron ante la explicación, y antes de dejarle espació, bajó un poco su estatura para tener su cara a su nivel.

\- Quiero que te alejes de Isaac - le ordenó en un susurro ronco y grave mientras no apartaba su fiera mirada azul brillante de la whisky.

Sin decir más, Derek se dio media vuelta ante la mirada atónita de Stiles. Cuando llegó a la ventana, ladeó su cara y le miró intensamente por encima de su hombro, para después salir por donde había entrado momentos atrás. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y tenia en mente a la persona que podía ayudarle.

Stiles incapaz de sostenerse en pie, se dejó resbalar hacia el suelo

_\- ‘’¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ‘’ - pensó completamente perdido y sin entender nada._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	21. Al Final Todos Estan Locos

Cuando Stiles fue al instituto todavía seguía perdido por el comportamiento tan extraño de Derek, intentado entender que es lo que había pasado. Todo estaba bien, si se podía decir eso cuando tenías un tío enseñando sin pudor alguno lo maravillosa que había sido la naturaleza con él. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban recordando y sin prestar atención lo que tenia delante.

_\- ‘’No me extraña que todas las tías se tiren a sus pies’’ - farfulló con disgusto_

\- ¡Hey Stiles! - le llamó una voz a su espalda cortandole sus pensamientos

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Isaac que lo saludaba con la mano levantada, y Jackson algo más detrás de él.

\- Hola ¿Cómo os encontráis? - preguntó devolviendole el gesto

\- ¿No lo ves Stilinski? - le contestó Jackson pasando de largo de él

\- Como puedes ver sigue igual de idiota. En resumen: esta bien - le contestó Isaac

\- Que te den Lahey - replicó mientras intentaba matarlo con la mirada

\- ¿Qué tal…?

\- Hey chicos - Isaac se vió interrumpido por la llegada de Scott y Kira

\- No os quedéis ahí. Tenemos clase en dos minutos - ordenó Lydia que pasaba a su lado como cual reina por su reino

\- Sí, mi señora - dijo Stiles mientras le hacia una reverencia, que se ganó un guiño de Lydia que lo miraba divertida

  
A pesar de que las clases ya se habían acabado, todavía se encontraban en el instituto. Hoy el entrenador les había dicho que tenía entrenamiento, aunque más bien era un castigo porque la mitad o mejor dicho, más de la mitad de la clase había suspendido el examen de su asignatura. Así que ahora tanto Stiles, Scott, Isaac y Jackson se encontraban corriendo junto al resto del equipo. Y eso estaba haciendo hasta que Stiles se derrumbó en el suelo completamente agotado, y sudando como si se hubiera metido en la ducha completamente vestido.

\- ¡Vamos Bilinski! - apremió el entrenador dando palmas mientras se acercaba a un profesor que le entregaba una carpeta

\- Ya…ya vo…voy… - dijo más muerto que vivo

\- ¿Qué pasa Stilinski? ¿No puedes más? - escuchó como se burlaban, pero estaba tan falto de aire que lo dejó pasar

\- Stiles hermano - le llamó Scott preocupado mientras intentaba incorporarlo

\- Estoy bien Scotty - aseguró a duras penas

\- Si Scotty, Stiles esta bien - siguieron burlándose

\- Cerrad el pico - ordenó Isaac mientras los empujaba sin contemplaciones hasta llegar a ellos - Te ayudo a llevarlo al banquillo Scott

\- ¿¡De que vas Lahey!?

Cerca del campo, Kira, Lydia y Cora miraban la escena atentas, las tres habían bajado de las gradas al ver como empezaban a meterse con Stiles. Y aunque Cora quería ir a darles una lección, se vió sujetada por Lydia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Diciéndole que la cosa no pasaría a mayores, y que no sería muy inteligente que una chica mandara a tres grandullones al hospital como si fuera Superwoman.

\- Caray Stilinski… No sabia que fueras tan popular - se burló un chico medio alto, de pelo rubio cenizo y complexión fuerte, codeando a los otros dos

\- Si. ¿Qué pasa? Como las tías pasan de ti te vas al otro lado ¿no?

\- ¿Tenéis algún problema con eso? - salió Danny seguido de Ethan que les miraba como si quisiera retorcerles el cuello

\- No contigo Danny, ni con tu novio. El problema es con Stilinski.

\- Es la ley. Los fuertes se meten con los marginados. Y el marginado a gran escala es el friki de Stiles - dijo de forma despectiva un chico un poco más alto y de pelo negro con un ridículo flequillo, al igual que sus amigos, tenia la misma complexión fuerte.

\- Yo creo que solo lo aguanta su amigo McCall, es el único que podría soportarlo

\- Yo creo que es fachada

\- He dicho que os calléis - dijo Isaac completamente enfadado

\- ¿O sino qué? - le retaron los tres mientras se ponían enfrente de Isaac

\- Déjalos Isaac. No merecen la pena. - le dijo Stiles poniendo una mano en su hombro intentando que se tranquilizara. Estaba a punto de transformarse y eso no era nada bueno

\- Vaya… - sonrió como un depredador

\- Más os vale que os calléis - ordenó Scott mientras escondía con su cuerpo a Stiles.

\- Chicos - llamó Stiles pidiéndoles calma. Danny y Ethan su colocaron a ambos lados y se lo llevaron dirección a los vestuarios

\- Vamos Isaac - le ordenó Scott mientras le empujaba por el hombro para seguirlos.

Cuando se volvió les hizo una seña a las chicas para que los esperaran y se adelantó algunos pasos. Isaac a regañadientes le siguió mientras lanzaba pequeños gruñidos.

\- Tal vez… - Isaac se detuvo completamente en tensión al sentir como el olor cambiaba en esos tres

\- Isaac vamos - escuchó que Scott le apremiaba, completamente consciente de lo que ocurría

Tanto Stiles y sus acompañantes y las chicas se giraron al escuchar a Scott

\- Nosotros también queremos probarlo. Seguro que es una buena puta - exclamaron carcajeándose. - ¿Si le pagamos lo suficiente se dejara o es completamente gratis?

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Isaac se lanzó hacia ellos golpeándolos con su puño, una y otra vez. Aunque no le golpeaba como lobo, y ganas no le faltaban, estaba claro que ninguno tenia las de salir ileso. Furioso como nunca lo había estado, Isaac no dejaba que ninguno se escapara de sus golpes.

\- ¡¡¡¡Os creéis graciosos malditos gilipollas!!! - gritó completamente fuera de sí - ¡¡¡A ver si os gusta esto!!! ¡¡Como os atreváis a volver a decir algo semejante os mataré!!

\- ¡Isaac cálmate! - intentaban detenerlo Ethan y Scott

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - exclamó fuera de sí el entrenador - ¿¡Acaso he dicho que podemos jugar a la lucha libre?!

\- Lo sentimos entrenador - se disculpó Danny

\- Pues yo no. - replicó enfadado Isaac intentando sacarse de encima las manos de los otros lobos

\- Muy bien - le miró con expresión de pez - Vosotros - dijo señalando a Stiles, Scott, Danny e Isaac - estáis fuera del equipo.

\- No puede hacer eso entrenador - dijo acelerado Stiles.- Han sido ellos los culpables.

\- Pues yo he visto como Lahey los aporreaba como si fueran piñatas. Y puedo hacer lo que quiera Bilinski - exclamó el entrenador mientras se encaraba con Stiles

\- Yo he sido quien se ha peleado. Y estos tres capullos que se creen que humillar a alguien es divertido - exclamó Isaac mientras se acercaba y se ponía delante Stiles

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres Lahey? ¿Superman o algún otro súper héroe? - le preguntó sin dejarse amedrentar por la estura del lobo adolescente

\- No, pero no es justo que expulse a los demás cuando no han tenido nada que ver. - replicó serio

\- Isaac…- llamó Stiles

\- Calla Stilinski - le ordenó Jackson que se acercaba a donde estaban - Entrenador, Lahey tiene razón. Esos tres han dicho cosas que uno no puede aguantar y más si se dirigen a un amigo - explicó dejando a todos con la boca abierta

\- De acuerdo. Explícamelo. Todo - exigió

 

Jackson estuvo una hora explicándole todo lo que había pasado. El entrenador expulsó a los tres con una nota al director por sus comportamientos, aunque no expulsó ni a Danny, ni Scott, ni Stiles, cosa que el director no estaba completamente de acuerdo en este punto.

Isaac no tuvo tanta suerte. A pesar de que lo único había hecho era defender a un amigo, su comportamiento había sido demasiado. Jackson consiguió convencer al entrenador y al director de que solamente expulsándolo una semana y algunos entrenamientos en el banquillo, era mejor solución que haciéndole un expediente y expulsarlo del equipo definitivamente.

Cuando Jackson salió del despacho del director se encontró con todo el grupo que le esperaban. Como si con él no fuera la cosa, pasó de largo, o al menos lo intentó porque Stiles le cogió del brazo evitándolo.

\- Gracias Jackson - le agradeció mirándolo seriamente

\- No lo he hecho por ti Stilinski - le dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

\- No lo digo por mí - aseguró sonriendo un poco, haciendo que le mirara atento - Te agradezco que ayudaras a la manada. Danny, Scott e Isaac adoran este deporte.

\- Isaac estará en el banquillo algunos entrenamientos - informó desviando la mirada

\- Pero has evitado que le expulsaran. - replicó suavemente

\- Eres idiota Stilinski - refunfuñó mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba a paso rápido con la cabeza baja

\- ¿Pero qué…? - se preguntó medio confundido y enfadado por su actitud

\- Esta avergonzado - explicó Cora a su lado, provocando que la mirara como si le hubiera salido un tercer brazo

\- Es verdad - aseguró Scott con una sonrisa

\- No te preocupes. Yo le daré las gracias de un modo que le gustará más - soltó Lydia mientras se atusaba el pelo y se dirigía en la misma dirección moviendo las caderas sugerentemente.

\- Me alegra saber que vuelven a estar juntos - comentó contento Stiles viéndola marchar

\- Son de esas personas que por mucho trastos que se tiren siempre acabaran así - secundó Cora

\- Son un: No pueden estar juntos pero tampoco separados - dijo Scott

\- Mejor. Cuando cada uno esta por su lado se ven deprimentes - admitió Isaac

\- Larguémonos de aquí antes de que escuchemos algo que nos produzca pesadillas - exclamó Cora mientras se tapaba la nariz, haciendo que todos salieran apresurados.

  
Al terminar el instituto todos se marcharon a casa, salvo Stiles y Scott que habían sido castigados por estar hablando en toda la clase a ordenar la biblioteca. Mientras Stiles hacía su parte del castigo se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando el día anterior. Scott se acercó a él notando como su hermano desprendía confusión y aunque intentó llamarlo varias veces, recibía el mismo caso omiso.

\- ¡STILES! - le gritó a pocos centímetros del oído

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Scott!? ¡Estas mal tío! - le gritó mientras con una mano se tapaba el oído y con la otra le señalaba con el dedo

\- Te estaba llamando y no me hacías caso. - explicó frunciendo el ceño

\- Humm - renegó todavía enfadado - Estaba pensando

\- Pues mientras pensabas has ordenado todos los libros - comentó señalando el carrito ahora vacío.

\- Ohhh…Es que ayer pasó algo raro y aunque le doy vueltas no logró entenderlo - dijo Stiles mientras miraba a su hermano que le miraba preocupado por lo que había dicho

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Scott preguntó mientras se acercaba a él luciendo más preocupado

\- No se trata de la mantícora - tranquilizó - Es solo que…ayer vino Derek a mi habitación y… bueno…me dijo que me alejara de Isaac - terminó de decir

\- ¿Derek te dijo eso? ¿Sin explicación ni nada? - preguntó apretando los labios, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su amigo

\- Creí que Cora se lo habría dicho, pero al parecer no fue así - meditó - No te preocupes yo me encargo de Derek - aseguró

\- Espera…¿A que te refieres con Cora? - preguntó completamente perdido

\- Descuida hermano, ya lo sé, aunque hubiera preferido que me dijeras - dijo mientras salia de la biblioteca

\- ¡Espera Scott! - le gritó con la mano estirada, pero el nombrado hizo caso omiso - _‘’¿Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo?’’_

 

Cuando Stiles se subió al jeep no puso rumbo a casa, sino rumbo a la veterinaria, quería hablar con Deaton y preguntarle si la mantícora era la responsable de las actitudes raras.

\- Hola Stiles. ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - ofreció con su voz plana

\- Hola Deaton. Escucha…Derek, Scott, Isaac y Jackson están actuado muy raro, ¿crees que una mantícora puede hacer algo así?

\- ¿Por qué no me explicas desde el principio? - sugirió sin alterarse

Stiles le contó al druida todo lo ocurrido en estos dos días, moviéndose de un lado para el otro sin dejar de mover la manos y casi sin respirar. A veces aportaba sus comentarios o pensamientos propios, mientras Deaton lo miraba y escuchaba sin interrumpirle ni una sola voz. Solamente esperando a que el muchacho dejara de hablar para hacerlo él.

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Sabes algo, cualquier cosa? - apremió -

\- La mantícora no puede hacer eso, por muy venenosa que sea – aseguró – Y aunque fuera el caso, ni Scott ni Derek deberían comportarse así, ya que no fueron heridos por ella

\- ¿Entonces porque se comportan así? - exclamó mientras se despeinaba estresado. - Que Derek esté más raro de lo normal, que Scott murmure o haga cosas sin sentido, que Isaac desobedeciera a Scott y les pegara esa paliza, cosa que tengo que agradecer sinceramente... Y Jackson... Que ha salido en nuestra defensa. Vamos Deaton

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos? - sugirió mirándole, haciendo que Stiles le mirara de forma rara por la ocurrencia. Cuando se dispuso a contestarle al druida, el teléfono le interrumpió. - Discúlpame

\- Claro…. - murmuró moviéndose por todo el lugar

Cuando Stiles entró en una habitación bastante grande, observó las estanterías que ocupaban las tres paredes y todas a rebosar de libros. Dos de ellas de animales y medicina para ellos. El la otra pared, la estantería era de libros más viejos y mucho más gordos, en algunos de los estantes había botes y objetos que nunca había visto.

En uno de los estantes, se fijo en un cofre de tamaño mediano, de madera clara y varios adornos plateados, lo que me llamó la atención era que carecía de cerradura. Dudaba si era buena idea tocarlo, pero ganando la curiosidad, alargó el dedo y rozó ligeramente uno de los bordados, escuchó un ruido seco, como si algo se hubiera abierto, provocando que se quedara paralizados ante la idea de que pudiera haberlo roto. Extrañado vió como los adornos brillaban ligeramente y la tapa se abría unos milímetros, dejando ver una pequeña luz brillante, pero sin llegar a ser molesta.

\- Stiles - escuchó como le llamaba Deaton sobresaltándolo

Stiles miró al hombre asustado como si hubiera sido pillado haciendo una travesura y luego volvió a mirar el cofre, que se encontraba cerrado de nuevo. En su pecho se instaló un sentimiento de necesidad. Retrocediendo unos pasos se despidió de Deaton y salió por la puerta.

Deaton observó como el adolescente salía con rapidez sin interponerse o detenerle. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el extraño cofre que Derek le había llevado, extrañado se acercó e hizo el intento de abrirlo, pero no pudo. Intrigado lo miró y luego a la dirección por la que había salido el adolescente. Se dirigió al mostrador, había pedido sin saber porque ese cofre a una antigua conocida, pero era el momento de saber que era exactamente o que es lo que guardaba ese cofre sin cerradura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	22. Negando Lo Evidente

Habían pasado dos días desde que Stiles se encontró con ese misterioso cofre, había llamado a Scott para decirle que se abstuviera de decir nada a Derek o Cora hasta que no acabaran con la mantícora, para evitar que la manada se despistara. Scott entendiendo su punto de vista aceptó a la primera y le dio por completo la razón.

Todos habían recibido a primera hora un mensaje de Derek pidiéndoles 'muy amablemente' que al terminar el instituto se dirigieran al loft para organizar un plan. La mantícora no había dado muestras de aparición desde que los lobos se encontraron con ella, pero no tenían pensado esperar más, seguramente se encontraba hambrienta y era muy probable que no tardara mucho en atacar de nuevo.

Una vez todos en el loft, Cora sacó un mapa, poniéndolo en la mesa que había en la sala. Stiles con mucha precisión apunto con rotulador los puntos donde había atacado y los encuentros, junto con las huellas. Cuando terminó su obra maestra, como él la llamaba, todos vieron que el perímetro de esa criatura era bastante extenso.

\- Es bastante grande - dijo Kira con preocupación

\- Pero hemos vigilado el bosque y no la hemos encontrado - gruñó con frustración Ethan mientras Danny le tocaba el brazo

\- Hay algo que no hemos visto - aseguró Lydia

\- ¿Pero el qué? - preguntó Jackson a nadie en concreto

\- Oye Derek - llamó Stiles mirando fijamente el mapa. El aludido dio un pequeño gruñido dándole a entender que le escuchaba - ¿Hay algún sitio donde esconderse en esa zona? - preguntó mientras señalaba con el dedo

\- Hemos repasado el bosque de arriba abajo Stiles - informó Cora arrugando el ceño

\- Pero y si….¿está escondido el escondite? - tanteó - Los cuerpos que encontré…la ladera estaba bastante escondida - informó con un escalofrío

\- Puede ser…Entre los arbustos…puede que lo pasáramos desapercibido - dijo meditó Derek mirando a Stiles

\- ¿Y que hacemos? - preguntó Isaac

\- Estará hambrienta. Así que deberíamos pensar en el plan A - dijo Stiles mirando al lobo mayor

\- ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó Scott - Es peligrosa esa cosa, no permitiré que seas la carnada

\- Yo tampoco - le siguió Isaac

\- ¿Y preferís esperar a que ataque o buscar milímetro a milímetro por el bosque? Lamento deciros que eso es peor, mientras nosotros buscamos podría irse a otra parte y atacar. Es mejor que venga a nosotros - aclaró Stiles serio mientras ponía sus manos en la caderas

\- Pero Stiles… - protestó Lydia, que tampoco le gustaba esa idea

\- Por desgracia tiene razón - apoyó Ethan a Stiles, ganándose un pellizco de su novio

\- ¿Estas seguro? - preguntó seriamente Derek cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Me protegeréis? - preguntó tranquilamente

\- Puedes estar seguro que nada te pasará - prometió Derek sacando a relucir sus ojos lobunos mientras tensaba sus músculos a través de la camisa de tirantes blanca que llevaba.

Cuando Stiles escuchó esas palabras de Derek, un calor se instaló en su cuerpo, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima. Viendo la seriedad en su rostro, los labios apretados y los ojos brillandole, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió agradecido. Le gustaba la sensación que tenia en el pecho, se sentía protegido, cuidado y ¿por qué no? querido.

\- ¿Cómo matamos a una mantícora? - preguntó Kira sacandole de su ensoñación

\- Stiles…Ilumínanos - alentó Jackson

\- Pues no tiene un punto débil - aseguró

\- Todo el mundo, ya sea persona o criatura - dijo Danny que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado

\- Deberíamos deshacernos de la cola, ya que es venenosa - propuso Stiles mirando la información

\- Sin cola no hay veneno. Así solo nos tendríamos que preocupar por sus dientes y zarpas. Ningun problemas para vosotros.

\- Pero que lista eres pelirroja - le dijo Stiles guiñándole un ojo, quien se lo devolvió a pesar del gruñido de su novio

\- Bien este es el plan… - habló Derek haciendo que todos le tomaran atención.

Dos horas más tarde tras pulir algunos puntos, todos los miembros se iba marchando del loft, salvo Cora, Isaac y Derek. Antes de irse, Stiles le dio una libreta de apuntes al lobo de los rizos, quien le agradeció rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y lo apretaba a él, mientras Stiles se lo devolvía. Stiles se marchó entre risas seguido por Danny y Kira

 

 

**EN EL LOFT**

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? - exigió Derek apretando los dientes al verlos actuar así

Sin embargo en vez de contestar a la pregunta del mayor, lo miró y con actitud de niño, típica más bien de Stiles, le sacó la lengua y subió a hacia su habitación

\- ¡¡Isaac!! - le gritó apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras

\- Son los apuntes de clase - explicó Cora con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué pasa se ha dormido? - se burló mientras se dirigía a la cocina

\- No. Le han expulsado una semana. - informó con si no fuera importante.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde va por las mañanas? - preguntó arrugando el ceño mientras bebía agua.

\- Por pegar a tres capullos. Y se queda cerca del instituto a la espera de que sea el descanso para venir con nosotros.- dijo mientras Derek se atragantaba con el agua

\- ¿¡Qu…Qué?! - exclamó entre toses - ¿Es que ha olvidado que no debe hacer uso de su condición? ¡Isaac!

\- ¡No fue culpa mía! - gritó el rubio desde su habitación

\- Tiene razón - apoyó Cora - Esos imbéciles se metieron con Stiles

\- Tampoco es que sea muy nuevo eso - dijo intentando que no le notara el enfado al escuchar el motivo

\- Si, bueno. Prácticamente lo llamaron puta - contestó mientras enseñaba los dientes - Incluso ofrecieron dinero para poder tirárselo - rugió la loba recordando el olor de esos tres

Derek apretó el puño con la mano que tenia el vaso, haciendo añicos y cortándose la palma en el proceso. Los cristales y gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, pero a él no le importaba, estaba más pendiente de saber quienes eran esos desgraciados que habían insinuado eso de un miembro de la manada.

Notaba como su lobo le exigía salir para ir detrás de ellos y darles una lección, algo con lo que estaba muy de acuerdo. Pero lo que más rabia le dio fue imaginarse esa desagradable escena donde abusaban del cuerpo del humano, provocando que un gruñido potente saliera desde su pecho y los colmillos y garras le crecieran buscando sus próximas presas.

  
_La otra noche había ido a hablar buscando ayuda para entender que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por supuesto, omitió claramente el nombre de Stiles. Sin embargo lo único que había logrado sacar en claro, era que esa voz que oía en su cabeza, no era otra cosa que su lobo, que al parecer se estaba manifestando. Cuando le preguntó la razón, solo recibió un:_

_\- Estas yendo en contra. El lobo sabe lo que quiere, y tú no haces caso. Él es listo, y tú no es que seas un completo genio según parece - le había dicho burlándose en su cara. - Si sigues negando, él se volverá más persistente._

 

Derek gruñó ante el recuerdo de la conversación. La verdad es que le sacaba de quicio. ¿Qué su lobo era listo? Si claro, lo que pasaba era que se había colocado con algo y ahora no pensaba bien su parte animal. Porque…¿Desde cuando estar con Stiles era bueno para la salud mental de alguien? Derek dejó de pensar en sus cosas cuando sintió a Cora que todavía le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué? - espetó

\- Scott a hablado conmigo

\- Que bien - ironizó - ¿Y que quería? - preguntó sin que le importara realmente

\- Me ha pedido que no nos entrometiéramos entre la relación de Isaac y Stiles

\- Esos dos no tienen ninguna relación - gruñó disgustado casi con rabia

\- Si los vieras como se buscan mutuamente no pensarías lo mismo. Parecen una pareja de verdad - apuntilló

- _ **Esos dos no tienen nada**_ / Esos dos no tienen nada - repitió. Sin embargo la voz le salió distinta.

Mucho más ronca y animal de lo que en verdad era. Esa frase había sido dicha como si dos voces hubieran hablado a la vez, haciéndose eco la una a la otra como para dar mas énfasis, provocando que Cora lo mirara con los ojos abiertos

\- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que sea así? - preguntó Isaac desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Isaac este no es momento para tus juegos - le aconsejó Derek volviendo en sí mirándose las manos. Él también había quedado sorprendido.

\- Sabes lo que ocurre, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Será mas sencillo - le dijo Cora mientras se sentaba encima de la encimera

\- No sé nada. No ocurre nada. Y no sé de qué estas hablando. Me niego en rotundo el pensar así. Tú y él no tenéis nada - encaró a Isaac mientras le señalaba con el dedo - Y ahora vamos a ocuparnos de lo que verdaderamente importa, y que és el bicho ese, y todo, absolutamente todo, volverá a la normalidad - sentenció saliendo de la cocina, coger la cazadora de cuero y salir del loft con paso firme.

Los otros dos lobos se quedaron viendo por donde había salido Derek, esperando a que se alejara lo suficiente.

\- Caray - silbó el rubio - Nunca le había oído hablar tantas palabras seguidas - soltó de buen humor

\- Dios… a veces puede ser tan cabezota - se lamentó Cora

\- Bueno…me voy yo también - anunció cogiendo el móvil

\- Isaac…- le llamó - Si Derek se entera irá a por ti. Ya le has visto como se ha puesto

\- Dudo que se atreva a matarme. Como mucho me amenazará y asustará. Pero... no pienso hacerle caso - resolvió sin inmutarse

\- ¿Isaac qu…?

\- Te sugiero que hagas caso a Scott. No te metas - le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

\- Claro que me meteré, soy una loba, yo se mejor que tú lo que pasa. Quizás seas tú quien debe mantenerse al margen. - sentenció enfadándose

\- Nos vemos Cora - se despidió sin hacerle caso.

Nada mas salir del loft buscó el olor Derek. No es que siempre le siguiera cada vez que salía por ahí, pero hoy no podía evitarlo. Por suerte lo captó sin problemas, a pesar de que ya había pasado un rato desde que el mayor se había ido.

Después de media hora caminando, llegó a una calle dónde habían varios bares abiertos y grupos de gente cerca de las puertas, hablando y bebiendo. Entre medias de un bar y una pequeña discoteca, habían unas escaleras, que al parecer llevaba a un local subterráneo. Encogiéndose de hombros descendió por ellas, en la puerta del local una chica le abrió amablemente la puerta tras guiñarle un ojo.

Dentro la música estaba muy alta, las paredes estaban insonorizadas y por eso la música no se llegaba a oír desde la calle. Ahí dentro la gente se apelotonaba mientras bailaban, restregándose unos contra otros, algunos babeaban al mirar a las chicas bailar en las plataformas con escasa ropa.

Algo frustrado por los distintos olores que captaba y la fuerte música, estiró el cuello buscando a Derek aprovechando su altura. Sin embargo después de dar varias vueltas y deshacerse de varios ofrecimientos, se rindió y volvió a la calle.

\- Quizás me he equivocado - se dijo mientras andaba en otra dirección. Tal vez Derek hubiera entrado, y al salir había cogido el olor del local, y al entrar él y captar tantas cosas distintas ahora su olfato no era capaz de rastrearlo.

Arrugando el ceño por el fracaso, deshizo el camino hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

\- Creía que ya no querías volver a divertirte conmigo

\- He estado liado Estefanía

Asomándose por la esquina del edificio, pudo ver a una chica bastante mona, delgada y de estatura pequeña. El pelo era castaño hasta los hombros. Iba con una minifalda blanca muy ajustada, y un top negro sin tirantes. Según por lo que veía por su perfil, la chica estaba bastante bien dotada. Llevaba unos tacones finos de aguja que se sujetaban en tiras por sus pantorrillas. La chica estaba colgada del cuello de un hombre que conocía muy bien y movía sus caderas lentamente.

_\- ‘’Así que és por eso’’ - pensó al ver la escena_

A pesar de que no se sabía al dedillo el historial de líos del lobo, estaba convencido de que no era de los que repetían conquista, sin embargo al parecer, se había equivocado.

Isaac se alejó intentando pasar desapercibido, aunque estaba más que seguro que Derek estaba más entregado en otra cosa, pero no estaba de más ser precavido. Tras comprobar que no había sido descubierto, tomó rumbo a una casa que ya conocía a la perfección.

 

Cuando llegó comprobó que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida y la ventana abierta. Sin asegurarse de si había alguien más en la casa, subió con total tranquilidad. Una vez arriba, lo primero que vió al pasar dentro fue a Stiles con un perrito caliente en la boca, una bolsa enorme de palomitas en una mano y una cerveza en la otra.

\- Si llego a saber que había fiesta del pijama habría venido antes - dijo mientras se acercaba y le cogía las palomitas.

\- Gracias. ¿Por qué has entrado por la ventana?

\- Estaba más cerca y no me apetecía dar la vuelta - se encogió de hombros - Por cierto…¿sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el humano mientras ponía una película en el ordenador.

\- Derek no quiere que entre tú y yo halla nada - confesó sin preocupación comiendo palomitas - Oh Stiles, están en contra de lo nuestro, ni siquiera Cora nos apoya - bromeó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama dramáticamente.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? - farfulló molesto - Primero viene desnudo y me ordena que me aleje de tí, y luego te amenaza con lo mismo. ¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasa? - preguntó a nadie en particular.

\- Espera, espera…¿ha venido a verte desnudo? - preguntó sorprendido volviendo a quedar sentado en al cama - ¿Pero en plan pecho al aire tipo Tarzán?

\- En plan desnudo desnudo - le dijo exasperado

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Sube, se te desnuda y te dice eso? - Isaac se levantó la camiseta e hizo una pequeña mueca - No es por presumir, pero no estoy mal, sin embargo no usaría un truco así para ganar puntos. El cerebro me funciona de momento - bromeó haciendo reír a su acompañante

\- Imagínate si mi padre lo hubiera visto

\- Detenido por escándalo público

\- Las chicas del pueblo crearían un club de fans alegando que es un monumento y que hay que protegerlo. Serían capaces de volverse contra mi padre y su ayudantes - comentó entre risas

\- ¿Te imaginas que en la entrada del pueblo hay una estatua desnuda de él? - le siguió Isaac

\- Pero no vino así, si no en su forma de lobo - confesó comiendo palomitas

\- Lástima - se lamentó el rubio recibiendo un codazo en el brazo - La mujer que tienes en frente es bastante cotilla, hubiera recibido un infarto al verlo, o quizás se hubiera alegrado la vista. ¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Me abandonarás?

\- Que siga soñando – murmuró mientras se medio recostaba en el cuerpo del rubio

\- ¡Sabia que estarías aquí! - exclamó una voz desde fuera de la casa haciéndoles saltar por el susto

\- ¿Éso es cierto? - escucharon otra

Intrigados, dejaron las palomitas en el suelo y se levantaron deprisa para asomarse por la ventana. Afuera vieron quienes eran: Cora y Scott. Y ninguno parecía realmente contento al juzgar por sus caras

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Stiles

\- Isaac baja - ordenó Cora dándole énfasis a su orden señalando que fuera a su lado con el dedo.

\- Déjame Cora. Íbamos a ver una película – protestó mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Stiles

\- Tenemos que hablar - sugirió Scott

\- ¡No hablareis nada porque mañana hay clase! ¿Stiles que te he dicho de las fiestas de pijama entre semana? - le recriminó una voz mucho más adulta que todos conocían de sobra

\- Pero papá, que yo no los he invitado. Han venido por su cuenta

\- Sin excusas. Isaac ya sé que estas expulsado por defender al loco de mi hijo…

\- ¡Hey sin faltar! - exclamó Stiles alzando en puño por fuera de la ventana

\- Pero mañana hay clase y si ya le cuesta dormir solo le faltaba que vinieseis vosotros - continuó sin hacer caso al reclamo de su hijo

\- Tiene razón sheriff. Lo sentimos. Nos vemos mañana Stiles - se despidió dándole un ligero apretón en el codo y saltaba por la ventana

Cora y Scott también se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su casa. Stiles se dejó caer en la cama una vez que su padre le había deseado buenas noches. Lanzando un suspiro apagó el ordenador y guardó las palomitas. Se le había quitado el hambre y las ganas de entretenerse al recordar lo que sucedería y podría suceder dentro de dos días.

Poniéndose el pijama se acostó en la cama, arropándose a la espera de que le llegara el sueño. Que apenas tocó la almohada con la cabeza vino a él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	23. Los Sueños Que Me Llaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía, pero siempre suele escapar alguna XD

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos supo que estaba soñando. Se encontraba de pie en medio de su habitación, en sus manos tenía ese extraño cofre que había visto en la estantería de Deaton. Sin embargo, esta vez el cofre estaba abierto, pero en su interior no contenía nada, estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una bolsita del mismo tamaño que el cofre, de color azul aterciopelada y con un cordón plateado. Con cuidado Stiles la cogió con una mano, la bolsita era suave al tacto y al igual que el cofre estaba adornada con extraños dibujos plateados.

Dejando el cofre en la cama, abrió mejor la bolsita para ver que había dentro, pero se decepcionó al encontrarla vacía. Sin saber que pensar de ese sueño tan extraño volvió a dejarla dentro del cofre, y girando sobre si mismo, echó un vistazo a su habitación. Había algo extraño, pero no sabía decir con exactitud que era. Lo único que encontraba fuera de lugar, era que estaba completamente ordenada. Nada de libros tirados por el suelo, nada de ropa amontonada en la silla del escritorio, y la puerta de su armario se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Algo verdaderamente extraño pues no le gustaba tener la puerta abierta, ni siquiera un resquicio.

Stiles avanzó en silencio hacia la puerta de cuarto y asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo, al comprobar que estaba solo bajó las escaleras pendiente a cualquier sonido. Una vez abajo, miró a su alrededor, y le embargó una sensación que hacía años no sentía, una calidez que le llenaba el corazón, y una añoranza inexplicable, haciéndole querer derramar lágrimas.

Su vista se dirigió hacia la salón, llamando su atención, allí en la pared había una estantería y en ella habían marcos con fotos. Según recordaba él realmente no tenia nada de eso. Con la curiosidad por delante, agarró uno de los marcos para ver la fotografía, sin embargo no logró distinguir nada. Era como si la foto hubiera salido demasiado iluminada, como si hubiera sido hecha mirando al sol, así no podía ver quienes aparecían. Extrañado Stiles miró hacia las demás comprobando que pasaba exactamente los mismo, no había ninguna foto que pudiera ver. Paseando por la sala tocando los muebles, descubrió que todo estaba limpio, no había polvo por ningún lado. Ahí no estaba el viejo sofá, ése que siempre se quejaba al igual que su padre por lo incómodo que era cuando uno dormía en él.

_\- Stiles…_

Paró de mirar a su alrededor cuando escuchó que le llamaban. Con paso lento salió del salón, mirando hacía la puerta de la entrada. Con el corazón en un puño, observó como se abría lentamente, sin ayuda de nadie. La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando que la luz entrara dentro. Al otro lado de la puerta no había absolutamente nadie, solo una luz cada vez más intensa, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos.

_\- Stiles…_

Sin saber el porque, Stiles avanzó hacía la entrada de la casa, la luz se intensificó obligándole a cerrar los ojos por completo. Sin saber a que esperar decidió abrirlos de nuevo con cautela, para encontrarse con que ya no estaba en su casa, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella. Había vuelto a su primer sueño: al bosque.

Parado en medio del bosque, rodeado por sus altos árboles, buscó lo que sabía que debía encontrar: Los árboles que creaban un arco. A unos metros de su derecha, los vió, doblados y arqueados, tal y como los recordaba. Sin miedo avanzó hasta que se colocó justo delante, sin tener muy claro si debía pasar entre ellos como la primera vez o simplemente esperar.

_\- Stiles ven - escuchó que le llamaba_

Delante suyo, vió como se formaba una figura negra, sin identidad, más alto que él, más corpulenta. Segundos más tarde, la sombra se transformó de nuevo, algo más alta que la primera y un poco menos corpulenta.

_\- Stiles... Ven conmigo Stiles – pidió la segunda figura_

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó desconfiado

_\- Stiles, no temas. Ven conmigo Stiles. - la voz iba cambiando al igual que las sombras, sin dejar de repetir lo mismo mientras estiraban la mano hacia él._

_\- Stiles… - cada vez escuchaba las voces más lejanas._

 

\- ¡Stiles despierta!

Gracias al grito, Stiles había despertado de su extraño sueño. Desorientado miró alrededor para asegurarse, la ropa estaba tirada en la silla de su escritorio, algunos libros en el suelo, la puerta del armario completamente cerrada. Suspirando de alivio, miró a la persona que le había despertado, encontrándose con la cara de preocupación de su padre.

\- ¿Dios Stiles, estas bien? - preguntó mientras le acariciaba los brazos

\- Si, claro - respondió extrañado

\- Llevo intentando despertarte desde hace diez minutos y no había manera. Te he zarandeado, puesto la alarma en el oído y te he gritado y no…no había manera - contó mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hijo pasándose las manos por su cara  
\- ¿Sueño profundo? - bromeó recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su progenitor

\- No cuela contigo hijo - dijo mientras se levantaba. - Vamos, llegarás tarde

  
El viernes llegó y aunque eso significaba un fin de semana para descansar, Stiles no parecía estar nada alegre por esto. Los días habían pasaron sin darse cuenta, todas las noches había soñado lo mismo, y aunque había intentado investigar un poco más la casa, no había conseguido abrir ninguna de las otras puertas. Lo mismo pasaba con las fotos, no conseguía descubrir quienes eran. Las únicas partes de la casa que parecía tener permitido andar libremente eran su cuarto, la sala y la cocina.

Una vez que salía por la puerta de la entrada siempre aparecía en el bosque, delante de los árboles que le mostraban esas sombras que iban cambiando mientras le llamaban. Una de las veces se había quedado quieto en su habitación, intentado no hacer caso, pero no había servido de nada. Sintió como un tirón que lo obligaba a avanzar, incluso había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto con cerrojo y se había atado a la cama. Pero en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría, la atadura de su muñeca se aflojaba, y esa extraña fuerza le hacía salir en contra de su voluntad. Y siempre aparecía el mismo cofre que había visto en la estantería de Deaton, siempre abierto y vacío, solamente con la bolsita de terciopelo.

Suspirando intentó volver a concentrarse en clase, tenía un nudo en el estómago que parecía que cada día se hacía más grande. Incluso había perdido el apetito. Todos los de la manada le veían preocupados y le acosaban preguntadole el motivo de su estado. Tenía la sensación de que esos sueños significaban algo, pero no era capaz de hallarles sentido.

Isaac se mantenía a su lado en el descanso, y eso de alguna forma lo reconfortaba, hasta tal punto que solo comía cuando él estaba presente. Y cuando estaban en las clases era Scott quien se encargaba de apaciguar la preocupación de los demás. Hoy sería el final y el principio de algo. El final porque hoy se encargarían de darle fin a la mantícora, y el principio…seguramente el principio de miradas raras, algún que otro desprecio y seguramente de la pequeña ‘amistad’, si podía decirse así lo que tenía con Derek.

Si hubiese sido por él, esa conversación no tendría lugar. Ya sabía cual era el resultado.

  
Después de clase, todos se habían reunido en el loft para asegurarse que todo el mundo recordara a que se enfrentaban y como intentar deshacerse de ella sin morir en el intento. Stiles intentaba mantenerse concentrado en la reunión, pero la mirada enfadada de Derek que le taladraba cada vez que Isaac le tocaba, cuando él mismo se acercaba mucho para decirle algo, apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro o recostaba la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras el de Isaac se amoldaba para que estuviera cómodo, le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente.

Y las miradas fijas sobre ellos de Cora y Scott tampoco es que estuvieran ayudandole mucho. Sabía que Derek estaba enfadado porque le había ordenado que se alejara de Isaac, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo. Y no le importaba demostrárselo, y si se enfadaba… pues que se enfadara.

No supo en que momento exactamente, dejó de prestarles atención, lo único que recordaba era que se había reclinado sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerrar un poco los ojos, intentando alejarse de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

  
Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, comprobó que ya no estaba en el loft de Derek, tampoco se encontraba la manada. Había caído de nuevo en ese sueño. Parpadeando se encontró tumbado en la cama, tapado, y al juzgar por la luz que entraba en la habitación ya era medio día. Cuando se levantó descubrió que no estaba siquiera vestido, sino que tenía puesto una camisa deportiva bastante grande para ser su talla.

Al escuchar ruidos en la planta de abajo, abrió con sigilo la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Conforme bajaba, percibió en el aire un aroma que le hizo recordar su infancia, esa en la que su madre vivía y cocinaba las galletas de limón cada fin de semana, solo porque eran sus favoritas.

Con el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la garganta se dirigió hacía la cocina, donde el olor era más fuerte. Y justo encima de la mesa, ahí en un bonito plato de flores lilas, había una pequeña montaña de sus galletas. Incapaz de contenerse, agarró una y descubrió que estaban recién hechas. Soplándola para que se enfriara y sin pensar de que podría ser una trampa, se la comió, notando en ella el toque de su madre.

Sonriendo con tristeza, agarró una más y salió de la cocina. Sabiendo que ahora tenía que salir por la puerta para encontrarse con el arco de árboles. Pero al parecer el sueño tenía otro plan, pues nada más intentar abrir la puerta de casa, cosa extraña porque nunca había tenido que tocarla, descubrió que ésta no se abría, ni tampoco le permitía girar la manilla. Intentando averiguar cual era el fallo, su pasos le llevaron hasta el salón, enfrente de las estanterías y las fotos. Con asombro descubrió que podía ver a las personas que habían en ellas.

Su mirada se posó en una en la que salía él, y al juzgar por su apariencia, estaba hecha más o menos en la edad que tenia ahora, y según parecía en el patio de su propia casa. Según veía, en la foto se encontraba con alguien que tenia un brazo envuelto por sus hombros, alguien que por desgracia no sabía la identidad, pues al igual que en el principio, una luz se lo impedía. Pero, en esa foto se veía completamente feliz, mirando a quien sea que estuviera a su lado.

La foto de su padre y su madre recién casados, una de sus padres y él cuando era pequeño. Otra estando en brazos de su abuelo sonriendo a la cámara, de vacaciones en la playa, de camping...Sonrió al ver la mirada de enamorados que tenían sus padres cuando estaban uno frente al otro. Al mirar más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que esa mirada era la misma que tenía él en la foto... una de amor puro.

_\- ''Como desearía que fuera real''– deseó mirando a su madre en las fotografías con anhelo._

_\- Stiles_

Stiles miró a su alrededor al escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Apresurado se dirigió nuevamente hacía puerta para intentar salir, para descubrir que seguía cerrada, y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de abrirse. Maldiciendo mientras forcejeaba con la puerta, volvió a escuchar que le llamaban.

_\- ¿Stiles que haces? - le preguntó una voz indescifrable pero que de alguna manera sonaba divertida, casi como si intentara no reírse de su pelea perdida con la puerta_

_\- ''¿Que qué hago? Intentar salir del sueño por supuesto'' – se respondió a sí mismo_

_\- Stiles ven...-_

Aparte de la voz que le llamaba, escuchó pisadas, pisadas que subían por las escaleras. Pero por mucho que podía escuchar que algo o alguien subían por ellas no era capaz de ver nada.

_\- Vamos Stiles. Ven al cuarto_

Esta vez la voz había salido con un gruñido, casi hastiada de ver que seguía sin moverse de la puerta, por un momento le recordó la manera en la que suele dirigirse a él Derek. Sin otra cosa más que pudiera hacer, obedeció. Una vez dentro, vió que el cofre estaba cerrado mientras brillaba de manera intermitente. Al cogerlo, notó en la punta de sus dedos un pequeño cosquilleo. Poco a poco, el cofre empezó a abrirse dejando que la luz emergiera y con ella algo que le descolocó

_**Stiles...¿Qué és lo que quieres Stiles? ¿Qué és lo que anhelas? ¿Qué és lo que deseas? ¿Qué...eliges?** _

_**Dímelo sin temor. Lo que quieres… lo que anhelas… tu deseo. Dime...que...eliges.** _

Apenas pudo abrir la boca para contestar cuando sintió la sensación de que se quedaba sin aire, como si una mano estuviera evitándole que saliera sonido alguno, impidiéndole respirar, y provocando que entrara en un ataque de pánico.

_\- Stiles – le llamó una voz ronca y madura_

_\- Stiles – le llamó esta vez una de manera suave, casi con dulzura_

Stiles incapaz de conseguir aire, cerró los ojos desesperado, luchando por no perder la consciencia. Notando como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de luchar, dejándose hacer, permitiendo que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

 

\- ¡Stiles!

Al escuchar que le gritaban intentó abrir los ojos, pero estos se resistían, pero las voces y los zarandeos prácticamente le estaban obligando a que hiciera un esfuerzo. Cuando lo consiguió dejó salir de su boca un pequeño quejido, entre dolor y molestia, para mirar a las personas que casi estaban encima de él, mirándole con la palabra preocupación escrita en sus caras.

\- ¿Qué...? - preguntó con la voz algo ronca restregando su mano por su cara.

\- Te has quedado dormido – explicó Lydia desde su lado izquierdo

Antes esto todo rastro de sueño se esfumó. ¿Se había dormido? ¿Entonces esa sensación de que se estaba ahogando no había sido real?

\- ¿Hermano estas bien? - le preguntó Scott arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos en sus rodillas

\- Sí, creo... si, claro.

\- Ha sido raro. No había manera de despertarte – le contaba Isaac que estaba a su lado derecho, mirándole preocupado. - ¿Seguro que estas bien?

\- Sí. Creo que es porque no he dormido mucho, ya sabéis la mantícora y eso... - mintió intentando que sus latido no le descubrieran. No les había contando los extraños sueños, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable por ello, ahora no era el momento de añadir más preocupaciones

\- Stiles... - le llamó Isaac con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que tragara saliva intentado mantenerse tranquilo

\- Será mejor que duermas hasta que sea la hora – le cortó Derek

Stiles le miró girando un poco el cuello, se encontraba detrás del sofá, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mirándole tan fijamente como si quisiera adentrarse dentro de su cabeza.

\- Todos deberíais hacer lo mismo. Esta noche la batalla será dura – siguió hablando sin apartar su mirada de él

Todos aceptaron la orden/sugerencia de Derek, recogieron sus mochilas e iban saliendo del loft hablando entre ellos. Stiles se levantó con esfuerzo del sofá, teniendo que apoyarse del apoya brazos para conseguirlo, era como si algo le hubiera quitado la energía.

\- Te llevaré a casa – anunció Isaac mientras se acercaba con su mochila

\- Lo haré yo – le cortó el paso Derek poniendo casi delante de él

La frase provocó que Isaac le mirara con el ceño fruncido al más estilo de los Hale, demostrando que no estaba nada de acuerdo con ello. Mientras Derek le miraba de manera demasiado seria y con la mano abierta a la espera de que le diera la mochila del estudiante.

Stiles les miró sin comprender que es lo que les pasaba a esos dos. No entendía que demonios pasaba, hasta que recordó que después del final de la criatura, la extraña rivalidad que había surgido entre algunos de la manada quedaría aclarada. Tal recuerdo le llegó a Stiles como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Personalmente preferiría no tener que pasar un ridículo por sus sentimientos.

\- Puedo... ir yo mismo – comentó recibiendo por parte de los dos una mirada de incredulidad, a conjunto de la ceja alzada correspondiente.

\- Yo le llevo – sentenció Derek jalando la mochila de su beta y dirigirse hacia el humano, poniéndole una mano en la espalda obligandolo a moverse.

Stiles obedeció sin queja alguna, se sentía demasiado cansado para ello, así que se dejó empujar por esa gran mano que había en su espalda alta, notando que a pesar de llevar camiseta, desprendía calor como si estuviera en llamas, expandiéndolo por su cuerpo. Una vez llegaron abajo, Derek abrió su puerta, y sin esperar a que se subiera, rodeó el coche hasta el lugar del conductor.

Una vez dentro, el estudiante consiguió ponerse el cinturón tras varios intentos, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta los nervios. Nervios que aumentaron cuando Derek llevó una mano a su frente, midiéndole la temperatura, haciendo que sus ojos miraran con asombro los verdes de Derek

\- Tienes algo de fiebre – informó mientras alejaba lentamente su mano y encendía el coche

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si tu temperatura es más alta? - preguntó desvió la vista mientras se llevaba el mismo la mano a la frente, notándola caliente, pero lo atribuyó a la calidez que había dejado el hombre lobo segundo antes

\- Eso no es impedimento para mí. - dijo mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía asentir a Stiles. Gracias a su buena vista nocturna, pudo apreciar el sonrojo que decoraba su cara. Y que no era fruto de la fiebre que se había inventado

 

Minutos más tarde, el camaro estacionó enfrente de la casa de Stiles y se quedó con la vista fija en la casa mientras apagaba el motor, haciendo que su acompañante le mirara desconcertado. Estuvieron así en silencio hasta que Stiles no pudo más

\- ¿Quieres...quieres pasar? - preguntó mientras señalaba la casa

\- Deberías descansar – aconsejó mirándolo

\- Creo que la siesta que me he pegado en el loft vale como descanso– contestó mientras se encogía de hombros

Derek le miró unos segundo que a ambos les parecieron minutos e incluso horas, para bajarse sin prisas del coche, siendo seguido por Stiles quien básicamente había salido de un salto, acelerando el paso para ponerse al lado de Derek pero sin invadir su espacio personal.

Derek se quedó a su lado un par de horas, ayudandole hacer una merienda-cena para los dos, hablaron con el sheriff para asegurarse de que nadie tenía permitido acercarse al bosque ese misma noche, y que los policías patrullarían el pueblo. Cuando el hombre lobo se aseguró de que Stiles ya se encontraba completamente con las pilas cargadas, decidió que era hora de volver al loft. A media noche, empezaría el plan y quería ejercitarse un poco antes, siendo acompañado a la puerta por el adolescente, pero antes de salir se volvió rápidamente, provocando que Stiles al no esperarselo, se chocara contra él.

\- Lo siento, pero a sido culpa tuya por no avisar – replicó mirándolo. Pero Derek no le contestó ni tampoco le gruñó, sino que se le quedó viendo fijamente tal y como lo había hecho en loft - ¿Derek?

\- Si te pasa algo solo tienes que contarlo

\- No me pasa nada – aseguró sin entender, haciendo que el hombre frente a él le mirara frunciendo un poco el ceño demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo

\- Me han contado que has perdido el apetito, algo nada normal en tí. Y también que te quedaste durmiendo en el banquillo del entrenamiento de lacrosse y en clase. Y al igual que hoy, fue difícil despertarte – explicó empezando a perder la paciencia

\- Solo... no he dormido... bien, tengo hiperactividad y eso me afecta... – intentó explicar Stiles

\- No me mientras – gruñó provocando que Stiles diera un pequeño brinco por el susto

A pesar de que Derek no había querido gruñirle no pudo evitarlo, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Se había preocupado al ver los nulos esfuerzos de todos por despertarle, notando como la ansiedad se instalaba en su pecho, al notar como la manada empezaba a entrar en pánico.

\- No me mientras. Ya me han mentido bastante. No lo hagas tú también – le pidió mientras le miraba con tristeza y dolor al pensar que Stiles también lo hacia

\- He tenido unas pesadillas – confesó bajando la voz – Nada importante

\- Hoy también

\- Sí. - respondió a la no pregunta - Todo iba bien, hasta que sentía que me quedaba sin aire y todo se volvía negro

\- Deaton me dijo que fueras a la veterinaria para darte algo - cambió de tema apretando los labios. Sin saber que responder a eso

\- Lo haré con cuidado – prometió ganándose un asentimiento por parte del hombre – Gracias

Sin saber que decir, Derek asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta, hacia su coche y luego rumbo al loft. Stiles se quedó en la puerta viendo como el coche se alejaba cada vez más. Cuando ya no pudo verle, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir al cuarto de baño y darse un ducha antes de ir con Deaton. Apenas pasó por el salón, miró con detenimiento cada centímetro de la sala, completamente diferente a la que había visto en su sueño. Sin estanterías, sin fotos y con un sofá que era más cómodo dormir en el suelo que en él.

 

Media hora más tarde, duchado y vestido, Stiles se dirigió hacia la veterinaria. Quedaban algunas horas como para que anocheciera por completo, y otro par más o menos para que iniciara el plan. Así que debía darse prisa.

Adentro apenas estuvo veinte minutos, Deaton le había dado un frasco con unos polvos de color verde y naranja, explicándole que una vez tuvieran a la criatura, su deber era crear un circulo lo bastante grande alrededor de ella y de los hombres lobo. Esos polvos crearían una especie de cúpula irrompible, a no ser que se incendiaran. La cúpula mantendría a los seres sobrenaturales dentro, evitando que salieran, además no dañaría a los hombres lobo.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta, el teléfono sonó, haciendo que Deaton se acercara hacía el mostrador para coger el teléfono. Stiles se quedó de pie a la espera, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro

\- ¿Diga? ¿Hola?

_\- Stiles_

Al escuchar su nombre, se giró hacia Deaton, pero el druida seguía intentando saber que le pasaba al teléfono, dándole pequeños golpes y apretando botones. La voz volvió a repetir su nombre, y el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Stiles se giró hacia donde había venido el sonido, para ver la habitación donde Deaton guardaba los objetos.

_\- Stiles ven…_

Esta vez el susurro vino acompañado de un pequeño destello de luz. Intrigado y con la corazonada de que ya sabía a que pertenecía, se acercó despacio. Asomando la cabeza dentro y mirando a su espalda para comprobar que Deaton no se fijaba en él, se acercó hacia el cofre que emitía la luz.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se encontraba saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente, con el cofre en la mochila que había llevado junto con los polvos. Se despidió de Deaton que miraba el teléfono sin entender la manera tan rara de actuar que había tenido el aparato.

\- ¡Joder.…! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡He robado a Deaton! - lanzó un medio gemido y gritó para sí mismo todavía incapaz de creérselo mientras de reojo veía la mochila en el asiento del copiloto, mientras conducía hacia su casa

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	24. Lo Que Por Derecho Me Pertenece

Cuando Stiles llegó a su casa, todavía se encontraba al borde de un ataque. Antes de bajar del jeep comprobó que no hubiera nadie alrededor e hizo lo mismo cuando entró en su casa. Subió a su cuarto y nada más cerrar la puerta, tiró la mochila a la cama como si quemara y corrió las cortinas evitando que alguien pudiera ver el interior de lo que pasaba en su habitación. Mientras miraba la mochila con desconfianza, se paseaba de un lado a otro todavía reacio a acercarse.

Algo le había incitado hacerlo, y ése algo no había duda de que era el cofre que acababa de robar. Aún no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero lo averiguaría, o lo escondería el algún lugar lejano, enterrándolo y luego haría como si no supiera nada. Pero seguramente ahí no acabaría el problema, una parte de él le gritaba que sus sueños y el cofre estaban ligados de alguna manera, el problema era saber cómo o porqué.

Dando un paso a la hacía la cama, diciéndose a sí mismo que se tranquilizara y obligándose a no entrar en pánico, estiró la mano hasta tocar la cartera para luego retirarla como si ésta le hubiera mordido.

_\- ''¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?'' - se regañó a sí mismo dándose un capón_

Dio pequeños saltos como si fuera a entrar en un combate, moviendo las manos rápidamente, para después darse unos pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas. Todo ello sin dejar de vigilar la mochila de reojo como si en cualquier momento fuera a cobrar vida o el cofre fuera a salir por arte de magia y fuera a comérselo.

Después de todo el ritual para darse valor, se acercó seguro de sí mismo. Abrió la mochila y sacó el bote de polvos que le había dado el druida y agarró con ambas manos y con especial cuidado el cofre. Observándolo detenidamente, milímetro a milímetro, repasando sus bordados con la yema de los dedos. Aún no había pensado en que quería abrirlo, cuando el cofre ya lo estaba haciendo por sí mismo. Dentro, al igual que en su sueño, se encontraba la bolsita de terciopelo, al cogerla delicadamente, se dio cuenta de que contenía algo en su interior.

Estaba tan concentrado en que cuando el sonido de su móvil sonó con el tono de mensaje se asustó, provocando que las bolsita que tenia en sus manos y al igual que el cofre, acabaran en el suelo. Maldiciendo por el susto y por ser tan torpe, cogió el aparato que casi le provocaba un ataque para descubrir que el mensaje pertenecía a su padre.

 _'Todo listo. Hemos adelantado el toque de queda._  
_Ahora todo depende de vosotros. Tened cuidado y buena suerte.'_

Después de contestarse el mensaje a su padre, Stiles volvió a poner toda su atención en la bolsita que ahora mismo yacía en el suelo, rezando para que lo que hubiera dentro, fuera lo que fuese no se hubiera roto. Sentándose en el suelo y agarrando la bolsita sacudiendola un poco, pudo escuchar ruido en su interior, el mismo ruido que hacen unos cristales.

Volcando con cuidado la bolsita, miró como caían trozos de cristales. Cuando zarandeó la bolsita, para asegurarse que no se hubiera quedado ninguno más dentro, agarró uno con mucho cuidado. Al obsérvalo mejor, se dio cuenta de que eran trozos de un espejo.

_\- ''¿Por que alguien guardaría esto?'' - se preguntó completamente extrañado_

Mientras Stiles se encontraba debatiendo con su mente, que finalidad hubiera tenido el espejo que ahora mismo se encontraba en pedazos o intentaba buscar algún posible uso, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su armario empezaba a abrirse, lentamente como si no quisiera que el dueño se enterara. Una vez que la puerta se abrió del todo, los trozos de cristal empezaron a deslizarse por el suelo hacia adelante. Stiles, que se encontraba alucinado y blanco por todo, miraba sin dar crédito lo que veía. El trozo que aún mantenía agarrado, se liberó de golpe. Al levantar un poco la vista para seguir los trozos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta del armario estaba abierta.

Con asombro vió como los trozos del espejo empezaban a escalar la puerta de su armario, y fueron juntándose como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle, cada trozo parecía saber el lugar que le correspondía. Cuando Stiles consiguió levantarse del suelo, usando la cama como soporte, y todavía con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, se acercó apenas un paso. Viendo que ahí, en la parte interna de la puerta, se había creado un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Con la boca abierta, incapaz de cerrarla, Stiles solo pudo mirar su reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada con la misma expresión. Acercándose un poco más, y dudando si era buena idea, pero aún así haciéndolo, acercó la mano para tocar ese espejo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos unos golpes fuertes en su ventana le asustaron, haciendo que gritara. Antes de girarse, cerró la puerta y escondió el cofre y la bolsita debajo de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas y ver los causantes del que podría haber sido el tercer infarto de hoy.

\- ¡Stiles! - le saludo alegremente Isaac

\- Te hemos estado llamando varias veces. - protestó Derek

\- ¿¡Sabéis que casi me matáis del susto, perros idiotas?! - le gritó a los invitados que entraban mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón intentando en vano que dejara de latir de manera tan rápida.

\- Caray....cuanta agresividad – se burló levantando las manos en señal de paz pero sin evitar que una sonrisa malvada se formara al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el querido humano.

\- La culpa es tuya por cerrar la ventana. ¿Por qué has gritado como si te mataran? – le recriminó con un gruñido el otro

\- ¿Y qué esperabais? ¿Qué os recibiera con champán? - ironizó haciendo una mueca

\- Depende... - meditó un segundo el más joven de los dos, recibiendo una mirada por parte de su compañero y del humano

\- ¿Depende de qué? - preguntó intrigado Stiles mientras el otro levantaba la ceja atento de lo que diría

\- ¿Incluye... un baño erótico y bombones en la cama Stiles? - ronroneó mientras hacía brillar sus ojos sobrenaturales y la sonrisa se acentuaba más mostrando sus colmillos afilados

\- ¡Isaac!

\- ¡Isaac!

Isaac se reía sin evitarlo en el momento en que ambos habían gritado su nombre, los dos de maneras distintas. Stiles por estar avergonzado, sorprendido e incrédulo de que hubiera dicho eso sin ningún pudor. Y Derek en forma de amenaza por su osadía y le miraba con sus ojos azules y de manera asesina. Por un momento pensó que debería de dejar de tocarle las narices al ex alfa, sabía que en una pelea tenía todas las de perder, pero luego recordaba porqué lo hacía y esa vocecita llena de lógica desaparecía al instante.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntando mientras luchaba para que el sonrojo desaparecía de su cara al tiempo que fingía que arreglaba los libros

\- Yo vengo preocupado – respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama con toda tranquilidad

\- ¿Y tú Derek? - preguntó mirando al hombre lobo que se había poyado en la pared

\- Viene para evitar que tú y yo consumamos nuestro amor – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y de un salto se ponía al otro lado de la cama creando una barrera en cuanto vió que Derek se despegaba de la pared con clara intención de arrancargarle la garganta con los dientes

\- ¿Derek? - repitió mirándole y cortando el posible intento de asesinato

\- Scott quería que viniera a por tí. Dijo que podía ser peligroso si venías tú solo a donde habíamos acordado el encuentro

\- Oh...- murmuró desilusionado al escucharle mientras miraba la estantería y ponía los libros que llevaba en las manos. Por un momento pensó que era otra cosa distinta – _''Mira que eres idiota'' – se recriminó molesto_

Al estar de espaldas a ambos hombres lobo, no fue capaz de ver la mirada enfadada que Isaac le dirigió a Derek por lo que había dicho, mientras apretaba los labios para contenerse, mientras Derek le veia de reojo. Su lobo le avisaba de que tuviera cuidado con su beta, no es que creyera que fuera atacarle, no lo creía tan suicida, pero aún así, prefería tener un ojo puesto en él. En el momento que había entrado a la habitación de Stiles, su olor personal, mezclado con la ansiedad y alegría, cambiaba a uno de tristeza y desilusión. Y deseó no haberle soltado aquello, su lobo a modo de castigo no paraba de gruñirle, seguramente intentando provocarle un dolor de cabeza monumental.

Después de eso, Stiles se había ido a la cocina para preparar la cena para él y sus invitados. Una vez allí, se apoyó en el banco, volviendo a regañarse a sí mismo por la ilusión tan tonta que se había formado.

_**-¿Cuál es tú deseo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - escuchó que le preguntaba la misma voz que aparecía en su sueños.** _

\- ¿Stiles te ayudo? - preguntó Isaac mientras iba a la pila y se lavaba las manos dándole una sonrisa

\- Porque no... - contestó devolviéndosela mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera

Isaac había sido incapaz de estar a solas con el que había sido su alfa, así que había salido de la habitación y se quedó en medio de las escaleras, entendiendo que Stiles necesitaba unos segundos para volver a ser él mismo. Derek sin embargo, se quedó en la habitación. Apretaba los dientes y los puños mientras escuchaba las charlas de los dos jóvenes, las bromas y como el humano reñía con enfado fingido a su 'compi de cocina' por jugar con la comida.

**¡Culpa tuya! - le gruñó su lobo, haciendo que sus garras salieran clavándose en sus palmas.**

Derek levantó la manos para ver las heridas, y como poco a poco se iban cerrando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Recordando el día en el que se había cortado con el vaso, el olor a preocupación que había inundado la cocina cuando Stiles lo vió, cogiéndole la mano con delicadeza, como si creyera que algún movimiento brusco pudiera hacer que empeorara. En ese momento, una calidez que hacía años que no sentía se instaló en su interior, deseando que la herida no sanara o al menos que tardara más. Como había querido que las manos de Stiles siguieran sujetando la suya.

Al ver hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza intentando que desaparecieran. Sentía como se le iba de las manos y no quería eso. Y mucho menos ahora, que su cabeza debía de estar fría, apenas quedaban unas horas hasta que tuvieran que enfrentarse a esa cosa y no podía estar pensando en tonterías.

_**¡Estúpido! - escupió el lobo una ultima vez antes de callarse** _

Algo más tranquilo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Isaac y Stiles terminaban de poner la cena en la mesa. Apenas Stiles le dirigió un mirada cuando lo vió pasar, sin embargo, estuvo toda la cena hablando con su beta que no hacia otra cosa que hablar de lo más feliz, ignoraron las miradas matadoras del hombre que iban dirigidas a ambos cuando hablaban con la boca llena. Asumiendo que pasaban de él, empezó a cenar dejando que los dos guarros que tenía enfrente siguieran a su bola.

 

Isaac, Derek y Stiles se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontrarían con los demás en el jeep de éste último. Tenían una idea de donde podía estar escondida, idea confirmada gracias a Scott. En una de las rondas de vigilancia, habían encontrado el cadáver de un hombre entrado en años, según Deaton, el hombre tenia veneno en la zona del pecho, así que su muerte era obra suya. Estaban cerca.

Unos metros más adelante, se encontraron con el resto de la manada. Cada uno se posicionó en su lugares, mientras Stiles iba creando el circulo mágico con los polvos que Deaton le había dado. Tenía que ser un circulo extremadamente grande para no entorpecer a la manada en la pelea, puede que no fuera peligroso para ellos, pero un muro, era un muro. Tenía que hacerlo en sigilo y con rapidez. Una vez lo consiguiera, Kira usaría su poder para llamar la atención y hacerla salir. El resto de hombres lobo, junto con Chris la atacarían. Danny, Lydia y Stiles se quedarían escondidos en un árbol hueco, alejados de la pelea, pero lo suficiente cerca para saber si necesitaban ayuda de la banshee.

Una vez Kira usó su electricidad, la mantícora salió tal y como predijeron. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a la criatura de cerca y completamente. Una criatura de dos metros de alto; su cara era apenas se podía apreciar la forma humana; con ojos rojos brillantes, de pupila tan afilada que apenas se podía ver. La cabeza estaba adornada con una melena como la de los leones, al igual que su cuerpo, de un color marrón oscuro y musculoso; su patas eran potentes y dejaban a la vista una grandes y afiladas garras. Al final, en vez de tener la cola de león que haría juego con su cuerpo, se movía una potente cola de escorpión, su aguijón más listo para clavarse en el primer cuerpo que se le pusiera delante.

La mantícora al ver los visitantes que la habían molestado, abrió la boca para lanzar su rugido, la manada se llevó la mano a las orejas para amortiguar el ruido, sin embargo la criatura aprovechó esa acción para empezar su ataque, embistiendo duramente contra Scott arrojándolo unos metros.

\- ¡¡Scott!! - gritaron todos dejando claro que ninguno se esperaba un movimiento tan rápido

Kira se dirigió rápidamente hacía su novio para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Jackson fue el primero en lanzar su ataque, siendo esquivado sin dificultad, Isaac que esperaba la ocasión de lanzar un ataque por sorpresa, aprovechó al ver que toda la atención estaba dirigida en el lobo atacante.

\- ¡Isaac cuidado!

El gritó de Derek no fue suficiente para esquivar la rápida cola, y aunque consiguió que ésta no se calvara en su cuerpo, había conseguido hacerle un corte en el hombro. Isaac cayó de rodillas en el suelo por el escozor de su herida. La mantícora de un cabezazo se había desecho de Jackson, lanzandolo en la dirección donde Lydia, Danny y Stiles estaban. Lydia sin importarle correr peligro se dirigió hacia su novio inconsciente para refugiarlo hasta que recuperara el conocimiento, siendo ayudada de Danny que tampoco dudó en ayudar a su mejor amigo. La criatura, se acercó hacia Isaac, quien fue salvado por Derek a pocos segundo de que un potente zarpazo lo partiera por la mitad. La mantícora ladeó la cabeza para verse la pata, donde había recibido unos disparos, cortesía de Chris para ayudar a ambos lobos. La mantícora se le quedó viendo sin ningún interés, como si ese humano que le había disparado no mereciera su atención.

Stiles se quedó mirando la pelea desde el lugar seguro junto con Danny y Lydia. En cuanto Jackson recobró el conocimiento y asegurando que estaba bien, volvió junto al resto de la manada. Stiles veía como a pesar de ser seis lobos, una kitsune y un cazador, la mantícora parecía tener en todo momento la ventaja de la pelea. Como si supiera en que momento atacar y cómo...

\- Mierda...- susurró

\- ¿Qué pasa Stiles? - le preguntó Danny al ver como empezaba a ponerse blanco

\- Es lista - murmuró

\- ¿A que te refieres Stiles? – le dijo Lydia

\- Es inteligente. ¿No os dais cuenta? - les dijo mientras se giraba a ver a sus dos amigos - ¿No os parece extraño?

\- ¿Extraño? - preguntaron ambos

\- Cuando la buscábamos no conseguíamos ninguna pista, pero luego Scott dio con un cadáver que casualmente estaba cerca de la cueva y que había sido presa suya...

\- Tu nos dijiste que podía estar ahí – le recordó Danny

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero los chicos no encontraron ningún olor ni nada. Como si...

\- ¿Nos estas diciendo que esa cosa... ha puesto ese cadáver para demostrar que tenías razón? - se aventuró Lydia

\- Eso creo, sí. Estamos en su territorio. Nos ha llevado a él, porque es una zona de difícil acceso con coches, incluso andando es algo complicado y el escondite es bastante difícil de ver. Y ademas mirar la pelea: Actúa en el momento justo, y que hacer para herirlos.

Danny y Lydia miraron hacia donde la manada y Chris estaban luchando. Sin embargo, a pesar de que superaban en número a la mantícora, ella no daba muestras de cansancio, muy diferente a los miembros de la manada. Todos estaban cansados y heridos, y aunque el aguijón no se había clavado en ninguno de ellos, las heridas provocadas por él, había conseguido inyectar al menos un poco del veneno, evitando así no solo que las heridas no se les sanara, también afectándolos de tal manera que necesitaban ayuda para esquivar los golpes, y Chris estaba al borde de quedarse sin balas.

\- Los está cansando – dijo Lydia comprendiendo lo que pasaba – Los esta cansando para darles el golpe de gracia

\- ¿Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada? - preguntó Danny a nadie en particular viendo impotente como Ethan era herido en el brazo por los afilados dientes de la mantícora.

Stiles apretó el frasco que todavía tenia en la mano, sin saber que podía hacer para ayudar a sus amigos. Viendo como recibían un golpe tras otro, agotados y heridos. Su mente ideó un plan, que aunque era más suicida que inteligente era lo único que tenían para salir con vida

\- Hay algo – les dijo mirándolos.

\- Ni se te ocurra Stiles – le amenazó Lydia con el dedo sabiendo lo que había pensado

\- Es la única manera de salir de aquí y volver con otra idea. Tú te quedaras y me cubrirás. - le dijo a Lydia antes de salir de su escondite y se encaminaba a la zona de pelea. Lydia salió detrás de él y atenta a la señal para hacer uso de su grito.

\- ¡¿Stiles que coño haces?! - le gritó Derek al verlo tan cerca

\- Tengo un plan, vosotros solo distraerlos en cuanto Lydia termine de gritar

\- ¡¡Vuelve inmediatamente donde estabas!!. Y llevate a Lydia tambien – le ordenó

\- Calla lobo amargado, y haz lo que te he dicho – le ordenó a su vez el humano

Stiles dio la orden a Lydia de que usara su grito para atontar a la mantícora, mientras todos los miembros de la manada se taparon los oídos. Aprovechando que la mantícora estaba algo aturdida, Stiles pasó por detrás vigilando con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse ningún movimiento de la cola, dejando caer el polvo del frasco. Los demás intentaban que no se fijara en el suculento humano que estaba cerca.

Todo iba bien, hasta sin que ninguno supiera exactamente que había ocurrido, la mantícora se deshizo de todos lobos usando su cola como si de un látigo se tratara, lanzandolos por los aires y dejando al pobre humano sin nadie que le protegiera.

\- ¡¡¡Stiles corre!! - gritó desesperada Lydia

Stiles retrocedió sin poder acabar el circulo que tenía pensado usar para encerrar a la mantícora, quien al ver su carne fresca y tan apetitosa no dudó en olvidarse de los intrusos que habían invadido su territorio. Stiles retrocedía sin poder apartar la vista de esa cara que había estado tan cerca de matarle y que seguramente ésta vez lo conseguiría.

\- ¡¡Stiles!! - gritaron Scott e Isaac mientras a duras penas iban hacia él

Al sentir que se acercaban, la mantícora desvió su atención para atacar a los dos lobos con la cola, momento que aprovechó Stiles para huir. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, la mantícora levantó una de sus patas, enseñando las afiladas garras dejando claro su intención.

\- ¡¡¡AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!

El grito de Stiles hizo eco en todo el bosque mientras caía al suelo boca abajo, con la espalda herida y brotando sangre. Entre quejidos y gemidos de dolor Stiles intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo, notando como éste temblaba ligeramente con casa paso que daba la mantícora.

\- ¡¡¡¡STILES!!!!

Stiles levantó su vista al escuchar la voz que gritaba su nombre. Derek. Derek intentaba ponerse en pie aun con una mano taponando la enorme herida de su pierna que no dejaba de sangrar, y que temblaba por el esfuerzo cuando intentaba incorporarse. Vió como en su rostro transformado se reflejaba la preocupación por él, haciendo que sus ojos azules sobrenaturales brillaran más de que lo que podía recordar.

Stiles estiró su mano hacia la dirección de Derek, como si simplemente con eso pudiera llegar a su lado, siendo imitado por el hombre lobo mientras gritaba su nombre en desesperación al verlo en esa situación y siendo incapaz de acercarse por culpa de su pierna herida.

Como si la mantícora quisiera cumplir su deseo, lo tiró en dirección al hombre lobo. Derek preparó su cuerpo para recibir el impacto como el cuerpo de Stiles, abrazándolo con delicadeza pero firmemente contra el suyo, mientras veía con evidente odio al culpable de las heridas y del mal estado del humano. Jurándose a sí mismo que le haría pagar por ello, y por los daños recibidos a su manada.

\- Derek – consiguió decir entre quejidos al verle

\- Shhh, tranquilo – lo apoyó en el árbol intentando tener cuidado con la herida de su espalda

\- Es muy inteligente

\- Eso no quiere decir que vaya a librarse – aseguró vigilando de reojo los movimientos de la mantícora que luchaba de nuevo contra la manada. - Quédate aquí

Stiles miraba sin poder hacer nada como todos luchaban, incluso Danny le tiraba piedras. Y él ahí, descansando, apoyado en un árbol y viendo todo como si estuviera viendo la televisión. Miraba como uno a uno caían sus amigos, sintiendo la frustración crecer a cada segundo en su pecho. Supo que había llegado su fin cuando la mantícora tiró a Derek apenas a un par de metros de donde se encontraba y se acercó con su aguijón listo para clavárselo.

Derek tirado en el suelo, apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas por el entumecimiento del veneno en su cuerpo, e intentó gatear, queriendo acercarse a Stiles para protegerlo aunque eso significara su propio fin.

Lanzando un rugido de victoria, pues era la única criatura que permanecía en pie, disparó su cola como si de un misil se tratara, Stiles miró al rostro que había adquirido su muerte, negandose a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡STILES!!!!!

Derek siente como el tiempo parece haberse ralentizado, mientras oye a su lobo desesperado

_**Debemos protegerlo...** _

_\- ''No podemos dejar que nada le pase''_

_**Porque él es....** _

_\- ''Porque Stiles es....''_

\- ¡¡¡STILES ES NUESTRO!!! // _ **¡¡¡STILES ES NUESTRO!!!**_

Mientras grita, todos escuchan como la voz de Derek se vuelve más animal, mientras ven asombrados como su cuerpo se va transformando en lobo completamente, cegado por la ira y el instinto de proteger a Stiles, se lanza contra la mantícora en una encarnizada pelea, logrando desviar el ataque hacia el adolescente. En la lucha Derek es herido en el lomo y en el costado, y la mantícora pierde la cola.

Stiles es abrazado por Isaac y Cora, quienes han ido a protegerle y llevarlo a donde estaban todos los demás, que se encuentran mirando la pelea, asombrados de ver como el enorme lobo negro no duda en ningún momento en atacar y buscar la mejor ocasión para hacer el mayor daño a su rival.

\- ¡No os quedéis ahí! ¡Id a ayudar a Derek! – pide Stiles cuando ve como el lobo acaba rodando por el suelo, pero al segundo se recuperaba y volvía a la carga gruñendo

\- No...no podemos Stiles... - dice Scott mirándolo con pesar

\- ¿¡Cómo que no?! Ya sé que estáis heridos... ¡Pero Derek necesita vuestra ayuda! - medio grita desesperado al ver como su amigos agachan la mirada.

\- No... tenemos permitido interferir en su pelea – explicó Cora mientras miraba a su hermano con los labios apretados

\- ¿Permitido?...¿Cómo que no estáis permitidos? - repitió Stiles incrédulo, incapaz de saber si reír o llorar por lo que estaba escuchando

\- Así es – escuchó una voz que conocía bastante. - Ya sabes...cosas de lobos

Stiles miró atrás suya para ver con sorpresa la figura de un hombre que hacía acto de presencia. Iba a preguntar como había logrado pasar a través del muro que había puesto, pero su preguntar se vió contestada cuando el hombre estuvo lo bastante cerca, para mostrar que su mano jugaba con un mechero plateado.

\- Después de todo... Derek está luchando para proteger lo que es suyo por derecho

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	25. De Sweetwolf A Sourwolf

Stiles miraba casi sin pestañear al hombre que tenía ahora enfrente jugando todavía con el mechero, mientras éste miraba la pelea con expresión serena, casi o prácticamente sin preocupación alguna. A pesar de que la espalda le escocia horrores y su mente le gritaba que se estuviera quieto ante la gran posibilidad de que tuviera algún hueso roto, Stiles se levantó con un salto que le hizo sisear de dolor para encarar al recién llegado y pedir explicaciones.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo

\- Quería hacer un picnic

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- Volando

\- ¡Maldita sea Peter, estoy siendo serio! - le recriminó al ver la cara de cachondeo que tenía el hombre lobo

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Quieres contestar de una maldita vez. Creí que te habías ido y apareces de nuevo en Beacon Hills, y encima sabías como atravesar el muro que he hecho.

\- Volví porque Derek necesitaba información. Y sobre lo segundo, se lo pregunté a Deaton

\- ¡Pues llegas tarde! - recriminó señalando la pelea

\- Aunque hubiera llegado a tiempo, no podría unirme a la lucha por mucha ilusión que me hiciera - ironizó

\- ¿¡Qué demonios significa eso!? - preguntó alterado y adolorido

\- Hermano tienes que calmarte – aconsejó Scott acercándose junto al resto de la manada

Pero cuando le agarró, Stiles soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas entre los brazos de Scott y la mirada preocupada de todos

\- Tiene al menos tres costillas rotas – dijo Peter mientras palpaba la zona intentando no hacerle más daño – Mierda - murmuró

Peter con delicadeza junto con Cora le subieron la camiseta manchada de sangre de Stiles para descubrir que una costilla rota le había perforado, dejando a la vista un trozo del hueso. A pesar de que Stiles se había mordido los labios, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor en cuanto intentaron acomodar su cuerpo para que descansara mejor. El grito fue perfectamente escuchado por el lobo negro, que lanzó un aullido de rabia, y miró con odio a la criatura culpable.

Gruñiendo y enseñando los dientes se lanzó contra la mantícora con la clara intención de terminar con ella. Lo único que tenía en su mente era darle fin y llevar a Stiles a un lugar seguro, preferentemente su loft, pero debía llevarlo al hospital y cuanto antes mejor.

\- ¡¡Derek cuidado!! - gritó Stiles al verle ir directamente

Tal vez fuera por el grito o Stiles o simplemente porque ya lo tenía calculado, Derek esquivó con destreza el mordisco, saltando por encima para caer en su lomo, intentando resistir aferrándose con uñas y dientes.

\- ¡Derek!

\- Stiles tienes que calmarte – le aconsejó Isaac

\- Mi hermano esta bien, pero no tú

\- Tenemos que llevarle al hospital – dijo Danny mientras se ponía en pie

\- ¡No pienso irme y dejar a Derek aquí, y mucho menos con esa cosa y con esas heridas - aseguró Stiles mientras daba manotazos sin importarle el dolor que sentía

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de moverte?! - le dijo Jackson mientras le cogía una de la manos

\- No. Dejadme.

\- Stiles es por tu bien, eso tiene mala pinta, por no hablar de la herida de tu espalda – dijo Kira preocupaba

\- Pues no se habla – sentenció - Pero mira que sois pesados. ¡Qué de aquí no me muevo!

\- ¿Deaton no te habrá dado por casualidad algo para que se tranquilice verdad? - preguntó Lydia mirando a Peter

\- ¿Encima queréis drogarme? - preguntó ofendido - Tenéis poca vergüenza.

\- Si llego a saber que daría tanto la lata se lo hubiera pedido – suspiró Peter sintiendose agotado de repente

El sonido de un rugido, hizo que toda conversación quedara olvidada y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen. Vieron con asombro como Derek se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de la mantícora, pero enganchado a su garganta haciendo presión con sus dientes. La mantícora en su intento de no caer al suelo, se mantenía de pie sin poder usar su patas, dándole así la oportunidad a Derek de hacerle todo el daño en una zona tan frágil.

Al final, la mantícora más muerta que viva, no pudo seguir aguantando su peso y cayó al suelo, encima del lobo. Derek salió de debajo cojeando y sin perderla de vista, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

El silencio lo inundó todo. Todos se quedaron quietos e incluso aguantaron la respiración, y aunque Peter nunca lo admitiera, él fue de los primeros en hacerlo, temiendo que cualquier ruido, aunque fuera breve, fuera razón más que suficiente para que la pesadilla continuara.

Derek levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, lanzó un largo y potente aullido en señal de victoria, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo eco por todo el bosque, aullido que escuchó todo Beacon Hills

\- Esta... ha ganado...– susurró Scott despacio temiendo que no fuera real

\- ¿Ves? Mi sobrino no podía perder – alardeó Peter mientras dejaba salir con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Ha ganado... - murmuró Stiles mirando como Derek, ahora convertido el lobo, aullaba – Ha ganado. ¡¡Derek ha ganado!! - gritó contentó, siendo coreado con sus amigos

Derek aún en su forma animal, se dirigió cojeando hacia donde le esperaba su manada. Cora que se había adelantado para encontrarse con su hermano, se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Acompañado de ella, Derek siguió avanzando hacia donde Stiles se encontraba sentado en el suelo, y a pesar del dolor que había en su rostro, también encontró alivió, alegría y preocupación.

Cuando apenas les separaban unos centímetros, Derek acercó su hocico olisqueandole la herida y soltando algún que otro gimoteo y gruñido. Demostrando lo enfadado y preocupado que estaba por el estado del adolescente.

\- Estoy bien – le aseguró la voz de Stiles

Derek al escucharle levantó la vista para ver que Stiles le estaba sonriendo. A pesar del dolor y las heridas en su cuerpo, seguía sonriendo para que no se preocupara. Stiles levantó una mano lentamente, y poco a poco la acercó hacia el enorme animal que tenía enfrente. Apenas unos milímetros le separaban cuando empezó a titubear por la duda de si a Derek le parecía bien, pero el hombre lobo no dejó en ningún momento de verle con sus ojos azules, esperando a que terminara lo que había empezado. Al comprender que Derek no pensaba oponerse, Stiles rompió la diminuta distancia y tocó su pelaje, sonriendo al notar lo suave que era y las enormes ganas que tenía de frotar y enterrar su cara en él.

Derek cerró apenas unos segundos los ojos al sentir la suave caricia, notando como el pecho se le hinchaba ante esa maravillosa sensación, llegando hasta su fría y solitaria alma, y haciéndola estremecer por el cariño que con esa simple acción le estaba provocando. Al abrirlos de nuevo, le entraron ganas de reír al verla expresión de Stiles, que le miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

\- Estas herido – exclamó cuando retiró su mano del lobo y la vió manchada de sangre

Preocupado se giró para decírselo a los demás, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente a solas con Derek. Volvió a mirar al lobo que seguía quieto como una estatua

\- ¿Qué te parece? No han abandonado – dijo Stiles mientras fruncía el ceño – Eres muy grande, ¿cómo voy a llevarte hasta la veterinaria para que te curen esas heridas? ¿Es qué no ven que necesitas ayuda urgente? Y un antídoto – recordó de golpe – Mierda, sabía que tenía que haberle pedido uno a Deaton. Cuando coja a Scott y a los demás... Serán... ¿Te duelen mucho? ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? ¡Claro que te duele! - exclamó a la vez que intentaba levantarse.

Pero solo se quedó en eso, un intento. Porque en cuanto movió bruscamente su cuerpo, un latigazo de dolor le sacudió completamente, provocando que lanzara un pequeño gritito que se intentó tragar. Mientras bajaba la cabeza y maldecía por lo bajo

\- ¡Mierda! - siseó agarrándose las costillas teniendo especial cuidado en la herida que uno de ellas le había provocado – Me he olvidado de esto – se lamentó cerrando los ojos fuertemente

Derek abrió los ojos mirándolo incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que se preocupara por unas cuantas heridas de nada que él tenía, en comparación a las graves de las suyas? Soltando un bufido que sonó más a un risa, bajó la cabeza y negó varias veces. Si hubiera podido reír definitivamente ese habría sido el momento perfecto para soltar una carcajada. Pero eso podía esperar perfectamente, ahora lo único que debía hacer era llevar a Stiles al hospital, nuevamente. Al pensar que tendría que volver allí, soltó un suspiro, notando como se desinflaba por completo.

_\- ''Le he vuelto a fallar'' – pensó Derek notando como la culpa empezaba a echarse encima_

\- Eh, Derek. - le llamó Stiles con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa de tranquilidad – No es culpa tuya – aclaró haciendo que el lobo le mirara sorprendido – El único culpable soy yo. Así que tranquilo – pidió mientras volvía a poner la mano en la mejilla del lobo, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza para sentir mejor la caricia, dejandose perder en esos ojos tan brillantes.

Sin embargo la acción duró poco, pues Derek se molestó consigo mismo por haber olvidado que la prioridad era curar a Stiles, así que rompiendo el contacto lanzó un corto aullido, avisando al resto de la manada. Apenas terminó de aullar cuando Scott apareció, agachándose para coger a Stiles.

\- Lo llevaré al hospital. Nosotros tenemos que ir con Deaton – le dijo el joven alfa mientras se marchaba, con Stiles entre sus brazos.

El adolescente miró por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo para ver a Derek todavía ahí sentado sin mover ni un solo músculo, quien le devolvía la mirada. Una vez que ambos desaparecieron de la visto del lobo, Derek soltó un gemido de dolor y se permitió tumbarse en el suelo a duras penas. Estaba completamente agotado, herido y envenenado. Todavía le parecía increíble que hubiera podido él solo contra la mantícora.

Poco a poco los sentidos se le fueron nublando, los sonidos antes claros, ahora parecían ahogados, y la vista se le iba oscureciendo con cada respiración que daba. Sabiendo que ya no había ningún peligro y que la manada no iba a olvidarse de él, se permitió dejarse llevar con la inconsciencia. Poco antes de dejarse vencer y con algo de esfuerzo escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a él, y vió que alquien se acuclillaba.

\- Te lo dije sobrino. ¿Entiendes ahora o seguirás negando lo evidente? - fue lo único que escuchó Derek antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

Unas semanas más tarde, Stiles se encontraba en su habitación, más concretamente tirado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Las heridas se le habían curado por completo. No solo él, los demás miembros de la manada también se habían recuperado, y no había que olvidar que el tío lobo preferido de Beacon Hills había vuelto dando la excusa de que lo había hecho, porque su sobrino favorito le había pedido información. ¿Información de qué? ¿De la mantícora? Lo dudaba. ¿Sobre el por qué el resto de lobeznos no podía entrar en su pelea? Posiblemente. Lo que era seguro es que la razón fuera Derek y como había dicho Peter 'cosas de lobos'

Suspirando se incorporó en la cama mirando en la dirección del armario, ahora cerrado. Desde que se había formado mágicamente un espejo en la parte interna del la puerta de su armario, no había vuelto a intentar tocarlo de nuevo, pero seguía escuchando esa voz que le pedía que le dijera que era lo que quería. Más de una vez se había planteado responder, pero en el último minuto se paraba. No sabía que consecuencias tendría hacerlo, y tampoco es que tuviera mucha idea qué pedir exactamente, o que clase de espejo era.

Y Deaton no le había dicho nada sobre el robo que había cometido, tal vez no se había enterado o tal vez esperaba que se lo devolviera o quizás es que no era peligroso en realidad. Y él tampoco es que hubiera abierto la boca para contarlo, sin embargo, cada vez que le veía no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Era como si hubiera actuado bien, como si el cofre debería de haber estado con él desde el principio

Todo el mundo estaba completamente recuperado de la pelea de la mantícora. Su padre había informado a todo el mundo que la culpa era de un enorme oso con signos de rabia y que afortunadamente, había sido eliminado por un equipo especializado. Los familiares no preguntaron más sobre el incidente y aceptaron sin más aquella explicación. Dando las gracias y con el dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos se marcharon de Beacon Hills hacia sus hogares, con los cuerpos de que familiares y amigos, para enterrarlos allí donde pertenecían.

En los días que pasó en el hospital, había recibido la visita de toda la manada, incluso la del tío Peter, que le había traído un libro para que no se aburriera ahí tendido en la cama. Al principio, Stiles le miró con desconfianza, cada vez que le veía atravesar la puerta se pegada todo lo que podía al lado contrario de la cama, acción que lo único que hacia era divertir al mayor.

Después de varios días, y de ver que Peter no parecía tener ningún oscuro secreto o plan diabólico contra él, Stiles se empezó a acostumbrar a su presencia, sobretodo si el visitante venía con libros como una ofrenda de paz.

En esos días, lo que echó en falta fue que entrara por la puerta, el hombre lobo que le había salvado la vida, una vez más. No había día que no mirara la puerta con cierta impaciencia cada vez que la escuchaba abrirse, pero cada día fue una decepción tras otra. Preguntó a todo el mundo sobre el paradero de Derek, su estado o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para saber algo. Pero nadie le contestó, solo un simple: 'ya sabes como es', y un ' mi sobrino es un idiota cabezota'.

Ni siquiera había ido a su casa en cuanto, después de mucho insistir, le habían dado el alta, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Nada. Además tenían que hablar sobre lo que había gritado antes de que Derek se transformara. _''Nuestro''_ ¿Nuestro? ¿De quien? ¿De la manada? ¿De Derek en particular? ¿Por qué lo había dicho en plural?

Recordarlo provocó que las mejillas de Stiles se calentaran, solo de pensar que Derek había demostrado ese grado de posesividad con él le hacia sentir como si pudiera flotar. Pero luego veía que se alejaba como si tuviera la peste, y en vez de flotar sentía que se hundía. Estaba empezando a enfadarse, si cada vez que le salvaba iba a desaparecer, entonces mejor que dejara ese trabajo para otro. Debía hablar con él o acabaría por volverse loco al intentar saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza

 

  
Media hora más tarde, Stiles bajó del jeep justo al lado de la moto del Scott. Cora, Isaac, el propio Scott, y Peter, todos estaban en el bosque, cerca de la antigua mansión Hale. Al parecer estaban hablando un tema bastante serio por la cara que tenía Scott, rara vez visto en él.

\- Por última vez, ¿qué fue eso? - escuchó que preguntaba Scott con un resoplido

\- Por última vez: Lo que oíste – respondió Peter con sorna

\- No has aclarado nada - espetó

\- ¿Chicos qué ocurre? - preguntó Stiles llegando al lado de Cora

\- El pequeño Scotty quiere saber cosas de lobos nacidos – explicó Peter con una sonrisa ladeada

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó sin saber a que venía todo eso

\- Scott quiere saber porque Derek gritó aquello – aclaró Cora cruzada de brazos – Pero o no lo entiende o no quiere

\- Si... bueno... a mi también me gustaría saberlo – dijo Stiles intentando que la cara no se le pusiera roja, espera hablar de ese tema con Derek a solas en vez de con todo el mundo

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - preguntó escéptica Cora frunciendo la cejas

\- ¿Si lo supiera crees que lo preguntaría? - devolvió

\- Es lo que és – dijo Isaac completamente serio. Stiles se sorprendió al verlo así, era como si algo le molestara.

\- Eso no puede ser – replicó Scott

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota Scott? - dijo Peter mientras se ponía en pie

\- No soy cabezota. Ellos me hicieron verlo y ahora me decís que es una equivocación. Y encima habláis de que es normal entre hombres lobo nacidos

\- No me estoy enterando de nada – suspiró Stiles - ¿Qué te hicieron ver el qué Scott?

\- Pues que...

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? - gruñó una voz haciendo que todos se voltearan

\- Solo charlar sobrino

\- ¿No te has ido todavía? - preguntó Derek haciendo una mueca

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo voy a irme después de lo que me contaste?

\- No te conté nada Peter. Solo fue una charla en busca de información – gruñó Derek apretando los puños

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Derek? - preguntó Stiles preocupado

\- Bien – soltó seco y distante sin mirar al humano a la cara. Acción que le hizo apretar los labios, y fruncir el ceño enfadado por la contestación

_\- ''Encima que me preocupo por él. Será idiota''_

\- ¿No podrías ser más educado? Stiles ha estado preocupado por tí y tú ni te dignas a aparecer y cuando lo haces te comportas como un borde gilipollas– gruñó Isaac intentando no sacar los colmillos en una clara declararión de guerra, mientras se ponía delante del cuerpo de Stiles evitando que Derek pudiera verlo

\- Eh, cachorro. No te metas. Ya sabes de que va esto. - advirtió Peter mientras se acercaba a Cora por si en algún momento debía intervenir para parar una posible pelea

\- Isaac, basta – ordenó Cora mientras vigilaba a su hermano

\- Tiene razón Isaac – habló Stiles completamente serio mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho – Ya basta. La culpa es mía por preocuparme por un sourwolf como él.

\- Stiles...- llamó Isaac tranquilizandose al instante mientras se volvia para verle

– Nos vemos mañana Isaac – se despidió del rubio palmeandole suavemente el pecho - Gracias por salvarme de nuevo. Y espero que estés mejor – deseó sin emoción en la voz mientras se dirigia hacia su jeep, sin mirarle siquiera y ante la mirada atenta de todo el mundo

\- ¿¡Has visto lo que has conseguido!? – medio gritó Isaac

\- Cállate Isaac. Deja de meterte – ordenó Derek enfadado apretando los puños

Esa corta conversación fue lo último que escuchó antes de arrancar y ver como Derek e Isaac se marchaban cada uno por su lado. Vió como Scott los llamaba sin éxito y como Peter y Cora no apartaban su mirada de él.

 

  
Stiles llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama todavía enfadado, sobretodo con Cora y Peter, no le gustaba que le miraran con pena, pero aún más con Derek, por ser tan sumamente borde y hosco con él, aunque se recordó que siempre había sido así.

_\- ¿Qué és lo que anhelas?_

Al escuchar la voz a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrado, se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado con sus codos, mirando hacia el espejo encontrándose con la puerta entre abierta

_\- ¿Qué es lo que anhelas? - repitió mientras la puerta se movía hasta quedar abierta por completo – No temas Stiles._

Stiles sin temor, se fue acercando despacio hasta que se situó enfrente del espejo, mirando su reflejo. Mientras miraba al chico que tenía enfrente no pudo evitar pensar en la pregunta del espejo.

¿Qué anhelaba? La respuesta era sencilla, cuando se sentía triste y enfadado anhelaba ver a su madre, como le animaba, ayudandole con una sonrisa en el rostro, prometiendole que todo se iba arreglar. Anhelaba su risa cantarina, sus ojos brillantes, las historias que le contaba cuando lo acostaba. Sus delicadas manos que le revolvían el pelo, las magnificas galletas que le preparaba porque eran sus favoritas.

En ese momento ella era lo que más anhelaba, quizás se estaba comportando como un crío, pero no le importaba eso ahora. Ella era como el escondite que todo niño tenía.

_\- Ven Stiles. No temas. No hay nada de malo en ello._

Stiles dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos pensando en su madre. En que le diría si le viera así. Enfadado porque Derek Hale se comportaba así con él, e incapaz de entender la bipolaridad del lobo, que le defendía con uñas y dientes, le dejaba acariciar su pelaje y le miraba como si quiera ver su alma. Para luego convertirse en el tío más arisco y frío del mundo.

 

Lo primero que reconoció cuando abrió los ojos, fue un olor que se sabáa de memoria, pues estaba grabado en su mente aún a pesar de los años. Siguiéndolo, salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y entraba sin dudar en la cocina, parándose en cuanto reconoció quien era, sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco

\- Ten cuidado, aún están un poco calientes, pero eso nunca a sido un problema para tí, ¿verdad? - dijo con una pequeña risita mientras se sentaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía XD
> 
> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	26. Descubiertos

**P.V. STILES**

Me encontraba bastante conmocionado después de lo que había pasado en mi habitación. Por ello había ido a darme una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas y buscar alguna explicación de lo ocurrido. Miré mis manos temblorosas, mi mente parecía que se había quedado completamente en blanco y no era capaz de hilar todavía nada, e incapaz de asumir que lo que había visto... tan real que me asustaba.

Cuando salí del baño, miré la puerta de mi habitación casi con recelo, no quería entrar pero a la vez necesitaba hacerlo para buscar algo que me ayudara. Negué con la cabeza y bajé las escaleras casi con prisa y me subí al jeep sin mirar atrás. Llegué al pueblo en tiempo récord y sin esperar ningún segundo, salté del jeep y me dirigí al único sitio, donde podría encontrar información.

Apenas entre en la biblioteca, me dirigí hacia la estantería donde sabía que podría encontrar el libro o libros que necesitaba. Con rapidez propia del nerviosismo cogí los libros y salí, necesitaba tranquilidad para leerlos y pensar, gritar y maldecir sin que me echaran del lugar. Por suerte el sitio perfecto era el parque, por las horas que eran, no habría niños ya que estarían cenando listo para irse a la cama, y aún era demasiado temprano para que las parejas fueran hacerse arrumacos o que comenzara algún botellón. Mi paso era tan rápido y estaba tan concentrado sacando conclusiones que no me di cuenta que delante mía había una persona hasta que me choqué con ella.

\- Disculpe, no la he visto. Iba tan distraído – me disculpé mientras me agachaba a recoger los libros que se me habían caído al suelo

\- Tranquilo muchacho. No ha sido nada – me aseguró mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

Delante mía se encontraba una señora mayor increíblemente elegante; más alta que yo, pues me sacaba una cabeza; tenia el cabello completamente blanco por las canas, muy bien cuidado por lo brillante que lucia, y estaba agarrado en una coleta bastante baja y que había pasado por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo despejado. Iba vestida con un vestido color beige, con mangas tres cuartos y de largo hasta las rodillas. El vestido tenia bordados plateados que parecían dibujar flores. Sus pies estaban vestidos por una zapatos de tira ancha del mismo color que el vestido y con algo de tacón. Estaba maquillada muy sutilmente que incluso pasaba desapercibido. En sus brazos tenía tatuadas enredaderas con pequeñas flores, y pulseras en sus muñecas. Las joyas que llevaba era un largo collar plateado, unas pulseras y largos pendientes colgaban de sus orejas.

\- ¿Espero que los libros no se hayan estropeado? - me dijo mientras los miraba con curiosidad

\- No, no, no se preocupe. Están perfectamente – aseguré con una sonrisa

\- Espejos... - leyó la portada - ¿Te interesan su significa e historia? - preguntó mirándome intensamente

\- Algo... algo, sí. Es un trabajo... - balbuceé mi mentira

\- Es por el cofre – afirmo sin duda alguna. Me quedé mirándola asombrado de que lo supiera

\- ¿Quién es usted? - pregunté dando un paso atrás listo para salir de ahí si la situación lo requería

\- Una amiga de Deaton. Soy Estela – se presentó inclinado ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo

\- Stiles – me presenté de golpe y quise darme un golpe por se tan confiado. - _''¿Y si era mala? Pero había dicho que era amiga de Deaton''_

\- He acertado entonces. - aseguró posando su mirada en mí – Te lo ha mostrado y ahora buscas respuestas

\- ¿Cómo sabe de eso? ¿Se lo ha dicho Deaton? No es que hubiera querido llevármelo sin su consentimiento... Es decir... No se lo robé, solo lo cogí sin decirselo... Pero no sé porqué... Es como si algo me hubiera obligado... - intenté explicarme, cerré los ojos frustrado porque cada vez que abría la boca parecía empeorar

\- No te estoy juzgando ni nada por el estilo. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo. - me explicó – Me llamó en sueños, mostrándome lugares que nunca había visto, objetos y escenas. En esos sueño ahí estaba yo... y el cofre. Me llamaba cada vez que dormía.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ante sus palabras.

\- Tú también. Por eso lo cogiste. Él te lo dijo

\- Eso no es... no es posible. ¿Por qué querría que lo cogiera precisamente yo? ¿Y por qué se presentaba en sus sueño? - pregunté intrigado y algo más asustado mojándome los labios con nerviosismo al pesar que si el cofre era un artefacto oscuro, quizás me estaba utilizando

\- No lo sé – admitió logrando que la mirara escéptico - Solamente quería que lo encontrara, al igual que lo hizo con Deaton, sin embargo a él no se le presentó, simplemente influyó en él para que yo lo trajera a Beacon Hills. Quería estar aquí.

\- ¿Aquí? - medio grité - ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé. Es mágico. Pero el cofre no es exactamente el culpable - inquirió

\- El espejo – murmuré sabiendo a que se refería

\- Exacto. Es el espejo. Es él el que decide, al igual que ha hechizado el cofre para evitar que llegara a manos que él no quisiera

\- ¿Me... me esta diciendo...que un espejo ha hecho todo esto? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Quiere volverme loco o qué? Incluso a sido capaz de… - me obligué a callar las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca

\- Así es. Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Y dudo mucho eso. Si ha llegado a tí, y se ha abierto ante tu presencia...

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- Deaton me lo ha contado. Vió como el cofre se encontraba abierto y solamente lo hizo cuando tu estabas enfrente de él. El cofre no se abre a no ser que él quiera, y si te ha elegido a tí, es por algo.

\- No lo diga como si estuviera vivo. Solo es un espejo que hace cosas raras, como crear esos sueños y tomar posesión de la puerta de mi armario – repliqué algo alterado y no muy nada conforme

\- Es un espejo. ¿Dónde querías que estuviera sino? - me preguntó extrañada

\- Me da igual. ¿Lejos quizás? - ironicé – He intentado quitarlo y no puedo. ¿Por qué no vuelve al cofre o se va con otro?  
\- Porque no quiere. - repitió sin perder la serenidad – Que pases buena noche Stiles. - se despidió y caminó alejándose de mí dejándome todavía con mas dudas sobre el dichoso espejo

  
Cuando llegué a casa mi padre no se encontraba en casa porque tenía turno de noche, así que dejé lo libros encima de la mesa y me preparé la cena. De reojo miraba los libros y cuando me movía por la cocina, miraba hacia las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho Estela, ¿y si avisaba a alguien de lo que pasaba? Sin embargo nadie podía escuchar la voz que me hablaba y que venia del espejo, a parte de que solo verían eso: un espejo normal y corriente. Aunque de eso tuviera más bien nada.

**FIN P.V. STILES**

  
Apenas hubo cenado y sin ninguna gana de subir a la su habitación, Stiles se sentó en el sofá del salón, leyendo detenidamente los libros que había cogido en la biblioteca. No quería perderse o pasar por alto ningún detalle que quizás, pudiera serle de utilidad, así que fue apuntando en una hoja.

 

_Los espejos aparecen con frecuencia en leyendas y cuentos infantiles convertido en mágicos, ya que son capaces de proyectar imágenes que ocurrieron_ _en el pasado o que ocurrirán en el futuro, o simplemente ver en el presente lo que está sucediendo a mucha distancia._

_Pero sobre todo el espejo dice la verdad, pues él tan sólo refleja lo que ve, sin las máscaras o escudos que los seres humanos nos ponemos para protegernos; ellos tienen la cualidad de ver el alma tal y como es._

_El cristal, se une a su simbolismo de autoluminosidad, de visión interior perfecta y de pureza. En la Alquimia el cristal simboliza la perfección espiritual. Pero es la transparencia la que hace que el cristal exista y no se vea, a la vez que deja ver a su través, convirtiéndose en un intermediario entre el mundo visible y el invisible, y por tanto en una base simbólica de la sabiduría, la adivinación y todas las facultades y poderes misteriosos._

_Los espejos tienen la capacidad de capturar las almas. Se recomienda no mirar un espejo por la noche o con la luz de las velas porque si se hace se pueden ver fantasmas, demonios y presagios de muerte, incluso la propia. Una vez seas consciente de su existencia ellos también se vuelven conscientes de la tuya._   
_Los espejos son "puertas" hacia otra dimensión o portales que comunican al más allá, o hacia otro mundo similar al nuestro pero donde nada es lo que parece_

 

Después de leer y releer varias veces Stiles se encontró con la clara idea de que no quería volver a subir a su cuarto, y empezó a replantearse la idea de tirar a la basura cuanto espejo se cruzara en su camino. Si hubiera leído todo esto en otro momento seguramente se hubiera reído, pero ahora, consciente de todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural, no le encontraba la gracia por ningún sitio, ni siquiera era capaz de soltar una carcajada histérica al saber que tenía en su habitación un espejo que era un posible portal que atraía muertos. Stiles se frotó la cara con las manos sin saber muy bien que hacer.

_\- Stiles – escuchó que le llamaba con esa suave voz – No temas Stiles_

_\- ''¿Qué no tema? No, claro que no. No tengo miedo... estoy cagado'' – pensó angustiado_

Pero no pudo pensar que si el espejo hubiera querido hacerle daño, ya se lo hubiera hecho, quizás incluso Estela lo hubiera visto en sus visiones. El espejo había querido llegar a él por algún motivo.

_…. visión interior perfecta y de pureza..._

¿Eso quería decir que él era puro y perfecto? Lo dudaba. Nadie era puro, quizás salvo los bebés... y ya ni hablar de perfección, nadie era perfecto. Una persona así no existía ni existiría en ningún lugar.

Cuando Stiles salió de sus pensamientos, vio con asombro y horror que se encontraba en su habitación, más concretamente enfrente del espejo.

_\- No temas Stiles_

Stiles miró perplejo como su reflejo le hablaba, repitiendo esas palabras de una manera tan calmada y seguras que parecían un bálsamo, notando que poco a poco el miedo iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Su reflejo, al contrario de la cara que seguramente tenía, sonreía con comprensión y casi divertido, apoyó su mano en el espejo mientras le hablaba

_\- Ven Stiles... No temas... No hay nada que te dañará – prometió su reflejo._

Y sin saber si hacia lo correcto o era siquiera peligroso, Stiles puso su mano en el espejo, dejándose arrastrar a través de ese portal, atravesandolo sin esfuerzo, como si no hubiera delante suya cristal alguno.

 

\- Stiles, ¿hoy no hacían esa película que querías ver?

Stiles se giró suavemente ante la voz que le hablaba, notando como el cuerpo se tensaba unos segundo tal y como había pasado la primera vez. Ahí a su espalda, se encontró con una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y que presentaba tantos lunares como los que había en su cuerpo.

\- Hola mamá – susurró incapaz de contener la emoción de verla nuevamente – Sí, ¿la veremos verdad?

\- Claro que sí hijo – aceptó sonriendo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla - ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada

\- No, es que me alegro de verte – murmuró sonriendo

\- Oh... Stiles. Pero que tierno eres – sonrió mientras salia del cuarto de su hijo

 

Los días siguientes, Stiles aprovechaba cada vez que su padre se iba a trabajar para atravesar el espejo y poder ver a su madre. Una de las veces estuvo a punto de que le pillaran, pues nada más atravesarlo, vio como Scott subía por su ventana. Al parecer le habían estado llamando varias veces y al no contestar, había decidido ir a ver que le ocurría. Por suerte Scott era bastante fácil de engañar, y Stiles se mordió la lengua para no reprocharle el que 'no usara sus poderes'.

A partir de ahí, Stiles empezó a tener más cuidado y tomar medidas como cerrar la ventana o llevarse su móvil, no quería ninguna sorpresa, y mucho menos quería contarle a nadie, por muy egoísta que sonara, sobre su 'espejo mágico'

  
Stiles se encontraba conduciendo con rapidez hacia el loft de Derek. Scott le había mandado un mensaje, y ya llegaba por lo menos media hora tarde. Según el mensaje, Scott quería habar con él de algo importante, pero no le había dado más detalles.

Apenas aparcó, se bajó de su precioso jeep y subió los escalones de tres en tres, más preocupado por la bronca que le iba a caer que por el motivo de la charla. Solamente le faltaban un par de escalones cuando escuchó las voces de sus amigos, unos de ellos era Scotty y la otra de Cora, no podía escuchar muy bien de que hablaban, pero se notaba que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando llegó arriba, la puerta corredera estaba entre abierta, lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar sin necesidad de moverla. Despacio y cogiendo aire después de la subida rápida que había hecho, entró en el loft, y nada más hacerlo, se dio cuenta que ninguno de los presentes estaba usando sus sentidos de lobo, porque ninguno se dignó a dirigirle la mirada, ni siquiera un reclamo por llegar poco más de media hora tarde. Stiles se quedó a una distancia prudencial del trío de hombres lobo que hablaban entre ellos, no sabiendo si debía quedarse o acercarse y hacer algún comentario de los suyos.

Al levantar la vista, su mirada se encontró con la de Peter, que divertido se encontraba a mitad de la escalera, mirando a los cachorros como discutían entre ellos. Peter se llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio y que escuchara. Stiles intrigado, optó por hacerle caso.

\- ¡Creo que ésta conversación ya ha quedado zanjada! - exclamó Scott soltando un bufido

\- ¡No ha quedado nada claro Scott! Estas muy equivocado – saltó Cora con un gruñido

\- Scott escucha. Todo tiene una explicación – habló Isaac, era el único que no levantaba la voz

\- Isaac no tienes que sentirte intimidado. Yo os defenderé. Tienen que entrar en razón.

\- ¿Intimidar? ¿Pero qué te crees que somos ogros o qué? - le espetó Cora indignada – Antes de hablar infórmate mejor

\- Lo único que quiero saber es porque Derek dijo aquello – exigió – Y quiero la verdad

\- Scott... - pidió Isaac llevándose una mano a la cara en desesperación

\- Ya te lo hemos dicho. ¡Stiles es el compañero de mi hermano! - gritó enfadada la mujer lobo

Ante esas palabras, Stiles abrió enormemente los ojos y abrió la boca de asombro. Notando como su cuerpo se quedaba rígido por completo y fue muy consciente de que el corazón se le había parado unos segundos. Stiles levantó su mirada hacia Peter preguntando mudamente si lo que había escuchado era una broma, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada de diversión y una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera un escalofrió.

_\- ''¡¿Qué soy qué de quién?!'' - quiso gritar, pero su voz había desaparecido_

\- Stiles no puede ser el compañero de Derek. Porque Stiles ya esta saliendo con Isaac – refutó convencido – Lo que pasa es que estas celosa.

\- ¿Qué estoy celosa? Tú eres tonto y en tu casa no lo saben – replicó Cora cada vez más enfadada.

\- ¡Oye sin faltar!

\- ¿Podéis dejar de gritar los dos? – pidió Isaac empezando a enfadarse también.

\- La culpa es tuya Isaac – acusó Cora mientras lo señalaba con el dedo – Te dije que te alejaras.

\- Basta. Pueden salir juntos si eso es lo que quieren. Nosotros no debemos meternos en eso.

\- ¿Es qué no te enteras Scott? Stiles es el compañero de Derek. Su alma gemela. Su media naranja. Su amor verdadero. El otro extremo del hilo rojo al que están sujetos.... o como diablos quieras llamarlo. - le dijo exasperada al ver lo duro de mollera que era Scott.

\- Eso... eso no puede ser... - balbuceó Scott – No se soportan. Además Derek no puede ser gay. No tiene pinta de serlo.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo sí tengo pinta? - reclamó ofendido Isaac mirándolo mal - ¿O Stiles? ¿Simplemente por qué no es un armario o casi armario como nosotros? ¿O lo dices por algo especial?

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te enfadas? No quería decirlo así, ¿vale? - aseguró Scott levantando las mano en señal de paz – Y no es que tenga algo en contra, de verdad... es solo que... que no veo a Derek con un hombre – finalizó sin saber como explicarse - ¿Y por qué metes a Stiles en esto?

\- No tiene nada que ver el sexo de una persona. Si el lobo dice que es su pareja lo és. Y punto. No hay más que hablar.

\- Pero es que no se aguantan. O mejor dicho: Derek no aguanta a Stiles.

\- Eso no importa. Están unidos. Ya lo dije en el instituto. El lobo dice que Stiles es de ellos... y así será ¿Por qué crees que Derek discutió con Isaac por coger a Stiles en brazos para llevarlo al hospital? ¿O el repentino mosqueo cuando Isaac se insinuó en la habitación? Entre otras cosas...

\- Pero Derek no le merece – replicó Isaac mostrando sus ojos dorados mientras apretaba los puños

\- Eso no nos concierne Isaac – recordó Cora – Tal vez no ahora pero ellos acabaran jun...

\- No. Derek lo sabe... Peter se lo explicó cuando le preguntó. Pero... – calló haciendo una mueca y apretaba los puños al recordar la escena en la que había visto a su antiguo alfa con esa mujer – Por mucho que Stiles sea correspondido en cierta manera...

\- ¿Qué Stiles qué? - gritó Scott mirándolo sorprendido - ¿Pero no estabais juntos Stiles y tú? - preguntó desconcertado

\- Sabiéndolo te has metido en medio – replicó Cora a Isaac pasando de Scott

\- Yo no me he metido en medio de nadie – gruñó Isaac mirándola – Ya le oíste a Derek. Lo sabe... y aún así... él se...

\- Cachorros – interrumpió Peter con diversión – creo que deberíais preocuparos por el invitado sorpresa – aconsejó mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba Stiles más pálido todavía de lo que ya era

\- ¡¡Stiles!! - gritaron al unísono los tres mientras se acercaban sorprendidos

\- Creo que... debería... es una conversación privada... y yo... debo irme... si, definitivamente... ya sabéis... cosas... además me he dejado el horno en el fuego - cerró los ojos al notar el sin sentido que había dicho – Adiós – se despidió mientras salia corriendo del loft ignorando

Los cuarto lobos se quedaron fijamente viendo por la puerta en la que había salido el humano, preocupados por cómo se había enterado de que estaba ligado a un hombre lobo.

\- Mierda... - murmuró Isaac pasándose las manos por la cara frustrado – No tenía que haber dicho eso. - se lamentó

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó desconcertado el joven alfa sin prestar atención de la mirada de reproche de la loba

\- Se suponía que era una secreto – siguió murmurando para sí mismo

\- En pocas palabras: que a Stiles le gusta mi sobrino – se adelantó a la pregunta del alfa

\- ¿Cuándo...? - viéndole con los ojos abiertos y algo dolido porque su casi hermano le hubiera contado algo tan importante a otra persona y no a él.

\- El día de la acampada. Cuando le acompañé me lo dijo – suspiró mientras volvía al salón – Lo sospechaba. De alguna manera, mi lobo me lo hizo saber - explicó

\- ¿Cora? - preguntó a la joven loba recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza

\- Cora es su hermana. Y sobre Isaac, es porque Derek lo convirtió. Digamos que ellos dos tienen un vinculo más cercano. Jackson también. Pero es más fuerte con el primero al que convierte.

\- Jackson lo va notando poco a poco, pero todavía no lo entiende. - explicó la loba algo más tranquila – Y Danny lo sabía

\- ¿Danny lo sabía? - repitió Scott perplejo - ¿Cómo... cuándo...?

\- Danny lo sabía desde antes, llámalo instinto o como quieras. Danny le dijo algo el día del entrenamiento y por eso huyó. Y creo que Lydia se lo huele también – concluyó Isaac

\- Lo sabíais todos menos yo – se lamentó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los otros tres - ¿Por eso Stiles es como si te buscara? ¿Por qué Derek te transformó y fue tu alfa?

\- Digamos que Derek es el jefe de Isaac, y él es como si fuera la mano derecha... Cambiemos eso y digamos que es su hombre de confianza. Después de las guarradas que hacéis con vuestras manos derechas... - se burló Peter mientras simulaba un escalofrío haciendo sonrojar a Scott al saber a que se refería

\- Por eso Stiles se siente más a gusto con Isaac. Y no te lo tomes a mal Scott – aclaró Cora. - Cosas de lobos, y Stiles inconscientemente actúa como uno por el simple hecho de ser su pareja.

\- Entonces... ¿entre tú... y Stiles...? Solo hay eso... ¿confianza lobuna? - preguntó al rubio

\- Eso a sonado a Stiles – se rió el mayor

\- Debería de ser así – exclamó Cora mirando con enfado al rubio – Pero Isaac se ha colado por la pareja de su jefe – soltó cruzándose de brazos

\- Por eso estabas siempre molesta – murmuró Scott llevándose una mano a la frente entendiendo la actitud de la loba y lo equivocado que él había estado al entender.

Isaac sentado en el sofá, sintió la mirada de los otros tres lobos. Todavía se lamentaba el haber abierto la boca con algo que prácticamente no tenía que haber dicho, después de todo se lo había prometido. Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en el que Cora le echaba en cara que había modificado su papel notablemente. Consciente de que ninguno le iba a dejar salir de ahí hasta que contestara, se levantó del sofá para encararlos seriamente.

\- Sí. Stiles me gusta. Y por muy 'emparejados' que estén – dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos en la palabra – Derek no se merece a Stiles. Y te diré algo más Scott – le cortó al ver que iba hablar – Derek sabe lo que es Stiles para él. Y aún así, se niega aceptarlo y prefiere acostarse con esa mujer o cualquier otra.

\- Stiles no se enamorará de tí Isaac – afirmó Peter de manera suave mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia el rubio – No puede hacerlo. Stiles amará a Derek sin importar qué. Y más tarde que temprano, Derek lo tendrá que asumir. Y su lobo está en desacuerdo con lo que hace. Pero hasta entonces... solo podemos esperar, y tú... debes apoyar a ese torbellino humano

\- ¿Y dejar que mientras Stiles se deprima? Sabiendo que es correspondido y Derek pasa de él – replicó encarándose con el mayor

\- Pues más le vale a mi sobrino que deje de ser tan cabezota y lo acepte. Sino su lobo se volverá contra él, y no solo en lo referente a acostarse con otras personas. Castigará a su lado humano negándose a luchar si hay algún peligro, o herir con quien intente acostarse

\- No es justo para Stiles

\- No, no lo és. - admitió Peter - Pero por mucho que te hayas colado del humano Isaac, lo único que conseguirás es hacerte daño, a parte de dañar y frustrar a Stiles por no poder siquiera el intentar corresponderte, y que el lobo de Derek te tome como rival en lo referente a su pareja.

Isaac cerró los ojos enojado por la verdad de esas palabras. Stiles nunca podría corresponderle simplemente porque siempre amaría a Derek, sin importar los años que pasaran o que Derek nunca admitiera que estaban ligados. Su parte humana quería a Stiles, y su lobo también, quizás solo le querían como amigo y parte de la manada, a parte de que le gustaba tal y como era, quizás él se estaba confundiendo por su instinto de protección, pero no le importaba que así fuera. Ambas partes estaban de acuerdo con algo: y era que Stiles era importante para ellos, y les molestaba la actitud de Derek con el chico y como le hacía daño.

_\- ''¿Por qué es tan difícil?'' - se preguntó caminando hacia la puerta del loft – ''Solo quiero protegerle''_

\- Isaac – llamó Scott

\- Voy a disculparme con Stiles – informó andando hacia la puerta del loft

\- Isaac... – pidió Cora comprendiendo como se sentía el rubio. A ella tampoco le hacía ninguna gracias como estaban ocurriendo las cosas, pero en el momento en el que supo que Stiles y su hermano estaban ligados, sabía que la cosa no iba a ser nada fácil. Pero no contaba con lo de Isaac.

\- Hasta que no vea, que están juntos no pienso darme por vencido.

\- Es una batalla perdida Isaac – le dijo Cora suspirando ante la cabezoneria

\- No me importa. Al menos conseguiré aminorar algo el dolor

 

Stiles se encontraba tirado en la cama pensando en lo que había escuchado. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su cara al pensar que tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Había buscado información sobre el tema mientras recordaba la conversación de la que había sido testigo. La emoción y la decepción llegó a partes iguales. Era pareja de Derek y podía hacerle ver que no era una simple molestia. Pero también había pillado al vuelo que Derek no estaba nada contento con eso. Al parecer, si Derek o mejor dicho, el lobo le reclamaba como su pareja, Derek se vería obligado a estar con él. No podría acostarse con ninguna otra persona una vez hecho. Era casi como obligarlo a estar a su lado, y él no quería eso, quería que Derek le quisiera por merito propio y no como obligación.

Unos golpes en la ventana le sacaron de sus pensamientos, extrañado porque se encontraba abierta y nadie pasaba, se levantó de la cama y se acercó para deslizar la cortina. Al otro lado vió a Isaac con cara pena. Sin perder tiempo le hizo una invitación que el rubio aceptó no muy convencido.

\- ¿Isaac qué ocurre? - preguntó Stiles preocupado al verlo así

\- Lo siento Stiles – se disculpó sorprendiéndole – No debería de haberlo dicho, era un secreto y yo...

\- No pasa nada. Tarde o temprano Scott nos habría interrogado con el tercer grado para saber la verdad – contestó Stiles de buen humor

\- Pero no era algo que yo debería de haber dicho.

\- No estoy enfadado Isaac – aseguró mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacia palmadas para que se sentara a su lado

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - preguntó mirándole inocentemente con esos ojos azules

Stiles le miró durante un segundo para después soltar un pequeña risa. Scott parecía un cachorrito adorable, pero Isaac le ganaba en ese aspecto. Stiles levantó los brazos hasta llevarlos a la cabeza rubia llena de rizos, y le obligó a que la apoyara en su hombro, acción que Isaac no negó en absoluto, si no que contento, la apoyo de tal modo que su mejilla descansara en el hombro del humano y así el podría verle de reojo, a la vez que le abrazaba.

\- Totalmente enserio – prometió mientras daba unas palmaditas en su cabeza mientras reía. Isaac soltó un suspiro de alivió que chocó contra el cuello de Stiles haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente sin dejar de reír

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la puerta del armario se abrió lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, reflejandolos a ambos. El Isaac del espejo, levantó la cabeza para mirarlos sin perder detalle, como si fuera un espía silencioso.

Unos minutos después, en el momento en el que ambos se separaban, el armario volvió a cerrarse, evitando así que ninguno se percatara de esa acción nada normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	27. Pequeños Anhelos

Todavía era temprano, y por eso el despertador que había encima de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, se encontraba en silencio. Esperando a que se hiciera la hora en la que le tocara sonar con ese ruido tan estridente.

Aprovechando eso, Stiles todavía se encontraba en la cama, durmiendo, o al menos parecía estarlo, pues no paraba de dar vueltas, soltando sonidos indescifrables. Conforme se iba moviendo por la cama, las sabanas se iban enredando cada vez más en su cuerpo, dificultándole sus movimientos. Los parpados de Stiles se agitaban rápidamente y su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar su respiración agitada y pesada.

En un momento dado, Stiles estiró la cabeza hacia atrás clavandola más en la almohada, dejando al descubierto su pálido y pecoso cuello y su apetecible garganta, al alcance de cualquiera que quisiera darle un mordisco ante la visión tan tentadora que estaba ofreciendo.

De golpe Stiles abrió los ojos, y mantuvo su mirada fija en un punto en el techo. Era muy consciente del sudor que recorría su cuerpo y su rostro, haciendo que su pelo se pegara a la frente, y de como el pijama se le pegaba de manera molesta. La respiración completamente alterada, notando la garganta seca cada vez que tragaba. El calor de la habitación era sofocante al igual que el producido por las sábanas.

Cuando pateó las sabanas para hacerlas a un lado, la fricción del pantalón sobre una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo le hizo jadear. Echando una ojeada vio que ésta parte se mostraba orgullosamente erecta reclamando que hiciera algo al respecto. ¿Y cómo no iba a estar así después del magnifico sueño erótico que había tenido?

No es que fuera el primero, claro que no, había tenido muchos. Después de todo es un adolescente con acceso ilimitado a Internet y que explora mucho por la red. Al principio había soñado con actrices de las películas que veía. Luego éstas cambiaron por la impresionante pelirroja de la que había estado colgado por mucho tiempo. Y otras veces eran los actores.

Sin embargo esos sueños le habían parecido bastante light hasta que apareció cierto moreno misterioso que era en realidad un hombre lobo.

Pero no empezó soñando con eso desde el principio. Al principio esos sueños eran recuerdos de lo que habían vivido, sus gruñidos, sus amenazas... A veces le sorprendía y le asustaba el increíble poder de la mente. Su cerebro recordaba cada palabra dicha por el hombre, cada gesto, incluso el milésimo movimiento de cejas o de músculo. Pero también estaba más que agradecido por ello, porque podía fijarse en cosas que se le pasaba por alto al principio.

Luego la cosa se fue volviendo más avanzada, sus gruñidos y amenazas perdieron el sentido original. Supo que la cosa había cambiado cuando Derek se había vuelto el protagonista de sus sueños y quedaban atrás tanto Lydia como los actores de las películas. Así que uniendo cabos, se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba realmente, y aunque al principio se asustó un poco y buscaba otra salida, al final se dio por vencido y la aceptó.

Después las empotraciones contra las superficies acababan con fieros besos y duros abrazos. Para acabar con un muy posesivo lobo hambriento de él, que le dejaba marcas para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de que ese delicado pero inteligente humano ya tenía dueño. Un dueño que no quería compartirlo con nadie. A veces soñaba que Derek era más huraño de lo normal, pero bajo calculados movimientos y palabras, era capaz de advertir que le correspondía de la misma manera.

Y esa noche no había sido la excepción, y más sabiendo que él era la pareja destinada de ese lobo gruñón del que se había enamorado sin poder evitarlo desde que lo vio.

Incorporándose de la cama, Stiles suspiró para bajarse los pantalones del pijama hasta las rodillas, llevó su mano derecha hacia su erección que suplicaba la liberación y acarició su punta ya húmeda, sacandole un gemido que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Era una suerte que su padre le dijera anoche que hoy debía irse a trabajar antes, así que tenía la casa completamente para él sin preocuparse de callar su gemidos.

Cuando acabó de esparcir la humedad por todo el tronco para facilitar los movimientos, llevó la mano a la base, y comenzó a subirla y bajarla, cerrando los ojos por el placer y para recordar el sueño que había tenido. Donde Derek después de haber gritado que él era suyo, lo había llevado al loft para marcarlo como debía ser.

Ladeando su cabeza y soltando sus gemidos sin vergüenza empezó a marcar un ritmo más fuerte, deseando acabar y a la vez que fuera real. Que Derek estuviera ahí, y que esa mano que lo masturbaba fuera la de él y no la suya propia.

Estaba tan concentrado en el placer que no hizo caso alguno cuando escuchó como una puerta se abría. O eso tenía pensado hacer, hasta que al abrir los ojos, descubrió que esa puerta que se había abierto no era otra que la de su propio armario, y que ahora el espejo le estaba reflejando, mostrandole como se veía en esa situación.

\- Aahh... genial... un espejo... pervertido – logró decir entre jadeos

Hubo un momento en el que la imagen del espejo se volvió turbia, para segundos después cambiar a una que dejó a Stiles con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Incluso el movimiento de la mano sobre su erección se había detenido. Stiles se sentó en el borde a cama mirando en donde antes estaba solamente su reflejo, y donde ahora estaba acompañado de alguien más.

Estaba avergonzado de que ese artilugio mágico supiera y reflejara lo que deseaba, sin embargo el calor de su cuerpo había aumentado por increíble que pareciera, y pasaba lo mismo con el placer, que en vez de disminuir por sentirse pillado, éste había aumentado al ver la escena que se manifestaba ante sus ojos, haciendo que su respiración se volviera una más errática, e incluso su erección parecía más que entusiasmada.

Stiles observó como su propio reflejo era tocado y besado con hambre por el mismísimo Derek. Ambos en su propia cama, desnudos y ambos de frente a él, incluso era capaz de oír sus respiraciones, sus propios jadeos y los gruñidos que lanzaba Derek que parecía más que extasiado por lo que estaban haciendo.

Hubo un momento en el que Stiles se quedó rígido por completo, no sabiendo si aquello que veia y escuchaba era real o simplemente un deseo que el propio espejo había creado para él. Porque su propio reflejo levantó la vista para mirarle, sonriendo de manera traviesa y mordiéndose el labio inferior soltando un gemido que le envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. El Derek que le acompañaba también levantó su vista, e hizo que su ojos verdes cambiaran a esos azules tan brillantes, mientras le sonreía enseñando sus colmillos y le lamía desde el hombro pasando por el cuello, hasta su oreja, para después lamerse son propios labios como si lo que había probado era la mayor de las delicias.

Stiles se encontró a sí mismo sin poder apartar la mirada, y pensó que estaba viendo su propia película porno, y aunque sonara egocéntrico, era de las mejores. Quizás porque el protagonista era él mismo y el tío que le gustaba.

Sin pararse a pensar, en el momento en el que vio que Derek cogía la erección de su reflejo empezando a masturbarlo, el hizo lo mismo con la propia, imitando sus movimientos, la velocidad y sus gemidos eran el eco de los del reflejo. Y todo ello ante la atenta mirada lobuna, que le seguía sonriendo, y podría jurar que hasta con satisfacción.

Antes de que llegará al orgasmo, Derek soltó su erección, y no supo quien de los dos Stiles se sentía más frustrado: si él, porque también había dejado de hacerlo, o el otro. Sin perder detalle, vio como Derek levantaba su cuerpo, demostrado la fuerza que poseía, para dejar su erección justo en su entrada. Con las manos agarrándole la cintura, empezó a hacer que su cuerpo descendiera por esa enorme y gruesa erección, despacio pero sin detenerse, hasta que no vio como estaba dentro por completo.

Su propio cuerpo protestó al sentirse vació cuando sus músculos se contrajeron, y sin más remedio, volvió a envolver su erección con su mano, aprentadola y rodeando con su pulgar la punta de su miembro sensible. No hizo movimiento más que ese hasta que no vio que los reflejos se movían, y los siguió con su mano, imitándolos de nuevo.

Los ojos de Stiles estaban nublados por el placer, clavados en el espejo, viendo lo roja que se había puesto su piel y pensando que ahora mismo se encontraba así, y puede que sonara narcisista, pero tenía de admitir que se veía bastante sexy.

Observó como su reflejo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, soltando gemidos de puro placer y diciendo el nombre del hombre lobo, disfrutando por completo de ese acto. Después se fijó en el Derek del espejo, que se encontraba mordiendo su cuello y como si le hubiera llamado, levantó su vista para mirarle con su rostro sudado y como su ojos parecía brillar más que antes. El hombre levantó levemente sus piernas, agarrándolas por detrás de las rodillas, y abriéndola dejandole que viera como su miembro entraba y salia de su cuerpo.

Con la mirada clavada en todo eso y sin aguantar más, Stiles llegó al orgasmo gritando, uno tan brutal que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría. A los lejos escuchó como su reflejo gritaba el nombre Derek, y vió a tiempo como Derek se enterraba una ultima vez en su cuerpo para luego quedarse quieto mientras soltaba un rugido, dándole a entender que también había alcanzado el orgasmo, viendo a ese Stiles se corría sin necesidad de tocarse, manchando su estómago.

Entre parpadeos, apenas le dió tiempo de ver como Derek le giraba la cara para darle un pequeño beso, antes de que el espejo dejara de reflejar la escena, para solo volver a mostrarle a él unicamente. Con todo el cuerpo sudado, con la cara roja, con el rubor extendiéndose por su cuello y parte de su pecho y los restos del orgasmo.

Con las piernas todavía temblando se levantó de la cama para coger unos pañuelos que había en su escritorio y limpiarse un poco.

\- Necesito una ducha con urgencia – se dijo a sí mismo con la voz ronca, mientras cogía la ropa después de limpiarse la mano.

 

A pesar de que se había duchado a consciencia, supo que sus amigos aún podía oler ligeramente el ajetreo que había tenido cuando se despertó. Sobretodo cuando Jackson pasó por su lado y le sonrió con esa cara que decía claramente: Todos sabemos que te has divertido tú solito.

\- Jackson idiota – farfulló mientras cerraba su taquilla aún sabiendo que el nombrado le escuchaba y provocando que soltara una carcajada

\- No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es – le dijo Scott mirándolo con una sonrisa de disculpa

\- No me importa. Así sabe que soy un chico muy saludable – dijo presumiendo mientras levantaba la barbilla

\- Aunque es bueno ya no se meta contigo como lo hacía antes – dijo Scott mirando como Jackson y Lydia se besaban

\- Es raro la verdad. ¿Si estoy malo crees que me preparará sopa? Solo de pensar un Jackson amable que me lleva la cartera me produce escalofríos – dijo mientras fingía un temblor

\- ¡Qué te den Stilinski!

\- ¡Yo también te quiero Jackson! - le devolvió mientras le lanzaba besos ante la atenta mirada de los estudiantes

Jackson con el rostro rojo y con las miradas puestas en él, cogió a Lydia de la mano que se reía mientras se dejaba arrastrar y se despedía con la mano.

\- Así que a él lo quieres... ¿Y yo qué? - preguntó alguien a su espalda

Stiles giró un poco el cuello para ver a la persona que había detrás de él, aunque ya sabia quien era. Levantó el rostro porque el chico era más alto que él y pudo ver la bufanda que le había regalado, se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos azules que le miraban con diversión y esos rizos rubios tan suaves.

\- Tú eres mi querido y amado cachorro favorito Isaac – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, haciendo que la sonrisa se agrandara, dejándose arrastrar cuando su mano lo cogía por el hombro para acercarlo a su cuerpo

\- ¡Hey! Creí que yo era tu cachorro favorito – le dijo Scott desilusionado haciendo un puchero con la boca

\- Oh mi querido Scotty. Ya no eres un cachorro, ahora eres todo un potente alfa – dijo agravando la voz – Y apuesto que prefieres ser el favorito de Kira

\- Ya lo es – le dijo la nombrado mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio

\- Además, Isaac pega más como cachorrito.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y eso? - preguntó curioso Scott

\- Porque es súper tierno y achuchable. - dijo mientras le abrazaba – Además... el no se duerme cuando ve las películas de Star Wars, ni ninguna otra – le acusó mientras se separaba y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Hey. Ví una – le recordó algo ofendido

\- Por supuesto que no. Viste los diez primero minutos y luego te pusiste a roncar. Además si la viste acabar era porque te estabas meando y te despertaste. - le recordó mientras le acusaba con su dedo

\- Eso es muy decepcionante Scott. - apoyó Isaac lanzandole una sonrisa burlona mientras Stiles asentía con la cabeza murmurando 'muy cierto, muy cierto'

\- Isaac protege a tu alfa – le ordenó en broma

\- Oh gran alfa. Puedes con criaturas poderosas, pero no puedes hacer algo tan simple como ver una película con tu mejor amigo y hermano. Muy mal Scotty. Eso es un sacrilegio. - se burló el beta

\- Mejor no hablemos de sacrilegios – dijo una chica con el rostro serio mientras se acercaba a ellos

\- Hey Cora, ¿qué pasa? - saludó de buen humor Stiles

\- Decírmelo vosotros – contestó con el ceño fruncido mirando como todavía seguían abrazados

\- Caray, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó el humano desconcertado por la actitud de la loba

\- Nada – resopló al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada enfadada a Isaac, para luego encaminarse a clase

  
Después de las clases, todos habían acordado hacer un pequeño picnic cerca de un mirador, en las montañas de las afueras del pueblo. Stiles había estado toda la hora del profesor Finstock distraído, lo que equivalía a no hacer de las suyas, lo que había aprovechado el profesor para dar su clase. En cuanto salieron todos, Stiles soltó su idea mientras hablaba sin parar y caminaba de espaldas, por suerte sin ningún accidente, porque tanto Isaac como Jackson lo habían evitado. Al principio todos se extrañaron, salvo Cora, Isaac y Scott, de la actitud del vanidoso lobo. Pero las simples palabras de la joven loba habían bastado para satisfacer la curiosidad, al menos de momento, pero todos sabían que había algo más.

_\- Es lo que hacen los lobos. Cuidarse los unos a los otros_

  
Stiles se encontraba sentado en el borde del mirador, con las piernas colgando, y aunque debería de estar asustado o preocupado ante la posibilidad de una caída, se encontraba de lo más tranquilo. Sabía que en cuanto su vida corriera peligro, su manada le ayudaría. Sobretodo cuando Isaac estaba sentado a su lado, Scott y Cora al otro, Jackson y Ethan a su espalda atentos ante cualquier movimiento torpe por su parte.

Stiles dejando que el viento le moviera el cabello, miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa, la maravillosa manada a la que pertenecía. Donde todos eran una gran familia que se cuidaban los unos a los otros aunque tuvieran sus momentos de riñas y que ahora se encontraban devorando las pizzas que habían comprado. Incluso había invitado a Peter para que se uniera a ellos en cuanto lo vieron pasear. Sin embargo la sonrisa se volvió triste cuando después de mirar uno por uno, echó en falta la presencia de quien más quería que estuviera.

Derek prácticamente había desaparecido. Había perdido la cuenta de los mensajes que le había mandado, incluso le había llamado, pero era obvio que pasaba de coger el teléfono, ni siquiera a su propia hermana, haciendo Cora se pusiera furiosa, y descargara su temperamento contra un pobre árbol.

Con tristeza recordó las últimas veces que había intentado llamarle, pero lo único que había recibido era que Derek le colgara. Sin más. Para cuando había intentado llamarle de nuevo, se había encontrado con que había apagado el teléfono. Era más que obvio que no quería saber nada.

\- Eh, Stilinski. Toma – le dijo Jackson mientras le metía una enorme porción de pizza en la boca – Si no comes, te desmayarás, y si eso pasa te caerás. Y te aviso que paso de tirarme a impedirlo

\- Gracias Jackson – dijo Stiles rodando los ojos sabiendo que no era verdad

\- Así que... ¿soy el compañero de Derek? - preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio

\- ¿Ya lo saben todos? - preguntó Danny recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos

\- Lo tienes complicado – soltó Jackson recibiendo un codazo por parte de Lydia y una colleja por parte de Danny - ¡Hey!

– Pero en plan... ¿para siempre? ¿Sin divorcios o infidelidades o cualquier otra cosa?

\- Sí – afirmó la Cora

\- Más o menos – le contradijo Isaac ganándose una seria mirada por parte de la loba

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con más o menos? - le preguntó Kira mientras se apoyaba sobre la espalda de su novio

\- Hasta que Derek no deje de luchar contra su lobo y acepte a Stiles como su pareja.... - contestó Peter haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él

\- Venga no te quedes ahí, sigue – se quejó Ethan

\- Quiere decir que hasta que eso no pase, Derek podrá estar acostándose con cualquier otra persona – terminó Lydia chasqueando la lengua

Todos miraron con pena a Stiles, sintiendo como la tristeza aumentaba. Stiles les había contado todo en cuanto llegaron y pudieron notar como Cora se ponía borde con Isaac a cada rato, sabiendo que merecían una explicación. Los únicos sorprendidos eran Ethan, Kira y Jackson, pues todos los demás ya lo sabían o lo habían intuido. Sin embargo las risas y las bromas no tardaron en llegar cuando explicaron el porque la actitud de Jackson había cambiado con Stiles.

\- ¿Es posible que... Derek rechace a Stiles? – preguntó con suavidad Lydia mientras miraba a su amigo

\- No siempre empieza bien. Pero al final acabará por aceptarlo. Stiles y Derek están destinados a estar juntos. - contestó Cora bufando mientras miraba de reojo a Isaac que no había dejado de mirar a Stiles

\- Entonces Lahey y Stilinski no estáis juntos, ¿O sí? - preguntó Jackson

\- Soy como su hombro en el que llorar – contestó el primero solemnemente – Pero si Stiles quiere, yo no voy a decir que no – bromeó mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza del mencionado

\- Estáis bien juntos – dijo Kira mirándolos con una sonrisa

\- Lo sé. Soy apuesto e Isaac se muere por mí – dijo Stiles con fingida arrogancia

\- Seguro – ironizó Jackson con una ladeada sonrisa

\- Estas celoso. Admítelo – ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Jackson y tirarle lacasitos quien se los comía sin problemas

\- Uuuyy sí... Estoy pensando en tirarme al vacío de la depresión – ironizó mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr

\- Oye copión. El sarcasmo es cosa mía – le dijo Stiles mientras le seguía intentando atraparle

Mientras seguían riñendo y jugando, el resto de la manada los miraba divertidos, contentos al ver como ese tornado humano al que todos apreciaban y querían, aunque Peter no lo diría el voz alta, volvía a ser el mismo. Poco después, el resto se unía a los otros dos. Lydia y Peter sin embargo preferían quedarse a mirarles.

\- ¿Puede rechazarle? - preguntó Lydia en voz baja

\- Puede. Pero el lobo la tomará con él y todo lo que le rodee – confesó en el mismo tono

\- ¿Se volverá peligroso?

\- Depende

\- ¿Para Stiles? - preguntó temerosa

\- El lobo no dañará a Stiles. Lo quiere a su lado, y aunque se dejase llevar por sus instintos y quisiera reclamarle a la fuerza... - explicó mientras Lydia lo miraba con horror sabiendo a que se refería. - Pero en cuanto notara que le daña, pararía. Y más cuando sepa que es correspondido.

\- Pero Derek...

\- El lobo negará cualquier otro contacto con otra persona. Ya ha empezado. Si mi sobrino lo fuerza... su parte animal se negará a ayudarle. Si hay algún enemigo... no querrá luchar. Solo será peligroso para él mismo.

\- Entonces... quieres decir que... solo estará con Stiles por obligación – concluyó tristemente

\- No. Tú no lo sientes, porque no eres un lobo Hale o un transformado por mi sobrino. Pero Cora, Isaac y aún levemente Jackson sí. Y yo claro. Derek siente algo por Stiles, y la prueba es cuando luchó contra la mantícora. Pero ahora se niega a aceptarlo. Mi sobrino es idiota – se lamentó Peter mientras se tumbaba para cerrar los ojos escuchando a los 'cachorros juguetear'

\- Espero que no le pase nada a Stiles – deseó

\- Ese mocoso es fuerte.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si...?

\- Lamentablemente, Stiles no podrá amar a nadie. Siempre amará a Derek. Aunque éste le niegue. Y va lo mismo para mi sobrino: Puede engañarse cuanto quiera, pero al final... todo sale. Una lastima, la verdad.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que sea así. Es cierto que Isaac y Stiles hacen muy buena pareja. Quizás eso pueda ayudar a que Derek vea lo que puede perder sino espabila.

 

 

**CON DEREK**

Derek se encontraba sentado en su camaro, con la cabeza sobre el volante. Decir que se encontraba frustrado era quedarse corto. Y no en lo referente solamente a la frustración sexual, sino por la culpa de su parte animal. El lobo que hacía cuanto estaba al alcance de la pata para joderle en cuanto iba a tener sexo o conocía a alguna chica.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres había intentado acostarse y al final había acabado por huir de sus casas con excusas baratas y estúpidas, porque su lobo amenazaba con salir. Daba igual como fueran: altas, bajas; morenas, rubias, pelirrojas; exuberantes o normales; delgadas o rellenitas, porque incluso su miembro parecía oponerse, ni siquiera conseguía excitarse. La última vez que lo había conseguido y muy a duras penas había logrado tener media erección, fue la noche que discutió con su hermana e Isaac y se fue con Estefanía. A partir de ahí, parecía que se había vuelto completamente impotente.

Suspiró enfadado y miró el móvil que había tirado en el asiento del copiloto, y una ola de remordimiento le abrazó al recordar todos los mensajes que Stiles le había mandado. Como estos habían cambiado del modo divertido al preocupado e incluso podría decir que tristes, al ver que no le respondía como tampoco había cogido ninguna llamada. Harto había acabado por apagar el móvil y buscar a alguien con quien pasar la noche. Pero visto lo visto, estaba más que claro que la iba a pasar más que solo en su cama.

De mala gana arrancó el coche y se dirigió de vuelta al loft, en el camino pensó en el comportamiento del lobo. Creía que cuando todo el problema con la mantícora acabara, y la manada ya no estuviera amenazada, sobretodo cierto adolescente humano, su parte animal dejaría de portarse como el capullo que se estaba comportando. Pero seguía igual.

El lobo al parecer se había encaprichado del tormentoso de Stiles más de lo que habría imaginado. Tal vez era por su lealtad o inteligencia. O simplemente era el morbo de saber que seguía siendo virgen.

\- No, no, no. No debo seguir por ahí. - se dijo negando con la cabeza

Pero quizás esa fuera la razón. Que Stiles tuviera una piel tan pálida y moteada por esos lunares que adornaban por completo su cuerpo, que invitaban a que descubriera cuantos tenía y en que lugares podrían esconderse. Sin darse cuenta soltó un gruñido al pensar en sus compañeros de lacrosse, consciente que le habrían visto más de lo que le gustaría. No entendía porque no se fijaban en él, el muchacho no era nada feo, pero quizás era su verborrea incesante lo que les echaba para atrás

Pensó en esa boca que no paraba quieta adornada con esos labios sonrosados, y lo rojo que se volvía su labio inferior cuando se lo mordía con fuerza, o como se humedecía los labios cuando pasaba su lengua por ellos. Lengua. Ese músculo igual de inquiero que su dueño.

\- Si por mí fuera... Lo que haría con ella... Yo sí sabría que hacer para que se entretuviera...

Derek abrió ojos cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, frenando de golpe provocando que el olor a rueda quemada le llegara a la nariz, obligandole a arrugarla por el fuerte olor. Por suerte era el único coche que circulaba en la calle del loft, y no había que lamentar ningún incidente.

\- Mierda – siseó

Al bajar del coche, la tela del pantalón le rozó su creciente erección, que se había despertado ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo con el adolescente hiperactivo.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad – se lamentó con un gemido ahogado mientras intentaba acoplarla para que le molestara lo menos posible mientras subía por las escaleras. -  _''Yo intentando que se despierte y no hay manera... y ahora parece que va a romper los pantalones''_

Entre sus maldiciones mentales, podía escuchar como su lobo ronroneaba igual de excitado que él por el rumbo que había llevado sus pensamientos casi sin darse cuenta.

Cuando llegó al loft y asegurándose que no había nadie, sobretodo cierto tío fastidioso, se fue quitando la ropa mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Bajo el chorro de agua fría, Derek agarró su miembro para masturbarse, con movimientos rápidos y bruscos.

En un momento de probar algo, se imaginó que ahí en la ducha junto a él se encontraba una hermosa morena, de labios generosos al igual que sus pechos, haciéndole lo que ahora mismo se estaba haciendo él. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse excitado y deseando acabar, su cuerpo parecía negarse a llegar al orgasmo. Era como si su libido se esfumara a pasos agigantados.

**Piensa lo que quieres....**   
**Lo que queremos...**   
**Nuestro deseo... Nuestro...**

  
Frustrado y pensando que era una locura, cerró el grifo y apoyó su espalda en la pared, y cerrando los ojos, se imaginó que en vez de esa mujer, se encontraba un adolescente, más bajo que él, de pelo castaño y húmedo, y ojos como el whisky, con las pupilas dilatas por el placer. Con las mejillas rojas, al igual que sus labios, de piel blanca y llena de lunares. Arrodillado, mordiéndose el labio inferior deseando hacerle lo que él anhelaba que hiciera.

Derek se imaginó como esas pequeñas manos acariciaban su fuertes piernas, subiendo por sus muslos, acariciando sus abdominales y vientre. Depositando besos por sus testículos y por todo el tronco de su erección hasta llegar a la punta.

\- Ahh... - gimió Derek mientras notaba como los colmillos crecían

Empezó a masturbarse recobrando el ímpetu del comienzo al imaginarse que su miembro era engullido por esa boca que nunca callaba y tan cálida, imaginándose los gemidos ahogados que soltaría, haciéndole vibrar y acercándole al orgasmo, mientras su lengua le mimaba con deliciosas caricias.

Antes de que fuera consciente, sintió un tirón conocido en su vientre, anunciándole que el tan ansiado final estabas más que cerca. Soltando un potente y ronco gemido, Derek alcanzó el orgasmo, y a pesar de que notaba sus piernas le temblaban, siguió masturbándose hasta que se sintió completamente vacío, perdido todavía en su mente.   
Respirando trabajosamente, se dejó caer en el suelo de la ducha, mirando su mano manchada con incredulidad. Se sentía satisfecho. Más de lo que había estado cuando se acostó con aquellas mujeres.

Con trabajo y todavía con las piernas temblorosas, se puso en pie y abrió de nuevo el grifo para limpiarse. Cuando acabó, se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, notando su cuerpo tan relajado que parecía flotar. Apenas unos segundo antes de caer completamente con Morfeo, notó como su lobo ronroneaba tan relajado como él y con la sensación de que iba a dormir mejor que bien.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^ : @Kivha_Chan


	28. La Necesidad De Saber...

Después del día del mirador y todo el mundo estando al tanto que Stiles estaba unido a Derek gracias a un enlace mágico de hombres lobo, veían con cierta diversión y a veces con pena los esfuerzos que hacía el humano para que el hombre lobo se fijara en él.

La manada le aconsejaba que fuera algo más sutil, pero todo el mundo sabía de sobra que dicha palabra, y 'Stiles' rara vez estaban juntas. Por desgracia, los constantes acercamientos siempre acababan de la misma manera: Un Derek más hastiado de lo habitual, gruñendole por sus tonterías y un Stiles abatido pero insistente.

Pero el que más se divertía era Peter. Sobretodo cuando su sobrino no paraba de murmurar que Stiles estaba loco; cuando le miraba preocupado por si se había pasado con el abderall; o cuando más de una vez le había pillado mirándolo embelesado cada vez que el chico demostraba que era el más listo. Pero también cuando veía al humano encogerse de hombros mirando a la manada sin saber que hacer o que decir cuando algún intento, más bien todos, no salia bien, pero no pasaban ni tres segundo y ya volvía a la carga.

Peter tenía que admitir que le gustaba su actitud, y que eso le había atraído para querer convertirle en un hombre lobo. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces era un grano en el culo. No pudo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si Stiles hubiera aceptado su mordisco y se encontraran en la misma situación.

¿Su parte animal se habría impuesto exigiéndole a Derek que completaran el lazo? ¿Le reclamaría fieramente que Derek se acostara con otras mujeres? ¿O seguiría actuando como el idiota que era?

Peter arrugó el ceño al no saber a ciencia cierta como habría actuado Stiles de haberse convertido en un ser sobrenatural. Y aunque él eligiera alguna de esas suposiciones, el adolescente le sorprendería actuando de otra manera distinta. Sin evitarlo, no puedo reprimir una sonrisa al reconocer que tenía unas enormes ganas de que el pequeño Stilinski se uniera de manera formal a la familia Hale.

  
Por desgracia los días iban pasando y Derek seguía mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible. Pero ahí seguía Stiles, demostrando que no importaba cuan fiero fuera el gran lobo feroz, él no se dejaba intimidar.

Con el pasar de los días, fueron apareciendo alguna que otra criatura sobrenatural. Nada que no pudieran hacer frente una manada de hombres lobo, banshee, kitsune y humano.

Quizás la criatura que había dado más guerra, había sido un sátiro juerguista y libertino. Que se dedicaba a robar los vinos y de abusar de las mujeres, que éstas al ser seducidas, o mejor dicho hipnotizadas por la música sacada de su aulo mágico y emborrachadas acababan siendo presas fáciles.

Pero gracias a Deaton y sus conocimientos, evitaba que las mujeres que habían sido víctimas acabaran llevando en su vientre el fruto de semejante criatura.

Toda la manada recordaba con alivio, escalofríos y enfado, que el propio Stiles casi había sido otra de las víctimas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, se encontraron a un Stiles vestido unicamente con los pantalones del pijama, tirado en el suelo del bosque forcejeando con todas las fuerzas que tenía contra la criatura, logrando librarse cuando sus manos dieron con una piedra y le atizó con ella en la cabeza, permitiendole unos segundos para correr.

Antes de que todos pudieran acercarse y ayudarle, de entre las sombras hizo aparición Derek, que se lanzó contra el sátiro, que volvía a perseguir al humano, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y con algunos arañazos y moretones sin mucha importancia, miraba la pelea a salvo entre la manada.

Al igual que aquella noche cuando lucharon contra la mantícora, todos se vieron anclados en el suelo sin poder interferir, dándose cuenta de lo poderoso que era el lazo que los unía a ambos. Y nada tenía que ver el grito que había lanzado Derek:

_\- ¡¡¡NO OS METAIS EN LO QUE ME CONCIERNE!!!_

Peter les explicó que no importaba lo lejos que estuvieran el uno del otro. Si algo le pasaba a Stiles, Derek lo sentiría y el lobo le guiaría donde estuviera para protegerle. Tal y como había pasado la noche que fueron de acampada.

Después de acabar con el sátiro, Derek, más lobo que hombre, cogió a Stiles entre sus brazos y se lo llevó al loft, mientras en sus brazos aparecían las venas negras absorbiendo cualquier dolor que tuviera, por minúsculo que fuera.

  
Al día siguiente, Lydia bromeó sobre que su príncipe medio lobo había acudido al rescate, haciendo que Stiles se mantuviera en una nube durante el resto de la semana. Intensificando sus esfuerzos para que Derek le mirara como a algo más o que fuera capaz de sentir lo que sentía por él.

Sin embargo el ánimo de Stiles decayó:

\- ¡Se supone que el lobo tiene que impedirlo! – gritó Isaac cuando llegó a la mansión Hale para entrenar un poco - ¿¡Por qué no lo ha hecho?! - exigió mirando a Peter

\- Tal vez haya encontrado la forma de controlarlo – contestó con el rostro serio

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Stiles mientras llegaba corriendo a donde estaban. Isaac le miró sabiendo que si se lo decía Stiles se entristecería.

\- No pasa nada – contestó Cora tambien enfadada

\- Venga tíos. No podeis gritar en medio del bosque y luego decir que no pasa nada

Cora e Isaac miraron a Peter preguntando que es lo que debían hacer. El mayor bufó molesto por las acciones del idiota de su sobrino y por verse en medio.

_\- ''Con lo fácil que sería que lo aceptara de una puta vez'' – pensó Peter mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara_

\- No es una buena idea que lo sepas Stiles – aconsejó Peter

\- ¿Es algo malo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Alguno de la manada? ¿Mi padre? ¿Alguna criatura igual que la mantícora? - preguntó rápidamente temiéndose lo peor

\- No, no. No es nada de eso – tranquilizó Cora

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó el humano desconcertado

El resto de la manada se fue acercando al notar que algo no estaba bien.

\- Derek... - comenzó Cora

\- Dios... ¿Le ha pasado algo a Derek? ¿Es grave? - la cortó mientras se acercaba a ella

\- Nada de eso Stiles. Cállate y déjanos acabar – reclamó Peter

\- Pero es que estáis dando la información a cuenta gotas y para colmo con esa cara de entierro – replicó mirando al mayor

\- ¿Quieres que te lo digamos sin más? ¡Muy bien... Lo haremos!

\- Peter... - llamaron los otros dos intentando detenerle

\- Resulta que Derek ha encontrado la forma de volver a follar con quien le de la gana – espetó enfadado - ¿Lo has entendido o te lo escribo?

Al escucharle Stiles se le quedó mirando con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Desvió su vista intentando tragar el nudo que le había formado en la garganta, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Peter se recriminó por habérselo dicho de ese modo, pero estaba enfadado de que el humano fuera tan curioso y quisiera saberlo todo. Pero aún más enfadado con su sobrino, y con su propio lobo, que no paraba de pedirle que le diera una charla o una paliza, preferentemente lo segundo, por seguir negando algo que era más que evidente.

\- Stiles... - le llamó Isaac acercándose mientras le tocaba el brazo

El resto de la manada se quedó ahí mirando, con un sabor agrio en la boca, sintiendo la tristeza y la desilusión en la que había entrado su amigo.

\- ¿No se supone que había entrenamiento? - preguntó con voz monótona mientras se alejaba y se dirigía hacia el árbol donde había dejado su mochila. - Venga o acabareis gordos

\- Stilinski...- llamó Jackson cuando pasó por su lado

\- ¿Lydia te importaría explicarme esta parte? - preguntó sin levantar la mirada del libro

\- Voy – susurró mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado

El resto se miró unos a otros sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. Un simple movimiento de cabeza por parte de Peter señalando el bosque, bastó para que todos se pusieran en marchar para comenzar el entrenamiento, mientras Danny se sentaba al otro lado de Stiles.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó Stiles seguía en su silencio autoimpuesto. Se despidió de los demás y se subió al jeep poniendo dirección su casa.

Al llegar, subió hasta su cuarto, tiró la mochila sin importar donde y abrió su armario. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal al utilizar el espejo para huir. Miró su reflejo que mostraba su tristeza y tocó el cristal.

\- Por favor... - antes de que acabara de terminar la frase, sintió como su mano lo atravesaba, y dando un paso, terminó por pasar por el portal.

  
El día siguiente se encontraban en la puerta del instituto esperando a que llegara Stiles. Pero al sonar el timbre y ver que pasaba la primera hora, y chico no parecía, todos tuvieron claro que no lo haría en todo el día.

\- No ha venido – suspiró Scott tirado en césped con el uniforme de lacrosse

\- Claro que no McCall

\- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó Isaac preocupado sentado mirando el césped

\- Está deprimido – dijo Jackson mientras jugaba con la pelota

\- ¿Tu no lo estarías? - le preguntó Danny ganándose un gruñido por parte de su amigo a modo de afirmación

\- Es normal que esté así. Stiles cayó enamorado desde el primer momento que le vió. ¿Y nada tenía que ver con el lazo no? - preguntó Scott mirando a Isaac

\- No, todavía no. Pero sin saberlo ya se estaba formando

\- ¿Cómo habrá hecho para controlar la parte animal? Aunque Derek siempre ha tenido mucho control – meditó Jackson

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el control Jackson – aclaró Danny

\- Quizás Deaton lo sepa... - sugirió Scott mirándolos a los tres.

\- No estaría de más preguntar. Pero que quede claro que lo hago porque esta situación es molesta y no por Stilinski – aclaró Jackson mientras andaba hacia los vestuarios

\- Por supuesto – aceptó Scott con una sonrisa sabiendo que lo anterior dicho era mentira

  
Cuando llegaron a la veterinaria, Scott le preguntó a Deaton si había alguna forma, de que uno mismo doblegara al lobo.

\- Hace unos días, Derek vino preguntando si había alguna manera de tranquilizar su parte animal. Según me contó, estaba perdiendo el control y no hacía otra cosa más que salir a cazar. Por supuesto no me lo creí – explicó Deaton

\- ¿Y porqué se lo dijiste si no te lo creíste? - preguntó Isaac

\- ¿Y por qué no decírselo? - devolvió la pregunta

\- ¿Y lo hay?

\- Claro Jackson

\- ¿Y es...? - comenzó Scott alentando a que siguiera

\- No me acuerdo – aclaró con una sonrisa

\- ¡Me cago en la....! - maldijo Jackson dando un paso para lanzarse contra el druida siendo detenido por Isaac

\- Pero lo tengo apuntado en una libreta

\- Estupendo – sonrió Scott. Pero al ver que Deaton no se movía la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo para mirarle con intriga - ¿Emm...Deaton?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Podrías... ya sabes... enseñarla o dejárnosla...? - preguntó un poco exasperado

\- Claro – respondió sin moverse del sitio

\- ¡Qué la traigas! - demandó Jackson perdiendo los estribos

\- No hace falta ser tan agresivo joven Whittemore – comentó con una sonrisa mientras se metía dentro de una habitación en busca de la libreta

\- Si no se comportara como lo hace... - farfulló Jackson deshaciéndose los de los brazos de Isaac

\- Si me dijerais que lo queríais desde el principio os lo hubiera traído – aclaró Deaton tranquilamente

\- ¡Será...!

\- Cálmate Jackson – ordenó nervioso – Gracias Deaton. Solo será un vistazo – aseguró mientras abría la libreta para comenzar a buscar.

  
Una vez hecha la investigación, los tres jóvenes lobos se dirigieron hacia el loft. Habían quedado con Cora y Peter para contarles si Deaton había sido de ayuda.

\- Así que... Mi sobrino ha descubierto como adormecer al lobo y volver a las andadas

\- Según la libreta de Deaton, al mezclar ciertas plantas con un poco de acónito puede hacer que la parte animal se adormezca lo suficiente. - explicó Scott

\- Al usar el acónito para debilitar su sistema ayuda que la planta haga efecto – terminó Peter para dar un trago de cerveza

\- ¡Cuando le coja le daré una paliza! - amenazó Cora haciendo chocar su puño en la palma de la mano

\- Dale otra de mi parte. Yo me voy con Stiles – informó Isaac mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta

\- Te acompaño

\- No hace falta Scott – negó Isaac mientras se dirigía a la salida y poner rumbo a casa de Stiles

\- Y después cuando Derek se entera se enfada... Si se lo está buscando él solito – rió Peter

  
Cuando Isaac llegó a casa de de los Stilinski, se encontró con el sheriff que iba al trabajo. Al preguntar por Stiles, el sheriff extrañado le dijo que no le había visto en todo el día por culpa del turno doble. Y que ahora al llegar a casa no había rastro de su hijo. Isaac extrañado y preocupado decidió mentir al sheriff al ver que se ponía nervioso por la posible desaparición de su hijo.

\- Seguramente estará con los demás en el bosque. Me he quedado sin batería en el móvil, así que si Stiles me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que se iba con alguien de la manada no tenía manera de saberlo.

Algo más tranquilo el sheriff se marchó. Una vez perdido de vista, Isaac dio la vuelta a la casa y entró por la ventana, que por suerte, Stiles tenía por costumbre dejar abierta.

Una vez dentro, se llevó un susto al ver quien había dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué...? Acabo de ver a tu padre y me ha dicho que no estabas – acusó mientras señalaba con el dedo a Stiles que le veía intrigado

\- Tienes razón, no estoy. Estoy bronceándome en Haití, dicen que esta época es la mejor. Pero no te preocupes que vuelvo enseguida – bromeó mientras comía un sándwiches

\- Nada de sarcasmos conmigo

\- Vamos Isaac. Estaría escuchando música y no habría oído a mi padre llamarme

\- Supongo... - dijo algo reacio - ¿Cómo estas?

\- De pie en medio de mi habitación comiendo un sándwich

\- Stiles... - advirtió

\- Vale, vale. Estoy... ¿mal? Pero en el fondo sabía que podría pasar ésto. Es decir... mírame... mírale...- sonrió con tristeza mientras dejaba sin terminar la comida y se sentaba en la cama

\- Derek es idiota. Siempre lo ha sido. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Todos lo saben. No se lo digas a Peter porque se le subirá a la cabeza: pero tenía toda la razón – intentó bromear Isaac

\- Si....

\- Stiles... anímate. Derek se dará cuenta de las cagadas que está haciendo y...

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? Se suponía que no podría acostarse con nadie por el lazo, porque el lobo se lo impediría... Pero ha encontrado la manera. ¿Sabías que hay plantas para tranquilizar animales? Seguramente él también y se le ocurrió mezclarlo con el acónito para que hiciera efecto... Ya sabes... para debilitar su sistema – explicó Stiles logrando que Isaac le mirara asombrado

_\- ''Teníamos que haberle preguntado a Stiles desde el principio. Así nos hubiéramos evitado perder toda la tarde con Deaton – se lamentó tapandose la cara con la mano_

\- Pero se acabará dando cuenta que está mal... O el lobo puede volverse inmune y...- intentó animarle

\- Déjalo Isaac. - pidió Stiles con una sonrisa triste

\- Lo siento – se lamentó Isaac apretando los puños

\- ¿Por qué? No es como si tuvieras la culpa. La culpa el solamente mía. Me he enamorado de un imposible. Y también la culpa es de ese lazo mágico perruno ese. ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido que alguien me quisiera, tal y como soy. Mi madre... me decía que encontraría esa persona. Que a parte de mi familia y amigos... existía ese alguien. Y que sabría diferenciarlo de los demás.

\- Stiles no tienes porque hablar de ello – dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para atraerlo

\- ¿Pero sabes? La única que era capaz de hacerlo era mi madre. Ella me apoyaba y comprendía, e incluso llegó a decir que le gustaba que fuera defectuoso – se rió – Pero todo cambió cuando ella... murió. Cuando conocí a Derek, pensé que había encontrado esa persona que ella me contaba. Fue completamente diferente a cuando me colé con Lydia - soltó una risa al recordar esa etapa.

\- Y cuando me enteré que él y yo estábamos unidos... Sabía que sería difícil pero que al final conseguiría hacerle ver que no solo era un adolescente hiperactivo que no calla ni debajo del agua. Sino alguien que le demostraría lo que era el amor de verdad. Y aunque no sé sobre ese tema, estaba convencido de que lo lograría. Que me vería con otros ojos.

\- Lo hará. Lo hace. Acuérdate con lo de la mantícora. O con el fauno ese...

\- Sátiro – corrigió con una sonrisa dejándose abrazar

\- Si, eso he dicho. Cuando casi.... cuando estabas en peligro se puso furioso - le recordó

\- Solo fue el lobo Isaac. El lobo me quiere pero no el humano. Y yo quiero que me quieran ambos, que me amen... Y que no sea una obligación el estar conmigo. Que lo haga de verdad, porque lo quiere... Y no por un estúpido mito de su raza. - deseó mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de Isaac y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Isaac se quedó toda la tarde con él, hasta que recibió un mensaje de Scott diciéndole que iban a la discoteca a divertirse para distraerse un poco. Aunque intentó que Stiles se uniera u ofreciéndose para quedarse a su lado, al final se marchó como había venido. Solo.

Stiles se quedó mirando a la nada. Pensando en qué hacer. Al mirar afuera, vio que el tiempo se había estropeado. Al tener la ventana abierta, notó como el viento se había vuelto casi helado, y las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo. Dejando salir un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y cogió su cazadora roja con capucha, y al verla no pudo evitar recordar aquella comida en el loft de Derek, el buen momento que había pasado ahí solos.

  
Cuando llegó al loft, sintió una presión en el pecho. Sin esperar mucho subió las escaleras y corrió la puerta. Ahí de pie, se encontraba Derek, esperándole, con el rostro serio. Sin saber muy bien como empezar o como suavizarlo, dejó que su boca hiciera el trabajo y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

\- Sé que tenemos un lazo. Que soy tu compañero

\- Peter

\- Más o menos. Lo oí el otro día de los demás. Pero sí, podría decirse que Peter también está metido.

\- Ya veo... - suspiró el moreno

\- Sé que has...- Stiles tragó saliva sintiendo como le quemaba el pecho al recordar lo que venía – estado acostándote con mujeres

\- Sí

\- No quiero... me gustaría que dejaras de hacerlo. Cuando me entero...

\- Stiles... Yo no quiero dejar de hacerlo

\- Pero tu lobo... Yo... Lo que ha pasado...

\- Stiles escucha. Es cierto que mi lobo se ha encaprichado de tí... Pero solo es eso. Algún día se le pasará. Quizás está confundido por todo lo que ha pasado desde lo de la mantícora

\- Confundido. - repitió las palabras de Derek. Notaba una sensación en su pecho muy desagradable que iba en aumento conforme la conversación avanzaba – ¿Por qué me niegas?

\- Porque no puede ser. El 'nosotros' – dijo señalándolos a ambos – Simplemente no puede ser

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por qué soy un adolescente? ¿Un chico? ¿Por qué te avergonzarías de mí si nos vieran? ¿O ya lo haces? - preguntó ansioso. Necesitaba una respuesta clara

\- No es nada de eso – aseguró Derek desviando la vista

\- Yo te amo desde que te ví.- dijo haciendo que Derek le viera sorprendido, pero enseguida volvió a mostrar su típica seriedad - Luego resulta que estamos unidos y que a tu lobo le gusta la idea. Pero tú... Huyes y te acuestas con cuanta mujer ves que cae a tus pies. Y no tienes ni idea de como me siento cuando me entero...

\- Tú lo has dicho. Es mi lobo. Solo él. La parte animal y la humana no siempre están de acuerdo ¿sabes? - replicó apretando los labios

\- Ya lo sé. - Stiles tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Necesitaba saber la respuesta y era muy consciente de que le dolería – Por favor... Dime porque... Necesito saberlo...

\- No lo hagas más difícil Stiles – pidió mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía al ventanal.

\- ¿Más todavía? Lo dudo

\- Difícil para tí – aclaró sin mirarle

\- Toda mi vida ha sido difícil y he salido adelante.

\- Lo harás – aseguró – Preguntaremos a Deaton si se puede romper el lazo y tú podrás salir con quien quieras... Quizás... con Isaac – al sugerir eso Derek apretó los puños.

No escuchó ningún gruñido ni nada perteneciente al lobo. En cuanto escuchó el coche de Stiles supo que tendría esa conversación, así que había tomado una bebida de plantas mezclada con acónito que adormecía su parte animal. Permitiendo que su lado humano hiciera cuanto quisiera.

\- ¿Eso te gustaría? - preguntó dando un paso. - Contesta – le exigió al verle callado

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí Stiles? - le preguntó exasperado

\- Quiero saber la razón. No te pido más.

\- La razón es... Porque yo ya tengo compañero – dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Stiles le escuchara

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó pensando que había entendido mal. - Derek... no hace falta que inventes. Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no mientas, no me trates como un idiota...

\- No es una mentira. - le cortó ladeando su cara para verle antes de volver a mirar por el ventanal. - Al menos así era... hasta que murió

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó con una sonrisa de incredulidad – Ellos... ellos dijeron que tu compañero... era yo...

\- Paige. Mi compañera era Paige. Nunca he querido que fuera nadie más que ella. Desde el momento en que la ví... Por eso intenté convertirla. Para que fuera como yo y que pudiéramos estar juntos... Pero todo salió mal y ella... y yo la maté

Stiles le miró en estado de shock intentando comprender sus palabras. Derek solo quería a Paige y cualquier otra persona que tomara el lugar que él decía que le correspondía era como manchar su memoria y lo que había sentido por ella. Derek no quería que él ocupara el lugar que le correspondía a su ex novia. No quería a nadie que no fuera ella para compartir su vida.

Decir que Stiles se sentía triste era quedarse muy corto. Roto. Así se sentía en ese momento. Notó como el dolor de su pecho se volvía cada vez más lacerante y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, palpitandole con fuerza. Cerró los ojos e intentó no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad y la tristeza, desechando a duras penas las ganas de llorar.

\- Aún la amas – afirmó ganándose un asentimiento por parte del lobo – ¿Qué harías por ella? Si pudieras hacer que volviera a tu lado

\- Renunciaría a ser un hombre lobo – contestó sin dudar

Stiles aguantó la respiración y le miró incrédulo por lo que había escuchado. ¿Derek se convertiría en un humano si tuviera la opción de que Paige volviera? Sería un humano corriente y débil, algo que odiaba... simplemente por ella. Notando como las lágrimas acudían a su ojos, Stiles bajo la cabeza intentado calmarse, respirando hondo, consciente de que jamás Derek sentiría por él ni siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que sentía por ella.

\- Stiles... - le llamó notando la tristeza que cargaba el chico

\- Tranquilo. Estoy bien. Se me pasará – aseguró mientras le daba una sonrisa triste mientras se acercaba a él una vez consiguió recomponerse. - ¿Puedo... puedo pedirte una única cosa? Me gustaría... solo un beso

Derek miró asombrado por lo que le había pedido, pero se sentía incapaz de rechazar su petición. Asintiendo levemente inclinó su cabeza lo justo para que Stiles pudiera llegar sin problemas. Stiles le besó con tanta suavidad que Derek lo comparó con el toque de una mariposa, y el deseo que profundizar se instaló con fuerza por todo su ser. Cuando se separaron observó como los ojos antes brillantes de Stiles se iban apagando, y a pesar de ello, le miraban como si fuera lo mejor que se había cruzado en su vida, a pesar de la situación, haciéndole sentir un ser rastrero por el dolor que le había causado y le estaba causando al chico

\- Stiles yo...

\- No – lo calló suavemente – Lo entiendo. Pero necesitaba oírlo para saber si... había una esperanza... por minúscula que fuera. No volveré a molestarte con este tema, te lo prometo.

\- Stiles – llamó preocupado al notar que el aire se volvía extraño

\- Adiós Derek – se despidió en un susurro dándole una sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta hacia la salida del loft.

  
Stiles se bajó del jeep a pesar de que el viento soplaba con fuerza y su pequeña chaqueta no era capaz de hacerle frente al frío y la helada lluvia que caía sobre él. A través de la lluvia y de las lagrimas, que ya no luchaba por controlarlas, llegó al Nemeton y dejó caer en él escondiendo entre sus brazos la cabeza. Se deshizo entre lagrimas de tristeza, pero sobretodo de dolor. Un dolor tan fuerte que le perforaba el pecho de manera brutal, nada comparado con lo que había sentido hasta ahora. Sus sollozos eran silenciados por los truenos y el rugir del viento.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí se levantó y volvió a casa. Sin molestarse en cambiarse la ropa húmeda o de las huellas que estaba dejando por toda la casa, se encerró en su cuarto, ladeando la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del armario abrirse. No fue capaz de reconocerse cuando vió su reflejo, más blanco de lo normal, con la mirada apagada y los ojos rojos, al igual que su nariz y completamente empapado.

\- Stiles

Stiles cerró los ojos con dolor al conocer el sonido de esa voz. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que en el espejo se encontraba Derek, mirándole con esos ojos verdes que quitaban el hipo y esa magnifica sonrisa.

\- Te amo Stiles – le dijo agrandando su sonrisa – Te amo

\- Yo también... Yo también te amo Derek – sollozó mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su frente en el frio cristal – Dios... no sabes cuanto...

**Desea Stiles... Pídeme que sea real...** **Pídeme que te conceda lo que más deseas...**

**Desealo Stiles... Solo...tienes...que...pedirlo...**

\- Deseo... Deseo que Derek... - pidió mirando fijamente al reflejo del hombre al que amaba con todo su ser.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	29. ¿Dónde Estas?

Había pasado una semana desde que Stiles había ido al loft hablar con Derek y desde que Isaac le había visto. Una semana desde que el sheriff había movilizado a todos su hombres para que le buscaran. Una semana, desde que Stiles había desaparecido sin dejar más rastro, que el olor de su desolación.

Desde esa noche en la que la manada había ido a divertirse, habían sentido un tirón en el pecho, atravesándolos de una manera inexplicable, cortandoles el aliento. Cora, Isaac y Jackson fueron los que peor lo llevaron, junto con Peter. Notaban como sus lobos se descontrolaban, sin embargo la transformación no llegaba a suceder.

Los más inteligentes de la manada, viendo el estado en el que se encontraban, y con lo que sabían, fueron conscientes de que la razón de semejante estado no era otro que Stiles. Alarmados todos se dirigieron hacia el loft mientras Danny inútilmente intentaba llamar a su amigo. Pero Stiles no contestaba, logrando que el pánico aumentara con rapidez.

Una vez llegaron al loft, escucharon los lamentos del lobo de Derek, quien se hallaba en el suelo de rodillas, completamente sudado, con una mano en el pecho y la otra aguantando su cuerpo para no caer.

Derek pasaba la media transformación de manera dolorosa cada vez que su cuerpo sufría o la revertía. Lanzando gruñidos y gritos ahogados de dolor, al notar como sus huesos se rompían, la tensión de sus músculos se volvía insoportable, buscando una transformación que no llegaba a cumplirse. Scott incapaz de quedarse quieto sabiendo que su hermano podría estar en peligro se acercó hasta su casa para asegurarse.

_\- ''Quizás el móvil está apagado. O puede que esté viendo una película y tenga el móvil en la mochila y no se entere'' – rezaba mientras se subía al árbol para pasar por la ventana, sin importar que a su paso dejara un rastro de huellas de barro a causa de la lluvia_

Cuando Scott inspeccionó la casa no encontró ningún rastro de Stiles. Era como si hubiera desaparecido. Apenas era capaz de captar aunque fuera levemente su olor, era como si se fuera desvaneciendo más deprisa de lo que debería. Cada vez más alterado llamó a Kira para decirle que en su casa no estaba y que buscaría en el bosque.

_\- ''Quizás no es nada. Seguramente es una tontería y estamos haciendo un castillo en un grano de arena'' – intentó infundirse ánimos a pesar de la preocupación_

Todo el mundo se reunió en el loft para dispersarse y buscar algún rastro de Stiles en el bosque. La lluvia había parado por fin, pero seguía siendo complicado. Todo el día pasaron buscando y ninguno había encontrado nada... ni rastro... ni huellas...

Cuando el sheriff les llamó preguntando si Stiles se encontraba con ellos, ninguno fue capaz de mentirle. Le dijeron que no había manera de encontrarlo por ninguna parte. El sheriff angustiado y casi cayendo en la desesperación, llamó a todos sus hombres para que patrullaran en busca de su hijo desparecido. Incluso llamó a las comisarias de los pueblos cercanos por si alguien veía a Stiles. Llamó también a Melissa y a Chris.

Los lobos que más unidos estaban con Stiles, fueron tranquilizándose de alguna manera, sin embargo, seguían aullando y gimoteando por la desaparición de su amigo.

En una de las reuniones que habían tenido, Derek, sabiendo que podría ser un dato importante y sin poder callarlo más, les contó la conversación que había tenido con Stiles. Por su puesto, los gritos e insultos no se hicieron esperar.

Llamaron a Deaton para que se acercara al loft, explicándole por encima la situación en la que se encontraban. Una vez allí, Chris apareció con el druida para saber más detalles y poder tener algún punto por el que seguir la búsqueda. Peter les explicó la situación y el enlace de su sobrino con el adolescente.

Deaton miraba a Derek seriamente, tal vez por la forma en la que se había comportado, quizás por la manera tan... normal en la que se encontraba, o tal vez era la manera en la que había tirado por tierra la leyenda de su raza.

\- Por eso era que querías adormecer al lobo – dijo mirándolo, haciendo que Derek desviara levemente la vista

\- ¿Lo habrá conseguido? - preguntó Chris – ¿Romper el lazo?

\- Una unión tan mística no se puede romper – dijo su voz carente de sentimiento

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra Stiles? - preguntó Scott desesperado. Llevaban días buscando y era imposible dar con algo que les ayudara

\- Si su compañero le ha negado... entonces no le encontrareis

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Deaton? - exigió Chris – ¿Estas diciendo que Stiles puede estar perdido por ahí a merced de a saber que criatura y nosotros no podremos hacer nada?

\- Su compañero le ha negado – repitió Deaton – Y además... ha puesto por encima a otra persona... eso a provocado que el olor de Stiles para la manada, como para él mismo desaparezca.

\- No lo entiendo. Si eso es así, ¿entonces el lazo debería estar roto no? - preguntó Lydia sin entender de que hablaba

\- No se puede romper – repitió con paciencia – Simplemente es como si la esencia de Stiles hubiera dejado de existir. Stiles está vivo, pero no daréis con él. Al igual que a pesar de eso... Stiles seguirá sin poder enamorarse de nadie.

\- ¿Estas diciendo... que Stiles estará solo para siempre? Durante el resto de su vida – preguntó colérico Isaac incapaz de creer que eso fuera verdad

\- Digamos que... simplemente será incapaz de amar. Podrá... juntarse con quien quiera, pero no podrá corresponderle de ninguna forma

Todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio incapaz de creer que al bueno de Stiles le pudiera estar ocurriendo algo como eso. Él no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Por eso el lazo es tan importante para las criaturas. El encontrar a su otra mitad. Quien les ama sin restricciones ni reservas. Los que les complementan de alguna manera. Para ellos son algo sagrado. Por eso vuestra parte animal estaban así. Es como si les hubieran arrancado una parte de sí mismos – terminó de decir Deaton

  
Los días pasaban y la noticia de la desaparición de Stiles se corrió como la pólvora, a pesar de que se había intentado llevar todo con la mayor discreción posible. Los hombres del sheriff habían interrogado a todos los estudiantes y profesores del instituto o que habían tenido alguna relación de Stiles.  
Derek por otra parte ya no se tomaba la poción que le permitía controlar los ataques de su lobo, ya que éste parecía encontrarse en cierta manera, dormido. Preocupado había ido a Deaton para que le examinara y así asegurarse que no había tenido repercusiones por lo que se había estado tomando.

\- ¿No era eso lo que querías? No te preocupes. Digamos que está aletargado

Derek quedó con Estefanía para no pasar solo la noche. Durante toda la noche que estuvo con ella, su lobo no hizo acto de aparición, ni un gruñido por lo que estaba haciendo, ni un intento por salir. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en el bosque parecía que tuviera ganas. Incluso cuando él mismo lo forzaba a salir, el animal se negaba, y cuando creía que había conseguido la transformación, volvía a su estado humano.

Se acostó con todas las mujeres que se le ponían delante, en un intento de provocarlo, pero el resultado era el mismo. Él medio agotado por los esfuerzos y completamente insatisfecho, y su lobo parecía decirle que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, Derek no había dejado de buscar en ningún momento a Stiles. La culpa y la preocupación lo estaban ahogando.

_\- ''Quizás no debería de haber sido tan brusco''_

Stiles había desaparecido y todo el mundo le echaba la culpa de ello. Incluso él. Pero tenían que entender que él no podía escoger a Stiles como compañero, solo se tenía un compañero en la vida, y él ya había elegido a Paige. Aún cuando ella estaba muerta.

Paseando llegó hasta la casa de los Stilinski. Acercándose un poco pudo escuchar los sollozos del sheriff y el vano intento de que su hijo le respondiera cuando decía su nombre. Y aunque delante de todos intentaba demostrar que tenía fe, Derek sabía que apenas tenía esperanza de encontrarlo. Si ellos con sus olfatos desarrollados y la ayuda de Deaton no habían podido, ¿qué iban hacer unos humanos normales?

Derek subió al árbol y entró por la ventana al cuarto de Stiles, echando casi en el momento en falta su olor por toda la habitación. Con pasos lentos se sentó en la cama tocándola, recordando lo bien que había dormido en ella. Acercó su nariz hacia la almohada buscando el olor del chico.

Sintió como sus ojos empezaron a escocerle al comprobar que no importaba con cuanta fuerza inhalara buscándolo, porque allí no había nada. Solo el simple y tenue olor del suavizante. Ni siquiera pudo encontrarlo en la camiseta que encontró tirada en la silla, aún sabiendo que debería de estar ahí.

Stiles no estaba. Ni su olor. Se había marchado. Porque él había sido un cobarde por no querer darse una oportunidad... por no dársela a ambos... quiso seguir encerrado en un recuerdo que estaba más que muerto. Y había sido Stiles quien lo había pagado, quien no tenía culpa de nada.

Y el pensamiento de que quizás... de que probablemente no volvería a verle... de escuchar su interminable verborrea y su dulce risa... que no volvería a ser capaz de sentir su característico aroma... ni la oportunidad de volver a tener algún momento como el que tuvieron en el loft. Lo atravesaron de con tanta fuerza, que cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba la camiseta entre sus manos, mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, escuchando los gemidos lejanos de su lobo

¿Si hubiera sabido que ese adiós que le había dicho antes de irse era para siempre, lo habría detenido? Si de alguna forma hubiera podido saber que aquella conversación iba a acabar así... ¿Habría aceptado intentarlo?

_**NO** _

Y el dolor lo traspasó con más violencia al saber que muy seguramente tenía razón... se las daba de que no temía a nada, pero en cuanto supo de que iba a cosa, se dedicó a huir y esconderse, como un vulgar cobarde. No había querido intentarlo por temor de volver a perder algo importante... y al final... había acabado perdiéndolo igual. Porque todo era culpa suya.

La situación tampoco era mucho mejor para el resto. Parecía que la manada ya no era tan unida, las bromas eran casi inexistentes y las risas nulas, después de todo el que daba alegría al grupo ya no estaba con ellos.

Scott perdía muy seguido el control de su lobo y se exasperaba con demasiada facilidad, ni siquiera Kira era capaz de ayudarle a mantener el control.

Isaac había vuelto a convertirse en el chico retraído que había sido antes de aceptar el mordisco. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba solo y cuando estaba con la manada, se mantenía en silencio absoluto, con su mirada triste mirando sin ver, completamente perdida

Cora parecía haberse convertido en el clon de Derek. Se la pasaba matando con la mirada a todo el mundo y contestar a todo con monosílabos o a través de sus cejas

Lydia se había vuelto más fría y prepotente. Todas las tardes buscaba libros que le permitieran ayudar a su amigo. Jackson parecía haber vuelto atrás en el tiempo y volvía a ser el capullo que era.

Danny seguía siendo amigo de Jackson y era con quien más hablaba, cuando estaba con la manada, soltaba monosílabos o se la pasaba perdido en Internet. Ethan también había cambiado. Solo hablaba con Danny, con el resto era como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua.

A pesar de que parecía que la manada estaba rota, y la actitud de todos habían cambiado, seguían teniendo algo en común: hallar la manera de encontrar algo que les devolviera a Stiles

Una nueva amenaza llegó a Beacon Hills dándoles problemas. Aunque quizás era que todos tenían su mente en otro lugar y no lograban concentrarse. Pero quien tuvo la peor parte fue Derek.

A pesar de que podía pelear como un hombre, en cuanto llegó el momento de transformarse, para salvar la vida se llevó la sorpresa de que no podía llevarla a cabo, ni siquiera el más mínimo cambio. Todos le miraron con sorpresa y horror al ver lo que le ocurría. Y hubiese tenido un final trágico, si cuando la criatura se abalanzó contra él aprovechando el momento de estupor de todos, Peter no hubiera aparecido para empujarle lejos.

Al final, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguieron darle fin a la criatura y salvando así una vez más el pueblo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Chris aún sorprendido a Derek

\- No lo sé – susurró mirándose las manos con incredulidad. Intentando transformar sus garras ni llegar a conseguirlo. Ya no podía cambiar nada, y tampoco aparecía el dolor cada vez que lo intentaba.

\- Es lo que dijiste Peter – dijo Lydia al recordar la conversación que tuvo con el mayor de los Hale – El lobo, le está negando

 

  
**En un restaurante de Beacon Hills**

Cuando entró al restaurante, su mirada paseaba entre toda la sala buscando a la persona con la que había quedado. Nada más verla sonrió como escasa veces hacía y se acercó hacia la mesa.

\- No importa el tiempo que pase, cada vez te vuelves más bella – dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente suya

\- No seas zalamero Deaton – sonrió – Eres tú quien se ha vuelto más guapo – piropeó mientras cogía la copa y bebía un trago

\- ¿Quién es la zalamera ahora Estela?

\- Sabes que siempre he pensado así, querido. Pero dime... ¿Qué ocurre? Dudo que me hayas traído aquí para recuperar nuestro romance. Aunque no te diría que no

\- Es bueno saberlo. Pero necesito tu ayuda Estela. Es un asunto serio

\- Te escucho

\- Ha ocurrido algo grave. Uno de mis conocidos ha desaparecido y no hay manera de encontrarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude para buscarlo? - preguntó sin mucho interés

\- No solo eso.

\- Vamos Deaton. Deja de hablar con palabras contadas

\- También necesito ayuda con uno de la manada. Es un hombre lobo

\- ¿El enlazado? - preguntó mostrando esta vez cierto interés

\- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó Deaton sorprendido

\- Recuerda que no soy solo una druida querido. Hay ciertas cosas que puedo ver y hacer

\- Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¿Es por la última criatura que ha amenazado Beacon Hills?

\- No ha podido transformarse – dijo ganándose que Estela le mirara extrañada

\- No debería de tener ese problema... sino más bien al revés

\- Lo sé. Y antes de que me preguntes si ha sido herido de alguna forma, la respuesta es no. A pesar de una bebida de plantas relajantes y acónito.

\- ¿Intentó adormecer su parte animal? No sentí que tuviera ningún problema de control para que lo hiciera

\- Sí. He estado investigando y no es la causa.

\- Claro que no. Si el animal se niega a darle su ayuda es porque el hombre ha hecho algo que le ha molestado. El hombre ha estado contradiciendole de alguna forma o ha hecho algo que para el lobo es imperdonable. Añade luego que lo drogara. Yo también lo hubiera hecho

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de aquella vez? - preguntó Deaton

\- Utilizaste mi sujetador para tus mejunjes Deaton. ¿Te haces una idea de como tuve las tetas? Parecían dos semáforos. Al menos podías haberlo echado a lavar o avisarme

\- Pero en el fondo quería saber que pasaba - confesó

\- Lo sé – rió – Y dime... ¿la persona que quieres que busque... y el pobre hombre que ya no puede ser lobo... están relacionados verdad?

\- Así es. Toda la manada parece haberse desmoronado. Y el padre el chico no es ni la sombra de lo que era. Sus amigos están intentando que vuelva a caer en la bebida

\- Parece que te preocupas por ellos. Eso es algo bueno. - dijo Estela mientras se inclinaba en la mesa apoyando los codos

\- Creía que lo de darnos una segunda oportunidad iba después de solucionar esto

\- Nunca está de más ir dejando semillas. Y dime... ¿Cuál es la razón de peso que ha provocado su estado? - preguntó bebiendo

\- Se ha acostado con otras. Su compañero a desaparecido al igual que todo rastro de su olor, así que no tienen oportunidad de encontrarlo. Y la única razón de esto es...

\- Que ha negado a su compañero – terminó Estela cada vez más seria

\- Sí. Estela, ayúdanos a buscar a...

\- Stiles – dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro de su acompañante, haciendo que Deaton la mirara completamente sorprendido

 

 

**En el bosque**

Después de la batalla, Derek se encontraba caminando por el bosque, cerca de la mansión Hale.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sobrino? ¿Hoy no te buscas alguna amiguita que caliente tu frío cuerpo?

\- Lárgate Peter.

\- Vamos... No seas así. Deberías aprovechar que estas complemente libre. Ah, no espera... que ahora te has vuelto impotente. Necesitas de ayuda extra para que lo de ahí abajo se te ponga firme y te funcione – se mofó mientras se apoyaba en un árbol

\- ¡Cállate! No te metas.

\- Podrías haber sido menos cruel con el pobre chico. O mejor aún: podías haberlo aceptado. Pero no... tenías que hacerte el interesante y el duro ¿verdad?

\- ¿Dejarás de tirármelo en cara?

\- Veamos... lo haré... cuando me canse. Es decir: nunca.

\- ¿Tú defendiendo a alguien? ¿Sobretodo a Stiles? No me lo creo – bufó Derek pasando de largo a su tío – Yo no sabía que Stiles desaparecía como si se hubiera evaporado

\- Ajam...

\- Además Deaton ha dicho que conoce a alguien que podría encontrar a Stiles. Así que solo tenemos que esperar.

\- ¿Y si no lo consigue tampoco? - aventuró el mayor mirándose las uñas como si aquello no importara

\- Lo hará...- aseguró gruñendole

\- Ya no tienes colmillos sobrino – se burló – Si lo hace, esperemos que sea pronto. La manada cada vez está más rota. Y ese chico era el enganche que los unía

\- ¿Tú... me estas diciendo que echas de menos... a Stiles? - preguntó si poder creérselo

\- Por supuesto. El chico era la luz que iluminaba nuestras vidas oscuras. La razón por la cual gruñías y practicabas tus miradas asesinas

\- Idiota...

\- Pero creo que quien le echa más de menos... es el cachorro de Isaac. La verdad es que es una lastima lo del lazo... Si solo hubiera sido un enamoramiento sin más... ahora mismo Stiles estaría olvidándote en los brazos de tu beta – provocó haciendo que Derek se dirigiera a él furioso cogiéndole de la camisa

\- ¡Deja de joderme Peter! Tú y tu.... - Derek cayó notando la mirada extraña de su tío.

Un olor le llegó a Peter atraído por el viento. Sin más, tío y sobrino se dirigieron a paso veloz hacia su antigua mansión. Nada más llegar vieron con asombro la figura que había ahí de pie, mirando las ruinosa mansión.

Derek se acercó un paso hacia la figura. Sus pasos provocaron crujidos de las hojas, haciendo que la persona ahí saltara por el susto, creyendo que no había nadie. Al girarse, ambos Hale miraron con estupor nada contenida, incluso se miraron entre ellos para asegurarse que ambos veían lo mismo

\- ¿De dónde has salido? - preguntó Peter incapaz de terminar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	30. A Un Paso De Tí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin he podido actualizar. Lamento las faltas de ortografía. Espero que os guste.  
> Un saludo ^^

Cuando Peter vio a la persona que había en el bosque, supo que había un problema. Como si la desaparición del joven Stilinski no fuera suficiente para asegurarlo.

Quiso quedarse con su sobrino para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería, pero nada más vio su actitud supo que lo que fuera a decir, no iba a entrar en su cabeza, y era más que probable que todo acabara en una pelea. Así que decidió dejarlo a su aire. Ahora mismo tenía que buscar a los demás y contarles lo que había visto.

Llamó a todos para que se encontraran en la veterinaria. Por increíble que pareciera, todo el mundo llegó a la hora acordada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Peter? - preguntó Scott nada más bajar de la moto

\- Estoy seguro que la desaparición de Stiles tiene que ver con la aparición de cierta persona.

\- ¿Peter podrías ser más claro por favor? - pidió Isaac molesto

\- Quiero decir que alguien ha vuelto a la vida. Y sí, me siento un poco celoso de no tener la exclusividad - declaró

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Cora extrañada

 

  
**EN EL BOSQUE**

Derek no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Poco le importaba que su tío se fuera Dios sabe donde. Ahora lo único importante era la persona que había entre sus brazos y se apretaba contra él, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Por un momento se dijo que no podía ser posible, que a quien veía se había ido para siempre, que no podía ser real. Pero ahí estaba, demostrándole lo contrario.

\- Derek. Dios que guapo estas – dijo mientras tocaba con su delicada mano su mejilla, inclinando su cara para besar su palma, conteniendo las ganas de llorar

\- Estas aquí – murmuró mientras cogía su mano para que la caricia nunca acabara

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Derek? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la mansión? - preguntó echando un ojo por encima de su hombro

\- Demasiadas cosas, que ahora no importan. ¿Cómo has...?

\- Acabo de llegar.

\- ¿Llegar?

\- Sí. ¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que me iba a estudiar fuera durante un tiempo. Pero que volvería. Y aquí estoy.

\- No, tú... Yo te... No puede ser...

\- ¿Derek de qué hablas? Es cierto que ha pasado tiempo... pero como para olvidar que tu novia se iba...

\- Pero... Yo te maté...

\- ¿Qué me mataste? Bueno, un buen susto me diste cuando me confesaste que tú y tú familia erais hombres lobo.- rió divertida – Pero como para morir... va a ser que no. ¿O es qué era una buena excusa para cortar conmigo y buscarte a otra chica? - dijo fingiendo estar ofendida

\- No digas tonterías Paige. Tú eres la única. - aseguró mientras la besaba

Durante todo el tiempo, Derek no sintió a su lobo revolverse, ni buscando salir, tan solo podía escuchar pequeños y lejanos gruñidos de molestia por tener a Paige con él... a su compañera, pero no lo le dio importancia.

Cuando llegaron al loft, aprovechó que Paige inspeccionaba su hogar para beber la poción que adormecía a su lobo, extrañado, comprobó que por alguna razón parecía estar revolviéndose con mucho esfuerzo, podía escuchar si ponía la suficiente atención, como gruñía con más fuerza, buscando revelarse contra lo que quería hacer su parte humana. Se imaginó que después de estar tanto tiempo aletargado, se encontraba sin fuerzas, pero no pensaba correr el riesgo de que Paige pudiera salir lastimada.

Sigilosamente se acercó por su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura para inhalar su aroma y besarla segundo después.  
Poco a poco la pasión se fue desbordando por parte de ambos. Derek la cogió en peso haciendo que rodeara con sus piernas su cintura, rozando así la intimidad de ambos, haciéndolos gemir. Sin esperar, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, donde se desnudaron casi con prisas. Derek observó su cuerpo, deleitándose con sus generosas y bellas curvas. Besando cada centímetro de piel como no había hecho con ninguna otra mujer.

En su mente solo tenía la idea de hacer suyo el cuerpo de aquella mujer a la que tanto había amado. A lo lejos pudo escuchar como los gruñidos de su lobo se iban acallando poco a poco, hasta que ya no pudo escucharlos más. Haciendo que lo único que fuera capaz de escuchar, fuera la voz de Paige, sus suspiros y gemidos de placer acompañados de su nombre.

 

  
La manada se encontraba incapaz de creer que lo que Peter les había dicho. ¿Derek y Paige? Pero ahora lo importante era tranquilizar a Isaac quien estaba perdiendo los papeles.

\- ¿¡Cómo puede hacer eso!? - gruñó Isaac transformado mientras se marchaba pisando fuerte

\- ¿Isaac a dónde vas? - preguntó Scott al verle tan decidido

\- ¿A dónde? A pegarle una paliza a ese imbécil. Y me da igual que sea tu hermano y tú sobrino

\- Puedes llamarlo imbécil y pegarle tantas veces como quieras – aceptó Peter mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Quieto Lahey – se lanzó Jackson contra Isaac buscando detener su avance, pero la acción no hizo más que provocar que ambos terminaran peleando.

\- ¡Cálmate de una puta vez Isaac! Entiendo que quieras ir y darle un paliza, pero solo conseguirás acabar con huesos rotos y más frustración – dijo Jackson

\- ¿¡Tú que sabrás?! A tí Stiles te da igual – replicó Isaac

\- Cierra la maldita boca – ordenó Jackson – Nuestra prioridad es buscar la forma de saber donde está Stiles. ¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo unidos! No somos ni la mitad de lo que éramos – dijo con más tranquilidad y completamente serio – La vida antes de Stiles era una mierda... pero la vida después de su desaparición parece un maldito sueño

\- Pesadilla – corrigió Danny

\- Pesadilla – aceptó Jackson – Así que hagamos algo para que acabe y estemos todos juntos de nuevo

\- Joder Jackson... que profundo, voy a llorar – se burló Peter quitándose lágrimas imaginarias haciéndolos reír logrando aligerar el momento

\- Ah... y como se os ocurra decirle a Stilinski de todo esto... Os enterareis. Os recuerdo que tengo a los profesores y al director en el bolsillo - amenazó

\- ¿Stilinski? ¿Pero no era Stiles? - preguntó Lydia risueña mirando a su encantados novio

\- Cállate - farfulló completamente sonrojado

\- Ahora que todos estamos más tranquilos, vamos al loft a ver si conseguimos averiguar algo – ordenó Scott recibiendo un asentimiento general

Cuando toda la manada llegó al loft subieron sin detenerse las escaleras. Parando en el acto cuando cruzaron la puerta y el olor de sexo inundó el aire, junto con el olor de Derek y el de alguien desconocido para ellos, que según Peter, no era otro que el de Paige, la ex novia muerta de Derek.

Derek bajó las escaleras solamente con un pantalones colgando de su caderas, mirando a todo el mundo molesto por haber entrado en su casa sin permiso.

-¿¡Qué has hecho?! - exigió Isaac siendo incapaz de poder controlarse, a pesar de que Jackson había conseguido tranquilizarlo antes de llegar. Pero solo sentir el aire, hizo que toda tranquilidad se esfumara, y luchando entre los brazos de Scott y Ethan – Stiles ha desaparecido y tú acostándote con ella, sin pararte a pensar que puede ser una trampa

\- ¡Cállate Isaac! - ordenó molesto – Paige no es nada de eso. Es humana. Es ella.

\- Y te has asegurado follándotela ¿no? - reclamó el rubio mirándole con odio

\- Derek... - interrumpió Peter deteniendo a Isaac poniendo una mano en su pecho – Cabe la posibilidad de que la aparición de Paige y la desaparición de Stiles estén relacionados

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - replicó mirándolo desafiante

\- Nos tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? - exclamó incrédula Lydia – No es muy normal que alguien quien debería estar muerto vuelva

\- Gracias – ironizó el Hale mayor

\- Peter lo hizo. Además... cuando Stiles desapareció, no vimos a Paige. Así que... ¿explicarme eso?

\- Quizás Stiles hizo algo... - tanteó Danny

\- Vamos sobrino, solo hay que sumar dos y dos

\- Lo diré de otro modo: Si así fuera, hubiera ocurrido en el momento. Pero no ha sido así. Ahora largaos

\- ¿Ya te has olvidado de Stiles? - preguntó Scott dando un paso

\- Seguiré buscando Stiles, si eso es lo que... - gruñó

\- Déjalo - le cortó Isaac mirándolo con odio - No lo hagas. No nos haces ninguna falta. Tú sigue en tu mundo y haciendo lo que te de la gana. Yo encontraré a Stiles, y haremos algo para que el lazo que le une a tí deje de funcionar de alguna manera – replicó Isaac antes de dar media vuelta y salir del loft

El resto miró a Derek con decepción, antes de seguir los paso de Isaac. Cora y Peter fueron los únicos que se quedaron.

\- ¿Tanto le odias? - preguntó Cora

\- No le odio – aseguró suavemente

\- Pero te molesta estar ligado a él – afirmó Peter

\- Paige es la única compañera que tengo.

\- Derek... - llamó Cora, pero fue detenida por la mano de Peter

\- Recuerda tus palabras Derek.

\- ¿Es una amenaza Peter?

\- No. No lo és. Solo un aviso. Vamonos Cora – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

Cora se quedó unos segundos más mirando a su hermano completamente decepcionada, para luego darse media vuelta y tomar el camino de los demás, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 

\- Está claro que no podemos contar con Derek – exclamó Jackson

\- ¿No habéis encontrado nada en los libros? - preguntó Scott mirando a Peter, Danny y Lydia

\- Absolutamente nada. Sin un punto por donde empezar, es difícil buscar algo – negó Lydia mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Jackson

\- ¿Habéis mirado en la casa de Stiles por si había algo raro? - preguntó esta vez Kira mirando a todos

\- En su casa no había nada fuera de lo normal. - dijo Scott mientras se sentaba

\- Hemos preguntado a su padre y él tampoco tiene ni idea. Quitando que le ocurrió lo mismo que a nosotros cuando intentó despertar a Stiles – contó Isaac

\- Tal vez lo sueños tengan algo que ver – murmuró Cora mirando a todos

\- ¿Internet? - preguntó Ethan mirando a su novio, quien negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Ha borrado todo los datos? - preguntó Scott

\- No, simplemente no ha usado Internet para buscar nada

\- Eso es raro. Stiles usa Internet prácticamente para todo, incluso para atarse las zapatillas – replicó Jackson – Es imposible que si buscara... algo para devolver a la vida a la ex novia muerta de Derek no usara el ordenador

  
\- Tiene razón. Pero quizás encontró otra manera... La biblioteca. ¿Y si Stiles fue a la biblioteca? - dijo Kira animada de repente

\- Es una posibilidad. Si sacó algún libro, en el ordenador de la biblioteca quedará registrado. Ahora está cerrada pero si nos colamos puedo acceder a los datos y mirar – explicó Danny poniéndose en pie

\- Habrá que hacerlo con cuidado. Los hombres del sheriff patrullan buscando. - apuntó Peter

\- Danny y Ethan vosotros ir a la biblioteca. Nosotros haremos guardias por si alguien se acerca demasiado – ordenó Scott

Dicho ésto, todos ocuparon distintos lugares para mantener vigilada la biblioteca, ocultándose cuando veían algún coche patrulla o si alguien se acercaba mucho, los distraían llevándolos a otro lugar.

Veinte minutos después, Ethan y Danny salían por la misma ventana por la que habían salido. Sin embargo, ninguno traía cara de tener buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- En el ordenador está su nombre, pero la fecha no aparece, y hay un montón de huecos en blanco donde deberían de estar el titulo de los libros... – empezó Ethan

\- Es como si alguien hubiera escrito algo, pero sin llegar a quedar registrado – continuó Danny

\- Eso no es posible. ¿Lo és? ¿Puede que sea un error? - preguntó Cora, recibiendo una negación por parte de Danny

\- El ordenador funcionaba bien, y he estado rebuscando y no he encontrado ninguna factura de ninguna reparación o alguna cita de que hubiera ido algún técnico

\- La cosa se vuelve cada vez más complicada. Creo que es hora de llamar a Deaton – concluyó Peter

Sin embargo como si Deaton les hubiera oído, éste llamó al móvil de Scott, diciéndole que tenía información sobre Stiles. Les dijo que debían acudir a la veterinaria.

\- ¿Es tu novia Deaton? - preguntó Lydia viéndole acompañado por una mujer

\- Eso fuimos querida banshee. Me llamo Estela

\- ¿Cómo sabe que soy una banshee?

\- Estela a parte de ser una druida, tienes ciertas... habilidades que le permiten ver o hacer cosas que el resto no puede – explicó Deaton

\- ¿Ve fantasmas? - preguntó escéptico Jackson

\- ¿Tanto te sorprendería? Tú novia es capaz de ver a la gente que va a morir – señaló Estela

\- Ha dicho que sabe donde está Stiles. ¿Es cierto? - interrumpió Isaac

\- Sé donde está...

\- Entonces díganos como llegar hasta él. - le exigió

\- No es tan sencillo joven lobo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Peter empezando a enfadarse – Le recomiendo que hable claro

\- Un Hale... Uno de los tres últimos. ¿Cómo escapaste del infierno?

\- No es asunto suyo – gruñó

\- Más bien no me interesa. Lo importante es vuestro amigo. Pero antes de eso... veo a dos Hale... ¿dónde está el emparejado?

\- Mi hermano no está aquí. Ahora está con su novia – dijo Cora prácticamente escupiendo la ultima palabra

\- Paige. Como yo, parece que ha vuelto a la vida – dijo Peter haciendo una mueca

\- Y hacéis bien en pensar que la desaparición de vuestro amigo y que esa chica esté aquí está relacionado. Sin embargo, os equivocáis en una cosa – comentó seria Estela – Esa mujer... Paige... No es que haya resucitado

\- ¿Cómo que no? Ella murió cuando Derek intentó convertirla. ¿Sino es así como explica que esté aquí? - preguntó perdido Peter

\- No es exactamente que haya resucitado. Hay varias maneras de resucitar... rituales, a parte de usar a alguien que esté ligado con la muerte... Pero eso es más bien un intercambio.

\- ¿Intercambio? ¿Quiere decir que... que Stiles...? - intentó preguntar Scott sin poder creerlo - ¿Por qué Stiles querría intercambiarse con esa mujer? Si es el compañero de Derek

\- Porque Derek le dijo que ya había alguien que ocupaba ese lugar – recordó Isaac

\- ¿Cómo? Para hacer un intercambio se necesita un ritual también... seguramente sangre, huesos o algo que perteneciera a la persona que quieres que vuelva a la vida.

\- No necesariamente Deaton. No hace falta nada de eso si tienes un objeto que te permita hacerlo sin tantos rollos – dijo Estela mientras hacia un gesto con la mano

\- ¿Cuál objeto? ¿Podemos invertirlo? - preguntó Scott

\- Pero si Stiles ha cambiado de lugar... no debería de... le hubiera visto morir, o algo.

\- Eso es lo extraño. Pero también está la posibilidad de que Stiles se cambiara en lo referente a su imagen – admitió Estela arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿Cómo si se hubiera hecho un cambio de sexo? - preguntó alucinada Cora

\- Es una posibilidad. No deberíamos rechazar nada.

\- Primero debemos de saber con exactitud... que es lo que ha hecho Stiles. Si no lo sabemos no averiguaremos la forma de ayudarle.

\- ¿Qué necesita? Se lo traeremos – se ofreció Kira

\- El espejo

\- No es momento de maquillarse – replicó Jackson

\- No es para mí ex kanima. Y he dicho 'el espejo' Lo cual quiere decir que es uno en concreto.

\- ¿Dónde podemos conseguirlo? - preguntó Cora

\- Llevadme a casa de Stiles.

\- ¿Por qué a su casa? - preguntó desconcertado Scott

\- Eres idiota McCall. Porque lo tiene Stiles. Siempre ha estado con él, ¿cierto? Por eso pudo hacerlo, sin la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Deaton

\- ¿Pero y lo del ordenador? - recordó Scott

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Tenemos la oportunidad de salvar a Stiles, ¿y quieres saber qué le ocurre al ordenador de la biblioteca? - reprendió Jackson encarándose con el alfa

\- Pero si no lo recuerdas Jackson... ese ordenador ha hecho algo raro que ni Danny puede explicar, y te recuerdo que es un experto en ellos.

\- Ese ordenador... - habló Estela haciendo que todos la miraran – Por casualidad... ¿hay un espejo enfrente?

\- Sí. Hay uno. No llega hasta el suelo... pero refleja la mitad de la mesa y la sala – contestó Danny

\- Ahí tenéis la solución. El espejo ha intercedido para que no tuvierais nada con lo que investigar

\- Pero si el espejo lo tiene Stiles en su casa... ¿cómo es posible que actuara en la biblioteca? - preguntó Ethan empezando a estar saturado

\- Es un artefacto muy antiguo y poderoso. Capaz de influir desde donde quiere y de distintas maneras. Como tu teléfono Deaton. Las puertas de metales actúan como espejos, los cristales, el agua... Pero su verdadero poder reside en el espejo original.

\- No hay tiempo que perder. Vamos, llamaré al sheriff.

 

El sheriff los estaba esperando en la puerta de casa cuando escuchó que llegaban. En cuanto vio a Scott y Deaton se lanzó hacia ellos buscando respuestas. Estela se encargó de contarle lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto, se vieron obligados a confesar el porqué del actuar de Stiles.

\- Así que mi hijo... ha cambiado de cuerpo para estar con Derek – susurró mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

\- No es cierto, pero es una posibilidad. Si es así, ahora puedes saber lo que es tener una hija también.

\- No bromees Peter, no tiene gracia – replicó el sheriff – La culpa es vuestra y vuestras... leyendas... que han metido a mi hijo en esto

\- Sheriff... Stiles y Derek acabarían juntos de una manera o de otra.

\- ¿Así? ¿Mi hijo transformado en mujer solo para que eso suceda cuenta?

\- No es seguro – repitió con calma – Y si así fuera... ¿no es eso mejor que ver a Stiles como alma en pena, destrozado al saber que nunca será capaz de amar a nadie que no sea mi sobrino? Derek no es que esté mejor...

\- Ahora tiene a Paige... - repuso el sheriff cruzándose de brazos

\- Tiene que beber una mezcla de plantas y acónito para callar a su lobo por esto. - siguió como si el sheriff no le hubiera cortado – Y ya le está pasando factura. No pudo transformarse cuando atacaron el pueblo. '' A parte de usar la pastilla azul del amor'' – se burló mentalmente

\- ¿Sigue tomándose eso? - le preguntó Chris que en ese momento estaba haciendo compañía al sheriff

\- No estoy seguro. Prácticamente su lobo es como si hubiera entrado en coma. Ya no le escucha.

\- Tenemos el espejo – informó Kira que había bajado para avisar a los tres hombres

El sheriff subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hijo. Los miembros de la manada le dejaron paso para que pudiera entrar en la habitación

\- ¿De dónde ha...? Eso no estaba – señaló el espejo que ocupaba todo el interior de la puerta del armario

\- Y pensar que lo habíamos visto, y no hemos sido capaces de caer en ello – murmuró Scott

\- Es el objeto que ha usado Stiles para hacer lo que sea que ha hecho – aclaró Estela – ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Irrumpiste mis sueños hasta que di contigo... Sé que el chico te ha usado para algo. Necesitamos saberlo.

Todos miraban en completo silencio como Estela hablaba con el espejo. Si hubieran estado en otra situación donde no dependiera la vida de Stiles, seguramente más de uno se estaría riendo, o incluso ya hubieran llamado algún loquero.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, y la piel se les puso de gallina al escuchar el sonido agudo que les provocaba dentera, viendo con sorpresa como si alguien invisible estuviera al otro lado e iba escribiendo:

**_ESTELA_ **

**_SOLO HE CUMPLIDO SU DESEO_ **

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - medio gritó el sheriff mientras daba un paso hacia el espejo exigiéndole - ¡Contesta!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	31. ¿Realidad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quiero desearos Feliz Navidad a tod@s ^^

Al abrir los ojos se encontró tumbado en su cama, arropado con tantas mantas que parecía que se encontraba en el desierto y haciéndole sudar. Se quitó las mantas y se sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos al notar como le escocían, y como al intentar tragar le picaba a horrores la garganta, provocando que de vez en cuando tosiera.

Miró la habitación y comprobó que su cuarto tenía exactamente lo mismo que cuando había salido a hablar con Derek. Al pensar en el hombre lobo, sintió un dolor en el pecho, notando como las lágrimas acudían.

\- ¿Hijo estas despierto? - preguntó su padre al entrar a su habitación

\- Un poco – dijo con voz tan ronca que parecía un anciano

\- Menos mal... te encontramos con principio de pulmonía y un golpe en la cabeza. No deberías de haber salido con esa tormenta, y menos con ropa tan delgada como la que llevabas puesta

\- Lo siento... me pilló de golpe

\- Bien. Ahora si te sientes mejor baja a la cocina. Si ves que no puedes te subiré algo para que comas

Stiles vio como su padre se marchaba, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó unos segundo procesando la pequeña conversación que había tenido con su padre, para después mirar la puerta del armario, que se encontraba cerrada.

_\- ''¿Ha... funcionado?'' - se preguntó con tristeza, mientras se levantaba de la cama, se acercó para abrir el armario_

Tocó el espejo buscando traspasarlo, pero no lo logró.

_\- ''Si ha funcionado, ahora todo estará bien'' – pensó mientras iba hacia el baño para darse una ducha_

Cuando llegó a la cocina, su padre sonriente le puso delante un delicioso y humeante caldo. No tenia hambre, pero no quería tirar a la basura el esfuerzo que había hecho su padre para prepararle el caldo.

El sonido de una puerta, hizo que se olvidara del caldo, buscando con la mirada a la persona que había entrado en su casa. Miró sorprendido a Scott que entraba sonriente en la cocina para sentarse en la silla enfrente suya después de saludar con una sonrisa a su padre

\- Hey hermano, ¿cómo te encuentras? - preguntó mientras le robaba una rebanada de pan

\- Creo que estoy constipado - sonrió

\- Después de estar bajo la lluvia no me extraña.

\- ¿Cómo me encontrasteis? - preguntó intrigado, después de todo la manada se había ido de fiesta

\- Isaac fue a buscarte, y al no verte nos puso en alerta – explicó con la boca llena

Stiles sonrió con cariño al escucharle. Isaac siempre estaba ahí para él, como su apoyo y su sombra, buscando animarle cada vez que le veía triste... sobretodo en lo referente a Derek. Su sonrisa se borró al recordar el rechazo del hombre, y el futuro tan gris que le esperaba al saber que Derek le había negado. Cuando escuchó que era el compañero de Derek, buscó información en los libros que Deaton y Chris le habían dado muy amablemente.

_• Los compañeros se aman el uno al otro. No importa como empiece, pero el final es inevitable._

_• El lobo sabe quien es su compañero desde el primer momento en el que le ve o siente._

_• El hombre lobo no se puede enamorar se otra persona que no sea su compañero, aún cuando éste muera. Si esto sucede, el hombre lobo muere con su igual; acaba sucumbiendo a la tristeza dejando que su parte animal tome el control para siempre. O vive en tristeza hasta que llegue el final de su vida_

_• Los compañeros únicamente aman a su otra mitad. Cualquier otro intento será frustrado_

_• El lobo niega cualquier actitud íntima con otras personas. Si esto persiste, el animal tomará medidas drásticas, desde evitar la transformación... hasta la muerte de con quien su lado humano busque tener relaciones sexuales_

_• Si se es negado por su compañero, sin importar si es humano o criatura, tanto el olor y la presencia del negado será inexistente para la manada u otras criaturas_

_• El lazo es completamente irrompible._

Stiles dejó que la tristeza el inundara al recordar lo que había leído en el libro. Él no era el compañero de Derek, al menos eso había dicho él. Pero si eso era cierto... ¿Por qué se sentía tan roto? ¿No se suponía que él no era su compañero?¿O Tan profundamente se había enamorado de él?

  
Y aunque fuera cierto que era su compañero, Derek se negaba en rotundo a estar unido a él. Aunque eso significara vivir el resto de su vida tomando esa poción para adormecer a su lobo y así controlarlo, cuando quisiera acostarse con quien quisiera.

Otro dato que le hizo hundirlo más... mientras Derek se podía acostar con todas las mujeres que quisiera, para él era muy diferente. No se veía capaz de acostándose con alguien a quien no quisiera, y mucho menos, que no amara.

\- Vamos que moriré virgen – se lamentó soltando un suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa – Qué bien... seré como la Vicenta de la serie 'Aquí no hay quien viva'

  
Después de comer, Stiles y Scott salieron a dar una vuelta. Scott no había sacado el tema, y tampoco había hecho referencia sobre su olor a tristeza, lo que agradeció.

\- ¿Sabes Alisson dice que me vaya con ella a Francia?

Ante la mención de la chica, Stiles miró a su amigo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, parando de caminar. Que él recordara, Alisson había muerto por culpa del Nogitsune, lo cual no entendía que tenia que ver.

\- Caray menuda cara, hermano. Ya sé que es sorprendente – se rió Scott comenzando a andar de nuevo

\- ¿Alisson? ¿Alisson Argent? ¿No te habrás confundido Scotty?

\- Claro que no. ¿Qué te ocurre Stiles? Claro que ella, ¿a cuantas conoces con ese nombre y apellido?

\- Pero si... ella estaba... murió Scott. Tú lo viste

\- ¿De qué hablas Stiles? ¿Cómo va a morir Alisson? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño – Creo que el golpe de la cabeza te ha hecho más daño del que creíamos

\- Sí, el Nogitsune...

\- ¿Nogitsune? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra vez has visto alguna serie de ficción y crees que es real?

\- Pero Scott que dices... Ya sabes... el malvado espíritu que me poseyó... y mató a tantas personas... Pero gracias a la manada...

\- ¿Espíritu? ¿Manada? Pero Stiles que dices... ¿Ahora es así como te diriges al grupo? - preguntó incrédulo – Manada... no suena mal – admitió – Pero es como... muy animal ¿no? - sonrió

\- Claro que es animal... después de todo sois hombres lobo... Y...

\- ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Nosotros? ¿Stiles te ha subido la fiebre? - preguntó mientras acercaba su mano a la frente de su amigo

\- Estoy bien Scott – declaró mientras daba un paso atrás

\- ¡Stiles! ¡Scott!

Scott y Stiles se giraron para ver a la persona que le había llamado. Nunca pensó que se alegrara tanto de ver a Jackson. Pero su alegría dió paso a la sorpresa y confusión cuando vió al grupo y por quienes estaban compuestos.

Alisson, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Kira, Isaac, Boyd y Erika. Mirándolos bien, comprobó que Erika no era la chica cañón que recordaba cuando Derek la transformó, era guapa, pero no en ese extremo. Además de que se agarraba del brazo de Boyd como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse.

_\- ''¿Qué demonios...? - pensó - ''¿Me he equivocado al pedirlo? ¿O he pedido de más?'' - pensó alarmado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ''¿Y si por culpa de la fiebre... he deseado algo que no debía...?''_

\- ¿Stiles qué te pasa?

Stiles miró a la persona que le sostenía en brazos: Isaac, le miraba preocupado y alarmado. Sin evitarlo, se agarró a su cuello abrazándolo, buscando en su mente alguna explicación lo suficientemente razonable para toda la locura que estaba viviendo

\- Hey Stiles, tranquilo. Vas a ahogarme si me abrazas tan fuerte – bromeó a pesar del pequeño quejidos pues no se lo esperaba, mientras sobaba su espalda

\- Eres un hombre lobo, ¿cómo voy hacerte daño? - preguntó en su cuello

\- ¿Hombre lobo? - preguntó extrañado separando a Stiles - ¿Pero qué dices Stiles? ¿Scott qué le ocurre?

\- No lo sé – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros – Estaba bien, pero ha empezado a desvariar sobre gifsunes y lobos...

\- Nogitsune – corrió Stiles mirándolo molesto pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo

\- Quizás todavía no esta del todo recuperado. Deberíamos llevarlo a casa – sugirió Kira

\- Yo lo llevaré – se ofreció Isaac mientras envolvía sus hombros con su brazo

\- Por supuesto Lahey. ¿Quien sino? - se burló Jackson haciendo reír a los otros – Ten cuidado no te lo quiten, después de lo que te ha costado

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Stiles mirando a su acompañante

\- ¿Lo dices enserio Stiles? - preguntó dolido - ¿No te... acuerdas?

\- Será el golpe – se excusó

\- Puede ser... Pues resulta que... tú y yo... bueno... estamos juntos... Somos novios – terminó sonrojado mientras se arrascaba el cuello nervioso

Stiles le miró sorprendido. ¿Isaac y él...? Sin decir una palabra, se dejó arrastrar hasta su casa

_\- ''¿Se puede saber qué deseo he pedido yo? ¿O qué diablos me ha concedido el puñetero espejo ese?'' - se dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza notando como empezaba a dolerle_

\- Oh... ya estáis aquí

  
Stiles miró sorprendido a su madre, quien les sonreía mientras llevaba un plumero

\- Hola señora Stilinski – saludó Isaac – Hemos vuelto porque parece que Stiles no se encuentra muy bien

\- Cariño ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó preocupada mientras acariciaba su rostro

\- Sentarme – dijo con un hilo de voz

\- Claro. Isaac cielo, ¿te importa quedarte con él?

\- Claro que no

\- Que bien que tenga un novio tan bueno como tú – alabó haciendo sonrojar a ambos adolescentes

\- ¿Entonces tú y yo...? - preguntó en voz baja

\- Sí. Ya sé que no soy un mister, pero... - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- No digas tonterías Isaac, eres guapo – aseguró haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio volviera – Pero yo no...

\- Creo que tu madre tiene fotos – meditó

_\- ''¿Fotos?''_

\- Aquí están – exclamó mientras volvía a su lado y ponía el álbum entre ambos

Stiles miró asombrado el álbum que había en sus piernas. En él habían fotos desde cuando era niño hasta ahora. En algunas salia todo el grupo. Escuchaba con atención como Isaac le contaba donde se habían hecho cada una. Abrió los ojos al ver reconocer la fotografía que había visto en su sueño. Donde salía él mirando a su acompañante, con esa mirada que había catalogado de amor al reconocerla en sus padre. Se vio a sí mismo siendo rodeado por los hombros por Isaac, ambos se miraban y sonreían, mientras él cogía sus manos en claro acto de que no quería que le soltara.

\- Fue cuando me regalaste la bufanda – escuchó que decía mientras acariciaba la bufanda que llevaba al cuello y miraba con cariño la foto. Se veía tan feliz, como nunca lo había estado. Como si todo lo que había sufrido no hubiera sido más que un sueño.

  
Stiles miraba sin cesar las fotografías, estaba con los demás, comprobando que ahí no había nada sobrenatural. Incluso Deaton no era más que un simple veterinario.

\- ¿Y Derek?

\- ¿Quien es Derek?

\- Derek Hale. ¿Y Cora, su hermana? ¿Y Peter, el tío psicópata?

Esas preguntas se las había hecho a todo el mundo: A sus padre, sus amigos, a Deaton, incluso a varios vecinos. Pero todos le habían dicho lo mismo: nadie vivía en Beacon Hills con esos nombres.

\- No hay nadie que se llame así. Y si hubiera alguien con esos nombres, no serían del pueblo. Aquí nos conocemos todos – le aseguró su padre mientras cenaban

  
Con el paso de los días, Stiles empezó a perder el interés sobre los Hale, al igual que fue dejando de sentir ese dolor en su pecho cuando pensaba en el tal Derek. Hasta tal punto, que ni siquiera sabía de donde había oído esos nombres, como tampoco recordaba los aspectos que tenían esas personas. Y aunque al principio pensaba que estaba olvidando algo, ese pensamiento se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que fueron apareciendo nuevos recuerdos

Recordaba sus días de clase y como se fue haciendo amigos de todos. De la actuación que había hecho con apenas once años, donde él hacía de sirviente donde se enamoraba de su joven amo. Recordando que Isaac había sustituido a ese niño.

Recordó como Isaac, muerto de vergüenza, le había pedido un baile. El momento en el que se le declaraba y admitía haber encerrado al niño de la obra que actuaba como su amo, en el baño para que no le diera el beso.

Una noche, cuando veía una película con Isaac en el salón de su casa, le vino a la cabeza, cuando éste había entrado en el despacho del director para adjudicarse el micrófono de megafonía. Buscando explicarle que nunca había tenido nada con aquella chica porrista. Que lo hacía de esa manera, porque él se negaba a escucharle. Declarando su amor delante de todo el instituto, asegurando que le amaba con todo su ser.

Recordó como se enfrentó al padre de Isaac cuando se enteró que le pegaba y lo encerraba. El miedo que pasó cuando el señor Lahey se encaró con él por meterse en la forma en la que 'educaba a su hijo'. Como Isaac le defendía y había declarado contra su padre, solamente porque no quería pensar, que buscando venganza, podría hacerle daño. Enviándolo a la cárcel, y donde seguía hoy en día.

Rememoró el primer beso que se dieron, tan torpe que incluso le pareció tierno, sacandole una sonrisa boba. Lo nerviosos que se encontraban paseando cogidos de la mano, avergonzándose cuando Jackson se metía con ellos. Los momentos tiernos que había tenido con el rubio de los rizos.

Ya no pensaba si esos recuerdos eran reales o no. Ya no buscaba una explicación de porqué estaba viviendo eso, ni siquiera porque las cosas estaban ocurriendo así cuando él... cuando él... ¿Qué había hecho él?

Había tenido momentos que le venía a la cabeza algo de un deseo y un espejo.

_\- ''¿Un deseo? ¿Qué deseo?'' - se preguntaba extrañado – ''¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con un espejo?''_

Pero al igual que el resto de las cosas, pronto dejó de darle importancia... Dejando que fueran cayendo en el olvido. Ésa era su vida, y tenía que vivirla. Disfrutar de su familia, salir con sus amigos, estar con su novio, estudiar para pasar el curso con buenas notas, intentando que si hacía travesuras no le pillaran en medio.

Stiles poco a poco dejó de recordar que el espejo que había en la puerta de su armario no era normal, como el deseo que había pedido, o que quizás había pasado a otra dimensión completamente diferente. Ya no recordaba que al otro lado, su manada y padre le buscaban, removiendo cielo y tierra... Porque ahora para él... ahí donde se encontraba... esa vida era más real que cualquier otra cosa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter: @Kivha_Chan
> 
> Espero que aquellas personas que les preocupaba el 'cambio de sexo' de Stiles, esten ahora más tranquilas XD  
> También deciros que el final de esta historia se acerca. Un saludo ^^


	32. Culpable

Cuando a Derek le dijeron como había desaparecido Stiles, no pudo evitar pensar que se estaban quedando con él. Porque que él supiera, era la primera vez que oía que un espejo era capaz de armar semejante revuelo. No solo que había intercedido a través de Deaton y Estela para venir a Beacon Hills y acabar en las manos de ese chiquillo hiperactivo, provocando que Paige volviera a su lado, y a la vez haciendo desaparecer a Stiles.

Sin embargo, cuando el sheriff se lo contó, no pudo seguir negándose para ir a comprobarlo él mismo. Dejó a Paige en el loft durmiendo y se dirigió a casa de los Stilinski.

Cuando le vieron llegar, ninguno hizo acción de acercarse para hablar con él. Salvo Scott y el sheriff, pero él sabía que era más por cortesía, que porque se alegraran de verdad.

\- Gracias por venir Derek

\- No importa sheriff

\- Ese maldito espejo no quiere decir nada. Lo único que escribe una y otra vez es la frase: 'Solo he cumplido su deseo' – informó el sheriff mirando hacia la escaleras

\- ¿No ha dicho nada más? ¿Ni dónde está?

\- No. Se mantiene... 'callado' y por más que preguntamos, parece imposible – contestó Scott preocupado

\- Creía que Estela podía ayudar a encontrar a Stiles – preguntó señalando con la barbilla a la mujer

\- Si no hubiera sido por mí... seguirías perdidos. Ahora al menos ya sabéis donde está. - contestó la mujer sin alterarse

\- ¿Y que queréis que haga yo? Si a vosotros no os dice nada... ¿por qué pensáis que a mí sí?

\- Inténtalo Derek. No te cuesta nada. - exigió Cora sentada en el sofá

Bufando escéptico, Derek subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Stiles. Lo primero que percibió al entrar era la falta de la presencia del humano. Se sentía la habitación fría y extraña, tan ajena a como la había conocido.

Al mirar a su izquierda, vio la puerta del armario abierta de par en par, y ahí pegado, el espejo que decían era el culpable de todo. Con cautela se fue acercando, sin embargo, no percibió nada extraño, ni siquiera las palabras que los demás decían que escribía. Solo se encontraba su reflejo. Se acercó lo suficiente para que al estirar su mano pudiera tocar el cristal, e incapaz de creer que fuera hacer lo que iba a hacer, carraspeó incomodo

\- Así que tú eres el que se ha llevado a Stiles... ¿Por qué? - habló tan bajo que apenas era capaz de escucharse a sí mismo - ¿Por qué te has llevado a Stiles? - volvió a preguntar con voz autoritaria y un poco más fuerte

_\- ''Esto es estúpido'' – pensó rodando los ojos y quitando la mano del cristal_

Se encontraba dando media vuelta cuando un sonido hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Asombrado vio como el en cristal se iba escribiendo la misma frase que todos le habían dicho, llenando por completo todo el espejo

_\- ''SOLO HE CUMPLIDO SU DESEO'' – leyó para sí mismo incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo_

\- Derek ese ruido es... - escuchó que el sheriff le preguntaba, sin embargo no pudo apartar su mirada del espejo

Ahí entre las frases, se encontraba su reflejo, un reflejo que le observaba desde el otro lado con tanto odio que le hizo tragar saliva. A pesar de que él estaba estático en el sitio, y aunque sabía que atrás suya tenía la figura del sheriff, el espejo solo lo reflejaba a él, que se iba acercando más y más.

\- ¿Dónde está Stiles? - preguntó apretando los labios

\- ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto? ¿Por qué nos has vuelto a romper así? - le devolvió la pregunta el reflejo que actuaba por voluntad propia

\- Yo no... ¿dónde está Stiles? Responde – exigió acercándose

\- ¿Por qué nos has roto así? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿¡Por qué!? - gritó su reflejo

Derek observó como el semblante cambiaba hasta transformarse por completo, rugiendo y exigiéndole respuestas. Vio como el cuerpo se convulsionaba y retorcía hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme lobo negro de ojos azules.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó viendo como el lobo se tumbaba como si le costara mantenerse sobre las patas, aullando y gimoteando como si estuviera sintiendo un fuerte dolor. Observó esos ojos azules perdiendo el color poco a poco, volviéndose cada vez más tristes y vacios – Ya no está... Se ha ido... Al igual que los demás. Tú le has empujado a ello... Y cada vez es más... difícil...

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? Si es así, dímelo – exigió poniendo se rodillas

\- ¿Derek qué ocurre? - preguntó el sheriff dando un paso para acercarse, pero fue detenido por la mano de Estela, y que le pedía silencio

\- Ya no está... - murmuró una y otra vez el lobo

\- ¿Qué es difícil? Dilo. Si sabes algo dilo

\- Todo es... ¡¡CULPA TUYA!! - rugió el lobo lanzándose contra el cristal haciendo que Derek se cayera de culo sorprendido, viendo como la cabeza del lobo chocaba contra el cristal y lo resquebrajaba.

\- ¿Derek? - preguntó el sheriff preocupado acercándose a él - ¿Qué demonios...? - sorprendido vio como el cristal volvía a su forma normal, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada

\- ¿Qué demonios a sido eso? - preguntó alterado Derek levantándose para encarar a la mujer, pasando de toda la manada que se encontraba afuera de la habitación intentado averiguar algo

\- ¿Qué has visto? - preguntó Estela

\- Contesta la pregunta – ordenó Derek mientras apretaba los dientes

\- ¿Qué has visto? - volvió a preguntar sin dejarse intimidar por el hombre lobo

\- A mí. - confesó después de tragar saliva – Me he visto a mí. He visto como mi reflejo actuaba de manera distinta a la mía, como se movía sin hacerlo yo... como se transformaba y como me atacaba. Ahora contesta: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Tú. El espejo ha reflejado a tu otra mitad. Esa mitad que te niegas a escuchar. ¿Qué más a visto Derek Hale?

\- Mi... lobo. Mi lobo debilitado.

\- No le has escuchado. Has hecho cosas que han enfadado al lobo, y has negado a vuestro compañero, poniendo por encima a otra persona. Por eso tu lobo se mostraba tan débil... por eso te ha atacado. Se niega a prestarte su fuerza, a negarte el cambio. Igual que tú has hecho.

\- Mi compañera es Paige – dijo apretando los labios

\- ¡Derek! - reclamó Peter

\- Ella esta muerta Derek. Lo tienes claro, pero... ¿Sabes por qué está aquí? ¿Tienes idea de por qué ha vuelto? - preguntó Estela, aunque no esperaba ninguna contestación, haciéndole tragar saliva

\- No está muerta – afirmó

\- Ésta no es tú Paige. Solo tiene el aspecto que habría tenido.

\- ¿Entonces... Stiles? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

\- Stiles esta vivo. El espejo así lo ha querido.

\- No lo entiendo... - murmuró completamente perdido

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? - sugirió señalando al espejo

Derek vio como todo el mundo salía de la habitación, pero con los sentidos atentos, dejandole solo gracias a la orden de Estela. Se acercó nuevamente, hasta quedar delante, viéndose reflejado, con la duda escrita en la cara sin saber como hacer o si quería saberlo.

_\- Te amo Derek... Dios... no sabes cuanto..._

Derek aguantó la respiración al escuchar la voz de Stiles, y viendo como su reflejo iba cambiando hasta que apareció la imagen de Stiles, apoyado en el cristal, sollozando y repitiendo esas palabras

\- Stiles – llamó acercándose al cristal - Stiles

\- Es solo un recuerdo

Derek se volteó para mirar a Estela, preguntándose en que momento había entrado o siquiera si había salido junto con los demás. Pero enseguida de olvidó de ella para prestar atención al recuerdo que le estaba mostrando

_\- Él en realidad no me ama... Desearía que Derek me amara... pero eso sería tan egoísta... Pero no es lo que realmente quiero. Por eso... sin importarme las consecuencias que pueda traer para mí... aunque me quede el resto de mi vida solo... Deseo... Deseo que Derek tenga a su lado a Paige_

\- Stiles... - murmuró sorprendido al escucharle

_\- Ya ha sufrido mucho, y se merece ser feliz... Y aunque no sea yo quien lo haga... Es lo único que te pido. Por favor... Haz que ella vuelva, y que le ame de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. Sé que está muerta, pero no me importa sacrificar mi propia vida..._

\- ¡Stiles! - gritó Derek golpeando el espejo al ver como la imagen del chico se distorsionaba hasta desaparecer - ¡Espera! No, Stiles

La manada subió las escaleras al escuchar como Derek gritaba el nombre de Stiles. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Estela parada en la pared, mirando hacia el espejo, mientras Derek estaba gritando y aporreando el espejo.

\- ¿Estela qué...? - preguntó Deaton

\- Por eso sigue vivo... - escuchó murmurar a la mujer, quien miraba hacia el espejo con tristeza – No era un deseo egoísta, sino puro.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - exigió Derek encarándose contra ella - ¿Dónde está Stiles?

\- Está en el espejo. Ese es el sacrificio. Para conseguir algo, tienes que dar. A cambio de cumplir su deseo, el espejo se ha quedado con Stiles. Al traer algo que ya ha dejado de existir, debe llevarse algo que existe.

\- Y como es Stiles quien lo ha deseado... Por eso se lo ha llevado – dijo Lydia

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de... recuperar a mi hijo? - preguntó el sheriff angustiado

\- La hay. Sin embargo... - murmuró mirando a Derek

\- Traer a Stiles... significaría hacer que Paige desapareciera – terminó Peter viendo a su sobrino que se había quedado blanco

\- No es tan fácil. Stiles se encuentra al otro lado... cuanto más tiempo pase... más complicado se volverá traerlo.

\- ¿Por qué es complicado? - preguntó Scott preocupado

\- El espejo actuará de manera que Stiles no pueda salir. Hay un tiempo para conseguirlo... pasado ese tiempo... entonces Stiles quedará atrapado para siempre

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que...? - preguntó Danny

\- Hasta que se rompa. Una vez roto...

\- Entonces aún nos queda tiempo – dijo Ethan intentando animar

\- No estés tan seguro – dijo Jackson señalando una esquina faltante del espejo, y como poco a poco iban cayendo más trozos

\- Cada vez irá más rápido

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos Estela? - preguntó Deaton arremangándose las mangas de la camisa

\- No es cosa nuestra querido.

\- Derek, pide que Stiles vuelva – exigió Isaac zarandeándolo – Derek no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que se rompa del todo. Hazlo antes de que sea tarde

\- Tenemos que encontrar otra solución – murmuró desviando la vista

\- ¿Bromeas? Es que no has entendido que no hay otra. Stiles es nuestro amigo, él es más importante.

\- Podemos probar otra solución – interrumpió Estela

\- ¿Funcionará? - preguntó esperanzada Cora

\- No sé hasta que punto podría hacerlo... pero es menos óptimo que el de invertirlo

\- ¿Cómo de menos? - preguntó Peter nada conforme

\- Alguien debe entrar en el espejo... y debe atraer a Stiles hasta aquí. Así estaríamos quitandole a Stiles por la fuerza... pero no sé como repercutirá

\- Podemos intentarlo – aceptó Derek seguro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero

\- No puedo creerlo... - murmuró con una sonrisa de incredulidad Isaac - ¿Y si repercute en tí, en Stiles...? Harías lo que fuera con tal de aferrarte a una ilusión ¿cierto?

\- Cállate Isaac – ordenó Derek – Tú no entiendes lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas

\- Basta – cortó el sheriff – Lo haré yo.

\- Es culpa mía, yo lo haré. Traeré a Stiles aquí – negó Derek – Además... no sabemos que podría pasar o si consigo traer a Stiles, no estamos seguros que ese espejo le permita salir o a mí. Y en el caso de que solo él consiga volver, usted debería de esperarle

\- Que así sea – aceptó Estela mientras se hacía un corte en la palma de la mano, y dibujaba símbolos en el espejo con su sangre.

\- Derek... es muy poderoso. No tendrás mucho tiempo hasta que intente sacarte. Debes conseguir que Stiles vaya a tí y salir sin entreteneros – informó Deaton, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del hombre lobo

Cuando Estela le dio la señal, Derek se lanzó sin miedo a chocarse contra el cristal, y cruzó el portal. Cuando notó que sus rodillas tocaban el suelo, se animó a abrir los ojos, mientras se ponía en pie lentamente

Miró toda la habitación de Stiles, olfateó buscando el olor del chico, pero le fue imposible. Al escuchar risas en el piso de abajo, Derek abrió la puerta con cautela intentando no hacer ruido, bajando las escaleras despacio y atento a cualquier cosa. Al llegar a la zona de la cocina, se pegó a la pared y asomó ligeramente la cabeza.

Con asombró vio que era el sheriff quien se encontraba ahí, preparando un montón de sándwiches.

\- ¿Sheriff? - preguntó saliendo de su escondite. Sin embargo no recibió ningún señal de que le había escuchado. Se acercó hasta estar a su lado, pero seguía sin dar indicios de reparar en su presencia.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, llamó su atención haciendo que saliera de la cocina, para encontrarse con una guapa mujer, que se reía a carcajada mientras pasaba por su lado, y al igual que el sheriff, actuaba como si él no estuviera ahí.

Sin entender que ocurría salió por la puerta buscando a alguien que le hiciera caso. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando escuchó una risa que hacia días que no hacia, apresurando el paso, notó como su lobo se revolvía ligeramente, demostrando lo contento que estaba.

El sonido de la risa se volvía cada vez más claro, haciéndole desear que el camino terminara. Cuando llegó, la sensación de alivió se instaló en su pecho al ver a la persona que tenía delante. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia el adolescente que reía sentado en la rama baja de un árbol.

\- Stiles – llamó. - ¡Stiles! - Pero al no recibir respuesta, la ansiedad fue instalándose en su pecho, negándose a creer que ni siquiera él podía oírle. Y los lamentos de su lobo no ayudaban mucho a que se calmara

\- ¡Stiles! - llamó apenas llegó a su lado, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su beta salir de detrás del árbol, hablando con él.

Vio como Stiles se agarraba de la mano de Isaac, para después saltar hasta el suelo, riendo sin parar. Mirando con horror como sus dedos se entrelazaban al igual que hacían las parejas.

_\- ''No es posible...'' - pensó para sí mismo negándose a creer que lo que está viendo fuera real_

\- ¡Stiles! - le gritó pero ambos adolescentes seguían hablando y riendo sin hacerle caso. Intentó cogerle del brazo, para observar con horror como su mano lo traspasa, haciendo que fuera incapaz de tocarle. Mirando con sorpresa y miedo su mano

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Stiles mientras se giraba para ver alrededor

\- Stiles soy yo, Derek. - le dice desesperado - Mírame

\- ¿Qué ocurre Stiles? - le pregunta Isaac

\- He notado algo... como un escalofrío.

\- ¡Stiles!

\- ¿Has oído eso? Me ha parecido escuchar algo... como un murmullo

_\- ''No me oye... ni siquiera puedo tocarle'' – se dijo incapaz de creer que estuviera ocurriendo algo así_

\- Será el viento. Y quizás has sentido ese escalofrió porque la temperatura ya no es tan alta

\- Puede ser... - murmuró pensativamente Stiles

\- ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles espera! - le llamó estirando su mano, sin embargo, cuando intentó avanzar para seguirle comprobó que sus piernas no les respondían. - ''¿Qué está pasando?''

\- Te quiero Stiles – escuchó que decía Isaac haciendo que volviera a prestar atención a los dos adolescentes – No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me gustas

\- ¡Stiles! ¡Isaac! ¡Venir a comer algo! - les llamó la mujer

\- ¡Ya vamos mamá!

_\- ''¿Mamá? Pero su madre había muerto''_

\- No te irás de aquí, hasta que me digas algo sobre mi confesión Stiles – amenazó de broma Isaac mientras le abrazaba por la espalda haciéndole reír

\- Te quiero Isaac – confesó entre risas – Me gustas muchísimo. Y eres el mejor novio que podría tener

Al escuchar sus palabras, Derek sintió que le faltaba el aire. No quería creer que aquello que estaba escuchando era real. Stiles no podía... no podía estar con Isaac. Ellos no podían ser... 'novios'. Notaba como sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle a ver como su beta rodeaba la cintura de Stiles, mientras él se ponía de puntillas y se abrazaba a su cuello para besarse, formándose un nudo que se le estaba haciendo casi imposible tragar. Intentó gritarles para que se detuvieran, pero su voz se negaba a salir.

_''¡Todo es culpa tuya!''_

_''Te amo Derek..._   
_Por eso no me importa sacrificarme..._   
_Para que seas feliz''_

_''¿Por qué nos has roto?''_

_''Te quiero Isaac''_

El eco de las palabras se repetía constantemente en su mente, acompañado de los lamentos de su lobo. En un intento desesperado de acallar las voces, intentó llevarse las manos a los oídos, pero éstos no le respondían, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa salvo mirar a Stiles, quien sonreía feliz, acompañado de Isaac y sus padres. Un sonrisa que que no iba dirigida para él, ya no más.

Derek notó un tirón como si alguien le hubiera agarrado y le arrastrara, alejándole de ahí... de Stiles. A pesar de que intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero el tirón se hizo más fuerte

\- ¡¡STILES!!

Todos vieron como Derek traspasó el cristal como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera lanzado, haciendo que chocara duramente contra la pared. Se acercaron para ver si se encontraba bien, pero Derek se deshizo de todos gateando hasta llegar al espejo, golpeándolo con los puños mientras gritaba el nombre de Stiles.

\- Derek basta lo estas rompiendo – le detuvo Peter arrastrándolo lejos, viendo como el espejo se resquebrajaba cada vez más, y caían al suelo fragmentos

 

Hacía tres horas que la manada se había marchado de la casa. Todos menos Derek, que seguía de rodillas enfrente del espejo y con la mirada perdida. Todos habían intentado que se moviera, pero se negaba hacerlo. El sheriff se acercó hasta él.

\- Estela pasó contigo, al parecer puede desvincular el alma de su cuerpo... Deaton explicó que gracias a ello, y los... dibujos raros... pudiste pasar sin que fueras invitado. Me ha dicho que Stiles está bien, que no hay peligros en... en ese mundo.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta por parte del hombre lobo, el sheriff siguió contándole.

\- Ha dicho que el espejo ha creado un... mundo para Stiles. No me ha dicho como era, pero según parece, al... haber deseado algo que no era en beneficio propio, el espejo es como si le hubiera dado una nueva vida.

\- No es real – murmuró Derek mirándolo de reojo, para después volver su vista al espejo – Ese sitio... no es real. Esa vida no es real. Es falso. Todo

\- ¿Era feliz? - preguntó el sheriff

\- Estaba su madre – confesó mirando el rostro del sheriff que pasaba de la sorpresa a la lágrimas mientras se tapaba al cara

\- ¿Stiles se encontraba feliz? - volvió a preguntar

\- Sí – susurró apretando los labios al recordar su sonrisa

\- Entonces... quizás sea mejor dejarlo así

Derek al escuchar lo dicho por el sheriff no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa mientras se levantaba del suelo a trompicones, y se encaraba con él

\- No puede estar hablando enserio... ¿Es qué no me ha oído? Ese sitio no es real, no es más que una ilusión.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos Derek? - encaró al hombre lobo - ¿Renunciarías a Paige?... ¿O volverías a entrar ahí para intentar sacar a mi hijo a la fuerza? Y si lo consiguieras... ¿qué ocurría? Él sería desdichado al ver que tú estas con ella... mi hijo se moriría de tristeza y soledad.

\- Sheriff... - le llamó intentando que recapacitara

\- Derek... No puedo obligarte a que le correspondas lo que él siente por tí. Pero si mi hijo... en ese mundo, dimensión o lo que sea... es feliz... lo prefiero mil veces antes de ver como se consume. O en un intento de salir de ese foso, buscar alguna alternativa...

\- No puede estar hablando enserio sheriff...

\- Tú eres feliz con Paige... y Stiles es feliz ahí. Si lo traes de vuelta invirtiendo el deseo... Ambos os convertiréis en almas en pena. Tú por volver a perderla, y él por verte otra vez solo y destrozado... y más si siente que es culpa suya.

\- Sheriff no...

\- Por favor Derek... déjalo así. La felicidad de mi hijo es lo más importante para mí – pidió con ojos llorosos – Lo superaré al igual que todos. Ya lo he hablado con ellos – confesó haciendo que Derek le mirara incrédulo – Y lo han aceptado. No eres culpable de nada, hijo.– aseguró poniendo una mano en su hombro para después salir de la habitación.

Derek miró al espejo que ahora se encontraba por la mitad, mirando como se iba resquebrajado, y los pedazos iban cayendo. Vio su reflejo, su rostro roto por el dolor, derramando lagrimas. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla y comprobó que verdaderamente estaba llorando. Porque el sheriff no le culpaba por lo que había pasado, a pesar de que sí lo era. Lloraba porque Stiles era feliz estando con Isaac en un mundo inventando, donde él no existía. Pero sobretodo lloraba, porque era consciente de que había perdido a Stiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana voy a estar todo el día fuera de casa y quizas no pueda pasarme por aquí. Así que os deseo a tod@s ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
> Un saludo ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	33. Lucharé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayais disfrutado del año nuevo. Quiero deciros que esta historia se acerca a su fin.  
> Lamento las falta de ortografía

Cuando Derek volvió al loft, se encerró en el cuarto de baño, seguía sin creer lo que el sheriff le había pedido. Prácticamente le había dicho que abandonara a Stiles

_\- ¿No lo has hecho ya? ¿No lo has abandonado cuando intentaste esconder de tí y de todos lo que sentías por él? - le recriminó una vocecita en su cabeza_

¿Era su lobo? No. Lo dudaba. Su lobo había dejado de manifestarse en cuanto Stiles había hecho aquello, después de retorcerse en una transformación que no terminaba. Su lobo le había abandonado, en el mismo momento que Stiles había pedido su deseo.

_''Desearía ser humano''_

Eso le había dicho al adolescente, cuando le preguntó lo que daría si podía volver con Paige.

El no deseaba ser un frágil humano, y sin embargo, en eso parecía haberse convertido. Un castigo otorgado por su otra mitad: Si no tenemos a Stiles... tú no tendrás de mí. Serás lo que pediste.

_\- Otra mentira_

Le había pedido a Stiles que no le mintiera cuando le preguntó lo que le pasaba, y en cambió él... lo había hecho. Le había mentido cuando le dijo que no quería dejar de acostarse con mujeres. Claro que quería, desde el mismo momento en el que se había dado cuenta lo que era Stiles para él. Le mintió cuando le dijo que era imposible que entre ellos pudiera haber algo. Le mintió cuando le dijo que Paige era su única compañera y que no quería a nadie más que a ella.

_\- Todo mentiras_

¿Y por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le había mentido a Stiles? ¿Por qué había ocultado que en realidad estaba lleno de júbilo cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeño enamoramiento iba más allá? Que era incluso más fuerte, más real...

_\- Porque eres un cobarde y débil – se mofó la voz_

\- ¿Derek?

Al escuchar la voz de Paige que le llamaba preocupada no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. A pesar de que su lobo estaba callado, casi como si no existiera, él era capaz de ver y saber, que era la culpable de ello.

_\- No intentes quitarte la culpa, Derek. Todo esto... es culpa tuya. Ni de ella... ni del espejo... Solamente tuya. Al igual que fue tú culpa que casi toda tu familia muriera. Se te aviso... ¡Y no hiciste caso! - le recordó haciendo que Derek se llevara las manos a la cabeza ante el recuerdo de su familia, los gritos de sus seres queridos llenos de dolor y miedo. Lo recordaba con tanta nitidez que casi parecía estar oliendo el humo y la carne quemada._

\- ¿Derek qué te ocurre?

No pudo evitar encogerse cuando la escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. La había querido, la había amado, incluso más que a Kate. Pero a pesar de eso, era consciente de que no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por ese adolescente hiperactivo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado, si al final Paige hubiera logrado superar el mordisco? En ese momento ella hubiera sido su compañera, ¿pero eso habría cambiado en el momento que conociera a Stiles? ¿Habría abandonado a Paige en cuanto se diera cuenta de que ese adolescente era verdaderamente su alma gemela? ¿Se habría negado hasta llegar en el mismo punto, donde veía a Stiles feliz con otro que no fuera él?

_\- Sabes que sí_

\- Mira que eres molesto – murmuró tan bajo que apenas él mismo fue incapaz de oírse

_\- Después de todo... Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. ¿Bastante cruel no te parece? Tener que darte cuenta que has tenido lo que se anhela en la palma de la mano... y por gilipolleces acabes por perderlo_

\- Cállate – siseó más que molesto volviendo a poner las manos en la pila apretándola

\- ¿Derek que te pasa? Ábreme la puerta. Ven conmigo – pidió con la voz amortiguada por la puerta

_\- Sí, Derek... Vuelve a su lado. Vuelve a tu mentira – se burló_

\- ¡Derek!

_\- Vamos Derek_

\- ¡¡Derek abre la puerta!!

_\- Venga Derek... Haz caso al sheriff. Déjalo estar_

\- ¡Maldita sea Derek! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no abres la puerta? ¡Derek!

Derek levantó la vista de la pila, para fijarse en el espejo que tenía enfrente. Se sorprendió al ver su reflejo completamente transformado, mirándose con odio con esos ojos sobrenaturales.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejó de apretar los bordes de la pila para tocarse el rostro: Humano. Al ver que su reflejo no imitaba sus acciones, se dio cuenta que esa voz no estaba en su cabeza. Pertenecía a su lobo. El espejo le estaba haciendo lo mismo que cuando se encontraba en la habitación de Stiles: dándole la posibilidad de que se comunicara, por culpa del estado en el que él le había obligado a estar.

_\- Olvídate de Stiles. Olvídate de la misma manera que él se ha olvidado de tí. ¿No ves que ahora es feliz? Es feliz sin tí. Olvídalo – aconsejó con una sonrisa escalofriante_

Ante estas palabras, Derek frunció el ceño extrañado. Confuso ante la actitud de su otra mitad.

_\- ''¿Qué se olvidara de Stiles?'' - se preguntó a sí mismo_

_\- Eso es Derek... Olvídate de él. Ya no puedes salvarle. Está mejor sin tí. Es feliz con ese beta, Isaac. - le dijo el reflejo sin que la sonrisa abandonara su cara_

Entonces Derek lo entendió. Ese que había ahí, ese reflejo no era su lobo. Sino un truco hecho por ese maldito espejo. Su lobo nunca le diría que se olvidara de Stiles, no después de la forma en la que había actuado.

\- No eres yo. Ninguna de las dos partes – le dijo seguro mientras se inclinaba

_\- Por supuesto que sí. Yo soy tú. Soy una parte de tí_

\- No es cierto. Solo eres un truco. Ese jodido espejo está haciendo esto para que evite llegar a Stiles – afirmó con seguridad haciéndolo reír

_\- ¿Evitar? ¿De qué hablas? Tú solito lo has hecho. ¿O lo has olvidado? Stiles ya no podía escucharte, ni sentirte..._

\- ¡Sí que ha podido! Me ha escuchado y ha notado que le he tocado. Sabía que estaba ahí.

_\- Ya te ha olvidado_

\- Todavía no. Si así fuera no se habría dado cuenta. Todavía...

_\- ¿Y cuánto crees que queda? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo en 'este' lado. – dijo señalando por encima de su hombro – Cuando más tiempo pasa, más olvida. Se ha olvidado de su verdadero padre... de sus amigos... de tí... Eso que has conseguido no es nada, Derek. Nada._

\- Aún puedo conseguirlo – aseguró alzando la voz, olvidándose por completo de Paige, quien se encontraba al otro lado

_\- Otra vez vuelves a mentirte. El espejo ya está destruido casi por completo. Ya no puedes hacer más... salvo ver como tu felicidad se evapora, o en su defecto, inventarte una_

\- Me niego a perderle - gruñó

_\- ¡Entiéndelo! Ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada – gritó el reflejo golpeando con la palma de la mano el espejo, haciendo que se resquebrajara – Tú has querido esto. Tú buscabas esto. Ahora toma las consecuencias de tus actos y mentiras. ¡Es imposible!_

\- No. Stiles me enseñó que nada es imposible. Salvo cuando dejas de luchar. Y yo no dejaré de hacerlo – dijo mientras se separa de la pila mirando ese reflejo – No descansaré hasta que Stiles vuelva a mi lado... a nuestro lado. Aquí es donde pertenece

_\- No podrás hacer nada. Yo lo sé. Y tú también. ¿Acaso has olvidado el estado del espejo cuando te arrastró fuera? Cuando queda poco de sí, el proceso va más rápido._

\- Te equivocas. Es cierto, eres una parte de mí. Y ya sé que parte eres. Eres mi culpa, mis mentiras, mi miedos, mi cobardía... Pero ya no más. - aseguró tranquilo – Se acabó.

\- _Mientes_

\- ¡NO! - rugió con fuerza notando como el lobo poco a poco iba recobrándose – Pienso recuperar a Stiles, y ni tú ni nadie, ni siquiera ese maldito espejo me lo va a impedir. Me niego a perderle... ¡Me rehúso a perder a mi único e inigualable compañero! - rugió mostrando sus ojos azules

Con la respiración agitada, Derek vio como el espejo se rompía en trozos, cayendo en el suelo del baño. Entre los trozos observó como el reflejo se reía

_\- Iluso – dijo soltando una carcajada antes de desaparecer por completo_

Sin perder más tiempo, Derek salió del cuarto de baño para toparse con Paige, quien lo abrazó completamente preocupada. Derek cerró los ojos para después agarrarla suavemente de los hombros y apartarla de él.

\- ¿Derek qué ha pasado ahí? - le preguntó confundida mientras se acercaba de nuevo- ¿Por qué hablabas tú solo?

\- Lo siento Paige – se disculpó mientras mantenía la distancia entre ambos

\- Derek... Derek por favor habla conmigo. Dime que te pasa - pidió

\- Lamento todo esto... Tú no deberías de estar aquí... No es tú sitio

\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que es mi sitio – aseguró frunciendo el ceño – Soy tú novia, aquí es donde debo estar

\- No es así – negó con calma – Porque todo esto es solo una mentira.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? - preguntó comenzando a enfadarse - ¿Has conocido a otra persona? ¿Es eso? Es el chico del nombre raro que has estado mencionando antes, ¿no? – afirmó – Pero eso no es posible... yo soy tu compañera.

\- No – la cortó seriamente – Tú no eres mi compañera de verdad Paige. Eso era lo que yo había querido cuando te conocí... Y su nombre es Stiles

\- Pero... me pediste que fuera tu compañera cuando me confesaste lo que tú y tu familia erais. Y yo acepte en serlo cuando volviera de estudiar...

\- No es así. Tú nunca te has ido. Te mordí y moriste. Y aunque hubiera salido bien... seguiría sin poder ser así.

\- No... yo estoy aquí contigo. He vuelto Derek. Porque te amo. He vuelto para estar contigo, en vez de quedarme allí

\- Has vuelto, sí. Pero solo porque Stiles lo ha deseado por mí. Porque le dije que yo quería esto... Porque mentí a todos. Sobretodo a mí mismo.

\- Derek eso no...

\- Me amas porque es parte de su deseo. Igual del porqué estas aquí. Te he amado... mucho... Pero no hay comparación con lo que siento por él. Y ha tenido que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta – dijo con dolor

\- ¿Me dejas por un chico? ¿Es eso? - preguntó seria y cruzándose de brazos - ¿Dejas a tu compañera por alguien ajeno?

\- No dejo nada, porque no hay nada. Y él es mi verdadero compañero. Ya basta de mentiras. Ya he abierto los ojos, y no pienso dejar que te quedes con él. Así que deja de provocar su imagen, sé que no es real.

Al decir esto, Derek vio como la imagen de Paige se iba volviendo cada vez más traslucida, hasta que era capaz de ver a través de ella. En su pecho, reconoció un trozo de cristal. El mismo trozo que se dio cuenta que faltaba del espejo.

\- ¿Así es como has conseguido recrear su imagen? - preguntó

\- Al ser un deseo puro, iba a existir para siempre, un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Bueno... iba a durar lo que tú duraras vivo. Pero como has elegido esto... ya no tiene caso. Aún puedes echarte atrás. Puedo hacer... que esta última conversación no haya tenido lugar. Y te prometo que si eliges eso, no repercutirá en nada

\- Voy a recuperar a Stiles – aseguró pasando de largo

\- Lo estas perdiendo todo – le advirtió mirándolo por encima de su hombro

\- Por muy espejo mágico que seas... no vas a impedirme que vuelva con Stiles

\- Él ya es mio

\- Te lo arrebataré – rugió enseñando sus colmillos

\- No digas que no te lo advirtí

Al terminar de decir eso último, la imagen de Paige desapareció por completo, dejando caer el trozo en el suelo. Derek lo miró unos segundo sin saber muy bien que hacer con él. Y aunque el primer pensamiento fue de cogerlo y tirarlo, acabó por guardárselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Su instinto le decía que podía serle de utilidad, y pensaba hacerle caso.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la casa de los Stilinski. Allí dos figuras le esperaban.

\- ¿Sabes que no hay muchas probabilidades de que salga bien cierto? - le preguntó Estela cuando llegó a su lado

\- Correré el riesgo

\- No solo has hecho que 'Paige' desapareciera, y que no puedas conseguir traer a Stiles a este lado... Sino que puede que tú quedes atrapado ahí dentro. No podrás volver aquí... ni sentirán tu presencia allí. Serás como un simple fantasma

\- Ahorrese todo eso, y ayúdeme a cruzarlo. - ordenó mientras pasaba entre medias del sheriff y la mujer

\- Derek, no. ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Vas a abandonar a Cora? Ya hemos hablado de esto. Déjalo... - intentó detenerle el sheriff

\- No. No pienso dejarlo. Y no pienso quedarme allí encerrado. Pienso traer a Stiles de vuelta a donde pertenece. Que es aquí con nosotros y a mi lado.

\- Derek... ¿tú...? - preguntó sorprendido

\- Lamento que haya pasado todo esto para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin su hijo sheriff. - se disculpó antes de subir hacia el cuarto de Stiles seguido de Estela

Cuando Derek entró dentro del cuarto, sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies y el miedo se instaló en su cuerpo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el espejo. Apenas quedaba uno de los lados, y la parte de arriba.

Tragando saliva consciente de la mala situación, apretó con fuerza el trozo de cristal que estaba guardado todavía en su chaqueta, sin importarle el escozor de la herida de su palma.

_\- ''Voy a recuperarte Stiles. Espera y verás.''_

Estela dibujo en lo que quedaba de espejo los símbolos, pero con algunas variantes de la ultima vez.

\- Esta vez no puedo acompañarte.

\- Bien.

Derek sacó el trozo de cristal del bolsillo, cubierto de su sangre. Y sin esperar más, lo cruzó poniendo su mano que lo sujetaba delante, mirando con determinación el espejo, haciendo que los trozos se tocaran entre sí.

  
Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su cara chocaba contra algo duro. Con rapidez los abrió preocupado de que hubiera sido demasiado tarde, y que el espejo le hubiera impedido que lo atravesara.

Pero al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, sin la presencia de Estela ni del sheriff. Aliviado se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir del cuarto para buscar al adolescente, a pesar de que todavía no tenía muy claro como iba hacer para que notara su presencia.

Un ligero sonido, le hizo darse la vuelta. Si antes cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba el espejo, sintió que su alma se caía, lo que vio ahora prácticamente se sentía morir. Porque ahí en la cama, que hasta hace unos segundo le había dado la espalda, se encontraban dos cuerpo. Dos personas que conocía de sobra, tapados con la sabana hasta la cintura, y hasta donde podía ver... desnudos.

Derek sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando descubrió tanto a Stiles como a Isaac desnudos, durmiendo en la misma cama. Y con el beta medio encima de la espalda de Stiles y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Tragándose el dolor que le lastimaba, se acercó hasta que su cara quedo a milímetros de la de Stiles.

\- Stiles... vuelve conmigo – pidió con un hilo de voz – Por favor, Stiles

Al ver que no había muestras de que le escuchara intentó tocarle, esperando que pudiera sentirle como la ultima vez. Sin embargo, no hubo la reacción que esperaba. Su mano atravesó limpiamente el brazo y la cama, y la cara de Stiles no mostró ningún signo de que hubiera sentido nada. A pesar de cuanto intentara llamarle o tocarle, todo era imposible.

\- Perdóname – pidió dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas – Perdóname por todo lo que te hecho. Y sé que me merezco todo esto y más por haber sido un completo imbécil.

\- Te amo Stiles. Lo sabía desde antes, y no quise verlo. Tenía miedo de que te aburrieras de mí, de perderte por estar a mi lado. Aquella noche que nos conocimos, sentí como mi cuerpo vibraba... El aullido de mi lobo cuando vi esa mirada tan pura, sin entender que él te reconocía como nuestro compañero...

\- Intenté que no pasara a mayores... intenté autoconvencerme que no sería tan fuerte... Pero me equivoqué. Sin saber porque no podía estar lejos de tí, deseando cada día que estuvieras conmigo. Cuando Peter me dijo lo que ocurría, me sentí feliz y temeroso. ¿Qué idiotez verdad? Nuestro lazo era tan real... tan diferente a lo que había sentido hasta ahora... Y aun así yo...

\- Por favor Stiles... vuelve conmigo. Todos te necesitan. Sobretodo yo. Lamento haberte mentido, el haberte hecho tanto daño... Vuelve al otro lado y castígame como prefieras... con tu silencio, desprecio... me da igual. Pero vuelve.

\- No te merezco. Lo sé bien. Stiles...

Antes de que Derek pudiera seguir hablando, sintió como algo se enroscaba por su cuerpo, buscando alejarle de él, a pesar de que forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, no era capaz de soltarse. Se vio siendo arrastrado hacia el espejo, mientras él estiraba su mano buscando agarrar la mano de Stiles

\- ¡¡Stiles!! - fue lo ultimo que gritó antes de verse obligado a cruzar el espejo, y acabar a los pies del sheriff

Con rapidez, Derek se levantó para ver como el espejo se destruía por completo, acabando en el suelo. Desesperado, miró a todos lados buscando.

\- Lo siento Derek... - murmuró el sheriff poniendo una mano en su hombro – No ha sido posible

Derek se quedó estático unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, antes de lanzar un aullido que rompió el silencio de la noche. Dejando que saliera todo el dolor que sentía, por haber perdido a su compañero.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	34. ¿Este O Ese Lado?

Cuando toda la manada escuchó el aullido lastimero de Derek, fueron corriendo hacia la casa del sheriff, y sin esperar invitación, pasaron la puerta como una estampida. Haciéndose sitio unos a otros para que los demás vieran, observaron con dolor como Derek se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado por los trozos del espejo, gritando el nombre de Stiles ni parar, mientras por sus mejillas se escurrían las lagrimas, sin importarle quien le viera, y que sus manos estuvieran llenas de cortes y sangrando.

Peter, incapaz de seguir viendo a su sobrino así, se acercó despacio y cauteloso, en el estado en el que estaba, era muy posible que le atacara. Por suerte, una vez llegó a su lado, su sobrino apenas forcejeo un poco intentando liberarse de sus brazos.

\- Lo has intentado Derek – murmuró rodeándolo por los hombros – Lo has intentado

\- Le he perdido... He perdido a Stiles... - susurró de rodillas cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con las manos, manchándose el rostro con su sangre

\- ¡¡Todo es culpa tuya!!

Antes de que ninguno fuera capaz de entender que pasaba, Isaac se abalanzó contra Derek sacándolo de los brazos de Peter. Tumbándolo en el suelo y golpeándolo.

Derek en ningún momento se defendió del ataque de su beta. Simplemente dejó que se desahogara, después de todo... tenía toda la razón. Todo esto había sido solamente su culpa.

\- ¡Eres idiota! - gimoteó Isaac llorando, dejando caer sus lagrimas en el rostro de Derek. Viendo que estaba tan o más destrozado de él, Isaac dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Derek mientras seguía insultándole.

  
Algunas horas después, Derek salió de la casa Stilinski viéndose incapaz de seguir ahí. Se sentía como si estuviera en una burbuja, y cualquier sonido era casi inexistente o distorsionado. Solo y apenas era consciente de los lejanos lamentos de su lobo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que simplemente se dejó caer. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo durante dos días, sin comer ni beber, mirando al cielo.

Ya poco le importaba lo que le ocurriera. Su hermana estaría bien cuidada por la manada, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, sabía que por parte de Peter también. Ahora lo único que quería era que todo acabara, y no le importaba de que forma: que su parte animal le dominara por completo, hasta perder cualquier razonamiento humano... o que apareciera alguna criatura sobrenatural que acabara con su patética vida.

Pero visto que su lobo no tenía intención de tomar el control, sino que iba a permitir que viviera en un foso de culpa, tristeza y soledad, solo le quedaba la salida de que alguna criatura viniera a Beacon Hills, ponerse delante, y que le diera un fin.

\- ¿Qué pensaría Stiles si me viera así? - se preguntó poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos

\- Pues... que tú no eres el Derek del que me enamoré. Pero siempre has sido un poco melodramático, ¿no?

Al darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo, Derek giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había sentada a su lado. Y lo único que podía pensar, era que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- No puedo creer que estés pensado en suicidarte sourwolf. ¿Dónde ha quedado el hombre lobo que yo conocía? - le regañó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole ceñudo

\- Ese Derek desapareció en el momento que tú lo hiciste – murmuró para volver a taparse con el brazo

\- Eh... chucho que estoy hablando contigo. Mírame

\- No eres real... Tú no estas aquí... Estoy inconsciente por el desfallecimiento y estoy soñando... nada más. O quizás he quedado atrapado en ese espejo y esto es un castigo

\- Woouuu... cuantas palabras sourwolf – rió - ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios piensas eso?

\- Tú te has quedado al otro lado de ese maldito espejo. Ahora tienes una nueva vida... una donde están todas tus personas queridas. Una donde no corres peligro. A pesar de que no es real

\- Sí lo era. Era muy real. Tan real como ésta de aquí. - replicó

\- No... ahí nada era real... Y esto tampoco...

\- Mírame Derek.

Derek hizo caso y se giró para verle. Sin poder evitarlo, estiró una mano hasta esa cara que tenía a poca distancia de él pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, la alejó al recordar que aquello era inútil. No había podido tocarle... y ahora tampoco podría hacerlo.

\- Derek – ante el llamado abrió los ojos que no recordaba haberlos cerrado – Derek mírame. Es real – le dijo mientras sus dedos tocaban su barba descuidada y algo más larga con delicadeza

\- No... tú no estas aquí – murmuró con dolor, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando los labios

\- Creí que querías que volviera a tú lado. - Derek le miró sorprendido - Al principio no era capaz de reconocerte... pero... - dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras se sentaba

\- No lo sé... Pero me encontré esto – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cogía algo que estaba a su lado

Derek miró sorprendido al reconocer lo que le estaba mostrando. Entre las manos de Stiles, se encontraba el trozo de cristal que él había cogido, todavía manchado con su sangre.

 

  
**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Cuando Stiles se despertó, se encontró solo en la cama. Extrañado se sentó unicamente vestido con la ropa interior, llamó a Isaac y a sus padres, pero nadie le contestaba_

_\- ''Que raro... Recuerdo que anoche Isaac se quedó a dormir después de jugar a los videojuegos. ¿Dónde está?''_

_Cuando se levantó de la cama, el sonido de que algo se había caído llamó su atención. En el suelo, cerca de sus pies, se hallaba un trozo de cristal manchado de sangre. Extrañado y sin saber de dónde había salido o el por qué estaba ahí tirado, lo cogió con la intención de tirarlo a la basura._

_Pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el frío cristal, su superficie empezó a distorsionarse, mostrando el trozo de una cara de un hombre, a la vez que escuchaba lo que decía._

_\- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? - se preguntó sorprendido dejando caer el trozo de cristal de nuevo al suelo haciendo que todo parara._

_Stiles se levantó y salió precipitadamente de su habitación llamando a Isaac, a sus padres o quien estuviera en casa, pero por mucho que gritara sus nombres o buscara por cualquier sitio, la casa se encontraba vacía. De nada servía intentar salir a la calle, la puerta estaba cerrada; llamar por teléfono tampoco le sirvió pues no había señal._

_Desesperado por la situación tan rara y viendo que no podía hacer más y también con curiosidad, Stiles subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Asomándose vio que el fragmento seguía en el mismo sitio donde había caído. Con cautela se sentó en el suelo mirándolo, esperando que hiciera aquello de nuevo. Lentamente acercó un dedo para tocarlo ligeramente, y se dio cuenta, de que por alguna razón, parecía reaccionar a su tacto._

_No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero las palabras de aquel extraño hombre, por alguna razón, le hacían sentir de una manera extraña. Notaba como su pecho se contraía al escucharle, pero sobretodo, porque se estaba dirigiendo a él. Diciéndole que volviera con él y que le amaba._

_\- ¿Me ama? Pero no tengo ni idea que quien és. Además, ¿cómo es posible que esto esté ocurriendo? La magia no existe, solo es un cuento._

_El monologo del hombre se repetía cada vez que terminaba, gritando su nombre. Intrigado, miró casi sin pestañear, pasando sus yemas de los dedos por la imagen de ese rostro, que demostraba una tristeza inmensa, los brillantes ojos verdes a causa de sus lagrimas y esa voz varonil que se rompía._

_Algo dentro suyo le gritaba que ese hombre de alguna manera que no recordaba, era o había sido importante para él. Cerró los ojos y se llevó el cristal a la frente pensando:_

_\- ''¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? Quiero saberlo''_

_Stiles abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de una puerta que se abría. Sin soltar el fragmento de espejo, Stiles se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Seguía sin haber nadie en casa, y al otro lado de la puerta, solamente podía ver una luz brillante. Con la sensación de déjà vu, Stiles se adentró en aquella luz entrecerrando los ojos incapaz de ver nada._

_El sonido de pájaros y del viento, le hizo abrirlos de nuevo, mirando completamente extrañado al verse en medio del bosque, delante de dos árboles torcidos que parecían formar un arco, y justo debajo de él, se encontraba Isaac. Stiles se acercó corriendo hasta llegar enfrente suya._

_\- Isaac, está pasando algo muy extraño. Ésta cosa..._

_\- ¿Qué eliges Stiles? - le interrumpió Isaac mirándolo dulcemente_

_\- ¿Cómo que qué elijo?¿ De qué estas hablando? Tú también estas haciendo cosas raras como el trozo éste – dijo mientras lo levantaba para que lo viera_

_\- No es algo raro, Stiles. Después de todo eso que tienes en la mano es uno de los trozos de un espejo mágico. Y en él, está contenido un recuerdo. El recuerdo de Derek_

_\- ¿Derek? No recuerdo nada de él. No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo. Y si es así, ¿por qué no puedo recordarle?_

**_Porque tus recuerdos se han borrado_ **  
**_Al pedir tu deseo... te ofrecí una nueva vida_ **

_Stiles miró alrededor buscando, sin resultados, a la persona que le hablaba, al darse cuenta que no era Isaac._

_\- ¿Un... deseo? - se preguntó a sí mismo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, el trozo empezó a iluminarse, y en su cabeza aparecieron imágenes y conversaciones: vio a sus amigos transformarse en bestias; a Erika, Boyd y Alisson morir; criaturas sacadas de leyendas; a su madre internada en el hospital, y su muerte. Se vio a sí mismo junto a tal Derek sus amenazas, los momentos juntos; el momento donde encontró el cofre con el espejo; la conversaciones donde hablaban que ellos eran compañeros, la última conversación con él donde le negaba... y su deseo._

_Stiles parpadeó para librarse de las lagrimas que amenazaban sus ojos. Lo recordaba todo, y con ello el dolor de su pecho._

_\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó en voz baja – Pedí que alguien que había muerto volviera. ¿Por qué estoy vivo y aquí?_

_\- Porque no era un deseo egoísta. No lo querías para tí. Es cierto que a cambio de una vida, debes de dar otra... pero no se resucitó a Paige._

_\- ¿Qué?_

**_Una vez pides un deseo... el espejo se rompe._ **  
**_Uno de los trozos, creó la imagen de 'Paige',_ **  
**_tan real como cualquier otra persona._ **  
**_Sin embargo... ella no debía de estar en el que es tu mundo._ **  
**_Y se hizo un intercambio._ **

_\- Paige tomó mi lugar_

_\- Sí. Y el espejo te recompensó creando una vida nueva para tí. Una donde tenías lo que habías perdido: tu madre, algunos amigos... Conforme pasaba el tiempo, tus recuerdos se iban borrando y creando nuevos._

_\- Al olvidar a Derek, el lazo era como si no existiera – adivinó – Pero... ¿por qué Isaac? - preguntó avergonzado sin saber como vería a su cachorro favorito, si es que volvía._

**_Porque ha estado contigo. Apoyándote y defendiéndote_ **  
**_Porque a pesar de que sabía que no podía ser... te quería y_ **  
**_quería lo mejor para tí_ **

_\- ¿Cómo puedes saber con seguridad eso? Visto así... cualquiera podría haber sido. Incluso Scotty – señaló haciendo una mueca imaginándose a él y su hermano en plan romántico_

_\- Cuando 'ese' Isaac estuvo contigo después de que te enteraras de que estabas unido a Derek, 'yo', su reflejo, se puede decir que 'cobré vida'_

_\- Pero no es real - murmuró_

**_Lo es. Estas en un mundo paralelo Stiles._ **  
**_Con todo lo que siempre has querido. Tus padres juntos;_ **  
**_amigos, incluso los que habían muerto;_ **  
**_una vida donde los únicos peligros que hay, son los cotidianos._ **  
**_Nada de criaturas mitológicas ni nada por el estilo._ **  
**_Y un novio que te quiere tal y como eres._ **

_\- Solo debes quedarte aquí... conmigo – dijo Isaac cogiéndole la mano a Stiles_

_\- Si elijo..._

_\- Volverías. Y con eso, la falta de tu madre, de Alisson, Erika, Boyd, Aiden. Los recuerdos de lo que provocó el Nogitsune cuando te poseyó... Aquí eres feliz._

_\- Pero Derek... Todo lo que ha dicho..._

**_¿Confías en que ha dicho todo eso porque lo siente de verdad?_ **  
**_Te ha negado Stiles. ¿Lo has olvidado?_ **  
**_¿Has olvidado el dolor que te ha provocado?_ **  
**_¿Y si dijo todo eso por que se sentía culpable?_**  
**_¿Y si cuando vuelves, resulta que se arrepiente?_ **

_\- Derek no es tan cruel – defendió mirando a su alrededor_

_Sabes que sí. Solo te quiere el lobo._

_\- Stiles quédate conmigo, por favor. - pidió Isaac tristemente todavía cogiendo su mano_

_\- Gracias, pero si eres el reflejo de Isaac, sabrás que no puedo. Y también lo mucho que le cuesta al lobo gruñón decir tantas palabras a la vez – bromeó riéndose – Gracias por todo._

_El trozo de espejo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, iluminándolo todo. Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a su habitación, a su vida. Se agachó para coger el cofre que se encontraba debajo de la cama, lo abrió y sacó de su interior la bolsita de terciopelo para ir guardando todos y cada uno de los trozos de aquel espejo, salvo uno. El que le había ayudado a recuperar sus memorias y volver a cruzar el portal._

_ **FIN FLASHBACK** _

 

  
\- Cuando desperté... tenía esto en mi almohada. Al cogerlo aparecías tú, y todo lo que me dijiste... o supuestamente me dijiste... y lo recordé todo... lo del espejo, mi vida alternativa donde aparecía mi madre...

\- Entonces estas aquí – le interrumpió Derek abrazándolo fuertemente – Sí estas aquí

\- Caray sourwolf... con calma. Recuerda que soy un simple humano y me rompo con facilidad – bromeó con la cara roja

Derek se separó lo suficiente para coger entre sus manos la cara de Stiles, perdiéndose en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Sin embargo... algo le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo percibir tu olor? - preguntó extrañado

\- Me negaste, ¿recuerdas? Tú y Paige...

\- Paige no está – le cortó haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No quería

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó no creyendo que había escuchado

\- No quiero vivir una mentira

\- Pero Derek...

\- Lamento haberte dicho y hecho todo eso.

\- Fuiste cruel – acusó

\- Lo sé – admitió agachando la mirada

\- Debería de haberme quedado allí para siempre por la manera en la que me trataste. Por mentirme, por decir todas aquellas cosas – dijo haciendo que Derek cerrara los ojos con dolor, notando como las palabras le traspasaban como si fueran cuchillos

\- Tienes razón – admitió alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Stiles

\- Pero no podía quedarme – dijo Stiles mirándolo dulcemente haciendo que Derek levantara la mirada sorprendido – No después de ver y escuchar todo lo que dijiste

\- Stiles... - murmuró dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro – Lo siento... lo siento tanto.

\- Esta bien Derek – dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- Dije que te amaba... pero no es cierto – dijo haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido y dolido, intentó levantarse pero se vio detenido por la mano de Derek sujetándole los brazos – Solo decir eso no basta... Porque lo que siento por tí no se puede decir con palabras. Porque eres mi vida, mi aire, lo más importante que tengo y mucho, mucho más - confesó apoyando su frente con la del adolescente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa verdadera

\- Derek... - murmuró devolviendole la sonrisa con los ojos aguados

\- Te amo Stiles, mi hiperactivo compañero – confesó con las mejillas rojas acariciando con su nariz la del humano sacandole unas risas

\- Yo también te amo lobo amargado – dijo entre risas igual de rojo

\- Stiles – llamó Derek mirándolo sorprendido con los ojos abiertos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Derek se encontraba con los ojos azules, olfateando el aire. De pronto el hombre lobo sacó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, dejando ver sus colmillos

\- ¿Derek? - preguntó Stiles preocupado echándose ligeramente hacia atrás

Antes de que pudiera entender que ocurría, Derek se lanzó sobre el adolescente, abrazando con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Stiles y escondía su cara en su cuello. La acción provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo, sacando un chillido poco masculino por parte del menor.

\- ¿Derek qué... qué haces? - dijo con la voz aguda al notar como el hombre lobo olía a conciencia tu cuello, dejando escapar su aliento provocandole pequeños temblores, acariciando su piel con su nariz y soltando pequeños gruñidos.

\- Stiles... - dijo con la voz tomada – Te huelo – dijo mientras lo apretujaba contra su cuerpo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Puedo olerte – dijo separándose para verle a la cara con sus ojos azules y la voz sobrenatural – Te olemos/ Te olemos... Y hueles tan bien/ Y hueles tan bien – dijo Derek con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a enterrar su cara

\- De... Derek. Oye... creo que deberíamos ir con los demás – sugirió Stiles mientras palmeaba su espalda

\- No/ No

\- ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? Escuchadme bien los dos: vamos a ir a ver a los demás y vosotros como buenos perros que sois me haréis caso – sentenció intentando sonar convincente.

Derek levantó la cara para verle, todavía medio transformado y alzó la ceja y le miró con cara de poco amigos por haberle dicho perro. Sin embargo, no hizo amago de levantarse, sino todo lo contrario, dejó caer por completo su cuerpo contra el cuerpo más pequeño, gruñendo más que satisfecho por el jadeo que Stiles había soltado .

\- ¿Derek? - dijo con un hilo de voz

\- ¿Humm?

\- Creo que... deberías de cambiarte el móvil al bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Porque me lo estas clavando – dijo con el rostro ladeado, sacandole al mayor una risa, que le hizo temblar

\- Si quieres creer que es el móvil... tú mismo – soltó y sonrió al notar como el olor de Stiles se hacía más intenso y por el estado en el que se encontraba

\- ¿Interrumpimos?

Derek y Stiles miraron en la dirección en la que había oído la voz. A regañadientes, Derek salió de encima del adolescente y miraba con enfado a los intrusos, volviendo a su aspecto humano. Stiles se mantenía con la mirada baja, buscando que el rojo de su cara desapareciera

\- Nos alegra verte Stiles – saludó

\- Yo también Estela, Deaton

\- ¿Cómo has vuelto Stiles?- preguntó sorprendido Deaton

\- Oh... pues... con esto – dijo mientras recogía el trozo de espejo y se los pasaba a Estela

\- Interesante – murmuró con una sonrisa

\- ¿Estela? - incitó el druida para que se explicará

\- Este fragmento es el que tú tenías en el momento de cruzar el espejo, ¿cierto? - afirmó más que preguntó mirando al hombre lobo, quien todavía con los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados dio un pequeño asentimiento

\- Creí que una vez allí y con el espejo roto, yo ya no podría pasar a este lado – preguntó Stiles

\- Y así habría sido Stiles. Pero este fragmento – lo alzó levemente – Digamos que ha sido la llave

\- ¿La llave?

\- Sí. Aquí están los sentimientos de Derek – explicó. Stiles miró de reojo al lobo quien se rascaba el cuello avergonzado – En él, no solo esta la sangre de Derek, sino también sus sentimientos más sinceros, la prueba de que el lazo que os une, es muy poderoso. A sido capaz de despejar la magia que había en ese mundo en el que estabas.

\- Gracias a eso... mis recuerdos volvieron a mí

\- Sí. Cuanto más pasas en ese lado...

\- Los recuerdos que tienes se van borrando, creando unos nuevos – terminó de decir Stiles

\- Y así habría sido si Derek no se hubiera llevado esto con él. Stiles... tal y como estaba la cosa, la verdad es que hubiera sido imposible el que volvieras aquí – confesó Estela haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos

\- ¿Entonces por qué se lo ha permitido? - preguntó Derek

\- Tú has sido la clave. Escuchadme bien: este trozo ha actuado como grabadora, y el que Stiles pudiera recordar ha sido gracias a los sentimientos puros que has tenido. El que dejaras tu orgullo a un lado y aceptaras de una maldita vez, aunque algo tarde, que este chico y tú, lobo cabezota, tenéis una unión. Tanto tu sangre, algo vital; y tú orgullo, algo que los hombres consideráis lo más importante a parte de vuestra virilidad... - dijo casi con burla – Esas dos cosas han actuado como sacrificio

\- Sentimientos puros... al igual que el deseo de Stiles.

\- Ese espejo no es malvado... actúa según lo que la persona desee – dijo Stiles haciendo que todos le miraran – Si el deseo es egoísta, el espejo lo castiga de una forma o de otra. Pero si es lo contrario...

\- Así es. Que el espejo te diera una nueva vida con tu madre, amigos que ya no están, sin cosas sobrenaturales... fue un regalo. Una recompensa por tu deseo.

\- ¿Pero por qué le dejó salir? - preguntó exasperado Derek

\- Porque al igual que una persona elige desear ser egoísta o no... el espejo me dio a elegir: una vida perfecta sin preocupaciones... o una donde la vida te da golpes y tienes que levantarte y luchar

\- Creo que deberías de ir a ver a tu padre y al resto de la manada – sugirió Deaton después de unos minutos de silencio

\- Nos vemos Stiles. Ah... y... Derek... - se acercó al hombre lobo y le dijo con voz seria - Que el espejo esté roto, no quiere decir que no pueda volver a armarse. Si lo cree necesario... volverá, y quien sabe si la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

\- No habrá una próxima vez – aseguró seriamente haciendo brillar sus ojos

\- Es bueno escucharlo. Que paséis una larga vida juntos. Tal y como debe ser – se despidió Estela con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó, dejando a los tres hombres solos

\- ¿Dónde va? - preguntó Stiles

\- Vuelve a su tienda. - respondió el druida

\- Mañana te daré el cofre con el espejo Deaton

\- Cuando quieras. Derek, Stiles. Descansad – se despidió Deaton marchándose dejando a ambos solos

\- Ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin mi sourwolf – bromeó

\- Pufff... Y tú sin mí

\- La verdad es que no – admitió sonriendole dulcemente haciendo que Derek se sorprendiera para segundos después corresponder la sonrisa

\- Lo mismo digo – murmuró avergonzado al mostrarse así.

\- Estoy pensando decirle a Deaton que me deje quedarme en el espejo – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa caminando hacia su casa

\- Ni en sueños Stiles – gruñó mientras se acercaba, y le cogía de la mano, haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido por semejante acto

\- ¿Temes que me vaya con el Isaac del otro lado? - bromeó haciéndole gruñir mientras apretaba la mano

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el penútimo capitulo. 
> 
> Mi twitter ^^: @Kivha_Chan


	35. Juntos Al Fin

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Stiles, se encontraron con toda la manada esperándoles ansiosos. Nada más verles, Cora, Isaac y Scott se lanzaron contra Stiles haciendo que se cayeran al suelo, abrazándolo tan fuerte que por un momento todos pensaron que le romperían algún que otro hueso.

\- Gracias Derek – dijo el sheriff mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

\- Lamento todo esto sheriff – se disculpó desviando la vista

\- Esta bien. Lo único que importa es que todo está arreglado. ¿Por qué lo está no?

\- Todavía no – negó Derek haciendo que el sheriff le viera sorprendido – Todavía no me ha dicho si me da su bendición para estar con su hijo – dijo serio pero por dentro temblaba ante una posible negativa

\- ¿Le quieres? - le preguntó sonriendo

\- Le amo. Más que a mi propia vida – aseguró completamente serio

\- Entonces eres más que bienvenido a la familia. - dijo haciendo que Derek soltara un suspiro de alivio

\- ¿Y nosotros sheriff? - preguntó Peter sonriendo

\- Tampoco tengo problema con Cora... Pero no sé si me gusta la idea de que precisamente tú estés en ella – replicó el sheriff

\- Sheriff... acaba de romperme el corazón – lamentó Peter mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho

\- Si tuvieras de eso... - murmuró el sheriff bufando

\- Que cruel eres señor Stilinski – bromeó el lobo mayor

\- ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? - preguntó Stiles cuando consiguió recuperar el aire después de tanto abrazo

\- Nuestros lobos se volvieron frenéticos en el momento en el que tu olor volvió – dijo Cora contenta

\- ¿Por cierto como es posible eso? - preguntó Scott haciendo que todos le vieran sorprendido de que no se hubiera dado cuenta

\- Eres idiota McCall – replicó Jackson incapaz de creer que un alfa pudiera ser tan idiota

\- Eso quiere decir que tú y Derek... - insinuó Isaac con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en el hombro esperando que Stiles asintiera, lo que ocasionó que lo abrazara y que todos vitorearan

\- ¿Ya no te pones celoso sobrino?

\- No tengo porque – negó viendo la escena

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Peter escéptico

\- No. Stiles es mio – aseguró posesivamente

\- ¿Y Stiles? - preguntó en voz baja logrando que Derek le mirara sin entender – Si ya no provocarás que Stiles se ponga triste marchándote para estar con mujeres

\- No tiene por qué. No pienso estar con nadie más que con él. Stiles es mio, y yo soy suyo – aseguró para volver a dirigir su mirada a sus amigos

Peter miró a su sobrino y sonrió para observar al resto de la manada, sintiendo como la felicidad se le contagiaba. Y pensó lo maravilloso que era que todos estuvieran reunidos.

_\- ''El chico te habría encantado Talia''_

 

Cuando todo el mundo se enteró que Stiles había vuelto, el instituto se llenó de bullicio y rumores de donde había estado el hijo del sheriff. Cada historia era más descabellada que la anterior, pero por muy surrealistas que fueran... ninguna se acercaba a la verdad. Ni Stiles, ni ningún miembro de la manada dijo absolutamente nada, y permitieron que las habladurías siguieran hasta que al final todo el mundo se cansó y dieron por olvidado el asunto.

Por supuesto, Stiles no se salvó de los castigos ni de los deberes. Y como no se había presentado a los exámenes, ahora tenía que estudiar para recuperar todas las asignaturas.

\- Si llego a saberlo me hubiera quedado en el otro lado – farfulló sentado en el bosque al estilo indio, echado ligeramente hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos y mirando al cielo, con un libro abierto encima de sus piernas y con varios más alrededor. No tenía ánimos para estudiar

\- Deja de quejarte y ponte las pilas Stilinski o no aprobarás – le reprendió Jackson

\- Oh... ¿Jackson estás preocupado por mí? Pero mira que eres adorable. Seguro que te has sentido muy aburrido sin mi persona

\- Más quisieras. Estaba todo muy bien. Se podía gozar del silencio

\- Hazte el duro ahora Jackson... pero todos sabemos que eres muy dulce

Gracias a la ayuda de todos, Stiles pudo prepararse para los exámenes y sacar todo el curso limpio y con muy buenas notas.

 

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Stiles había vuelto con ellos. Y a pesar de que todo volvía a la normalidad, no todo estaba bien. Derek se encontraba sin saber muy bien que hacer. No tenía muy claro si su relación con Stiles había empezado ya... o tenían que hablar para que eso ocurriera.

Cuando Stiles estudiaba para poder salvar el curso, lo había visitado todas las noches para hacerle algo de compañía, ayudarle a estudiar y que pudieran cenar juntos en su casa, ya que el sheriff alegó que su hijo estaba castigado por haber hecho que todo el mundo se preocupara.

Pero, su idea de cenar ellos dos solos se veía muy lejana cuando el sheriff se les unía. No es que le desagradara su presencia, todo lo contrario, adoraba al mayor de los Stilinski, pero él preferiría una cena únicamente con Stiles. Sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentarse en el sofá al lado del sheriff, mientras Stiles se sentaba en el sofá de una plaza al otro lado de su padre.

  
Había noches que se dormía en su cama, arrullado por su suave voz y arropado por su aroma. A pesar de que la puerta de la habitación no se cerraba mientras él estuviera en la casa, evitando así que pudieran tener un mínimo de intimidad, no cambiaría esos días por nada. Le encantaba estar con ese adolescente, a pesar de que seguía sacandole de quicio muchas veces y terminaba gruñendole, pero si eso no pasara no sería el Stiles de siempre. Y eso era lo que él quería y amaba. Que fuera Stiles.

Pero no solo era el sheriff, también la manada. Después de que Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Cora, Ethan y Jackson, aunque éste último no decía nada, su mirada era más que suficiente. Prácticamente le habían amenazado, y no se separaban de él, actuando como si fueran sus sombras. Cuando uno se marchaba, siempre aparecía otro.

  
_\- Derek no quiero que vuelvas ha hacerle daño a Stiles. ¿Queda claro? - le dijo Scott completamente serio. Tanto que parecía incluso un verdadero adulto y alfa_

_\- Escúchame bien Hale. Stiles es un chico muy especial. Como le vuelvas a hacer daño, por mínimo que sea. Te ataré y te gritaré tan fuerte en el oído que la tapa de tus sesos explotará. Y te aseguro que las torturas que has recibido serán sopa de sobres. No me cabrees Hale... – amenazó Lydia picandole con el dedo en su pecho, siendo apoyada por la mirada sobrenatural de Jackson_

_\- Deaton tiene el espejo. No me importan las consecuencias, pero si algo así o parecido vuelve a pasar, le pediré al espejo que rompa vuestra unión o incluso yo mismo empujaré a Stiles a ese lado de nuevo – le amenazó Isaac que había acelerado el paso para ponerse a su altura mientras corrían por el bosque_

_\- Ahora Stiles y tú estáis juntos. Lo has admitido. No puedes echarte atrás si no quieres ... – dijo Cora mientras cogía una pelota de goma del tamaño de su mano, haciendo fuerza hasta que explotó - que tenga consecuencias peores – terminó señalando su entrepierna con el dedo, haciéndole tragar saliva duramente_

_\- Mi novio ha estado muy preocupado todo este tiempo que Stiles estuvo desaparecido. Quien haga sufrir a mi pareja, lo lamentará. Procura no volver a ponerte en mi lista de nuevo – le dijo Ethan en el entrenamiento antes de embestirle duramente buscando derribarlo_

Entendía que todos se pusieran tan a la defensiva en lo referente a Stiles. Y tenía que admitir que admiraba la fidelidad que tenían con el pequeño humano. Pero empezaba a pensar que lo de vigilarle era demasiado. Sentía sus presencias cuando salia a correr, no importaba la hora que fuera; cada vez que iba al supermercado; a echar gasolina... Le daba cosa mirar incluso debajo de la cama por si alguno de ellos estaba escondido debajo. Entre ellos y el sheriff, apenas y lo justo le dejaban acercarse a Stiles.

Aunque le había dicho a Peter que ya no iba a estar celoso de que Isaac y Stiles estuvieran juntos, muchas veces se le escapaba, o dejaba que se escapara algún gruñido de advertencia. Gruñido que hacía que Stiles le mirara apenas dos segundos para volver a centrar por completo su atención en el rubio de los rizos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, y tampoco que llevara meses sin sexo y que su mano se caería de tanto trabajo manual. No, eso podría soportarlo hasta que su pequeña pareja estuviera preparado, sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Lo peor fue cuando un nuevo curso comenzó, y con ello el estudiante de intercambio que iba a la misma clase que su Stiles, que intentaba ligar descaradamente con él, y el mismo que Stiles le reía la gracia sonrojado cuando le decía algún piropo. Necesitaba, ansiaba y deseaba que su compañero le hiciera caso, y se olvidara de semejante esperpento.

Una de las tardes no había podido aguantarlo más, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de la manada, se acercó a donde Stiles y el londinense estaban. Disfrutó al ver como el nuevo se encogía al verle completamente, dándole un media sonrisa que pretendía ser lo más escalofriante y peligrosa posible. Satisfecho del escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo

\- ¿Hey quien eres tú? - preguntó sacando valor

\- Derek. Y estas ligando con MI novio – soltó entrecerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando sus músculos al no llevar su chaqueta de cuero

\- Bue... bueno nos vemos Stiles. - se despidió con prisa

Derek y Stiles se quedaron viendo como se marchaba hasta subir al autobús de la escuela. Stiles miró a Derek de reojo con una sonrisilla.

\- No me pongas celoso – gruñó Derek ceñudo – Y deja de pasar de mí

\- Creo recordar que querías que te castigara – canturreó. Mientras decía eso, levantó su mano y acarició su barba con sus nudillos. El gesto de enfado de Derek despareció al instante y se le escapó un suspiro al notar el tacto de su pareja, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos gustoso.

Cuando Stiles comenzó a caminar, le siguió fielmente, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la manada al completo. Vio con exasperación como se daban dinero unos a otros, seguramente, a causa de alguna estúpida apuesta sobre su persona. Apuesta que según podía ver por las enormes sonrisas de Peter y Lydia, que eran los ganadores.

\- Malditos críos – murmuró haciendo una mueca

 

Pero no era nada de eso lo que le tenía comiéndose la cabeza. Si no que en más de una ocasión que ambos se habían encontrado a solas, después de que toda la manada por fin había dejado de pegarse a ellos como el chicle, se había acercado al chico con la intención de besarle por primera vez. Sin embargo, todo había acabado en eso: intención. Una tras otra... Intenciones frustradas.

Al principio pensó que Stiles no se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba, porque lo hacía despacio como si pudiera asustarle si iba demasiado deprisa. Pero la última vez, aprovechando que la manada había salido antes del loft y estaban solos, había estado más cerca que las anteriores, pero Stiles se había levantado de golpe diciendo que tenía que irse.

_\- ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese? - preguntó apretando los labios. Stiles sin embargo se le quedó mirando para después marcharse. Dejándolo con mil ideas del por qué, y comenzando a frustrarse_

  
_\- ''¿Y si el espejo ha hecho algo? ¿Y si al pasar tanto tiempo en ese mundo, había afectado a Stiles y había comenzado a sentir algo por Isaac? ¿Y si se arrepentía de haber vuelto?'' - se preguntó desesperadamente pasándose la mano por el cabello_

\- Quizás es porque le trae malos recuerdos

Derek se giró para ver a la persona que le había hablado sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Y arrugó en ceño a ver que no era otro que Peter

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? - bufó molesto

\- No puedo irme – dijo haciendo que Derek le mirara con una ceja alzada – No quiero hacer que Stiles se sienta triste con mi partida

\- A Stiles no le agrada tu presencia – replicó levantándose del sofá

\- Oh sobrino... te has perdido algunos capitulo. Eso era antes. Después de la batalla con la mantícora, Stiles y yo hicimos muy buenas migas – dijo dándole un sonrisa torcida divertido al ver como el ceño se acentuaba más – Si. Ya sabes... Cuando Stiles acabó bastante herido y tuvo que quedarse una temporada en el hospital. Esos días en los que tú, no hiciste acto de presencia. - soltó tranquilamente haciendo que Derek desviara la vista - Y aquella tarde en la que fuimos al mirador...

\- Ya lo he cogido Peter – le calló molesto apretando los puños recordando lo imbécil que había sido y el daño que le había provocado a Stiles.

¡Dios! Incluso Peter había hecho mucho más que él. En algunos entrenamientos, su tío pasaba de entrenar con ellos, y optaba por sentarse al lado de Stiles. Veía como ambos se lanzaban pullas que acaban en risas o ideando planes para bromas. Peter siempre había sido bastante bromista antes del incendio, y verlo ahora comportarse como si aquello no hubiera pasado hacía que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Quizás le traiga malos recuerdos – repitió Peter al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con una ceja alzada

\- Stiles es tú compañero. Recuerda que trajiste a Paige aquí... Y lo que hicisteis - señaló

-...

\- Vamos sobrino, no seas idiota. Y no insultes la inteligencia del chico – reprendió Peter. Derek todavía no asimilaba que su tío apreciara a Stiles y que de vez en cuando se aliara con él para sacarle de sus casillas o que le defendiera – Paige y tú. El loft vacío. ¿Acaso crees que pensaría que jugaríais al parchís? Claro que no. No después de que le negaste...

\- Eso no era...

\- Sí, sí. Ya sabemos que mentiste. Pero eso no importa. Te has acostado con varias mujeres... pero lo que le para es que a una de ellas la has traído aquí. Al loft. Tú casa. A tú cama. A Paige. La única mujer a la que prácticamente le pusiste por encima. Vamos Derek... puede no ser un lobo, pero actúa como uno, por eso está reacio contigo al saber que ella estuvo aquí. Con su compañero ¿Cómo te sentaría a tí? ¿Acaso no te molestaba que Isaac pasara tanto tiempo con él o que incluso le prestara su propia ropa?

 

\- ¿Derek? - llamó con duda Isaac al no reconocer la sala del loft – Menos mal, pensé que me había equivocado de casa – suspiró al verle ir de un sitio a otro - ¿Qué le ha pasado al loft?

\- Se veía muy vacío

\- Ya... ¿Eso que hay ahí abajo es tu colchón? - preguntó Isaac señalando hacia la puerta sobre su hombro

\- Era hora de cambiarlo

\- Pero si era nuevo. No hace ni un año que te lo compraste - replicó siguiéndolo por las escaleras – Caray... - murmuró sorprendido - Has pintado tu cuarto. ¿Por qué? Vaya... incluso has puesto cortinas, y del color favorito de Stiles.

\- Isaac

\- ¿Si?

\- Cállate. ¿No has quedado con los demás para entrenar? Pues lárgate de una vez – gruñó sin mirarle mientras movía algunos muebles

\- Ya me voy. Ya me voy – dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz.

\- Y deja de llamar para todo a Stiles. No es tú niñero – replicó haciendo que Isaac se le quedara mirando

\- Creí que ya no estarías celoso de mí - rió

\- No lo estoy – mintió intentando sonar convincente – No le dejas respirar

\- Y quieres dejarle sin respiración tú, ¿me equivoco? - dijo tranquilo – De acuerdo. Ah... por cierto... ahora que has sacado el colchón con el olor de Paige, y has cambiado el cuarto, Stiles estará muy contento. - dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza – Un buen compañero busca la comodidad y la felicidad de su pareja.

\- No es eso ¿Y tú que sabes? – murmuró sin convicción y sonrojado al verse pillado.

\- Stiles me ha dicho que intentaste besarle – confesó – Pero que había algo que le paraba a corresponderte. Estaba algo enfadado de que le preguntaras el motivo. Hablando con Peter caímos en la cuenta que era porque otra persona que no era él, había estado en tu habitación. En VUESTRA habitación – señaló abriendo los brazos para abarcar el cuarto –. Bueno... me voy. Avisadnos para que no vengamos por aquí si acabáis haciendo algo más que besaros. Bueno no, directamente no vendremos

 

Ese mismo día después de hablar con Peter, había comenzado con la mudanza, dejándose llevar por su instinto al no tener mucha idea de cómo empezar o qué elegir. Dos días después, había conseguido que el loft se convirtiera en un verdadero hogar, en vez de una guarida. Por la mañana había llamado a Stiles para decirle que cenaran juntos mientras veían una película, pensando que tardaría en terminar. Sin embargo, acabando más pronto de lo previsto, cambió de planes.

Después de lo que le habían dicho tanto Peter como Isaac, y que no admitiría para que a ninguno se le subiera a la cabeza, comprendió el comportamiento casi forzado de Stiles para relajarse cuando se encontraba en el loft. Completamente diferente a cuando estaba en su casa o en el bosque.

\- Hey Derek – escuchó que Stiles le saludaba - ¿Por qué querías que viniera cuando todavía fuera de día? No es que me moleste, te lo aseguro... solo tengo curiosidad. Porque esta mañana me has llamado temprano para decirme que cenáramos juntos, y que tú tenías algo muy importante que hacer... Pero más tarde me has llamado diciendo que ya habías acabado y que querías que viniera cuanto antes, y por eso estoy aquí, claro si nos no me verías... Caray has remodelado el loft. Has hecho un gran trabajo grandullón, está irreconocible y...

\- Stiles. ¿Podrías dejar de hablar durante un momento y tan rápido, por favor? - pidió mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor y preguntándose que había hecho él para tener un compañero tan parlanchín

Como toda respuesta, Stiles cerró la boca mientras asentía. Mirándole con esos ojazos claros que lo tenían loco y que mostraban una gran curiosidad. Derek dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y le correspondiera con una más grande.  
Sin decir nada, Derek se acercó y le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y tiraba de él para que le siguiera. Una vez llegaron a la planta de arriba, Derek abrió la puerta de la habitación y le dejaba paso invitándole a entrar. Stiles confundido, se acercó hasta la puerta para mirar que es lo que le quería enseñar.

\- Es nuestra habitación – susurró Derek en su oído

Stiles se giró a verle con el corazón desbocado. Preguntándole con la mirara si aquello era cierto.

\- No me di cuenta – se disculpó tocándole la mejilla

\- Esta bien. Lamento haberme comportado así de raro... más de lo normal, quiero decir. Pero no sabía como decírtelo. Es tu casa y yo no quería meterme ni...

\- Nuestra. - corrigió haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido – Es nuestra casa. Nuestra habitación. Por supuesto que podías. Soy yo quien debería de haberse dado cuenta. Se supone que soy el lobo

\- ¿Derek? - llamó Stiles con una sonrisa

\- ¿Humm?

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? - preguntó haciendo que Derek le mirara sin entender - ¿Puedes besarme ahora? - volvió a preguntar con las mejillas rojas – Creo que estos varios meses y castigos han sido suficientes, ¿no? - dijo encongiendose de hombros

Derek le miró sorprendido apenas unos segundo para luego sonreír. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, cogió la cara de Stiles para después posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Sintió como si una corriente le recorriera el cuerpo, la necesidad de profundizar ese pequeño y delicado beso. La misma sensación que había tenido cuando Stiles le había pedido besarle antes de marcharse del loft.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Porque esta vez Stiles no se marcharía, y porque seguiría su impulso. Demostrándole cuando le amaba y lo importante que era para él. Que él, ese chico hiperactivo, era su vida.

El beso se volvió más necesitado en cuanto le escuchó gemir. Notando como sus manos se agarraban a los costados de su camisa. Derek soltó su cara para abrazarlo con fuerza, intentando no ser demasiado brusco y buscando pegarlo a él. Delineando con su lengua los labios de Stiles, en una muda petición de que abriera la boca, que fue aceptada de inmediato.

Con necesidad y sin darle un respiro, Derek adentró su lengua memorizando cada milímetro de esa boca que le sabía a gloria. Soltando gruñidos de satisfacción y tragándose los gemidos de su compañero. Un pequeño gemido, que parecía más un quejido, le recordó que debía dejarle respirar. A regañadientes y con una última succión al labio inferior, Derek se separó para mirarle.

Ante la visión erótica de un Stiles con la cara roja, los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, su respiración agitada, con la boca abierta buscando bocanadas de aire, y esos labios rojos por la fuerza del beso, hicieron que el cuerpo de Derek se estremeciera. Notando como cierta parte de su cuerpo luchaba para liberarse de esos molestos pantalones. Y la idea de marcarlo como suyo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible controlar a su lobo, quien hizo acto de presencia.

Derek se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de Stiles para besarlo con gula, mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared y su cuerpo. Los gemidos ahogados no hacían más que nublarle el poco juicio que le quedaba, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo que temblaba ante él.

Cogió a Stiles y lo llevó adentro de la habitación, dejándolo con delicadeza en la cama mientras él se ponía sobre él, sujetando su propio cuerpo con una mano y sus rodillas. Sin dejar de besar y apenas permitiendole respirar, adentró su mano libre bajo la camisa para tocar la suave piel de sus costados y estómago

\- Derek... Para... Espera...

Ante la negativa de Stiles, Derek solamente pegó más su cuerpo, dejando que notara su erección y haciéndole jadear. El instinto de marcarlo se volvió una necesidad aplastante, al notar como el aire cambiaba por completo por la excitación de los dos, sin embargo, al notar las manos de Stiles hacían presión en su pecho, intentando que se detuviera o que se alejara, hizo que no solo el lobo se enfadara, también el humano.

Y fue cuando un recuerdo le golpeó con fuerza. El recuerdo de Stiles y el Isaac del espejo. Ambos en la misma cama. Desnudos y abrazados.

\- ¿Por qué a mí me dices que no? - preguntó enfadado con la voz tomada

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Stiles intentando recuperar el aliento

\- A él le dejas que te haga suyo... pero a mí me rechazas – preguntó enseñando los dientes mientras se alejaba del adolescente

\- Derek, ¿de qué leches estas hablando? No he dejado que nadie me haga suyo

– Os vi. Al otro lado de ese jodido espejo. A tí y a ese Isaac. Estabais en la misma cama y estabais desnudos

\- Eso es cierto – aceptó sin inmutarse ante el hombre lobo – Pero no hicimos nada – aseguró con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la cama

\- Eso...

\- Derek – cortó Stiles en un tono que no permitía replica – No me importa que el lobo también esté en la conversación porque es parte de tí. Y está claro que esta charla es de dos y medio, o de tres. Pero más te vale que le controles. Os controléis o me iré.

Derek cerró los ojos y respiró buscando calmarse, tanto a él como a su parte animal, mientras abría y cerraba los puños. Stiles tenía razón. Cuando consiguió serenarse lo suficiente, volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Stiles, quien se encontraba todavía sentado al estilo indio, con su estado normalizado esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo.

\- No me he acostado con Isaac – sentenció con seguridad al verle controlado – Sabes perfectamente cuando miento, y sabes que esto que digo no es mentira – alzó la mano frenando a Derek al ver que abría la boca para hablar – Es cierto, estábamos acostados en la misma cama, pero no desnudos. Bueno... no completamente. Pero no pasó nada. Nada de nada. Cero.

Derek dejó salir el aire de manera pesada y se sentó en la cama ahora completamente tranquilo ante las palabras del menor, mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo, escuchando el ritmo del corazón de Stiles.

\- Tú eres mio Stiles. Eres mi compañero – dijo mientras le miraba

\- Lo soy. Y tú eres mio Derek – aceptó mientras asentía – Pero si hubiera pasado algo entre Isaac y yo, eres el menos indicado para molestarse y recriminarme, ¿no crees? - señaló calmadamente haciendo que Derek desviara la vista avergonzado y dolido, pero sabiendo que Stiles tenía toda la razón del mundo

\- ¿Hubieras...?

\- Derek, tío. ¿Enserio me estas preguntando si hubiera querido acostarme con Isaac? - preguntó incrédulo haciendo aspavientos con sus manos

\- No me llames tío. Y simplemente contesta

\- A diferencia de tí, yo no me acuesto con la gente sin sentimientos de por medio. Y en ese mundo, Isaac era mi novio.

Derek bajó la vista al suelo al reconocer que la respuesta era afirmativa. Sintió movimiento en la cama, pero no levantó la mirada hasta que la mano de Stiles le obligó.

\- Eso habría pasado si me hubiera quedado allí. Pero estoy aquí, Derek. Te he elegido a tí. - dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Derek cerrara los ojos

\- Stiles... – murmuró mientras ponía su mano en la cara del adolescente y juntaba su frente con la suya

\- Demuéstrame que no tomé la decisión equivocada. - pidió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Derek pero sin llegar a tocarse, y haciéndose hacia atrás cada vez que Derek intentaba besarle

\- Lo haré. Todos los días de nuestra larga vida juntos. - prometió mientras le agarraba de la nuca evitando su escape y besarle por fin.

Stiles se abrazó al cuello de Derek mientras se sentaba sobre él y correspondía con la misma gula los besos. Sus manos, incapaces de estarse quietas, acariciaban sus hombros, su cuello, y el cabello disfrutando del toque suave.

Derek agarró la cintura de Stiles pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos gimieran ante el roce de sus miembros a pesar de que todavía llevaban puesta la ropa. Apretaba sus costados, arañandole con justa fuerza con sus uñas humanas, buscando dejarle marca. Una de sus manos se adentró en la camiseta, tocando cuanta piel pudiera. En cuanto llegó a uno de sus pezones, no reprimió el impulso de pellizcarlo con sus dedos, sonriendo satisfecho por el gemido que su compañero había soltado. Gemido que se repetía una y otra vez mientras su mano jugaba con su pecho y la otra lo apegaba para que sus erecciones se rozaran a través de los pantalones.

Stiles le miró sonrojado y algo molesto por la cara de superioridad que mostraba Derek, y a pesar de era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así y que por dentro temblaba como una hoja, se dejó llevar. Acercó su cara a la de Derek con la clara intención de dejarle en el mismo estado que él se encontraba.

La besó con deseo, introduciendo su lengua y memorizando su sabor. Mordiendo suavemente sus labios, besando sus mejillas cubiertas de barba, su mandíbula y barbilla, bajando por su cuello y succionando con fuerza dejando marcas que, por desgracia, desaparecerían enseguida. Sonrió con maldad cuando escuchó el gemido cargado con su nombre, pero no era suficiente. Quería más.

Cuando sus manos le levantaban la camisa ajustada y consiguió quitársela, sus labios se dirigieron hacia la unión de su cuello y el hombro, repartiendo besos y lamidas, escuchando los suspiros pesados en su oído. Sin darle tiempo, Stiles le mordió con fuerza, arrancando de Derek un gemido que parecía más un gruñido de puro placer, notando como las manos le apretaban las caderas, sabiendo que tendría moratones con las marca de sus dedos, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Stiles se separó para mirarle a la cara y no se sorprendió al verle con los ojos azules y los colmillos, respirando pesadamente. Con picardía, se lamió los labios lentamente sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras su dedo se deslizaba por todo el pecho del lobo. Soltando un gruñido le besó con fuerza mientras sus manos agarraban la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su compañero, haciéndola trizas y dejándolo perfectamente desnudo.

Abrazando su cuerpo, Derek lo recostó en la cama, separándose lo justo para poder admirar ese bello cuerpo cubierto de lunares. Lunares que más tarde se encargaría de acariciar, besar, lamer y contar un sin fin de veces. Sus manos tocaron cada milímetro de ese maravilloso cuerpo que era unicamente suyo.

Le besó desde su pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Sin dejar de tocar, mordiendo lo justo para no lastimarle, buscando diferentes reacciones y grabándolas en su mente. De rodillas, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las de Stiles, Derek cerró los ojos buscando tranquilizar su parte animal, al notar esas pequeñas manos, tímidas pero seguras que le acariciaban por encima del pantalón. Desde la cadera hasta sus rodillas, apretando sus duros muslos, bordeando desesperadamente su adolorida erección y mordiéndose la lengua para no exigirle. Deseando que fuera Stiles el que hiciera cuanto quisiera con su cuerpo.

Stiles se incorporó hasta que su cara estaba pegada entre el estómago y la erección de Derek, besando esa piel bronceada hasta donde podía llegar, dando pequeños mordiscos en los huesos de las caderas. Besó por encima del pantalón la erección, escuchando con deleite los gemidos que Derek intentaba callar sin éxito. Poco a poco, y de manera mortalmente lenta para el hombre lobo, fue desabrochando el cinturón y el pantalón. Bajándolo todo lo que le permitía por la posición en la que se encontraba Derek, arrastrando también los boxers verde oscuro tan ajustados que parecían una segunda piel.

Stiles tragó saliva cuando vió aquella parte del cuerpo del hombre lobo, tan cerca de su cara que era capaz de olerla. Se mordió el labio mientras subía su mirada para mirarle cuando notó su mano en su nuca, acariciándole.

\- ¿Quieres? - le preguntó Stiles haciendo que soltara un gemido al recordar la escena que había tenido en el baño, a pesar de que el lugar era distinto, todo lo demás era igual.

\- Es la primera vez... así que no sé si lo haré bien – murmuró mientras agarraba la caliente erección y comenzaba a masturbarlo, observando las expresiones de Derek

\- Joder Stiles... - gruñó cerrando los ojos mientras luchaba con todas su fuerzas contra las ganas que tenía de obligarle de que abriera la boca e introducirsela hasta el fondo

Stiles besó toda la longitud, lamiendo con curiosidad la punta húmeda, probando el sabor, haciendo que Derek impulsara su cadera demostrándole que deseaba más. Derek se llevó la mano a la base apretándola, buscando retrasar un orgasmo que estaba ridículamente a punto de llegar.

Stiles siguió con lo suyo, esparciendo la humedad por todo el tronco con su mano, mientras besaba y lamía sin parar, incluso la mano que Derek todavía tenía en la base. Introdujo la punta en su boca, apretando los labios al alrededor de su cabeza, mientras la punta de su lengua jugaba con la hendidura, y sus manos subían y bajaban por sus piernas.

\- Stiles no... - rogó mientras se alejaba

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó decepcionado. - No te gusta – afirmó más que preguntó

\- Claro que sí – dijo a duras penas apretando los dientes – Pero si sigues así... me voy a correr.

\- ¿No es esa la idea? - preguntó extrañado

\- Joder... sí. Pero no tan malditamente pronto.

\- ¿Pronto? ¿Es que eres precoz? – dijo con sorna

\- Cállate. La culpa es tuya por tener una maldita boca tan caliente

\- Oh... - dijo sonrojado por el alago – Pero sigo sin pillar cual es el problema

\- Que no quiero hacerlo hasta que no esté dentro de tí. Cuando lo haga quiero hacerlo marcándote. Al menos la primera vez. Además... cuando no calles ya sé el truco para hacerlo – dijo con chulería haciendo bufar a Stiles

\- ¿Sí? Quizás yo también me sepa un truco para que dejes de gruñir

\- Seguro que ese truco me encantará. Te doy vía libre de usarlo cuando y tantas veces quieras

\- Te tomo la palabra. Luego no digas que estas cansado. Porque te recuerdo que soy hiperactivo, y si algo me sobra, es energía – dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama al notar como Derek lo acechaba

\- Stiles – ronroneó con deleite su nombre – Soy un hombre lobo. Créeme. No me oirás quejarme. Y cuando quieras podemos probar a ver quien tiene más energía de los dos – dijo mientras terminaba de tumbarse sobre Stiles, lamiendo sus labios para besarlo con hambre

Stiles se encontraba tumbado en la cama, agarrando con fuerza a la almohada mientras gemía sin parar. ¿Y como no hacerlo, cuando Derek no paraba de hacerle un increíble sexo oral? Un quejido se escapó de sus labios cuando notó un dedo que buscaba entrar en él.

\- Mierda – siseó

\- ¿Te lastimo? - preguntó dejando de hacer todo movimiento

\- Es molesto. Pero así es la primera vez – dijo mientras se mordía el labio y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás notando como se movía en su interior

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí? - preguntó con la voz ronca

\- ¿Es una broma, cierto? - dijo incrédulo mientras levantaba la cabeza para verle - ¿Ahora quieres dejarlo aquí? No quiero dejarlo. Como no lleguemos al final, voy a estallar, y será de frustración. Y eso anormal que tienes ahí colgando entre las piernas también. - haciendo referencia a la erección de Derek

\- Podemos terminar de otra manera ¿sabes? Y deja de meterte con ella diciendo que es anormal, ¿vale? - le gruñó con el ceño fruncido

\- Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería terminar por primera vez dentro mio – le recordó – Y no me estoy metiendo con ella. Solo digo un dato real

\- Has dicho que es anormal – se quejó

\- Es que lo es. ¿Seguro que eres un hombre lobo y no un centauro?

\- ¿Quieres que te la meta directamente para que lo descubras? - replicó

\- No, gracias. A no ser que quieras dejarme invalido – dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz

\- Mierda Stiles... ¿Es que no hay momento que no discutamos? - se quejó frustrado tumbándose a su lado

\- Admite que te encanta – le dijo de buen humor mientras le mordía la oreja, arrancándole un gemido de placer – Vamos Derek – le dijo mientras se cogía una de sus manos y se metía un dedo en la boca, chupándolo y mojandolo con su saliva.

Derek no tardó nada en recuperar el vigor ante semejante escena, introduciendo el mismo otros dos dedos en esa boca. Sacó sus dedos y con su cuerpo obligó a que se tumbara de nueva en la cama, mientras su mano se dirigía de nuevo para reanudar lo que habían dejado a medias.

\- Derek... ya no... - intentó decir pero fue apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando los dedos de Derek tocaron su próstata una última vez haciendo que el orgasmo lo arrasara, gritando mientras terminaba en su boca.

Derek cerró los ojos degustandole, bebiéndose hasta la última gota sin dejar dejar de mover su cabeza, buscando prolongar el orgasmo, y con la otra mano se encontraba apretando su erección no queriendo terminar. Cosa difícil pues los gemidos de Stiles, su olor, sus expresiones y todo lo que estaba sintiendo lo hacía muy difícil.

\- Stiles... - llamó en tono de súplica mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su adolorida erección

\- Ven – le dijo mientras estiraba su brazos hacia a él. Derek se acercó besándolo necesitadamente mientras sentía los brazos de Stiles rodeandole, acariciando su espalda, nuca y brazos.

Derek le miró esperando una afirmación que no tardó en llegar. A pesar de que le había preparado a conciencia, sabía que sus dedos no era comparable con lo que venía, pero se dijo a sí mismo y al lobo de que se haría despacio y sin prisas. Lo importante era Stiles y nada más.

Despacio y pendiente de cualquier dolor que mostrara, buscando aliviarle y dándole palabras suaves, pequeños besos y prometiendole que pronto pasaría, Derek se encontraba completamente dentro del cuerpo cálido de Stiles. Sujetando su cuerpo sobre sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula al notar como ese cuerpo lo apretaba a tal punto que pensaba que se vendría sin apenas haber empezado.

Sus garras salieron a la luz desgarrando las sabanas, sus dientes crecieron dejando salir potentes gruñidos. Sus ojos sobrenaturales miraban y el resto de sus sentidos se encontraban pendientes de la delicia que había debajo de su cuerpo, y que ahora mismo estaba reclamando como suyo.

Derek consciente de su transformación que había ocurrido sin que el pudiera evitarlo, y con su parte animal demasiado a flote, intentó alejarse de Stiles. No creía que pudiera hacerle daño, pero en un estado de frenesí como en el que se encontraba, prefería no poner la mano en el fuego.

Su intención de alejarse se vio interrumpida por los brazos y piernas de Stiles que rodeaban su cuerpo, mirándole con los ojos brillantes y dilatados, su respiración pesada y un enorme sonrojo.

\- No – negó apretando su agarre

\- No puedo controlarlo – se lamentó cerrando los ojos

\- Sí puedes – le contradijo acariciando su cuello– Puedes hacerlo.

\- No quiero lastimarte – le dijo preocupado

\- No lo harás. Él tampoco quiere – le animó dándole una sonrisa – Derek, si te alejas ahora me sentiré como si me rechazaras de nuevo

\- Claro que no – aseguró besandole con cariño, intentando no dañarle con sus colmillos

\- ¿Entonces a qué esperas?

Todavía sin estar muy seguro de su control, pero dejándose guiar por la confianza que Stiles tenía en él a pesar de su transformación, empezó a moverse despacio. Aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas cuando los gemidos de Stiles eran puramente de placer, obedeciendo sin dudar a sus exigencias. Hasta que en una de las embestidas, había acertado en la próstata, provocando que Stiles se doblara y gritara su nombre. Llevándolos a un punto sin retorno, afianzando su agarre y doblando la fuerza de los embistes, soltando rugidos.

\- Mio – gruñó mientras lo abrazaba – Eres nuestro

\- Derek – gritó notando como el final se acercaba apretando el agarre de sus brazos en su cuello y el de las piernas en la cintura de Derek

\- Dilo... Di que eres nuestro... Mío. - exigió separándose poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Stiles para verle todavía transformado y sin dejar de moverse

\- ¡Dios!... ¡Aahhh!... - incapaz de dejar de gemir

\- Dilo – exigió otra vez yendo más rápido, haciendo que la cama golpeara la pared por la fuerza de los embistes

\- Ahh... ¡Tuyo! Soy tuyo... ¡Vuestro y de nadie más! ¡Derek! - gritó con lagrimas de placer sin dejar de verle

\- Completamente... Al igual que nosotros... somos tuyo – dijo en su oído con la voz ronca de placer, medio humana y medio animal

Stiles alcanzó el orgasmo echando la cabeza hacia atrás gritando el nombre de Derek. Derek alcanzó a dar dos embestidas más antes de correrse dentro, notando como el interior lo apretaba de manera asfixiante. Alzó la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras lanzaba un aullido.

Al bajar su cabeza para mirar a su compañero, ahora completamente humano, descubrió que Stiles completamente sudado, rojo, con la respiración errática, le sonreía a pesar del cansancio. Sonrisa que correspondió mientras se agachaba para besarle castamente.

Saliendo despacio de su interior, se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó. Ninguno tardo en quedarse dormido.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Derek se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Stiles, quien estaba en la cama, maldiciéndole alegando que no podría moverse durante días.

\- Eres un quejica Stiles

\- ¿Quejica? Apenas siento el cuerpo de cintura para abajo Derek. - replicó al verlo entrar

\- Pero bien que me exigías mucho más – declaró sonriendo

\- Idiota – murmuró completamente rojo haciéndole bufar divertido

\- Deja – sin esperar contestación retiró las sábanas dejando al descubierto el todavía desnudo cuerpo de Stiles.

\- ¡Eh! Nada de sexo hasta que no me recupere – sentenció picando con su dedo en el pecho desnudo del hombre lobo

Derek ni se molestó que refunfuñar, y puso sus manos en las caderas del adolescente, haciendo aparecer las venas negras.

\- Oh... Me has quitado el dolor – dijo mientras se sentaba – Eres un adicto al sexo

\- La próxima vez te dejo medio muerto – se quejó

\- Es broma – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la nariz haciendo que se sonrojara por la dulzura – Gracias. Y por el desayuno

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, y de picarse entre ellos, Stiles se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y poder ducharse. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le lanzó Derek y el como se relamía los labios.

\- ¿Quieres unirte? - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo medio escondido detrás de las puerta

\- Si me uno... te aseguro que ducharnos no será lo único que hagamos – aseguró – Además tenemos que ir con la manada y con tu padre

\- Lástima – fingió decepción – Y yo que pensaba...

\- ¿Pensabas? - repitió esperando que continuara

\- Hacer realidad algo que habías imaginado

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó extrañado

\- Me he enterado que te divertiste en la ducha tú solo... imaginando que yo te daba cierto alivio – sonrió con picardía mientras movía las cejas de manera sugerente – Y quería saber cual era mejor: la imaginación o la realidad

\- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó con las mejillas y las orejas rojas ante la propuesta – Ese jodido espejo – se contestó a sí mismo de mala gana

\- Pero parece que no... y me lleva a pensar que... - dijo mientras salia de detrás de la puerta y se llevaba una mano al mentón como si pensara algo. Intentando no hacer caso de que Derek lo devoraba con la mirada – Ohh... ¡pero que idiota soy! – se enfado consigo mismo dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente – No te has tomado la viagra – soltó dejando a Derek completamente en blanco y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un búho.- Antes de nada quiero decirte que no me importa que tengas que tomártela, solo procura que no nos falte. Es casi tan importante como mi abderall – se encogió de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para ducharse

Derek se quedó sentando en la cama, completamente estático, y reaccionó cuando escuchó a Stiles aguantarse la risa de manera desastrosa. Y entonces comprendió que ese niño tuviera semejante dato vergonzoso para él, era simple y solamente culpa de Peter. Sin embargo la mueca de enfado se modificó en una sonrisa lobuna y aterradora. Se desprendió de los pantalones y se levantó de la cama poniendo dirección al cuarto de baño.

\- Yo no necesito de eso – dijo sin quitar su pose chulesca, haciendo que Stiles le mirara por encima del hombro de manera burlona

\- No es eso lo que me han contado – canturreó

\- Ahora ya no – aseguró mientras se metía en la ducha junto a su compañero – Ayer no lo necesité y tampoco lo haré... Porque tengo un compañero que es terriblemente erótico y sexy, más que cualquier otra persona independientemente del sexo... y con solo verle provoca que quiera devorarle hasta que no pueda más – dijo mientras se pegaba a su espalda para que notara la verdad de sus palabras

\- Derek – gimió echándose para atrás

\- Por cierto... ¿sigue en pie la propuesta de hace un rato? - le murmuró en el oído

\- Hemos quedado con la manada – recordó mientras se daba la vuelta y le besaba el pecho y se apegaba todo lo posible mientras sus erecciones se rozaban

\- Sobrevivirán sin nosotros – aseguró roncamente mientras le besaba y tocaba a placer

\- En ese caso... - Stiles se separó para verle – Yo también voy a devorarte hasta que no puedas más – le dijo mientras se lamía los labios y se arrodillaba para después agarrar la erección de Derek

\- Sí... - murmuró cerrando los ojos al notar esa cálida boca alrededor suyo – Y luego yo te devoraré a tí. ¡Stiles! - gimió sonoramente al notar como Stiles introducía su miembro completamente en su boca.

\- Te amo Derek... – dijo dándole un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojos, haciendo que el nombrado le mirara con los ojos brillantes y la respiración agitada

\- Y yo a tí – confesó respondiendo a su sonrisa, para segundo después echar la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo sin parar el nombre de Stiles mientras esa boca le hacia perder el control

Derek apoyó las manos en la mampara de la ducha, y movía sus caderas buscando adentrarse más profundamente en esa boca tan caliente. Soltando gruñidos y gemidos con el nombre de su pareja, notando las succiones y el aumento de la velocidad al sentir como el orgasmo llegaba con fuerza y Stiles tragaba, al principio con algo de torpeza, soltando gemidos ahogados.

Derek completamente duro de nuevo, levantó a Stiles para devorar su boca mientras lo alzaba y ponía sus piernas al rededor de su cintura, para después apoyarlo en la pared.

\- Ahora me toca comerte – anunció Derek introduciéndose de una estocada, lenta pero firme, haciéndoles gemir – Y después te volveré a comer de nuevo, y luego otra... y otra...

\- Me parece bien. Porque yo no quiero quedarme con hambre lobo feroz

\- Espero que tu padre no le importe que no aparezcas por su casa durante unos días – dijo mientras comenzaba a embestir con fuerza

\- Estará más que... encantado. ¡Ahh! Ya que podrá... comer toda la comida... basura que quierahhhhh – dijo entre gemidos

\- Te amo mi Stiles – dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la suya y le sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba

\- Te amo mi Derek – le dijo correspondiendole con otra más grande, para después besarse

 

\- ¿Alguien sabe donde están Derek y Stiles? – preguntó Scott mientras se sentaba entre su madre y Kira en la mesa que habían preparado entre todos afuera de la casa de los Stilinski para disfrutar de la comida y del buen tiempo.

\- No creo que esos dos vayan a venir – dijo Peter mientras se servía comida en su plato y le pasaba la fuente repleta de chuletas a Chris

\- Opino lo mismo. Esos dos tienen mucho que recuperar – dijo Lydia sonriendo haciendo que todos correspondieran la sonrisa mientras brindaban contentos de que por fin, sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Espero que os haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito). Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendola.  
> Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo ^^
> 
> Mi twitter: @Kivha_Chan


End file.
